Effect of the Verse, Part 1
by Vergil1989 the Crossover King
Summary: The Verse has a few surprises left for Mal and his crew of the Serenity when a spatial anomaly, classified as a wormhole, spits them out in the ME Verse just before the Eden Prime attack. Now, with a whole new slew of problems to deal with in a whole other Verse, will the crew pick up old habits or will they fight for something more than themselves?
1. Was that the Primary Buffer Panel Again?

_A/N I don't know exactly where I got the idea to put this together but when it hit, it just felt like it was meant to be. Perhaps I've been staring at the edge of the Verse for too long and went bibbity over it, but hey, if this is crazy then I love it. ;D Joking aside, got to talking with a few friends here on and a whole gorram bunch of ideas came from it, so this is me, aiming to misbehave. I wonder how many Firefly quotes I can squeeze into this AN alone lol. Seriously though, this is the crew of the Serenity teaming up with the team of the SSV Normandy, and if everything goes well just as the turn of the Verse then I sure as Hell hope that this lasts through all three games. Wish me luck!_

* * *

**Ch 1; Was that the Primary Buffer Panel…Again?**

It had been a year since the truth came out about what the Alliance had done on Miranda, about how they had created the Reavers out of innocent colonists who they had tried to make….better. Those were the exact words that Mal had used when he had rallied the crew of his ship, a Firefly class vessel lovingly called Serenity which was of course falling to pieces. Of course, that wasn't anything new given their history. She had been falling apart the day Mal had bought her but in his own words, love kept her together.

Love was what made a ship like Serenity home. Love. You can learn all the math in the 'Verse, but you take a boat in the air that you don't love, she'll shake you off just as sure as the turning of the worlds. Love keeps her in the air when she oughta fall down, tells you she's hurtin' 'fore she keens. Makes her a home.

Mal was standing behind the cockpit chairs, dressed in a simple red shirt and jean pants bought off of Persephone during their last little 'job' out that way. "Well that's just gorram great. Was that the primary buffer panel…again you two?"

Wash and River looked to each other before the 18 year old prodigy among them spoke first, her voice soft yet she was easily heard as the ship rattled and rolled through atmo as they made for the planet Serenity this trip. "Just as you were told by Kaylee the last time, those entry couplings were long overdue to be replaced. Six months ago they should have been replaced."

Mal had to shake his head at the sense of déjà vu that River had instilled just then even though she couldn't have heard Kaylee's words since she had been at the time laying out on the catwalks in the cargo hold when he had been having that conversation with Kaylee down in engineering. Looking at his 'little albatross' in her blue tunic slash dress, he could never decide which it was, Mal couldn't help but smile as he crossed his arms over his chest despite the fix they were in.

"She's got a point captain. I distinctly remember this happening the last time we hit atmo when we were heading for a job at the start of our little misadventure against the Alliance." Wash added; earning a scowl from Mal for their trouble as their fingers flew over their respective consoles, trying to keep from burning and potentially exploding before they even hit the dirt.

"Listen here my little albatross and Wash, my ship don't crash you two. If she crashes, you crashed her." Mal had said that once before and Wash and River both chuckled despite the dire situation they were in yet again. It was better than freaking out and with River in the pilot seat, having taken over after Wash had survived being impaled by Reaver spears back on Miranda, she made Serenity dance on the wind just slightly better than Wash himself who was considered the best damn pilot this side of the Verse.

"Adjusting angle of descent. Wash, can you adjust our entry at all from your end? Give me whatever you got." River said, making adjustments faster than even Wash had been capable of doing before his near death experience. She was still learning from the best though, and always deferred to Wash's opinion in situations like this on a regular basis.

"Giving you what I got River. This is gonna be interesting." He felt a moment of déjà vu at that but shrugged it off as the new cockpit crew did their gorram best to make sure they didn't hit the ground as nothing more than a scorch mark planetside.

"Don't answer; I already know how this is going." Mal replied, picking up the radio in front of him before making a ship wide announcement. "This is your captain speaking; we might suffer some slight turbulence and then explode. Make sure your tray tables and seats are in their upright position. And get yourselves strapped in, this is gonna get bumpy."

This was nothing new to the crew since they had survived similar landings before, and they were still able to tell the tales of their adventures so they weren't overly concerned they'd hit the ground as a mass of metal bits scattered over half of the planet Serenity.

Nope, this was old news for everyone and just like every other time, they survived the trip, except they never hit the planet; at least not the planet they were hoping for as some kind of energy disturbance enveloped them out of nowhere and spat them out in front of a world no one had ever seen before.

"What in the gorram Verse is going on now?!" Mal said as the ship rocked and rolled, sparks flying from the consoles in front of Wash and River. The wormhole, for that was all it could have been despite it being impossible from where the people in the cockpit were sitting save for the fact they had seen it for themselves, had put them somewhere entirely different since the moment they had exited, all contact with the Cortex and any other known network was cut off.

"I don't know captain, all connections were cut the moment we exited the wormhole. I can't believe I just said that." Wash said, at an utter loss on how to explain it.

River wasn't so confused although she was just as shocked as everyone else. "I think our angle of descent, combine that with our speed going through Serenity's atmosphere at just the right trajectory and as well as the right amount of friction against our hull generated some kind of energy disturbance. It opened up a spatial anomaly or wormhole if you prefer. If that's the case then we could be anywhere."

"Great, just gorram great. How do I explain that to the rest of the crew?" Mal asked, obviously at a loss since this was beyond his experience. Hell, this was beyond all of their experience. Still, they had gotten through rougher scrapes than this; maybe it wouldn't be so bad, wherever they wound up?

Of course that was before a ship appeared out of nowhere. Wash and River barely had time to adjust course before they accidentally broadsided the frigate. They instead somehow managed to scrape the top as they passed by although the noise as their two ships collided was worse than nails on a gorram chalkboard.

Looking out the window in front of them, they were able to see a blue shimmer envelope the ship they had scraped up against, which meant they had some kind of shield tech. That was new. Was it something Alliance made? If that was the case they'd surely lose since no ship that wasn't flying Alliance colors could be armed in the slightest which made things…interesting in their line of work.

"SHEESH! I don't know who you psychotic dickheads are, but watch where you're flying!" A voice called out over their radio and Mal had to grin at his two pilots since they were still alive despite two close calls in so many minutes as he picked up the radio before him.

"Watch the tone there buddy. We just got here ourselves and the how we ain't too clear on. Let's get this started the right way shall we? Who are you and more importantly, where are we?" Mal asked, earning a scoff from the pilot of the frigate before them before a new voice took over the comms from the frigate's end. And boy did she sound like she was as cold as ice despite the near fatal crash of their two vessels.

Mal liked her already. Most people would have been a mite more upset over the little fact they had all nearly crashed and burned.

"This is Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy of the System Alliance Navy. Crew of Serenity if the name painted on your hull is anything to go by, who is this that I'm talking to?"

"System Alliance, is that what you folks are calling yourselves now?" Mal asked, earning a strange glare from River since she didn't detect any of the usual things she felt when anywhere near an Alliance vessel, mainly fear of being caught and killed or worse, shipped back to the Academy for further testing and ripping apart of her psyche.

"They're not the Alliance as we know them Mal." River said, her voice sounding slightly…lost as she tuned into the other crew's thoughts. "I think the wormhole did more than send us to a new location. I think it sent us to a new reality."

Mal trusted her ability to read people even at a distance as both ships had since stopped, facing different directions and side by side to each other. What he didn't like was the fact they were in a reality that wasn't their own, but he'd trust River's judgment since she had yet to steer them wrong even when she had been crazy…well crazier than what she was these days. The trip to Miranda had set her straight for the most part.

"Look captain, I don't know what problem you had with the Alliance, but I can assure you we're not the bad guys here. Just give us a name and we'll see what we can do to help each other out. We're on an important mission at the moment but if you can hang tight for a couple hours we can discuss things in person afterward, sound reasonable to you?" Shepard asked, and River nodded that they should trust this Commander Shepard.

Mal nodded back before giving Shepard his answer. "Alright, say we trust you, what happens to us then?" He was not too keen on trusting anyone that had Alliance anywhere in the name but he'd give them a chance and one chance only.

"We'd need to take a tour of your ship and try to get to know each other without bloodshed preferably captain. If it helps we're prepared to return the favor to a limited degree. I will say I'm not used to having civilians aboard a warship though, Captain."

The crew in the cockpit detected a note of humor in Shepard's voice and Mal had to grin slightly at that. Yeah, despite his misgivings about having to endure an inspection of his boat, he was willing to play ball. Not like he had much of a choice but hey, out here in the Verse, you took what you can get, especially when you were living on the raggedy edge like they did everyday.

"Sounds fair enough. We'll get ourselves parked, get the place tidied up a bit, and see you in a few hours Commander. Oh and uh, the name's Malcolm Reynolds, former Sergeant in the Independence Army about seven years back now. Pleasure to meet you Shepard." Normally he wouldn't have thrown his name and rank out there but if they really were out in another version of reality and these guys were the only hope they had, then he was prepared to play nice until they stabbed him in the back.

If they did…well, the Alliance back home had paid for that mistake many times over now. He had aimed to misbehave then and if things turned south he was prepared to do the same here if he could and let the Verse try to stop him and his.

"Likewise Captain. You seem awfully quick to trust us despite your earlier animosity not too long ago when you heard that we were System Alliance. I'm guessing you had trouble with your authorities wherever you came from."

"You'd guess right Shepard, but that's for later discussion and I'm not sure I like you enough to get all cozy over the radio." Mal replied, earning a chuckle from the Commander.

"You got me there. Alright, we'll talk in person soon enough."

He was about to end the call but there was a problem; mainly it was Wash having a seizure. "Oh Hell. I'll have to get back to you on that." Switching channels on the radio, Mal put in a call to the med bay. "Simon, Wash is pitching a fit again. I thought you said he'd be fine?! Just get up here pronto!" Cursing in Chinese as River and Mal did their best to help their friend ride through the worst of it, they got their pilot unstrapped from his chair and on the floor.

"Hang in there Wash, you'll be fine. You still have a great deal to show me up here." River knew it was pointless to try to talk to him when he was seizing, but it made her feel better more than anything as Mal locked eyes with her, silently conveying the same thing that was on her mind.

He needed professional medical attention and he needed it fast.

Ever since the Reaver spears had almost gutted him, Wash had not been the same. A simple patch job hadn't helped and he was paying for it now. That was why River had taken on more of Wash's duties as their main pilot, and it killed them all a little more every time to see the man in the state he was in now.

Simon had since showed up and did what he could, giving Wash a quick injection to try to stem the worst of his symptoms, but the same thing was on everyone's mind, save as the doctor's. He needed a real clinic, not the small setup they had on the ship.

Wash calmed and eventually passed out as the veins that had been quite pronounced a moment ago returned to their natural state when the drugs started to kick in. "That was the worst he's had yet. We can't keep doing this Mal; he can't keep enduring them either."

"I know Simon. You've told me before when he had his first one when we were leaving Whitefall." What was left of it anyway. Another crime that was just the tip of the iceberg that the Alliance had committed in their pursuit of the Tams and the secret that River had been able to uncover. The same secret that had burned her brain until she had been able to get rid of that same secret last year around this time.

River looked to her brother and then looked to the ship next to them. "I think they can help us. They're not the Alliance we know. I…don't think I could go near the med bay myself, but I think they are much more capable than we are. The similarities between our two realities are just that Mal, coincidental at best.

Zoe had since came up and saw what was going on. "Another one sir?" Mal looked up and sighed as he nodded. Zoe's eyes misted over but she didn't let the tears fall. Simon and River both knew just what she was going through, River more so since they had all become a closely knit family of rogues and misfits. River though had a better idea given her psychic abilities.

"Get everyone together in the mess. We got a lot to talk about and some of it is gonna be hard to believe. Simon, River, get Wash squared away in the med bay for now, we'll fill him in when he wakes up." Mal said, standing as Zoe looked to the captain, wanting answers but she knew better than to demand them here. He put a hand on her shoulder as he passed by, silently letting her know that despite past troubles; he was there for her as he had been there for everyone on his crew in his own way.

The problem being that they didn't know IF Wash would wake up. The damage to his spine hadn't been repaired properly, and Mal was willing to put coin down on someone up in the Alliance who had sent down to the docs. That if they could do anything that wasn't easily detectable, they were to do it to slow down his crew. That's what Mal believed anyway as he walked through his ship and got himself what passed for coffee once he got to the dining hall.

He wouldn't put it past them.

A lot had happened in the year since Miranda's secret had been sent to the rest of the Verse back home. The Alliance had been weakened, just as the Operative had said, but they weren't finished. Another rebellion had started up but Mal hadn't put much stock in them doing any better than his own had when he had volunteered for the Browncoats that had been trying to fight for independence.

The Battle of Serenity Valley had been the end of the war back home, so in a way it seemed appropriate that they'd wind up in another Verse when going back to where it had essentially began for Mal seven years ago.

He had a critically sick man who was possibly dying even now, one that had a direct line to everyone's thoughts although he trusted her a lot more than he trusted himself at times, a doctor who had sacrificed everything he had ever known to save his sister the prodigal psychic, a close friend in a fellow Browncoat fighter who's husband was possibly dying, an engineer that was far too cheery that some days he wanted to duct tape her mouth and push her out an airlock, a mercenary that had nearly killed them all when a bribe offer for the Tams had been sent his way, and a Companion that made things quite foggy for Mal since he couldn't decide if he loved her or wanted her gone, mainly because he didn't respect what she did for a living even if it was state sanctioned on most worlds, even those not controlled by the Alliance. And not to mention a ship that was falling apart around his ears.

Most people would have given up long ago with just half the issues Mal faced everyday, but he was too damn stubborn and his will was ironclad. The Alliance had been on their asses for far too long, maybe this new Verse would be the ticket they needed to finally settle down some without having to watch their every step. And Hell, maybe they'd get lucky and this version of the Alliance didn't try to screw them every which way.

It was just another day in the Verse.

* * *

Eden Prime, a colony world that was quite stable and the System Alliance hoped it stayed that way given what it represented to humanity and the Council races as well. To humanity, it meant a huge step forward in the right direction, being able to hold a colony and keep it stable was a huge undertaking, and so it was also heavily defended when the need arose. There were registered militia down there and a full company of Alliance trained marines as well. It should have been safe.

The transmission they got off the surface as Joker got them out of FTL after clearing the mass relay said otherwise, but that wasn't the only problem as those in the cockpit saw a ship appear out of nowhere without any warning of any kind. No emissions that they immediately recognized and they hadn't been in FTL as far as their sensors were concerned. Besides some kind of energy disturbance that they had detected moments before the strange ship had appeared out of 'thin air', there wasn't any trace of it at all to tell where it had come from.

"It's definitely not stealth since we can clearly see them on our sensors now Commander, but if I hadn't seen it for myself, I'd have said that they had simply appeared out of nowhere." Kaiden Alenko said, earning a nod from Shepard as Joker chewed out the captain of the other ship after the near crash they had both experienced.

"Joker, calm down, we're alive and we're safe, that's all that matters. Patch me through to the vessel; I want a word with them." Joker gave control over to Jessie Shepard, Commander and second to Captain David Anderson. The going theory, backed up by their own sensors and the voice of the so far friendly vessel seemed to coincide with each other since there was no other explanation, yet it defied all rational theories and rudimentary physics. The evidence suggested that somehow, they had done the impossible though and had wound up in another reality.

The ship staring at them seemed proof enough of that on its own since Joker hadn't seen a ship's ass light up as Serenity's did, giving credence to the class of vessel it was rightfully named after, that being a Firefly. After the talk Shepard shrugged and ran her hand through her shortly cropped brunette hair, having recently had it shaved since it had been getting beyond Alliance regs. Kaiden let his eyes wander briefly over the Commander, almost finding her comparable to Rahna back in his BaAT days.

Shepard was a good five seven, 146 pounds of lean muscle and sinew, and like Kaiden, she was a biotic that had gotten lucky and gotten an L3 for her first amp rather than the problematic L2 like the one Kaiden had. She was attractive enough; smooth cheeks, strong jaw, brown eyes that missed little, and she knew her business better than most soldiers that Kaiden had met over the course of his career so far. She was easy to get along with as well which helped despite being a survivor off of Mindoir.

Maybe it was the survivor part that made him a bit itchy since he had seen enough to know that those that had been lucky enough to die on Mindoir rather than being taken by the batarians were the more fortunate ones, and it said something about the state of the universe when you wished death over capture for those innocents that hadn't been lucky enough to get out in time.

Shepard had been one of the lucky ones, which Kaiden knew for sure. If what he overheard between Shepard and this Captain Reynolds was anything to go by, maybe she sensed a familiar spirit of being able to survive despite the odds in him? Guess they'd find out soon enough after the mission was completed.

* * *

"So, here's what's going on folks." Mal began, hating to leave Wash unattended but he had wanted everyone in one place so that there was no confusion later on. Everyone was at the table that had become a kind of meeting place since he had put the crew together what felt like a lifetime ago now. "Whatever rumors you've been hearing since we settled down are true from what our little albatross, Wash, and myself have been able to put together. We seem to have landed in a whole other Verse."

River, Simon, Mal, and Zoe were the calmest ones of their merry bunch of misfits while Jayne and Kaylee were upset if not downright pissed in their respective ways. "Say what now? How's that even possible?!" Jayne growled, leaning forward fast to get a better look at Mal who was standing at the end of the table with River and Simon on his right, Zoe and normally where Wash would have been sitting on his left. Kaylee was across from Jayne, most likely the safest place to be since there was a door that led back to other parts of the ship behind her if she had to run if bullets started flying.

Violence was looking likely the way Jayne was glaring at Mal but Jayne calmed a moment later since he remembered his near exposure to an airlock not so long ago, at Mal's hands no less when he had nearly betrayed the crew of Serenity for the promise of money.

Out of everyone there, it was Inara that seemed the calmest and collected but Mal knew better, as did River although she made it a point to keep out of the crew's minds as much as possible. Both could see a slight tinge of fear behind the mask the beautiful Companion wore to hide her true emotions. The fear of the unknown was going to be a problem for a while, but he had a good crew. They'd make it through, somehow. They always did.

"Let the captain explain Jayne." Zoe said to further calm the big man although she was anything but calm considering the shape her Wash was in. As for the rest, she could handle it as long as Wash pulled through.

"As I was saying. We seem to be in another Verse where the Alliance doesn't exist as we know it folks. There is an Alliance ship outside our starboard but it doesn't match anything I've ever seen and River here hasn't picked up any hostile intent like she normally would if they were Alliance that we all know and love to hate. Long as we keep to our merry selves and play ball I think we have pretty good odds of making it through this. Which brings us to one of the problems we face. They want to get to know us and inspect the ship. The Commander agreed to let us have a limited view of theirs as well and I intend to play nice."

"Not like we have a choice." Jayne grumbled but he'd play ball as long as the captain was in charge. "So, what's the plan then?"

"I put this crew together with the promise of work, and if these folks are who they say they are, and I ain't saying we should trust blindly in them, but I'm willing to give them a chance to prove they ain't like the folks we left behind. Maybe things will be better this side of the Verse. In the meantime, I want you," Mal had let his gaze fall on River who looked up, knowing what was coming but she liked to hear him say it anyway, "to try to get any information together about how we got here to begin with. If things do turn south I want a way out."

"You got it Mal."

"Jayne, Zoe, Kaylee, get the ship tidy as best you can. And hide our illegal goods as well while you're at it. I'd say hide the armory but I doubt we have enough bolt holes that could hide all of our weapons. Doc, keep an eye on Wash and if you and Zoe trust our new neighbors, see what the doctor on their ship might be able to do for him. You got your chores, let's see em through." He hadn't given Inara anything since he was never sure what to do with her until her services were required, but after a little bit of thinking, this time he did have something she might be able to do for him and his.

Pulling her to the side so that no one else could see what was going on, plausible deniability worked wonders for the Alliance and it worked for Mal in some situations as well, he sighed as they stood across from each other in a currently empty hall of the ship. "I need you to try to get a read on everyone as much as possible Inara. And before you ask River does alright but I'd like to keep her out of the spotlight as much as possible."

Inara didn't have to be told why; they all knew the Tams' history and she nodded silently. "And what about you Mal? You're taking an awfully big chance out here. Are you still lost in the woods or have you found your way again as you always do?" She asked, seeming to read him like an open book as always, and while Mal usually didn't enjoy the experience, right now he was glad for the offered perspective he was lacking.

"I plan to play this the only way I know how, but I ain't about to risk my crew on a bad hunch. Do what you can to find out whatever you can Inara, and keep yourself safe as well." Mal replied, hoping he wasn't taking an unnecessary risk but things were pretty dire without adding further complications to the mix.

"You be careful too Mal. I wasn't sure when I stayed after the Miranda incident if I had made the right choice, but this past year has been…much better than I had anticipated." Mal smirked at that as Inara offered a small smile of her own.

"Yeah well don't get used to it darlin. We're still a merry band of misfits; just we have a silver lining now is all."


	2. You Can't Take the Sky From Me

_A/N 'Walks in humming the theme to Firefly.' Oh hey, how goes it everyone? Let's get this show on the road again shall we? For those of you wondering, River seemed pretty calm and stuff last chapter, but in reality she still has a few issues. I hinted at one given her clear dislike of anything hospital related, but there will be more than that since what the Alliance bastards did in their home verse will still play into things in ME. Last we left off, we had the two crews from two different Verses having a very close encounter with the other ship and now, well, we'll just have to see won't we? :P_

**Ch 2; You Can't Take the Sky From Me.**

Inara was in her best non lingerie ish outfit that she could find in her wardrobe onboard her shuttle. She wanted to make the best first impression she could since Mal had not asked her for something like this before. He normally had something degrading to say about her line of work, so to be asked and not have the usual comments made about her being a Companion in the process of their conversation was quite refreshing. Maybe things were indeed looking up?

She couldn't get her hopes up just yet though. If they truly were in a new situation none of them were familiar with then things were quite open to the range of possibilities even Malcolm Reynolds couldn't play fast and loose with as he normally did everything else that came his way.

After tying her hair into a tight bun that rested on the back of her head, Inara put on a beautifully crafted jeweled pendant around her neck before making a few final adjustments to the equally beautifully made white dress that hung just low enough in the front to accentuate her figure without going into obscene territory. Taking one last look at her reflection in the mirror before her, Inara took a steadying breath and went to the docking bay, finding Kaylee, Jayne, and Zoe already there.

"You look all shiny, Inara," Kaylee said, her eyes shining bright with open admiration at the beautiful picture that the Companion presented. Inara offered a small smile as she descended the stairs with the usual grace she possessed. Companion training was the best in their particular line of work and it would certainly help them here. The first impression was always the one that lasted in people's memories. Hopefully that remained true here.

Captain David Anderson had trusted Shepard's judgment in her decision to play ball with the newcomers to this sector of space, and had agreed to her idea that they needed to figure out who these people were. She and her team had gone down to Eden Prime to figure out what was going on down there while he and a small retinue of his marines had proceeded to board the Firefly in the meantime.

The first thing his old grizzled face saw as the airlock doors opened was the stunning woman in the white dress.

Inara's own eyes saw the way she had drawn the gaze of every marine, both genders of them, and couldn't suppress a mental grin at the looks she was receiving in turn. She had that effect on everyone that saw her the first time…and sometimes after that first look.

"I'm guessin' you ain't Commander Shepard, the woman we talked to over the radio." Malcolm interrupted before Anderson could speak as the captain made his way down the stairs and took a spot by Inara's side for the moment, a pistol easy to see on his right hip in an old fashion leather bound holster. Old habits died hard for some.

"That's right. I'm Captain David Anderson, her CO. You must be Captain Malcolm Reynolds. You have a beautiful ship here Captain," Anderson replied honestly, something Inara could easily tell without needing to try. Yes, maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she feared. "but as the Commander said, we need to take a look around but don't worry, you aren't in any trouble yet. We just need to get an idea as to what we're dealing with is all."

"Sounds reasonable enough to me. My mechanic here, Kaylee, can give you the technical specs of everything here. Anything else, feel free to ask me Captain." Malcom said in turn, not quite so easily swayed with flattery but he had a good feeling about this as well. He'd still see how things played out though, half expecting things to turn south given his history.

There was a saying among his crew. Things he planned never went the way he said they would. It seemed the Verse had a sense of humor when it came to anything Mal did. The funniest occasion of this that had actually went well enough had had Mal naked and stranded in the middle of the desert until his crew had picked him up shortly after the job was done.

Kaylee just smiled, blushing since few people ever had anything positive to say about Serenity. "Follow me then Captain Anderson. It's a nice change from the usual things that are said about the ship. Most people think Serenity is a hunk of junk but she's the smoothest ride from one end of our Verse to the next." Malcolm just shook his head in amusement as he watched Kaylee lead the man away with him and Inara not far behind.

Jayne shook his head in annoyance since he hated playing nice. Give him a reason to cause a tussle and he'd be a happy camper, but being nice to Alliance types, didn't matter what Verse they were from didn't sit well with him at all. He waited until most of them were gone before cursing in Chinese, unaware that the two guards by the airlock doors could understand him although he was quiet enough that they couldn't hear him. Their translators didn't work that well thankfully.

If they did, Jayne might have had a rifle butt to his face.

Meanwhile, Captain Anderson was pleasantly surprised to see such loyalty in a band of obvious misfits. A crew like this didn't come together by happenstance without a few bumps in their past, that much was obvious. He should know since he had seen plenty of crews across the spectrum. Alliance, civilian, mercenary, didn't matter, they all had their different ways of handling things but it was mercenary that fit these people the best in Anderson's opinion.

The state of the ship spoke for itself given the obvious patchwork of repairs he could see. You could tell a lot about a crew by the state of its ship, and you could tell a lot about the crew by the way they worked together and lived together. This ship had a thousand stories to tell, and Anderson suspected that a lot of them were borderline illegal.

From what he had heard so far about the universe they had come from though, he couldn't rightfully blame them for working on the edge of the law. Simon, despite his better judgment but going against captain's orders tended to be a bad idea, even showed Anderson the scans he had made of his sister's brain to show just how bad the government they had come from was.

No way in Hell Anderson would ever condone such action, and he was sure the Parliament wouldn't either. They did questionable things at times yes, but NOTHING came close to what he was shown as Simon Tam explained what his version of the Alliance had done to his sister.

"They cut into her brain with the clear intention of making her a weapon Captain Anderson. Given the right trigger she could easily turn into a nearly unstoppable assassin. The part that filters emotions, the amygdala, that lets you feel them but lets you control them, that's gone as well. She can't turn off her emotional responses like we can. She feels everything, she can't not." He didn't mention the fact she was psychic; that would be pushing how far he trusted these people on a first meet basis.

"Why? That's the part I don't get." Anderson was shocked and he had seen plenty of horrible things in his life. This was the worst he had heard of and the proof was staring him in the face before Simon closed the holo projection of his sister's brain, what was left of it.

He doubted they had prepared this data on the fly, it was too detailed and they had no reason to lie about what they had left behind. Besides, he had one of his tech officers turn his omni-tool onto a polygraph program and so far there was nothing to say that they were lying.

"Because that's what they do Captain. It's how they do everything, because they think they can and no one can say otherwise." Simon replied solemnly since it was the truth of the matter. The Alliance were totally authoritarian in all of their dealings, strong arming anyone that got in their way and scorching everyone else that didn't fall in with their regime.

"There's a clear division of power and wealth Captain Anderson. They do not abide well with those that would see that power taken from them in any form, and they have the power to ruin even someone as respected as me." Inara added, and Anderson was not able to argue with such a beautiful woman who had a…presence about her that wasn't easy to ignore no matter who you happened to be.

"And people wonder why we fought against them to the bitter end." Malcolm muttered to himself just loud enough to be heard by everyone within a couple feet of him. "Cap'n, the why don't matter a bit, the fact they did it at all should tell you that we have a problem trusting anyone in that kind of power, which includes you and yours I might add. So yeah, I was a mite twitchy having you on board but so far you seem on the level. Don't push us, and we won't push you."

"I can understand Captain, but I can assure you sure as I stand here that this kind of needless torture of an eighteen year old girl would not stand where I come from. I'll admit that some of our past actions were questionable if not outright grounds for arrest if not the death penalty, but I would never allow this to continue if I ever found a trace of it." Anderson replied, and Inara subtly nodded to Mal to show he was still being honest with them.

It was good having a human lie detector among them, yet another reason why Mal liked having a Companion around, but he just hoped that the rest of this man's government was the same as Anderson himself. Mal doubted that but first impressions worked both ways. So far they had had a good start to things; he was hoping they continued that way.

They all were hoping things kept on getting better.

Of course, as was common for Mal's luck, things went south when a dreadnought bigger than anything either crew had ever seen left Eden Prime's atmosphere and seemed hell bent on getting out of the system. Both the crews when they were alerted to the situation went back to their respective ships before Anderson could get to River thankfully, and both bore witness to the squid like ship that went off to roost who knew where after passing through the relay.

"What in the sphincter Hell was that thing?" Mal asked after getting situated in the cockpit with River at his side who had been crunching numbers the whole while up until a few seconds ago. "Captain Anderson, I reckon you boys saw that as well. Care to clue us in?"

"Sorry Captain, but this just became classified, so unless you decide to join us in our fight I doubt you'll get anything else." Anderson replied from his ship's comms, having a feeling it had something do to with the beacon they had been after. It had been two hours and other than scattered reports from the ground team, they had nothing to go on themselves.

"Understood Anderson. Guess the data my little albatross managed to pull together from our ship's sensors we get to keep then." Malcolm's grin was audible to Anderson who groaned in frustration despite the fact they had a fair amount of data as well from their own ship's sensors. River couldn't suppress a giggle since she had managed to tag that vessel before it had disappeared and she had gotten a fair bit in the process.

It wasn't much more than the Alliance had but every bit would help in the end. They had brought foreign tech to their universe, who was to say what they had that the Alliance didn't? Either way, Anderson was prepared to cut a deal with the man if it meant having the edge in any future confrontations against that thing, whatever it was. "And what do you want in exchange Captain Reynolds?"

"You learned about us, now it's our turn to learn about you. Information is power, especially now Cap'n, and if we can't return home we'll need a means to get by. I figure you know we abided on the edge of 'civilized' law back home or that you guessed as much from what you saw for yourself, so I won't hide we aren't exactly law abiding citizens. But everything we told you was the truth, and I expect the same in turn."

The tone of voice Mal used was not to be argued with. Captain Anderson had no doubt they could easily demolish the Firefly if it came down to a straight fight, but he also recognized that they had tech that he had no real idea how it truly worked, so they could possibly have surprises in store he couldn't easily counter. Mal was counting on the Captain's own lack of knowledge about them to work in their favor.

A quick inspection didn't tell you everything about your enemy after all.

"I'll see what I can do for you Captain, but I don't take to threats lightly."

"That wasn't a threat Captain Anderson. That was just a statement of fact, plain and simple. If I had threatened you, I'd have done it to your face." Mal countered, having a strange moral code and honor system instilled in his very being. He was a gentleman and a loyal friend if you were on his side, but you made an enemy of him at your own risk and he was not forgiving of betrayal to him or his crew. The impression had sunk into Anderson by the time he had left Serenity.

"As I said, I'll see what I can do for you and yours Captain Reynolds. Send us the data and we'll see what we can do to help you in turn. Captain Anderson out." The line was cut and Mal breathed a sigh of relief. Bluffing his way into this deal took a lot out of a guy, but River was all smiles so that made his day even if they did end up as so much space dust for their trouble.

"So little albatross, think we're in the clear?" Mal asked as he collapsed into the seat next to River. The girl herself had been quiet for the most part but now she had something to say and a reason to say it.

"I think Anderson will make a good friend. He's honorable, he knows when to deal and when to back down but threaten him and his crew and he's likely to take the matter personally. He reminds me of a more mature you Mal." River replied, earning a grin from the man himself as the captain looked out at the view before them.

She was certainly a lot calmer now that the squid thing was out of the system, and Mal was counting his lucky stars that River's reaction to the thing hadn't been heard by anyone but him at the time.

Scary monsters was just the tip of the iceberg of the quiet but long rant in Chinese that River had spouted about the dreadnought that had flown the coop and left the system via the strange blue metallic glowing object in the distance. Mal was able to calm her down enough to get her working again and without anyone being the wiser about it. Anderson didn't need to know about her, and he sure as Hell didn't need to know about her being a psychic.

That was one bit of information Mal intended to keep contained to his crew as much as possible in this version of the Verse. No amount of money would change his mind about it either. Jayne on the other hand…he wasn't so sure on since money made the man stupid, but he hoped his lesson on Ariel would hold for a while yet.

"You see, what gets me is that this Anderson fellow is such a cool customer. Most Alliance guys like him I'm used to dealing with have a stick so far up their pigu that they wouldn't know a decent gesture if it came up and shook their hand." Mal earned another chuckle from River who was calming further the more he got her to react in a positive manner. Things could still set her off but luckily her tantrums and minor psychotic episodes were a lot better these days, a fact Mal was quite thankful for.

"The Alliance here is different as you've seen for yourself Malcolm," Inara said after coming up to the cockpit. "I trust this Anderson, he had a way about him that demands respect and demands the best of those he works with, not like the people we're used to dealing with. I could tell that he has been through much in his life, and that the wars he's seen haven't left him unmarked."

"Sounds like my kind of fellow. And Inara, thanks for keeping him distracted and away from River. He didn't need to know she's psychic; the fact we told him as much as we did bothers me more than a little, but if we're to make this work then we need to play by their rules until we have to break them."

"When we have to break them…not if." River echoed Mal's thoughts and Inara had been thinking along those same lines as well. They knew Mal more than well enough by now to know that was what he had meant and nothing else. The law and them rarely got along back home, they expected it to be the same here since they had had their hopes dashed once too many times before.

Expect the worst and plan for the rest.

"So what's the plan for Wash sir?" Zoe asked, having come up to the cockpit as well behind the Companion. In all the excitement they had almost forgotten about him. Mal mentally kicked himself but River put a hand on his arm to calm the storm in his mind before it could get any worse.

"Captain Anderson? Care to answer a question for me while we finish sending that data?" River let her hand drop as Mal negotiated with the Alliance captain. "Seems the docs back home messed with one of our own, probably got strong armed or bribed to do damage to our resident pilot since the rest of us were in pretty good shape at the time that we went in for a little fixin'. Long story, but you seem a man of your word and I'm being asked to go on a bit of faith to help one of my crew. I'm hoping you and yours can help him, but I ain't easy letting him off my boat without your word, captain to captain."

"I give you my word only if you tell me everything that happened to have made this necessary Reynolds. You ask for information, you share it as well, that's the rules you laid down for me and now I intend the favor returned." He was smarter than Mal had given him credit for, but he wasn't about to push his luck with his usual brand of humor.

"I never credited the Alliance back home with an overabundance of brains, but you Anderson I'm glad to have met. Buy me and mine a round back wherever you're heading and I'll be happy to give you the whole story, as much as I feel comfortable with in sharing anyway. I trust his safe return will be prompt since he is the best damn pilot my side of the Verse. Besides, my second in command would likely shoot me dead if her husband didn't return whole or at all for that matter."

"Hey." River pouted playfully, earning a small smile from both Inara and Mal while Zoe didn't react at all save to cross her arms under her chest. River's smile faded as she met Zoe's intense gaze and she looked down at the controls in front of her intently a moment later.

There was no humor to be found on Zoe's face. She had suffered enough no thanks to what had been done to Wash and she wasn't in a very forgiving mood. Tensions had been running high enough as it was without adding a grieving widow to the mix.

Mal knew this well enough and didn't want to have to deliver that bad news if it came about, and knowing his luck it probably would if something wasn't done right quick.

"It sounds pretty bad. I'll have someone get him from your med bay and his wife can tell us whatever our doctor will need to know to try to help him." Anderson finally said, having decided in the silence that had followed that if he ever found a way to Malcolm's universe, he'd be glad to go to war against this evil version of the Alliance.

For the first time since it was discovered Wash wasn't whole, Zoe let a small sliver of hope light up her eyes as she silently left to get Jayne to help her get Wash ready to move. Simon was still with the man she loved and she knew he'd help her get him prepped for transfer. Mal didn't bother to try to argue with the woman since there was no stopping her when she was the way she was at that moment.

He couldn't blame her either. He felt that way about Inara some days. He'd never admit it aloud though. Not even being tortured by Niska again would be enough most likely, and that was one experience he could do without remembering…ever.

* * *

"Best pilot my ass." Joker muttered to himself and earned a cold as stone glare from Anderson for his trouble. "Heh…I'm sure he's a capable pilot but look at that hunk of junk. How do they keep it together? Spitballs and hot glue?"

Anderson was sure that if Kaylee had heard that she would have had a few choice words for Joker.

"Just be ready to move if they do turn out to be trouble." Anderson replied, still a bit put off by the way Reynolds had twisted his arm behind his back about the data that his 'little albatross' had supposedly gathered. Brain damaged or not, he didn't like being manipulated, but he could understand the necessity as well if their history was to be believed.

And so far it seemed quite possible that things were as these people said they were. He wasn't going to believe, fully believe them anyway without more evidence to support their claim, but so far everything he did have supported the outlandish theory. Even Captain Malcolm Reynolds had admitted to the fact that they hadn't always worked on the right side of the law, and it took some bravery to admit to that willingly.

The man had honor and a strong sense of what was acceptable and what wasn't, even if it did sometimes blur into a rather large gray area at times. That was what Anderson had taken from the first meeting anyway. So he could forgive the man his bluster and his mannerisms in dealing with the Alliance captain as he had, so long as he didn't try anything funny that put his men at risk.

Simon, Zoe, Jayne, and the bed ridden Wash soon appeared at the airlock and was greeted by a synthesized female voice. Decontamination was standard procedure as a faint blue light swept over the airlock on the Alliance side of things. Simon had said many times that they needed the same setup on Serenity but they barely had enough money for fuel and food.

The doctor in him was happy for the change of pace, but the side of him that had grown to love Serenity and her crew, that side of him felt the automated response was almost insulting and even invasive in a sense. He had grown used to the simpler side of things he supposed as the door opened up before them and they were directed to the med where they were greeted by an older woman.

Doctor Karin Chakwas, Simon quickly found was a much better doctor than he would have at first guessed by appearance alone. She took charge immediately upon seeing her new patient and proceeded to ask every question Simon himself would have been asking if Wash had been sent to him out of nowhere. He found a kindred spirit of professionalism and even kindness which was a rare combination in medical professionals, especially back home.

"Zoe, you have to go. Don't worry, your husband is in safe hands, I promise." Simon said as Zoe could only nod as she was gently pulled away by one of the few men other than the captain she trusted before Simon sighed in relief before turning to his Alliance counterpart.

"You obviously mean a lot to each other Doctor Tam. Life on a small ship like yours must have forced you all to grow close to each other." Karin had an immediate understanding of what life was like onboard a starship like Serenity. Simon liked her from the start even as he scrubbed up and dressed in their version of surgery scrubs out of old habit more than anything.

The doctor in him rejoiced, the other side of him was repulsed by the act since on Serenity, he was lucky that the med bay he had was close to sterile. "I've been with the crew close to two years now. They are the family I wish I had always had." Jayne he wasn't so sure on at times but even he Simon had come to appreciate having around, most days.

Other days he wondered if the man had half a brain.

"Tell me all that you can about our guest here Doctor Tam since you're obviously well versed in his care." Karin said, hoping to get to work before Wash decided to stir before her prelim scans were done. She wanted answers and Doctor Tam seemed the best source for them alongside whatever her own tests would reveal.

Besides, if half of what she had been told by Anderson was anything to go by, she wanted a chance to personally visit whoever had done Wash's surgery in the first place so that she could put them under the knife herself. A doctor's place was to heal, not to maim as her scans showed clear signs of malpractice to her trained eyes. This had been deliberate, a fact she could see Simon had been keeping hidden as he looked away when the image came up on her holographic interface.

"You knew and didn't want to upset the precarious balance set by your friends and family. There was nothing you could do with the facilities you had and from what I've heard, you were always on the run so going to where he could have gotten the proper aid was impossible." Karin had quickly deduced everything and Simon sighed heavily.

"I failed as a doctor, I know. I should have told them, told Zoe, Wash even that the damage done had indeed been intentional. They wanted to slow us down, and we were losing hope as it were. I…cannot tell you why, only that if you people are as you claim to be, then I trust you enough to help me set it right." Simon replied, feeling like the ass he surely looked to be to Karin Chakwas, but he hadn't noticed the elder woman having stood up until she was in his face.

"Listen here young man, and listen well. A doctor's place is to heal, regardless of the situation of the patient or what side of the line they stand on. Whoever did this to this man was no doctor, but a butcher or a weak willed coward. Either way, if it was up to me I would not have let it go unpunished. You did the best you could with what you had on hand, Doctor Tam, and you kept the peace all the while. I don't believe keeping this a secret was the right call, but I do believe that you believed it to be right. As long as you can sleep with your decision then perhaps it was right to keep this from your friends, but never doubt yourself. Now, if you truly intend to make this right, then help me to do so."

Simon was at a loss for words. Karin was a hell of a lot smarter than Simon would have guessed, and her sage wisdom was exactly what he had needed to hear. Only River had known the truth of how bad Wash had been and the exact nature of the cuts that had been put into his spinal column to make him seizure at a most inopportune time he guessed, but Karin had put together everything else on her own better than he would have guessed possible.

"The fact he's still alive is a miracle if these scans are anything to go by Doctor Tam. Can you talk and operate at the same time?" Karin asked as she prepped for surgery. If they wanted to save this man's life, they needed to do it fast. The next seizure would most likely be the last. He'd still need time in a proper hospital, but after the Eden Prime mission they were heading back to the Citadel she figured.

"Yes. I was the top of my class back home, Doctor Chakwas. My family was very influential and rich, but we weren't pretentious about it until it became…inconvenient in regards to my sister being tortured by our own central government. They thought I was paranoid, overacting to stress of being a doctor, but I was right. The point being is that I earned my degree, unfinished as it might have been because I happened to value family over my precious career." Simon spat out the last and despite the rough start, it made Karin smile to see he knew where his priorities were.

"Prove through actions that you earned that degree then Doctor Tam. Let's get him prepped. I trust you know how but here we do things a little differently." The tools were for the most part the same, but the more advanced technology, or rather different variation of it, was just enough to make Simon a little uneasy in handling anything without Chakwas walking him through it.

Turned out that things weren't so different for Simon when it came to tech this side of the Verse as he and Karin had Wash sedated and opened up not too long afterward before they started to repair the damage done to him purposely by Karin's before mentioned butcher. The cuts were microscopic, most likely done with a very high precision laser scalpel or a similar instrument, which meant that the nerves were still able to fire properly overall, but a few signals wouldn't transition the right way if they did at all and eventually there would be enough of those missed nerve signals to cause seizures or worse.

It was a very slow way to die since if left unchecked, that was exactly what would happen.

Given the amount of burned tissue that had to be cut away and replaced by a synthetic paste that Chakwas called medi-gel, the burned parts wouldn't have healed on their own. The year they had spent on the run would have only made Wash's condition worse; a fact that was well known to all but everyone simply assumed that the Alliance had a hand in it. Simon and River had simply known for sure that they had.

Two hours later of intensive surgery and they had sewn Wash back up and let him do the rest on his own. It was up to him now to decide if he wanted to live or not, but Simon had an idea that would set him for a course of getting out of this alive and well and this time whole for sure. Doctor Chakwas agreed with Simon's idea as he stuck his head out of the med bay after cleaning up after himself, seeing that Zoe had since wandered off.

Earlier she had been pacing around the mess hall and the row of what Simon guessed were escape pods or something along those lines but now she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Excuse me but do you know where Zoe wandered off to?" He asked one of the passing officers who directed him to the elevator. Karin stayed behind to keep an eye on their patient who was resting much more comfortably than he had before now.

It had been a long time since he had been on a proper elevator but Simon found that he absolutely hated this one since he was sure that whoever had put it aboard the Normandy had made sure it would go as slow as possible before he finally reached the cargo hold where he found Zoe.

She was off in a corner of the ship, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head propped up only by her breasts. If he didn't hear her quiet sobs he'd have guessed she had fallen asleep where she had sat down. He couldn't blame her one bit for being upset but he had good news this time for once in over a very long year. "Zoe, its Simon."

Zoe looked up as the older of the Tams knelt in front of her, seeing the smile on his face that spoke of possibly better things in her immediate future. "Is he…?"

"He's going to be fine. Doctor Chakwas and I patched him up properly, Zoe. He's resting comfortably and should be fine in a couple of hours; just go easy on him for a few weeks. I'd feel better if he got to a proper clinic but the medical bay here is much better equipped here than on Serenity." He was about to go on but Zoe nearly crushed him in a semblance of a bear hug.

He remembered Karin's words and while eventually he'd have to tell the truth, right now Zoe's obvious if silent thanks of his helping her Wash kept him silent as he awkwardly patted the warrior woman on the back. He wasn't good with people overly much, but when it came to being a doctor, there was no one better, a fact a lot of the crew of the Serenity could agree to.

Zoe broke away and offered one of her customary smiles he hadn't seen in ages before she all but ran off for the elevator before it could go back up. That left Simon alone in the cargo hold with a few marines staring at him. He suddenly felt very exposed.

"We got trouble!" Joker's voice over the comms shattered whatever frame of mind had been plaguing Simon as the cargo bay doors opened to allow a shuttle. One look at the rag tag group of marines and their downed CO was all that crossed Simon's mind as he immediately fell in to help them load off their wounded.

Old habits died hard for some indeed.

* * *

"I saw….I don't know what I saw."

That was all Simon was allowed to hear as Jessie Shepard started to answer Anderson's questions before Simon was pulled out of the med bay by the LT, Kaiden Alenko to be precise. "Sorry Doctor Tam, but it's best for everyone if you stayed out of this one. I appreciate the help you gave us though when we got onboard. I wasn't sure the patch job I did for the Chief would have held otherwise."

"It's quite alright Lieutenant. You had obvious field medic training and your technique was quite good even under pressure." Simon understood the need for that discussion to be private as he met Alenko's gaze, feeling…out of place again but at least Kaiden was a friendly sort, unlike Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams who looked at Simon as if he didn't belong anywhere near the Alliance crew.

She probably had a point; they were strangers in a strange land after all. Anderson and his own CO didn't know quite what to do with the crew of the Serenity yet but their continued good will was probably helping to grease a few wheels in their favor as Mal would likely say.

"Please sit down Doctor, I'm curious to know what you think of all this given what I've heard since coming aboard." Alenko indicated one of the chairs in the mess and Simon was quick to sit down, seeing Zoe not too far off with a tray of food in front of her and a small smile on her face again. She had been kicked out of the med bay earlier but she hadn't resisted in the least since her husband's prognosis looked quite promising.

She owed Simon and Karin a great deal for that ray of hope she felt in her heart again.

Simon meanwhile knew about the loss of one of their own, Richard L. Jenkins, and knew that Kaiden was doing his best not to think about it since he felt responsible. He'd indulge the man for a time but eventually he'd have to deal with it at some point. "You have a strong crew Mr. Alenko…"

"Just Kaiden please, or LT if you decide to sign on as part of the crew." Kaiden laughed lightly, feeling a lot older than he obviously was at being called Mr. Alenko.

Simon felt he might not feel so exposed after all as he smiled in turn at the way things had started already between them. It felt good to unwind and relax after being cooped up on Serenity for so long.

* * *

Kaylee had found her way down to engineering and was taken completely by surprise by the massive drive core they had tucked away in the back of the Normandy. Her eyes were big as saucers at the engine laid out before her. Chief Engineer Adams hadn't expected a civilian to be down on his level but immediately guessed she was the same woman the captain had spoken to about the Firefly they had on their portside. "You must be Kaylee, the captain spoke quite highly of you ma'am."

She felt immediately shy at the warm welcome but her face lit up again as she shook the man's hand. "Yep, that's me. Kaywinnet Lee Frye, everyone just calls me Kaylee though. I've never seen an engine like this before. Ah hell, I've never seen a ship like this before!"

"Haha, she's a real beauty Ms. Kaylee." Adams replied; glad to see someone else besides his small team of engineers show a genuine interest in ship mechanics. He couldn't discuss the specifics of course, but he could still be kind and that was exactly what he planned to do.

"Oh please, I ain't no miss and I'm sure as Hell ain't old enough to be one. Just call me Kaylee."

"Well Kaylee, just call me Adams. I take it you're not familiar with drive cores then." He stated rather than asked as Kaylee's face lit up despite the fact it was true, she had no idea what she was looking at. "I can't discuss specifics but I can still give you a general overview if you'd like."

"Could you? I wouldn't be getting in the way?" Adams could tell that Kaylee was very excited to learn about their tech and he had to admit, he was interested in the inner workings of Serenity as well.

"I don't see the harm. I might not be able to talk about this ship but I can still be kind, and besides, I've never seen a ship like yours before ma'am. How does it work?" She didn't seem to mind that they had switched gears to Serenity as Kaylee eagerly launched into a full explanation of the Firefly without further need for prodding.

Adams immediately took quite a brotherly liking to the girl in the first ten minutes of hearing her talk.

* * *

Zoe and Jayne had since been able to get together in the Normandy's mess hall and despite his misgivings about working with Alliance types; he had to admit they didn't strike him like the folks back home. Besides, they had helped Wash, they had to be on the up and up after that right?

That didn't mean he had to trust them with his life.

Zoe was in a far better mood than she had been since the scrawny fella had pitched his first fit way back when and Jayne was honestly happy for her. His mood darkened though when he saw Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams sit across from him. "Get lost girl, this don't concern you none."

"Sorry, but I don't see any others table free cause if I had I wouldn't have picked this one." Ashley replied, showing no fear as she met Jayne's glare with one of her own. She wasn't armed, but she knew enough CQC to put the giant in traction for a month.

"Jayne, be nice. These people haven't given us any reason to fight, and I don't want to have to explain to the captain why you were laid up." Zoe said, hoping to calm the mercenary among them but he had his dander up. Once he got a bug up his ass he was hard to calm down or put down before he ended up hurting someone unless Mal was on hand. The crew of the Serenity knew why Mal had such a hold on Jayne.

"Just cause they patch up your man don't mean they ain't fixing to stiff us. And you, just cause you're a woman don't mean I ain't afraid to lay hands on you like any other man on this boat." Jayne growled to both Zoe and Ashley in turn, earning a glare from Zoe and a peculiar smile from Ashley which Zoe recognized as controlled rage, barely controlled rage at that.

It didn't take Zoe much of her attention to notice the entire mess hall had grown silent as a grave. If a fight broke out here then they'd all be in trouble. Simon had wisely backed away towards the med bay to stay clear of the trouble that was brewing, but before he got to the doors, Jessie Shepard exited with Captain Anderson on her heel. "What's going on here?"

Ashley immediately stiffened to a ramrod straight stance as she gave off her response like a good little trained soldier. Jayne had to stifle a laugh at the toy soldier before him. Zoe was half tempted to bash Jayne's brain in against the metal table herself. "Just having a friendly chat with our guests, sir!"

"See that it remains friendly Miss Williams. We're heading back to the Citadel. I want mission reports filled out before we hit the relay after we get a few things straightened out with the crew of Serenity. Mrs. Washburn was it? Can you get Captain Reynolds and the rest of your crew together for me? We need to discuss how we're getting you the same way we're heading." Anderson explained as best he could since they didn't have any way to use the mass relays as the Firefly stood now, which would make travel a lot trickier without some modifications he wanted to clear with the captain of the other crew.

"Yes sir, I'll get him and the crew together." Zoe saluted the man who hadn't expected that from one of Malcolm's crew, but one look at her stance was all he needed to know that she had been a soldier once upon a time.

"At ease Mrs. Washburn."

* * *

_A/N Another chapter to the Verse, and the crews are starting to get to know each other a lot better than before. Inara and River I realize didn't get a lot of time yet but soon that will change, promise. I just hope I gave the Serenity crew the justice they deserved in this. ;D Anyway, see ya guys and gals!_


	3. Companions, Consorts, and Thieves

_A/N The medical stuff I threw into the last chapter might work, then again it might not, but I thought it believable myself so whatever lol. That aside, let's see where things go from here shall we? ;D Before I forget however, I want to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed, favorited, and followed this newest story I've added to my madness lol. Also, thanks to my beta, thebluninja, this story has turned out many times better than my last tale where I combined Mass Effect with the Forgotten Realms so far. I still plan to update the other ones, but for the moment I'm worrying about this one._

**Chapter 3; Consorts, Companions, and Thieves.**

River was standing in front of what used to be Shepherd Book's private quarters on Serenity. The room was empty now, no trace of the old gentleman left to see, but she could still see him there clear as day. She smiled sadly as she ran a hand over the door and sighed, having a feeling if things went the way they were he wouldn't be the only one they'd lose before this newest trip was over with. "Just like then…." She murmured to herself, having since sensed Mal behind her. "I was just remembering Shepherd."

"You and me both darlin'." Mal replied, walking past River but not before he put a hand on her shoulder as he passed. She caught him whispering as he passed, her ears having to strain but she was sure he said "you and me both," as he wandered to the gathering place on the SSV Normandy. Inara was close on his heels and stopped a moment when she saw River and where she was staring.

"I miss him too. It'd be good to have him with us now mei mei." River nodded solemnly as Inara hugged her to her side, making the younger woman smile briefly as she returned the gesture as best she could. "Come on, Mal wants us all together and it'd be best if we weren't late."

Of everyone she felt the closest to, Inara wasn't quite at the top since her brother Simon had given up so much to get her out of the Academy but the Companion was near enough that she always felt comfortable around the older woman. Kaylee and she were good friends as well, but ever since her near super-human accuracy she had displayed back at Niska's skyplex, things between them weren't quite the same as they once had been.

Every time Kaylee looked at her now, even after saving everyone's life when Jubal Early came knocking, River still felt just a little spark of fear before the bubbly mechanic pushed it to the side. She couldn't blame her a bit for being nervous though, but it still hurt regardless since she and Kaylee were about the same age and had been closer before then. River still considered Kaylee the sister she never had, even if the feeling wasn't as strongly returned as before.

She sighed and tried to push her guilt to the back of her mind, but with her amygdale stripped from her brain that wasn't possible for River to do anymore. She would have to ride it out until the different chemicals and hormones that controlled those emotions would disappear on their own on their own time. Long as she didn't dwell on it much she'd be alright.

She had since adjusted although her recovery was still long in the making considering what had been done to her before Simon had gotten to her. River Tam would never be the same most likely, but at least she was safe and sound and surrounded by those that she trusted and even loved in some cases. Simon was a dead giveaway to that since he had saved her life.

Inara and Kaylee she loved like a pair of sisters. Jayne…an annoying uncle of sorts who she loved to tease and torment mostly playfully when the mood struck her, while Zoe and Wash she treated as a couple of good friends since both of them had been teaching her a few tricks of their respective trades although she had since mastered most of it by the first week.

And Mal….he was too old for her to logically feel any attraction towards but that didn't stop her from being drawn towards all the same. Out of everyone he was the one that treated her most like a person and not just a damaged 18 year old girl who also was quite capable in a fight. He wasn't afraid to piss her off overly much either since he had seen her hesitate to fire on him when she had first been triggered by the Alliance when the Miranda incident had began.

All the behavioral modifications and programming the Alliance and their fucking Academy had put into her head hadn't anticipated that happening. Once triggered, River shouldn't have stopped until whatever programming they had forced in her had run its course. Yet she had when she had faced Mal with guns pointed at the other. If not for Simon putting her to sleep with another trigger designed for that very purpose, she wasn't sure what might have happened otherwise.

She needed something to hit now since remembering that whole affair always gave her equal measures of anger and fear to deal with, and with no ability to turn it off she'd eventually pitch a fit of her own if she wasn't careful. She sighed heavily as she stalked behind Inara and Mal, using her excess energy up as best she could so that when and if she did throw one of her tantrums she didn't end up going full on assassin on anyone.

That would not be a good start to things.

Mal took note of River's tense petite form and mentally wished that whatever the Verse had planned to make his life more miserable it'd wait until they were done with this Alliance business and they were back on their boat with Wash preferably alive and well.

"You gonna be alright little albatross?" Mal asked, earning a glare from River but he smirked since despite her abilities, both her own and what the Alliance had done to her, he wasn't afraid of her. He didn't have a death wish or anything but he remembered how she had hesitated to shoot him and after things had calmed down, saw that she had every intention of doing so if it had been anyone else. With him however she had choked and that gave him possibly a little more confidence than was safe to have but he took what he could get.

"Just don't make me sit still long." Inara was worried but she trusted Mal to be able to handle River if it came to it. Simon as well but he was still on the other ship at the moment. It was the thirty seconds between here and their destination that worried the Companion since a lot could happen in that amount of time. She wasn't thinking about River going on a bender, just she knew well as anyone that was part of Serenity's crew that Mal's luck did not bode well for others at all.

"I'm sure it won't take overly long little darlin'. Just keep yourself out of trouble and we'll be fine." River managed a smile and some of her pent up frustration, guilt, and everything else she couldn't process properly disappeared a little. He had that affect on her while Inara had trouble being in the same room with Mal most days.

Once they were through the airlock and back on the Normandy, Mal got his first look at Jeff 'Joker' Moreau and the ship in general. He whistled in admiration while River couldn't take her eyes off of the holographic interface that Joker was sitting in front of. "Haptic holographic interface, Javelin disrupter torpedoes and GARDIAN defense laser screening, EIS stealth based systems, protected by kinetic barrier shielding and all of it is powered by a Tantulus Drive Core made entirely of element zero."

Joker was appropriately stunned since there was no way in Hell a kid half his size could have known that since even he had come to believe the wild theory that the folks from Serenity were not part of his universe. "Ok, that was just creepy."

"She has that effect on people. Malcolm Reynolds, captain of the Serenity. You must be the pilot that was cursing out my little albatross. You should really watch yourself next time; you might not get so lucky a second." Mal replied, that customary grin plastered on his face Inara was sure as the Companion just shook her head in annoyance. Joker glared at Malcolm but the man chose to ignore it, except Joker caught the way Mal's hand seemed to idly rest on the butt of his pistol he kept on his hip.

"What, you consider yourself a space cowboy or something there Mally?" Joker managed to say after containing that slight fear of being shot by an old slug-thrower if he had to guess. Kinetic shielding would eat those bullets for breakfast, except for the small problem that he didn't have any shield generators on his person since he never left the ship and so there wasn't a need to have one….until now apparently.

"If you like. I will say no one's ever called me Mally before." Mal replied, grinning as Inara put a hand on Mal's gun hand and subtly told him to stop before he got them into trouble. She knew he was just protecting River since he treated her like an equal in his own way, but sometimes it got annoying.

"Guess there's a first time for everything." Jessie Shepard said as she approached the cockpit, a grin of her own at the display she had witnessed between Joker and Mal. "Sorry for the trouble Captain, got a bit held up planet side but your crew is safe and they're gathered in the comms room. If you'll follow me we'll get this underway."

"You're such a boob." River said to Mal once Shepard was out of earshot, earning an offended look from Mal while Inara just smiled behind her right hand. Inara had a pretty good idea as to what River was talking about since Mal hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of the impressive woman in front of them since they had laid eyes on each other.

"What'd I do?" Mal asked, still offended although he was quick to recover as both River and Inara still wore teasing smiles on their faces. He scoffed and shook his head, mentally cursing them both in Chinese the whole short trip to their destination. Let River read his thoughts; he particularly didn't care at the moment.

Despite how she was still feeling, the whole playful incident had settled her down quite a bit and River was able to function quite well, especially after she saw Simon leaning against the wall next to an elderly woman that became quite apparent had become almost like a grandmotherly figure to her brother. He needed that connection, and if Simon liked her already, then she was sure she'd take to Karin Chakwas just as quickly as she stood by Simon a moment later.

Mal, Zoe, Inara, Kaylee, and Jayne stood or sat on one side of the comms room while Shepard, Kaiden, Ashley, Karin after she sat on the other side of the room, Anderson, and a couple of guards stood or sat on the other side.

Despite still having a death glare on her face that was aimed solely on Jayne, Ashley was taken by utter surprise by the presence Inara put off. She temporarily forgot all about her issue with the giant merc on Serenity's crew until her Commander cleared her throat and drew everyone's attention to her.

She had been the one to make the call to bring Serenity's crew to the Normandy, so it was her duty to see this through preferably without any hitches. Anderson had made it pretty clear from the get-go that he'd support her but the moment things went south, he'd take command again and do his best to do damage control. Besides, he had a bad feeling that his days as serving as a Captain were numbered after today's events.

"Let's start this off right with a round of introductions so there's no confusion later. Jessie Shepard, Commander and second to Captain David Anderson. All of you saw Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau on your way in. Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, Doctor Karin Chakwas, and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams." A few hellos and other similar greetings were thrown out by the various staff on hand for the Normandy, but Shepard hadn't called everyone here for story time. She had just wanted to try to get everyone on a first name basis to make things easier if her hunch was right and they ended up working closely together by some strange twist of fate.

Stranger things had happened. Recent events said things were bound to get stranger still. It wasn't everyday you survived touching actual Prothean technology after all and having it download all kinds of shit into your skull. Those images were still jumbling around in her brain but Shepard did her best to keep them contained, unaware someone else was getting them clear as day.

To her credit, River was remaining calm about it as she saw the last days of the Prothean civilization before they were destroyed by…whatever those machine things were. She'd make sure she told Mal and his crew everything she was picking up when they were safely away from prying ears. This kind of thing was important since it would affect them all most likely.

It confirmed the bad feeling she had had earlier today at least, so they were meant to be here by River's estimates.

It had long since been confirmed that River got bouts of precognition, especially after she was able to calmly explain the whole 'two by two, hands of blue' bit of rhyme she had spouted off when two Alliance hunters had been tasked to find her and most likely kill her and anyone that had ever had contact with her. A couple dozen of Alliance feds had been slain by those two, yet she had seen them coming long before they had picked up her trail.

Mal wouldn't like it but she'd make him listen if she had to. It wasn't the only time she had seen things that were meant to be, but the future was in constant flux so her power to 'see' it was never a hundred percent reliable. As far as River had ever figured, only events that were 'set in stone' were available to her, and even then it could take place months at most away from where she was now, making it a bit of an exercise in futility at times.

The two hunters had been weeks in advance as far as warning was concerned, and she hadn't exactly seen them face to face thankfully. If she had, she doubted herself, Simon, and Jayne would still be standing now since they favored sonic devices as weapons. Fill a room with enough sonic interference and you had the perfect recipe for liquefied brains.

All this passed through River's mind as quick as an eye blink so she missed nothing that was going on around her as Mal stood up and put his hands on his hips before he started speaking. "Malcolm Reynolds, captain of the Firefly class of starship lovingly called Serenity. My second is Zoe Alleyne Washburne, her husband our resident pilot is Hoban Washburne, and our resident geniuses, Simon and River Tam. My mechanic, Kaywinmet Lee Frye who I'm surprised was able to tear herself away from your engine room to join us."

Kaylee blushed but her smile never faltered since she loved her captain, like an older brother. Mal smirked as he got to Inara a moment later. "And our registered bona fide Companion, Inara Serra." Jayne he was pissed at after hearing about his near mishap with the Chief and he had purposely neglected to introduce the brute.

"Excuse me but what's a Companion?" Ashley asked, and most of the crew on the Normandy side had to admit it sounded exotic in a way. Worthy enough of attention and Inara was happy to enlighten them.

"A Companion is a skilled, well-educated and well-respected member of a guild of professional courtesans and entertainers, somewhat similar to oiran in Earth That Was's ancient history. While we do frequently engage in a form of state-sanctioned prostitution, Companions are nonetheless treated with a great deal of respect and deference from nearly everyone," Inara replied, glaring at Mal who chose to ignore it since he could see someone was going to beat him to the punchline.

It was Ashley that did it. "So you're a high class whore."

"Ashley." Shepard reprimanded the Chief gently who blushed and looked away quickly.

"It's quite alright Commander. Malcolm has always made it a point of contention between us in the past. As I said, most people treat what I do with the respect and deference reserved for truly powerful dignitaries and politicians where we came from." Inara continued, earning thoughtful expressions from most of the people in front of her.

"Kind of like the Consort on the Citadel." Kaiden added in before Jessie could get in her question, and he made a good point regardless as Shepard took over.

"Earth That Was? Did something happen to your world Madam Serra?" Shepard asked, hoping to gain some knowledge into how the Verse they had come from worked. History was the best route to go for most times.

"The Earth got used up, we stripped it bare of everything of value and we were forced to settle elsewhere. We found a way to terraform dozens of worlds and hundreds of moons, but the government that came out of it later on became the Alliance we all love to hate." Malcolm answered, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back down. "So people that didn't much appreciate the way things were going, mainly myself and my crew, got together and took whatever jobs we could get away with."

"Having me on board gave Serenity and her crew a level of respectability that would have otherwise been impossible to attain while I was able to expand my client base. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement for everyone." Inara added and everyone nodded since that was the basic story. The more complicated one would take a lot longer than they had here.

"River and Simon were on the run from the Alliance and we picked them up during one of our stops for passengers. Considering they were experimenting on his sister's brain I can't say I blame him, although at the time there was a lot of issue with the whole mess those two brought with them." Mal said in turn, a small smile formed on his face as he remembered the not so fun times and the more interesting ones. "These two were worth it though."

"Till they got Shepherd and a lot of our old allies shot up by the Alliance that was huntin' for em." Jayne growled, earning a very dangerous cold as ice glare from Malcolm which chilled even the brute's blood a few degrees. "Just sayin….cap'n." He swallowed nervously but Malcolm was slow to let his gaze fall although Jayne had since looked anywhere but at his captain's face.

"Yes….they murdered children, Captain, Commander, innocent civilians as well as the less savory folk that Malcolm and his crew had ever sheltered with after a job they were assigned to do. To use the words of the Operative they sent after me and River, 'if your quarry goes to ground…'" Simon started before Jessie finished the quote.

"'Leave no ground to go to.' Jeeze." That was all Jessie could think to say as she crossed her arms over her own chest and shook her head in amazement at the story she was getting. Anderson was also surprised further by just how brutal their Alliance had been in their methods. "I can assure you we don't murder innocent civilians. Our Earth was also used up but we got lucky and found a way off our world thanks to a discovery on Mars. How does a government get so wrong though is what I want to know."

"You got me Shepard. Despite the fact we might never go home again, I think if things keep looking in our favor as they have so far, I think we can come to like it out here in your version of the Verse." Malcolm replied, relieving some of the tension that had fallen on the meeting area from both sides.

"And that's why we had this meeting to begin with, to discuss how to get you our way and to potentially allow you folks a chance to prove yourselves capable of handling life out here Captain." Anderson intervened before there were any further distractions. "We can tug your ship through the mass relay but after that if you want to be able to do what you've been doing, hopefully on the right side of the law this time, then your ship would have to be retrofitted to handle mass effect travel. The process could take months. However…" Anderson continued before any of the Serenity crew could interrupt him.

"After we reach the Citadel, we can set you all up with citizenship, I.D. cards, the whole works and let you get acclimatized to how we live. I take it that you're not familiar with life beyond your own species, so I know that will take some time to get used to, but that aside, if you want to work for the Alliance as independent contractors or even with Commander Shepard if things go the way I think they're going to end up going, then you're more than welcome to stay here while you're ship is modified to allow you to travel our galaxy."

"Just one question. There's aliens?" Mal was held up by that? Inara rolled her eyes since she knew he was playing….partially anyway, with the Alliance folk in front of them but his attitude got so grating at times. "Ok, I got a couple questions truth be told. Why would you do all this for us? What's the catch?"

"No catch Captain Reynolds, except that if you do decide to help us more directly, then your unique talents would come in handy if events unfold as I believe they will. I can't say for sure at the moment, but if I hear otherwise you'll be the second to know." Anderson replied, and while Mal didn't like the way Captain Anderson was playing things close to the vest, he thought he had an idea why.

Some kind of trouble was brewing and he was looking for allies wherever he could get them. If Mal had had any idea as to how grand said trouble was bound to be then he might not have been so eager to get involved, but he and trouble got along well enough at times so he was curious to see where this went.

Besides, they owed the Alliance of this Verse a great deal already, and Captain Malcolm Reynolds repaid those debts whenever he could. "You've done a great deal for me and mine already Captain Anderson and I'd be an ass for not accepting the offer. Besides patching up my wounded pilot and giving my second her reason for living back in the same turn of the world, you're offering to help us merry band of misfits. Let us sleep on it for a spell but I'll have your answer before you ship out again."

"Sounds good enough to me." Jessie replied but she waited for Anderson to confirm or deny the man's counter proposal, although it looked promising that they'd have another crew to throw at Saren and his armies. Jessie was with Captain Anderson in wanting to gather as many allies as they could and these people seemed like a good start to her.

Captain Anderson meanwhile stepped forward and held out his hand to Mal who shook it firmly. "You have a deal Captain Reynolds. We have a lot of work to do in the meanwhile, but as I promised, you'll be the second to know of how things go at the Citadel Council meeting. Ms. Lee Frye, I know you've been talking to Adams, if you and him can help get the grapple lines where it'd be safest in place it'd be much appreciated."

"Yes sir Captain Anderson." Kaylee cheerfully replied, making Simon smile despite everything they had talked about. Mal would have normally had taken offense to someone else giving orders to his crew but Anderson had phrased his comment as more of a request than a downright order and besides, seeing Kaylee so obviously happy made it difficult to be angry anyway.

At least not at Anderson anyway since Mal still had some choice words to share with Jayne when they got back to Serenity.

With the meeting all but adjourned the two crews split up and went about their assigned chores. It was going to be an interesting couple of days for everyone; that much River and Inara knew for sure.

* * *

The moment that the airlock had closed on Serenity's side, River and Inara got out of the way as Zoe and Mal punched Jayne in the face at the same time. He was out cold long before he hit the metal bulkhead.

He had never seen it coming.

"Now that is what happens when you open your mouth too much folks." Mal said, feeling a lot better after hitting the bastard in the face. He shook his hand out a bit since Jayne was a tough son of a whore but besides a little residual pain from hitting him, Mal did indeed feel a great deal better.

Zoe just shook her head and sighed. "It's ok you two, you can get settled. I suspect Mal has something in mind for Jayne to correct that ever running mouth of his." River had a fair idea as Inara looked between the two, unsure if she supported this course of action or not just yet.

She understood the reasoning behind it given Jayne's very rude remarks and outright slander against Simon and River Tam. Not only that but he had offended Mal in the same breath since they had a lot of history, a lot of bad history with the Alliance, and they had a hell of a lot more respect for those that had fallen to them than Jayne had shown in the meeting room.

Even so, they were willing to forgive and forget and they weren't close minded about giving this Verse a chance. Jayne however was being especially belligerent of late and Inara figured that there would be problems if he wasn't put under control soon.

"He means well, Mal, he's just afraid like all of us." River said as she passed by, heading to her room. Zoe and Mal had since wrapped a heavy duty chain around Jayne's chest, binding his arms tight against his sides in the progress before making sure he was locked down by finding a heavy duty lock normally used to secure a heavy duty crate.

"She's right; I think he's just afraid. He's out of his element and considering our history with the Alliance back home, he's rightfully nervous as am I, Mal." Mal sighed and knew they were right, but that didn't change the fact that he had nearly caused a ruckus for no gorram reason. He watched Inara walk away to her shuttle before getting Jayne pushed up against a corner of the cargo bay for now. They'd deal with him soon enough.

The airlock was disengaged from their own in preparation for the tug ride that they were to endure through the relay.

* * *

Kaylee and Adams were EVA, getting the grapple lines attached to Serenity's hull. The lines didn't get much use since there were few occasions for their use in their day and age, but it was still good to have them onboard. Be prepared; a good code to live by and one that old Boy Scout clubs across the Traverse still used which filtered up to the Alliance military oddly enough. Magnetic grapple lines were just one of the tricks they had available was all.

"I could never get used to the view from out here. It's so shiny." Kaylee exclaimed over the suit radios which she had managed to patch through the much more sophisticated EVA suit that Adams wore.

"That it is Kaylee. I love it out here personally. But I signed on because I honestly love ships and the Alliance has the best in the Traverse. You're a mechanical genius, so that helps. Where'd you learn how to handle the Serenity's inner workings anyway?" Adams asked as he bolted the lines in place, keeping on the job even as he talked the whole while.

"Oh, I just had natural talent was all. My daddy always said that machines talked to me and I just knew how to listen to em. Serenity is her own lady, tells me when she's hurting and where. As much as I hate to admit it the promised retrofits couldn't have come at a better time since the Alliance was running her ragged up until now. We couldn't get into a proper repair facility to save our gorram lives." Kaylee replied, earning a sad smile from Adams since he knew what she was referring to.

"In my Alliance, you go where you're needed, but serve on a ship long enough like the Normandy and she becomes a home to everyone after a while. So I feel for your Lady Serenity, Kaylee."

"Awww, you're so sweet Adams." Kaylee replied in turn, her eyes lighting up almost brighter than the stars they were able to see while working on attaching the lines to Serenity's hull. "Do you want to hear about some of the trouble this ship has gotten us out of?"

"I'd be honored to hear your stories." Adam replied, his smile growing wider as Kaylee once again launched into another long and detailed explanation, this one of life aboard her Lady Serenity as Adams had started to call the beautiful Firefly.

* * *

Zoe and Mal meanwhile waited for Jayne to wake up as they got everything nailed down that weren't already. There wasn't a lot of that to worry about save for the mule perhaps which had gotten them out of more than one scrape in the past, and a few loose crates. When they were done, Jayne had since stirred and found himself in the airlock again. "Oh rutting Hell."

The doors were opened in the ship but all it would take was a single button press to make that change in a hurry. Once the inner doors were closed all Zoe or Mal had to do was open the outer doors, and with no failsafe systems in place Jayne would be sucked out of the ship the moment containment was broken. Essentially, he'd become a long red streak as he was pulled through a tiny hole when the vacuum started. That was a bad way to go.

Being bound in chains this time was just adding insult to injury. "Sir, Jayne's awake. Should I riddle him with holes for being a tah mah de?" No translation was needed for that particular curse.

"No, not this time anyway Zoe." Mal replied in a dangerous tone of voice that Jayne recognized all too well from his last near exposure to an open airlock back on Ariel at the end of the hospital heist. Mal did pull his pistol from his hip holster though and let it dangle from his fingers. Jayne saw it and couldn't take his eyes off the piece that had ended more lives than he had so far.

"Come on cap'n. You wouldn't shoot a man tied up and defenseless. I know you better than that." Jayne said, knowing that Mal wouldn't do it. He knew the captain too well by now to know he wasn't a murderer. He'd shoot a man if he had to but said man was always armed and facing him. Mal didn't shoot anyone in the back or did in innocent people.

"No, you're right. That don't mean I wouldn't still use it to make you hurt Jayne. I thought we were clear on Ariel about this kind of misbehavior. Now I know you didn't betray us this time but you still threatened my crew's safety, and thus you threatened me as well. Not only that, but your rutting mouth needs to learn how to close its trap."

"Seems to me you ain't fit to lead, getting all cozy with them Alliance types. Or is it that Jessie Shepard that has you by the rutting short hairs?" Jayne spat out before Mal kicked him across the jaw for his trouble.

"Those Alliance types are not the same Alliance types we got away from Jayne! The sooner you get that through your gorram head the sooner we can get this situation under wraps!" Mal snapped, mighty close to breaking his own rules and shooting Jayne where he lay. Kneeling by Jayne once he had calmed down, Mal grabbed the mercenary by the top of his head and forced him to look at his face.

"Now you listen here you liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze. (Son of a drooling whore and a monkey,) If I hear so much as a peep out of you like I heard in the meeting room on the Normandy, if you so much as raise a fist that ain't directed at one of our real enemies, I will riddle you with holes and sleep easy the same night if it means that things run smoothly on my boat. You put me and mine in the crossfire for the last time today. Last chance Jayne, you best be getting it right. You just sleep on that out here in the airlock and hope no one decides to come aboard." Mal growled dangerously low in his throat as he stood and slammed his fist into the button that closed the inner doors on Jayne's face, leaving him where he promised to leave him.

As much as he wanted to let fate decide if he should survive the night or not, Mal wasn't a murderer, and as much as he hated Jayne for him putting his crew in danger with the only ship they had met so far that didn't want them dead on sight, he radioed Kaylee. "You're gonna have to take your ease on the Normandy tonight Kaylee."

"Is everything alright Captain?"

"Yeah….just keep an eye on Wash and Simon if you can and we'll see you tomorrow, bright an early." Mal replied, and he could hear Kaylee's hesitation since she felt something was wrong but she wasn't about to argue as she replied a moment later.

"Well, alright. You sure you don't want me to come aboard Captain? I could use the top hatch if the airlock is having issues again and…."

"Kaylee, don't make me repeat myself darlin'…"

"Oh alright." Kaylee finally gave in, having a funny feeling that it had something to do with Jayne…again. His betrayal on Ariel had come out eventually as was wont to happen on a ship like Serenity. She had a feeling Mal was handling Jayne as he had once before and didn't want her to get involved. Even in his current state he still looked after the crew. "Tell Zoe good night for me then."

"I am standing right here Kaylee." Zoe said over the radio, smiling a little at the girl's thoughtfulness even then. "If anything happens hun, you get in contact with us ya hear?"

"I will Zoe." Kaylee promised, finally breaking the connection although she was loath to do so. As much as Jayne complained and carried on, he was a good man overall and as much as money made him stupid if the price was high enough, he had still stuck around and had turned over a new leaf that had lasted a lot longer than most of the people onboard had thought possible for a man like him.

Adams had since finished the preparations and looked to Kaylee, having heard the conversation since she hadn't turned off their own connection to each other. "Is that a common occurrence by chance?"

"Heh….sometimes….yeah." Adams didn't press for more information as they finished up and floated their way back to the Normandy since it was pretty clear that Kaylee didn't feel comfortable in talking about the rather tense words that had been exchanged between her captain and all. "Jayne means well….most of the time, but he gets stupid when money's involved or when he's afraid. Hell…we're all afraid I'd imagine."

"Hey it's ok Kaylee." Adams replied, pulling her into a one arm hug as the airlock closed behind them a moment later before pressure was restored and they were allowed access to the rest of the ship once more. "So long as you're with us, we'll make sure you get through alright."

* * *

Simon had since gotten himself alone with Jessie Shepard and he did not like it since she was a very imposing woman even if she was a little smaller than he was. There was something dangerous about her, that much was obvious but she wasn't Jayne dangerous. He was familiar with Jayne, but Jessie was an unknown quantity and it scared him to no end.

"You seem a little nervous Doctor Tam." Shepard started, both of them sitting in the mess hall. It was late and most of the crew had since retired to their bunks but there were still a few people about. Most of them were playing Skyllian Five Poker or having a quick snack before heading off to bed.

Simon had since told Kaylee good night and had wanted to join her but Jessie had stopped him before he could. "I'm just not good with people, especially given our…problems with the Alliance where we came from. I know you're not the same…it's just…"

"Hard not to draw the comparison, I understand." Jessie replied, finishing Simon's sentence without seeming to try at all. She was a lot smarter than the doctor would have given a common soldier credit for.

"I'm sorry but…is there a point to this? I'm tired from today and things have been very strange of late. This morning we were on the run from the Alliance, and today we're working together with another version of them." Simon finally said, trying his best not to sound rude but he couldn't help the rough edge to his voice all the same.

The young woman didn't seem to mind as she shrugged off Simon's comment and leaned back a little from the table. "There's a point, don't you doubt that Doctor Tam. I just like to meet the crew members of a friendly vessel like the one you call home. I did it for this crew when Captain Anderson asked me to join him for this shakedown run, just ask anyone here."

"So this is a social call." Simon said at last, sighing tiredly as he looked at the woman in front of him. There wasn't an easy way out of this it seemed, not without appearing rude anyway.

"Yep."

"What do you want to know then Commander?" Simon asked, figuring to get this over with as quickly as possible. There was more to Jessie's curiosity than she was letting on or he was an idiot.

Compared to River though, he might as well have been, but that thought made him smile since he held no jealousy for River's gifts. He and River were too close for such feelings.

"How did you figure out your sister was in trouble?" That was not entirely unexpected but it was a bit quick for Simon's liking as the small smile that had formed on his face disappeared at his recent remembrance of when Mal and company had first discovered River on his boat.

"For a while things appeared alright. We got regular letters from her after she joined the Academy when she was 14. Then out of nowhere the letters stopped and we didn't hear anything for months. I became suspicious after the first two weeks of no word. When we finally did get something, it was nothing like River had eve sent before. Things that never happened, jokes we never shared, misspelled words. She started correcting my spelling when she was three years old."

"She's that smart?" Simon nodded at the question since River was indeed that intelligent, she was that gifted and always had been. Even now after what the Academy did to her she was still amazingly intelligent.

"As I told Mal when he first discovered River and our past with the Alliance, I'm naturally gifted with intelligence. I passed my internship at the most demanding medical school in eight months. I was in the top 3% of my class. So when I say that my sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full meaning, Commander." Those were more or less the exact words that Simon had used to explain things to Mal two years ago and it made Simon shiver at the sense of déjà vu although at least this time River wasn't locked in a cryo box.

That had been…awkward.

"So the fact that her newest letter didn't fit her personality or her obvious intelligence sent warning bells to you I'm guessing."

"Yes. I will say that my parents might have had a point when my father suggested it was one of our little games we were always playing growing up, but I knew better. My instincts said that she was in trouble, and I was right when I figured out the letter she sent was coded. It said simply 'they're hurting us. Get me out.' So I gave up everything to save her. I spent every last credit I had before the Alliance froze my accounts to make the necessary contacts, and after two years, I finally got in and got her out."

Simon would never forget what he saw when he had finally gotten inside the Academy and saw what they were doing to River. And that was just the behavioral programming phase. If he had seen them slicing into her brain….

"Two years?" Shepard was honestly surprised he had been that dedicated to save his sister. "You spent two years trying to free your sister. That's…dedication I don't think anyone here could match Simon. I'm honestly glad that you aren't our enemies if you're that dedicated to protect her." Jessie said at last, making Simon smile despite his earlier misgivings about the Commander. She was a good woman, but he had Kaylee and doubted anything would change that.

"Thank you Commander. Now if you don't mind, it's been a long day and I'd rather get up early if I can. River still has a long way to go if she ever wants to be as normal as she can be." Jessie nodded as they both rose from the table but she stopped him with a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever you might think about our Alliance Simon, know that we aren't anything like the folks you left behind. If you ever doubt that, then just remember that you aren't alone in wanting to protect your sister now." Simon wasn't sure what it was about Jessie Shepard that made him believe her words from the start, but he felt that she meant every word as they parted company until the next day.

* * *

Serenity survived the trip through the relay, tugged behind the Normandy with little trouble. Jayne meanwhile hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the whole trip since Mal had every reason to be pissed given his behavior of late. For a few seconds there he honestly had thought that the captain would shoot him dead, but thankfully he hadn't and Jayne had been spared death once more by a hair's breath. This time it had been worse than the whole Ariel affair and that scared Jayne even more.

If he had known what River and Inara had said while he had been out, Jayne wouldn't have agreed with their assessment even if it was true. He was terrified but he was too stubborn to admit it. So when Mal came back to the airlock bright and early where Jayne was still laid out on his back, bound by the chain the captain and Zoe had put around him, he admitted why he had been so problematic.

Mal believed him, but that didn't excuse him.

"I told you last night Jayne, and I meant it. This is your last chance. You mess up again like yesterday, you betray us like you did on Ariel, and I will put you down like the gorram dog you are. Dong ma? (Understand me?)"

"I hear ya Captain, and I'm sorry." Jayne said, and considering how rarely he apologized for anything Mal sighed and shot the lock off of the chains he had bound to the big man. Putting his gun away, Malcolm helped Jayne to his feet before walking away.

"Then get yourself decent and be ready to play nice. We got a big day today from what I hear." A meeting with this galaxy's ruling council was a day to be on their best behavior.

* * *

River and Inara were in the Companion's shuttle while the whole incident with Jayne was underway. River had an enthralled look on her face as Inara, under Mal's continually nice behavior which was more than a little unnerving, ran a brush through the young girl's hair. Kaylee had had a similar look a few times in the past the few times that she had been allowed to look pretty since Mal rarely let her out of the engine room for much. Running Serenity though was a full time job so that was to be expected.

"I can see why Kaylee loves this." River said; a smile clear as day on her face as she sighed in contentment. Inara just chuckled and nodded as she did her level best to get River presentable for today's affairs. She'd do the same for Kaylee as well since Mal had made it pretty clear that they all needed to look their best for today. Meeting the galaxy's ruling council was a bit unnerving even for the Companion who was used to rubbing elbows with the social elite.

Part of the problem was that she had no idea what to expect. Alien life was not part of the norm back home and given how they treated each other it was probably safe to assume that any intelligent life that might have been in their Verse had probably high tailed it as fast as they could before humanity caught up to them.

From what Jessie and David had been able to share with Inara this morning, it was safe to assume that they were human like the rest of them in personality at least. They had their good, their bad, and everything in between, same as humanity so they'd just have to be on their best and look their best. Mal had taken the advice literally, and perhaps it was a good idea that he did.

"Do you want your hair up or down mei-mei?" Inara asked, earning another contented sigh from River who just shrugged, unsure for once since even she had no idea what to expect. "I think it would look better up."

"You're the Companion." River said, relaxing into the woman's skilled hands since it did wonders just to have this much done for her. Inara was so easy to get along with, it boggled the prodigy's mind why she and Mal couldn't be in the same room with each other without wanting to tear the other's eyes out. Of course, it helped that having her hair messed with made River relax and easy to manipulate since it was a rare day that she ever considered the whole affair of getting prettied up.

Inara smiled warmly down on River, enjoying working with her since it was a rare occasion she got to work with anyone that was the same gender as herself. It wasn't anything more than getting dressed up perhaps but it was still enjoyable for both parties, and Inara did her work well. A beautiful shimmering black dress was laid out for River which if it came down to it would still allow her the freedom of movement she was so known for among the crew if fighting became necessary. She hoped it wouldn't but it was better to be prepared for anything with Mal leading them.

An hour later had River looking in the mirror, her hair tied up in an intricate bun and looking quite stunning in the black dress that almost looked to contain thousands of diamonds sewn into the fabric since it twinkled and sparkled no matter which angle you happened to look at it. Inara had gone for a matching dress shaded a blood red wine which clung to her figure like a second skin. Mal had said look their best and that was exactly what she had gone for.

"Whoa, I almost didn't recognize you little albatross." Mal said, once again uninvited to Inara's shuttle. Inara just shook her head as River giggled and blushed at the praise. "Inara, you look stunning as always. I hate to say it but we're needed sooner than I thought. Apparently time is measured differently out here so get to the cargo bay soon as you're done here."

"What about Kaylee?" Inara asked, and Mal shrugged his shoulders in defeat since he had wanted to present the best picture possible for their first meeting but it seemed that plan was out the window now.

"Don't know what to tell ya Inara. I had this intricate plan set up to knock these people's socks off but I guess that just went out the portside window. Still, with you two out there I doubt we'll have to worry overly much." River knew that they had plenty of reason to worry if what she had seen in Shepard's head was anything to go by, but she knew better these days than to reveal she was a psychic after almost being burned at the stake for being a witch once upon a time.

Mal and the rest of the crew…except maybe Jayne she trusted with whatever she might have gleamed from other people, but as much as the Council would most likely need to hear what she knew, it was unlikely they'd believe it on faith alone. Something Shepard would come to know real soon if events went the way River had 'seen' them go so far.

She'd just have to hope an opportunity presented itself to change the dark future she saw for the better, but so far it didn't look promising. For now she waited for the Normandy to stop and allow them to connect to the Citadel docks after the magnetic grapple lines were disengaged as she made her way to the cockpit. Mal was in the copilot seat, letting her handle his boat since he trusted her that much these days. Despite the unusual design of the Firefly, the normal docking clamps were enough to hold her in place before they were able to disembark.

The future might not look good, but the stunning vista of the Citadel and the nebula it was neighbors with was enough to make River forget all about what faced them further down the line. She wasn't able to come up with anything to appropriately describe the view.

The Citadel itself was huge, bigger than any space station Mal and his crew had ever seen. It put even the Core planets, with their technology rich cities and obvious wealth the Alliance friendly folk possessed to shame in every way. Five massive 'arms' held giant skyscrapers of various sizes on all of them, and if the massive ship traffic was anything to go by, they saw visitors from every corner of this Verse everyday.

"Yo Mal, stop staring with your mouth open and come on." Joker said over their shared communication line, earning a scowl that wasn't seen by the man since the Normandy was in the way at the moment, being a dock over from Serenity. The only way he knew Mal had been staring was because he had rightfully assumed the Citadel would have that effect on the crew of the Serenity.

"Keep talking glass bones." Mal countered, planning to make life interesting for Joker the moment Wash was up and about. Zoe had opted to stay behind but Mal had insisted as gently as he could that he needed all of his crew that were able to join him. The sooner they got used to this Verse as a whole, the better for everyone. So despite her misgivings about leaving Wash on the Alliance frigate, she had joined them at the security checkpoint.

Just to see if he could get away with it though, he had seen that if the sensors used on the Citadel would recognize the hidden firearms that most of his crew possessed on their person. River didn't need a gun considering how dangerous she was in hand to hand, and Inara preferred a composite bow with an auto loader attached to the side so neither of the women had taken anything of the sort. Zoe, Jayne, and Mal were another matter altogether.

Coming up to the sensor array that blocked access into the Citadel proper, Jayne was up first. Immediately a red light and an alarm sounded as the red light highlighted the hidden grenades he had stuffed into his pants pockets. "Ah come on!"

"I told you no grenades Jayne. Sorry about this folks." Mal said to the officers who promptly searched the brute for anything else and found the hidden knife in his right boot, the small pistol he kept in the other boot, and the revolver he had stuck in the front of his pants for good measure.

Jayne had wanted to take 'Vera' as well, but Mal had caught him trying to sneak that giant ass carbine of his and had put his foot down hard against it.

Zoe was up next and the alarm didn't sound for her. She still had to give up her modified Winchester rifle, but since she kept that in a holster underneath her jacket which was in plain sight on her left hip anyway the officers didn't bother to check elsewhere. They missed the pistol she kept tucked away underneath her boot and her left pant leg. Mal mentally smirked at that since these pansies were easy to circumvent after all.

Shepard wasn't as easily fooled as she had a feeling Mal was testing their defenses, just to see how far he could go before the line was drawn. She had been keeping an eye on the whole affair not too far off from where the Serenity crew now congregated as Zoe was let through a moment later.

Mal himself had to give up his own weapon he kept on his right hip but again the C-Sec officers let the man go without catching the pistol he kept in his left boot or the hidden blade he kept in his right.

No further alarms went off and no more weapons were reluctantly handed over. Besides, from appearances the weapons they had claimed were old fashion and belonged in a museum anyway. What hope did these newcomers have if they couldn't even afford mass accelerator weaponry?

A lot more than appearances said since their old 'guns' were made to their Verse's standards. They might appear like ancient copies of Earth That Was' Wild West variants, but all of them were modified 'slug-throwers', containing bigger magazines, and instead of black powder like in the old days, their weapons they favored used a few modern day chemical compounds that allowed the 'slugs' to travel at a higher velocity and hit with greater impact comparable to an MA weapon. Unfortunately they didn't have the means to manufacture more rounds this side of the Verse.

Given her status as an Alliance soldier, she was allowed to pass through the checkpoint without needing to relinquish the side arm she kept or her amp she used for her biotics. The same was said for the rest of the crew of the Normandy as Kaylee and Simon quickly joined back up with Mal and his company as soon as they were able.

The crew of Serenity got their first taste of alien life the moment they were through the checkpoint.

Normally C-Sec officers were comprised of mostly turian officers working with humans and asari but that day it had only been humans working the checkpoint both crews had hit at the same time. So Mal and his extended 'family' didn't get to see their first alien until they came out onto the main floor of the Citadel Commons.

"This is….new." Mal managed to say as Shepard took the lead, figuring that the Serenity crew would be held up by the other species for a while. They had been told to expect things other than human but being told something and seeing it for yourself were two different things.

No one bothered to take notice of the strangely dressed humans as the two crews made their way towards the Citadel Tower, needing to get through the meeting as quickly as possible before they were allowed to do anything else. Inara and River stood on either side of Mal while Jessie, Ashley, and Kaiden took point for the Alliance side.

"We need to stop by the Embassies first Mal. Wait for us at the base of the Citadel Tower."

"Got it Jessie. We'll meet you and your folks there soon as you're done." Mal countered, needing time to adjust anyway with all the strange alien races running around sure as he was breathing.

Today just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

Councilor Udina didn't know what to make of the very outlandish reports he had gotten over the course of the Eden Prime mission. Jessie Shepard and David Anderson had seen and heard enough about the newcomers to know that they were who they said they were and while it did seem strange, she wasn't about to do anything to break their trust.

Udina wanted to strip Serenity apart to see how she worked for the possible betterment of humanity. Luckily it wasn't his call. That didn't mean he couldn't make life difficult, but Shepard had an idea that would work for both sides.

"They can't use the mass relay network as their ship stands now Councilor. If they want to survive out here then they need retrofits. I figure that the crews that help to make them space worthy by our standards can do any number of scans to figure out how their ship works without them being aware of it and without needing to strip Serenity apart."

"Yes…that could work, but that doesn't excuse you from promising we'd do it to begin with Shepard!" Udina grumbled, but Anderson was quick to intervene.

"I agree with the Commander. Besides, people like this Malcolm Reynolds could come in handy, especially if Saren has gone rogue. We need all the help we can get Udina, and I'm of the mind keeping the Serenity's crew on our side will help things out in the long run."

Udina gave up the fight since it was clear he was outvoted. "Fine. Now, about the hearing…."


	4. Wasn't Exactly Plan A

_A/N; Another chapter of the Verse is to unfold if things go well enough. Last time around, Mal and his merry crew were getting ready to meet the heads of all galactic policy on the Citadel. ;D Let's see what happens shall we?_

_And apparently I'm an idiot since the Battle of Serenity Valley happened on a planet called Hera, not Serenity. Yeah…I'm gonna have to go back and fix that lol._

_A/N Addendum; Artemis Zhu, my OC from the Firefly Verse, hasn't been given a physical appearance besides the eyes for a reason, one that will be revealed in due course I promise. In the meantime feel free to guess as to why. 'Insert evil laughter here.'_

* * *

**Chapter 4; Wasn't Exactly Plan A.**

**Command Bridge of the Alliance Cruiser, Tohoku Class, Artemis.**

**In geo-synch above Hera.**

**Investigating disappearance of the Firefly transport ship.**

The gigantic Tohoku-Class Alliance cruiser made its appearance above Hera known as its massive city like presence appeared high in the sky above the planet. The news quickly spread to the few colonies that still existed on Hera's surface, but thankfully nothing came down from the ship that looked as if it had a couple of skyscrapers on its topside deck. It wasn't considered a flying city for nothing after all. There was enough military hardware on a single cruiser of its kind to destroy anything beneath it beyond any hope of recovery.

But the cruiser in question wasn't there for Hera, at least not directly anyway.

They had been two hours behind. They had only been two hours behind and the Captain onboard the Tohoku-class Alliance Cruiser, that was named after the very imposing young woman who was in charge of this operation, was not happy in the least. Normally the Alliance Parliament wouldn't have sent someone with a personal grudge after someone as slippery as the crew of the Firefly transport ship, Serenity, but given the times they were in, adjustments and allowances had been made in her case. Sometimes, rage gave focus and direction where it was needed most, and the Captain had plenty of reason for rage and grief since she had lost most of her family in the battle over Miranda's secret, which detailed the creation of the Reavers.

She had seen the wave, same as everyone else, and instead of making her question the Alliance like most folk had been doing for the past year, she had chosen instead to let it guide her hand against Serenity. Her drive, extreme loyalty, and dedication had won her many favors. If anyone could bring the traitorous crew down, Parliament believed it was her. Despite somehow missing them when they had been sucked into a wormhole, she planned to follow them into Hell itself if that was what it took.

Malcolm Reynolds and his crew of miscreants were not going to get away that easily. The woman in charge, Captain Artemis Zhu, had made a silent vow to catch the bastards and bring them in to die by firing squad a year ago, and she had been close until they had somehow bungled into the middle of a test firing of an Alliance experimental device that had been put deep in Serenity Valley.

Despite being a very sacred place, considering the massive losses suffered by the bastardly Browncoats, the Alliance had seen fit to hide a base deep underground without anyone being the wiser for it. Why? Because after Simon broke River out of the Academy, they took note of hard lessons learned. Sometimes, the best way to hide was to do it in plain sight. Hiding a base where thousands of people visited once a year, every year was the perfect cover since no one would notice Alliance personnel mixing in with the grief stricken as they went to the base or left it.

They didn't want another Miranda debacle. The former Operative that had been in charge of stopping Malcolm and his crew had yet to be found perhaps, but Artemis cared little for the man since he wasn't her primary concern anymore. Protecting the base on Hera was, on top of trying to find the ship Serenity.

"Ma'am, we have a few possible conclusions from the science team from the base. They are transmitting the data now." Her comms officer said as data began to stream onto the console before her.

Theoretical physics and other advanced sciences came almost as easily to Artemis as it did for River, if the profile she had seen about the little bitch was to be believed. She was one girl Artemis would take great pleasure in gutting personally, but there would be time for that later.

Reading over the information that had been put together, Artemis's sea greenish blue eyes gleamed with malevolent glee. Her comms officer swallowed nervously since many of her senior staff had seen similar looks before and it had never ended well for whoever wound up on the Captain's very short enemy list. Niska was a recent victory and he hadn't died easily or cleanly for that matter. Artemis had seen to that personally after he had gotten his hands on one of their own.

It had long since been confirmed that she had a thing for poetic justice.

Niska had been in the business of torturing those that crossed him, often times for days, if not longer, and so Artemis had returned the favor. What was left of the elderly man had not been enough to fill half of a standard issue Alliance space coffin by the time she had been done with him. For someone as troublesome as Malcolm Reynolds, no one wanted to guess as to what Artemis would do to him if she ever got her hands on him and his crew.

Despite being mentally unsound, Artemis Zhu was still highly decorated and held in high regard by the Parliament back home. The reason for this was simple, she got things done and got them done well. They could forgive some of her… habits as long as she got the results they wanted. They had sent two blunt instruments at the Tams and Reynolds, and their two hunters had failed. They had sent a precision scalpel against them, and their Operative too had failed. So now it was time to send the atom bomb, and Artemis was more than willing to do the job.

"How soon before they can get their experiment in working order for us to follow the Serenity through the same wormhole?" Artemis asked as she looked over the technical specs for the experimental 'wormhole device' that had succeeded, in a sense, of doing what it had been designed to do. The Alliance had been trying to find a way to fold space in such a way that would allow their ships to jump from one side of their Verse to the other, making travel between systems instantaneous. Instead they had accidentally found a way, from what Artemis could see, to do far more than that.

They had ripped a hole into a whole other version of reality instead, which held far more use than a simple FTL like device ever presented as far as Artemis was concerned. The possibilities were literally limitless in scope since they could strip mine entire planets, harvest technologies from other races and more besides, and no one would be the wiser until it was too late to stop their advance across the stars.

Despite being out for revenge against Reynolds and his crew, Artemis Zhu firmly believed in uniting the entire galaxy under one banner, theirs. She didn't plan to live in the peaceful unity that the Alliance wanted, since she was anything but peaceful and she knew it, but she still planned to help expand their reach all the same.

Her thoughts, brief and quick as they were, were interrupted by her comms officer once again. "About another hour ma'am, then they will send a probe to try to figure out where they wound up before deeming it safe for us to follow."

"Alright. As soon as we're able to follow, I plan to do just that. But before that, I say we let a Reaver ship go through first." She smiled wickedly at the idea of sacrificing a few of the blood thirsty and crazed former colonists, just to be sure that their plan to use the wormhole device would succeed. "Make sure a tracer is attached to the Reaver's hull so we can hopefully keep an eye on them, even if the wormhole closes behind them. We'll give them a target to chase and get them in the path of the wormhole before we fly off to safety."

Ever since the Miranda incident, Reaver activity had dropped significantly because they had sustained heavy losses as had the Alliance, but they were still out there, and the old rules still applied. Running from a Reaver ship would have said Reavers chasing your ship until you were run down, boarded, and every member aboard killed. Whether that was before they raped your crew to death, ate you, and sewed your skin into their clothing, and hopefully in that order, would be up to whatever god was out there to decide upon.

But Artemis wasn't particularly worried since her Tohoku-Class ship was the fastest cruiser in the Alliance fleet. She was named Artemis for that very reason since just like the old Greek Goddess of old, she was considered a huntress. No one that had ever crossed paths with the Artemis escaped, and if they did by some miracle, they never escaped twice.

When it came time to let someone chase them for a change however, Artemis would lead them on a merry dance before springing a well laid trap on the enemy vessel in question, and that was exactly what she was hoping for this time around. They just needed a Reaver ship first.

Finding a Reaver ship wouldn't be hard for the Huntress of the Alliance however.

While a couple of Alliance gunboats didn't present much of a target for the Reaver ship they had managed to force into chasing them, the small, (small for them anyway,) transport ship, which was lightly crewed should the worst befall the ship in question, did make a promising 'meal' for the Reavers aboard their own cruiser, or rather what passed for a cruiser for the Reavers anyway. It was an older model ship, not much of a match for any standard Alliance ship of a similar size in a straight up fight, but Reavers didn't know the meaning of the word 'fear'.

Any sane pilot wouldn't run their ship without radiation containment. Any sane pilot wouldn't ram their ship into something of equal or greater size than their own as Reavers were known to do. They didn't care for their losses or that of their perceived enemies. All they cared about was killing them at any cost.

For Artemis, she couldn't have had a better test subject for the wormhole she planned to send them through if it all worked out. If not, that was where the Artemis came in since they had since locked onto the freakish abomination that was common fare for anything Reaver related. Skeletal remains tied to the front of the vessel were clear as day to the three ships fleeing the Reaver cruiser. The red paint, or blood, no one wanted to find out which, was also present splattered across the hull of the enemy cruiser, and the random bits and pieces welded to the ship were also clearly seen on the long range scanners.

If nothing else, when comms were opened up with the Reaver ship, all the Alliance personnel could hear were the screams of those victims the Reaver had onboard their ship or the Reavers themselves, again no one wanted to find out for sure either way.

Everything was falling into place perfectly as far as Artemis was concerned. Her crews knew exactly what was at stake and they weren't about to anger their commanding officer if at all possible.

She was almost as sadistic as the Reavers themselves, and unlike them, her senior staff knew she'd take her time in exacting penance for failure as she watched the scene unfold before her on the long range scanners. The two gunboats were doing all they could to avoid being fried by the EMP weapons the Reaver cruiser possessed, while the transport ship tried to slow the impossibly fast enemy cruiser down with weapons fire of their own.

They had strict orders NOT to destroy the vessel as they closed the distance to Hera's surface, Artemis having made it very clear that she needed the Reavers' ship in as good as shape as possible.

The Alliance cruiser was not within range of enemy sensors thankfully, otherwise this might not have worked as almost perfectly as it did. Artemis winced when an EMP beam hit one of the gunboats, stopping it dead before it started to plummet at a dangerous angle towards the planet's surface. The cruiser didn't bother to catch it since it had a bigger target in mind. Except it never got the chance to capture the transport ship, as the promised wormhole appeared at nearly the exact same place as before when the Firefly class ship had escaped.

Everything went perfectly as the Alliance transport ship had managed to lock a specially modified tracer onto the enemy cruiser's hull during the fighting right before the blue energy tunnel appeared in front of the Reaver ship. Artemis's eyes lit up as the data feed started and what she received showed promise. The experiment had worked, and they had a way to follow the ship, both of them now, but she had other plans. She'd let the horrors of Reaver attacks spread through the other reality for a time first.

If all went well, then perhaps the Alliance would be able to make a friend out of a potential enemy, while at the same time gaining the support of the law on that side so that they could hunt down Malcolm Reynolds and his crew that much more easily. If not, well, they had a means to send more ships through the wormhole and despite their losses a year before, the Alliance had recovered a measure of its former strength. They had ships to spare without stretching themselves too thin.

In this game of chess, the next move depended on those on the other side.

* * *

**Presidium, the Citadel.**

It didn't take Shepard and her small crew long to join Mal and his crew by the Citadel Tower.

Mal's little merry band had since situated themselves on either side of the outer walls that were located at the tower's base. It'd be a cramped fit given the relatively small elevator, but they'd manage well enough he figured. Before he could say anything in the way of greeting, River smiled and had since gotten Zoe's attention. He was puzzled only for a moment until he heard his little albatross say a few simple words. "Wash is awake."

Jessie noted the way River drew Mrs. Washburne's attention, and had to cock her head to the side in puzzlement as well, only to see the older woman smile. Does she know something I don't? She had only just gotten word from Karin that their patient had woken up and wanted to see his wife, so Shepard had been asked to send Zoe back as soon as they met up once more. Somehow, Shepard guessed that the message had already reached Zoe as she ran off without a word, a spring in her step that was obvious to everyone. "Did I… miss something here?"

_Ah Hell. River, I appreciate you getting the lowdown from Jessie, but didn't we agree not to display the fact you're a gorram Reader?_ Mal thought to River, unable to hear the young girl's thoughts in turn but he could tell she had heard his just fine as she looked away, slightly shamefaced since she had been happy for Zoe and Wash, and hadn't been able to help but hear the good news from Shepard's mind. Mal knew why, but it had been decided that it was best that they didn't draw undue attention to the fact she was a psychic as much as possible. "Nope. So, we ready to get this business underway?"

Jessie gave Malcolm a hard look for a few brief seconds, again not buying his bullshit, but she let it go for now since they had too much to worry about at that moment. River knew she had likely crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed, and mentally kicked herself for the trouble she had likely set into motion, but it was too late to worry about it now as Shepard, Kaiden, Ashley, Malcolm, Inara, Jayne, River, and Kaylee boarded the elevator.

Despite having someone to take care of, Simon had wanted to visit the Citadel as well, but Mal and River both had talked him out of joining them. River had promised she'd stay as safe as possible, but she had stressed that she had needed to be present and accounted for. He had wanted to argue but thankfully he hadn't, especially after seeming to figure out something was at play here that only River rightly understood at the present time.

She still had an injection prepped if she needed it since Simon had insisted she keep it close. Malcolm had it on him, which she was silently quite grateful for. It'd calm her down in case she pitched a fit of the non-lethal variety. For the other type, Mal and most of the crew had learned the trigger that would put her out cold, the same one Simon had used against her in the Maidenhead on Beaumonde way back when. Her thoughts were interrupted though when Jessie spoke.

"So, how many guns did you manage to smuggle past the guards back at that checkpoint?"

"You certainly don't beat around the bush do ya Shepard?" Mal replied cheerfully, despite the glare he received from the Chief. "Eh, more than a couple but I doubt it'll make much difference with the kind of tech I've seen so far that's common for you folk."

"Right, and the fact you managed to smuggle two old Wild West slug-throwers onto the Presidium doesn't worry us at all." Ashley all but growled at Mal who crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to stare the woman down but Shepard gave Ashley a look of her own and the Chief backed down a moment later.

"I don't plan to use them without a damn good reason Chief, so don't get your panties in a twist." Mal was about to say more but River elbowed him in the stomach, making him grunt at the rather strong impact. "Okay okay, no need to get physical little albatross."

"It's okay Ash. I strongly believe they aren't suicidal or idiotic, so let them keep their guns. They might have worked on the wrong side of the law before, but I have a feeling they won't have to anymore." Kaiden was quick to intervene before Ashley and Mal could come to blows right there in the elevator.

Jayne just chuckled at the scene that nearly played out, but he instantly wished he hadn't as he had Ashley in his face a moment later. Mal was tempted to let her take the bastard apart, but he didn't have to worry as the woman only stared up into the giant man's face and he immediately shut up. It seemed the lesson learned in the airlock had been quite effective after all.

It'd save him the trouble of having to find a reliable replacement, well, a replacement anyway for Jayne Cobb.

Not much else happened as the elevator finally reached the top floor of the Citadel Tower a moment later and the doors opened, allowing the two crews to disembark to the main area that housed the seat of this Verse's galactic power. To put it simply, the place was a beauty given the trees, real trees that were planted in the middle of the grounds, surrounded by the metal walkways and the stairs that were for more than just appearances. It allowed for some pretty good defensive positions for the guards that were stationed around the grounds themselves.

It made sense given how important the place was.

"Anyone else get the impression they made the place like this so that the Council could look down on anyone climbing up?" Ashley asked, and more than a few of the crew had since gathered that impression as they started to climb, only stopping for a moment when they ran into a turian that definitely didn't seem happy about the fact he hadn't been able to finish his investigation on Saren.

Shepard, Reynolds, and Tam made the most of it in their minds, since Garrus Vakarian didn't stop long enough to talk other than to quickly introduce himself before heading off to the C-Sec Academy most likely. River however knew better, since he planned to pay a visit to a local clinic and the female doctor that was in charge of the place. _Need to follow him….but need to stay here as well._ She mentally sighed and chose to see how things played out for now; getting a feeling this was more important in a way.

She couldn't have been more accurate since none of them had any real idea of just how far humanity had come, but also how far they still needed to go before they were treated any better in the Council races' collective opinions. It was a thought shared by Shepard as River 'heard' when it passed through her mind, making River curious more than anything.

Anderson was waiting for them and while it held him up for a second that the crew of Serenity, most of them anyway, were present, he adjusted quickly as he waved them all up the final set of stairs and to the Council heads themselves. The human ambassador, Udina, was already trying to win favor with said Council heads, and was doing a piss poor job of things.

Of course, that was to be expected when the crew of the Normandy didn't have anything really concrete to support their very true claims of treason. The asari councilor was the most reasonable one in the room far as River and Inara were concerned, as they stood off to the side with the rest of Serenity's group while Shepard and her group tried to make the Council see the threat that was practically on their doorstep.

Inara could see why they'd be hesitant, even when presented with the visual confirmation of the giant dreadnought that had passed by the two ships on its way out of the system. They were very lucky to still be around truth be told, since blasting them out of the sky might have been more trouble than it was worth. That and it might have actually raised more questions for the Spectre who's image floated off to the side of the proceedings, having been unable to appear in person due to some mission of his or another. Malcolm, Inara, and River could tell, plain as day, that this Saren Arterius was not being honest in the least, but he was smart enough not to be caught in a direct lie either.

River knew better, but she couldn't prove anything either and it made her want to punch someone. Repeatedly. She felt pretty useless as she stood there and watched things degrade quickly from there. She perked up though when they heard an offer. If they could prove Saren was a traitor, then they'd get the support they needed to take him down. River smiled to herself since she knew exactly where to begin, as did Jessie Shepard.

"Well that could have gone better." Malcolm said, earning a glare from Udina but David nodded solemnly since the man had a point, as much as he wanted to punch him, since it was clear the opposing captain was having a good laugh at his expense. "So, we get to play detective then and try to bag this Saren fella? Sounds easy enough to me."

"Everything he touches is classified Reynolds, since he's a Spectre. In case you weren't paying attention, and missed that part, it means he's protected by the Council. Unless we get some very convincing evidence they'll just dismiss our claims out of hand again." Anderson replied sharply, but Inara got between the two men before they could come to blows.

"We can help you Captain Anderson. He was indeed hiding something. No man, or alien, would so blatantly hide behind status if he didn't have a reason to do so. The Council trusts him and sees him as their best, probably for good reason, so it is only reasonable that the idea of him betraying them is quite hard to swallow." David calmed almost immediately since Inara had that effect on most people. She could defuse or incite as the situation demanded, and right now Mal and the others were glad that she was trying to defuse the tension between everyone. Jessie had to hand it to the woman; she was good at what she did.

"That, and your history with Saren, made the Council question our motives Anderson." Udina was quick to add in, earning a glare from Jessie but Anderson held up his hand before his protégé could say anything.

"He's right Shepard, but I know Saren all too well. He is a threat to every human out in the Traverse and he's always had it in for us. With an army of geth behind him he'll be unstoppable, and if I know him he'll use it to drive the entire human race into extinction if we let him."

"It's far worse than that." River's soft voice interrupted Anderson's rant before he could pick up anymore steam.

"Mei-mei?" Inara asked, concerned as were Mal and the others since she had that lost quality in her voice again. The Normandy team hadn't been around nearly enough to realize she was seeing the future or at least a part of it anyway.

"The ghost is a puppet to something much older, and much more dangerous. The puppet master has more than one toy it handles with a single and cold minded purpose. We…we have to stop it…before it brings the darkness again!" Mal was at River's side in an instant as the young woman started trembling, putting her hands on either side of her head as she continued to rant, sometimes in Chinese and other times in plain old English.

"Hey hey, come back albatross. You're safe here."

"No…this place is a trap. It was the end of the Protheans and it'll be the end of us!" River didn't get to go further as Mal pulled the injector from his pants and popped the drug directly into the side of her neck. She immediately calmed and was glad despite the fact she'd probably be throwing up later from the medicine that Simon had prepared, just for this type of occasion.

"Crazy freak of nature, why are we even talking about this Commander when it's obvious the kid's unstable?" Ashley didn't get to go further as Jayne, Kaylee, Kaiden, and Jessie stared Ashley down.

"No one gets to call River a 'crazy freak' cept me, woman. And you haven't seen what she can do so keep your judging to yerself, Ass." Jayne growled, surprising Mal and most of the crew of Serenity at his sudden defensive streak towards River who had since stood on somewhat shaky legs but at least she was standing again as Mal turned as well, his face a study in controlled rage.

"I am in agreement that there's obviously something mentally wrong with the girl, but you could be a little more forgiving Ashley. You would be a little off as well if you endured what she has, if even half their story is to be believed." Kaiden replied in turn, earning a scoff from Udina while Anderson was tempted to knock their heads together himself.

"She's helped save our hides more times than I can count. If not for her, we wouldn't even have the Captain here anymore. Hell, half of us be dead if not for her and her brother." Kaylee said next, earning a surprised smile from River as the young mechanic hugged the young Tam to her side. "She might be scary accurate at times but she's still our River." Whether she meant literally or her other talents no one could say, not even River herself, but River didn't much care since it felt good to have Kaylee completely on her side again.

"You're afraid, just like the councilors, Chief. You're afraid we're a threat in disguise, but we truly are who we say we are. Your constant need to prove yourself, even if it kills you, demands you question us because of that same fear of failure." Ashley was at a loss since Inara had seen right through her in a way. Jessie had had a few choice words prepared for the Chief but Inara might have done far better than any reprimand she could have come up with.

Now Jessie knew where she had heard of the name Williams before, and why Ashley had been acting as she had so far as the respective crews started to head downstairs once more. "Your grandfather fought at Shanxi didn't he? He surrendered to the turians in favor of saving the city."

"Most of my superiors were of the mind he was a coward, and so it's been a stain on my family's career ever since." Ashley retorted bitterly, making Mal recall the Battle of Serenity Valley in a way since he recognized that same bitterness all too well. He held a similar brand of it for his own superiors, who had given up the fight. That same bitterness was held by many survivors of the war, who had fought for independence from the Alliance's iron fist, and they had and still were treated like inbred pisspots by those that had supported the Unification War.

"It was a hard choice but he made the right one, since saving innocent lives should have been first Chief." Jessie replied, surprising Ashley. While it wasn't enough right then, it was a start at least.

"My dad served for years and only made it to Serviceman 3rd Class because Grandpa Williams, General Williams, was the first human to ever surrender to an alien force. So yeah, all the crap postings and discrimination aside, he tried to save as many lives as possible. Yet it still wasn't enough for the brass, since he made the human race appear weak." Ashley retorted more to Inara than to Jessie.

"They were fools to treat you the way they have Ashley. From what I've seen and heard for myself, you're an excellent example of what people should strive for in some regards, and that same fear of failure and ridicule you've felt because of your family's past will make you stronger, if you manage it properly." Inara countered calmly, making Ashley calm down considerably.

"Th…thanks Inara. I'm not out for a shoulder to cry on, or a knight to come and rescue me or anything, but it's good to see that someone sees reason around here, even if they are out of this universe. Guess that Companion training pays off." Jessie and Inara both had to smile a little at that, while Malcolm had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying what was on his mind. Kaylee was glad to see everyone getting along, at least for the most part, while Jayne wasn't sure what to think.

"And sorry…River, guess I was a bit harsh a moment ago." Ashley was quick to add, earning a small smile from the prodigy as they made their way to the elevator again.

"It's alright. You wouldn't be the first one to have problems with my 'insane ramblings'." She looked pointedly at Jayne who was quick to look away. Inara hadn't been the only one to notice the way the big man had reacted to what had been said earlier since most of the time Jayne would be the first among them to denounce River's mental state every chance he got.

"I can't begin to imagine what the Alliance did to you to make you the way you are River." Kaiden added, but River caught more from his head. _I probably don't want to either._

It didn't take them long to hear about a bounty hunter in the form of one of the biggest krogan Shepard and her team had ever seen once they started to look for the turian in the C-Sec Academy. Despite having 'seen' some of Shepard's memories where she rallied people to her cause, seeing her do it in person was a whole other matter entirely as she befriended Urdnot Wrex almost immediately, in a sense.

_Considering his race is dying and he's all but given up on ever helping them, can you really blame him for being brutally honest and blunt? _River asked herself, having long since honed in on his feelings of inferiority as well as his sorrow for the state of his race and being unable to do a damn thing about it. She had other fish to fry however as River quietly slipped away without anyone being the wiser while Mal and her friends were busy with the giant space dinosaur.

She couldn't be in two places at once, as much as she wanted to be, so she'd have to let Shepard and Mal try to get to the quarian that possibly was already in trouble or was about to be. Garrus was ultimately closer though and was well on his way to trouble as she made her decision.

_I need to get to Garrus as soon as possible. He won't be able to handle the mercs on his own._ As good as he was now, there were too many that he'd have to deal with if he tried to save the doctor in the clinic in the process. Allowing her to die in the crossfire was not acceptable in River's mind either, and besides, she had slipped a note into Mal's pocket, telling him where she had gone.

_It wouldn't be the first time._ River thought to herself as she easily made her way through the crowds and headed for the small clinic ran by one Dr. Chloe Michel. She was glad she looked like just another tourist since if Shepard had come here, the hostage situation would not end well if she wasn't able to handle it properly. Seeing a 'defenseless' 18 year old human girl put the mercs off their game and would likely distract them enough for her to get close….real close.

_Provided everything goes according to plan anyway._ River sighed and mentally prepared herself, getting a feel for what lay behind the clinic door before she ran her hand over the button on the side.

"…Garrus comes around you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll…" The sound of the door opening distracted the merc leader, just as she had hoped. He hesitated, having expected a C-Sec guard or something. What she hadn't counted on was him aiming his pistol at her and before he could fire, River had ducked down behind the counter and narrowly avoided having her brains on the floor as the bullet hit the ground where she had just been standing.

_He panicked or he didn't care. I should have anticipated that._ River mentally berated her own foolishness in coming here alone and unarmed, but just as she had feared/hoped, Garrus had since taken the shot and put the leader down, his own brains hitting the deck by the doctor's feet. Thankfully the doctor ran for cover as soon as the man in question let go of her, allowing River and the turian to clean up the rest.

Well, mostly her since River didn't take too kindly to being shot at these days.

Hopping over the counter in one fluid and continuous motion, River Tam had landed right beside another of the four surviving mercenaries who had been hiding on the other side of the front desk. Before he realized what was going on, he was forced to stand up and had his hand broken, relinquishing his pistol to the girl that was practically half his size before she pushed him in front of her as an improvised shield. The three men had since turned their attention to her but ended up hitting their own ally while River got behind a pillar to the left.

All this happened in the space of a few breaths as River 'triggered' herself. Everything down to the smallest detail was in high definition as her senses, both normal and otherwise, expanded as she tapped into her Alliance programming, allowing her the cold clarity needed to take down thirty men with ease. Three would be little match against her as she ran out from behind the pillar, going to the next available spot of cover while she fired the whole way.

Kinetic shields failed under the unerring accuracy delivered from River's firing of the stolen pistol. Everything had been taken into account and she didn't miss even as the weapon recoiled more than originally anticipated before sliding to a stop behind a second desk. Garrus finished the man off that River had wounded, having shot him in the stomach on her way by while the turian landed another head shot shortly afterward.

Instead of vaulting over the desk, River stepped out around the obstruction, dragging the chair behind her which she proceeded to send sailing into the nearest thug in her path before following right behind her improvised missile. He had no chance as she used his staggered form as a stepping stone, firing behind her and putting the man down for good before leveling her gun in front of her while she was still airborne.

Garrus' mandibles widened in shock as the last armed man was effortlessly knocked out with a spinning kick to the face. The tiny human girl in front him seemed to instantly change from a highly skilled fighter back to the delicate young woman he had first seen walking into the medical clinic. Then she smiled at him. He found it slightly unnerving to say the least.

She motioned towards the fallen men around her. "They had reach. But I have flexibility."

"I'll say." Garrus could think of nothing else to say after the display of skill he had just seen from River Tam. His day was about to get a whole lot more interesting…

_A/N; Finally got this done, thanks in part, (mostly thanks to my new best friend on here ;D,) Archer83 who has invited me to help him and a few other people in writing an Iron Man/Mass Effect crossover. He helped me finish this chapter at last and while I am still not a hundred percent happy with out it turned out, it certainly turned out better than it would have it not for his aid._

_At any rate, hope you all enjoy! Adios!_


	5. U Day Vu

_A/N I know it's been a while but I haven't forgotten my fellow Firefly/ME fanatics. D RL has been a bit of a pain in the gorram arse so things have been kind of touch and go as far as writing is concerned. Still, I plan to get back into the swing of things. Hope you enjoy this little fun chapter as we switch back to Mal and the gang, while Inara possibly goes to meet with the Consort. We'll see how things play out though since I don't plan anything in advance lol. I just do what I feel works the best and go from there. D Anyway, enjoy!_

_Chinese translations for words and phrases used can be found at the bottom._

_I would have had this up last night, but for some reason copying from a DocX document and into this totally bunched everything into a giant wall of text, so I had to shift through 11k worth of text to get it separated again. Some of the spaces therefore are likely not done right but it certainly looks a lot better than what it did at least._

**Chapter 5; U Day Vu**

**"**Guess what dearest. Your sexy, sexy, sexy husband is apparently alive, and well. According to my new best friend/doctor, I'm going to be back up and about in no time." Wash, with his customary brand of crazy humor, said as soon as Zoe entered the med bay and ran over to the one man she had completely given her heart to.

Turning to Chakwas, Zoe couldn't help but wipe at her eyes as she profusely thanked the older woman who waved her off. "You're more than welcome Mrs. Washburne, but as you were told before, I had an extra pair of hands so part of your thanks should go to Mr. Tam as well my dear."

**"**It's still good to know that the Captain chose to work with your Alliance, doctor. I don't know how I can ever repay you for giving me my Wash back."**"**I am right here you know." Wash though was quite happy as well, especially since he felt better than he had in ages. "But she's right doc, we owe ya a lot. I may have to name my first girl after you." Zoe couldn't help but laugh as she pulled a chair up to her husband's bedside, the man himself laid out on his stomach since it had been strongly recommended that he should remain as he was until he had a chance to couldn't help but smile at the very loving couple in her med bay.

"Well, as flattering as that sounds, please don't. There are plenty of better names out there, I can assure you." Still, it made the doctor glad to see that she and Simon had done some good today. It was giving happy moments like this to her patients that truly drove her. "I can let you stay for a few minutes Mrs. Washburne, but he does have a little bit of a long road ahead of him yet. A week, perhaps two and he should be up and about just like before."

**"**You mean before a Reaver spear nearly split me in half. No worries doc, I won't be getting up to dance naked or anything for a while yet." He teased, earning an eyeroll from Zoe and a chuckle from Karin despite her attempts at not laughing.

**"**I think those drugs you have him on is affecting his mouth. Permission to knock him out Doc?" Zoe asked, earning an 'offended' look from Wash and another chuckle from Karin in the process.

**"**Permission... denied, and I suggest you don't let your husband do _anything _while nude for at least two weeks." The couple seemed to get Chakwas' less than subtle hint, and Wash mimicked zipping his lip for good measure.

**"**So keep yourself contained she means Wash, otherwise you'll have her to deal with as well as me."

**"**Is that such a bad thing?" Wash asked, but a glare from Zoe got him to blush crimson as he zipped his lips and threw away the key this time, knowing it was better not to provoke his warrior woman further. Injured or not, she would make him pay for it later. Dearly.

Wash's blush deepened when Chakwas responded. "You two remind me of myself when I was young and in love. If I was twenty years younger...I might have taken you up on that offer, Mr. Washburne." Seeing the extreme red glow on Wash's face, Chakwas grinned. "I believe I've embarrassed your husband enough for one day Mrs. Washburne, I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes."

**"**Thanks doc." Wash was quick to say, none of his previous humor present in his voice as Karin stopped for a moment to look at her patient and his wife.

**"**Truly Doctor, thank you." Zoe added, and Chakwas was again reminded why she had become a doctor to begin with as she left the two alone. Despite her better judgment, she let them remain in seclusion for a half hour since it had already been apparent that they needed time to get reacquainted, in a sense. Those seizures must have been hard on both of them, in more ways than one. Zoe had already decided that she was going to find some way to repay this woman and Simon for the miracle they had bestowed on her and Wash. After all, there had to be _something _this Chakwas would like to have, and Simon well, he was easy. All she had to do was buy or 'borrow' some medical tech off of this amazing station they were docked at, and he would be ecstatic. For now though, she just wanted her time with Wash to be spent at least somewhat productively since he needed to get caught up as to what had been happening since he'd gone under the knife.

**"**We've certainly fallen in with a better class of people than the usual folks we bump into." Wash was amazed at everything the crew of this _Normandy _had already done for his friends and crewmates.

**"**You can say that again. It's strange, but they actually seem to care about their people, unlike the Alliance back home." Zoe replied, earning a puzzled look from Wash, too late realizing he probably didn't know that they were working with a new version of the Alliance, rather than fighting the one they were used to. That was going to take a lot of explaining, but thanks to Simon and Karin, she had that time.

* * *

Simon was enjoying the first real cup of coffee he had had in over a month when he noticed someone sitting down across from him in the mess. "You should really get yourself some rest young man, I doubt you've had what? Six hours of sleep in the last couple days?"

**"**Five, actually." For some odd reason, Simon felt extremely comfortable around the _Normandy's _senior medical officer. She seemed to have an almost motherly devotion to the entire crew, a quality that was extended even to those she had only just met a few hours ago such as himself and most of the crew of the _Serenity_. She had certainly grown on him pretty quickly, a fact Simon wasn't ashamed to admit. "I'd just like to say, you've done more to help my crewmates in a few hours than I was able to do in a whole year. I can't thank you enough for that either, Doctor Chakwas."

**"**Anyone can make great things happen with the adequate medical tech and supplies, Doctor Tam. A truly gifted doctor does the best he or she can with what little to nothing they possess. I admire the fact you were able to keep your crewmates in as a good a shape as you have, given your resources." Karin said, earning a small smile from Simon since it hadn't been easy, not in the least, especially with the kind of jobs that Malcolm Reynolds did on a regular basis back home.

**"**Some days I wonder how I did it, especially with Jayne running amok in my infirmary." Simon replied with a little humor since it was a miracle given the man's total disregard to Simon's setup. Everything had its place, yet Jayne normally went into his infirmary like a bull through a china shop.

**"**He is a rather brutish fellow, isn't he?" A gleam formed in Chakwas' eyes. "But, I would be willing to bet that he is loyal to you and your crewmates to his core. I could see it in his eyes the first time I saw him. He worries about all of you, even if he'd never tell you that." Simon was grateful he hadn't been drinking his coffee when Karin said that since he would have most likely spit it all over her by accident. Karin noticed how Simon tried to hold back his laughter and frowned. "Did I say something funny Doctor Tam?"

**"**It is true that now he'd probably put himself in front of a bullet for any of the crew, especially Mal, but there was a time when money made him incredibly stupid." Simon replied after he had managed to stop himself from laughing like a maniac, as briefly as the feeling threatened to overtake him at least.

**"**It seems he's learned that friends are far more valuable than money, especially if one wants to be truly happy in life. I'm glad he obviously made the right choice in the end."

**"**Well...you could say that the Captain gave him a push in the right direction." Simon told her with a knowing smirk on his face. Being threatened with a good ol fashion spacing tended to instill loyalty real quick. Karin didn't need to know that though. He didn't want her having to worry about Jayne unless it became necessary later, she was too much of a good woman to have to sleep with one eye opened all the time. Simon used to, but thankfully, those days were behind them all. Actually, she wouldn't care most likely since Simon got the impression she cared more about the type of person someone was now, than the person they were.

* * *

**"**Hey, wasn't there a half pint here a moment ago?" Urdnot asked, earning a couple of startled gasps as everyone soon caught onto the fact that River had slipped away without warning. Mal didn't panic though as he held up a hand and felt around in his pants pockets and found what he had suspected would be there.

**"**Gorram girl, I wish you wouldn't do that." Mal muttered to himself just audibly to Shepard and Ashley who both raised an eyebrow in question as Reynolds unfolded the piece of paper and read aloud what had been written. The fact he had an actual piece of paper and not a more advanced form of passing information around pretty much said backwater to anyone that noticed.

_I can't judge too harshly though since they could be very well advanced in other areas. _Shepard thought to herself as she listened to what was written on the simple piece of paper.

_Mal, you need to find Tali Zorah as soon as possible. She's about to walk into a trap set by a man named Fist, who used to work for the Shadow Broker. Start at Chora's Den and go from there._

_Also, it might be best if Inara sat this one out. Have her meet with the Consort and try to help her if at all possible. The experience will give perspective where we lack it._

_Signed, River Tam._

Mal sighed and shook his head as he crumbled the piece of paper, getting a knowing look from Jayne, Kaylee, and Inara since they had seen this before on a few other jobs they had pulled since their year on the run. When River Tam gave exact instructions to handle a situation, you didn't go against her orders since things could get messy real quick otherwise. Mal had a few recent scars to prove it. "Well, guess we're going to Chora's Den."

**"**Hold on, you take orders from an 18 year old brain damaged kid? Am I...missing something here?" Ashley asked, clearly at a loss as to how to process this in such a way that it made sense.

**"**People tend to end up with a few more holes in em, that don't listen to River's advice." Mal was quick to reply, earning an exasperated sigh from Ashley who was more than a little annoyed by this tidbit. "Listen, I'll explain why when we trust ya a bit more darlin, but I definitely don't want to talk about it out here."

**"**Darlin?" Ashley didn't exactly look pleased with Reynolds, but a motion from Shepard caused her to hesitate. "Alright, I won't clock him here, but he keeps calling me 'darlin' and I make no promises."

**"**Fair enough. You heard her Reynolds." Shepard was quick to interrupt, earning an amused look from Mal but he shrugged it off since it wouldn't be the first time he'd been hit in his life for a well deserved reason or another.

Mal gave Ashley a solemn nod. "Whatever you want...beautiful." Kaylee couldn't help but giggle while Inara rolled her eyes, sighing as she watched Ashley have to be physically be restrained by Kaiden and Shepard.

**"**Enough! Both of you!" Shepard had had enough from the captain and her own subordinate as she glared daggers at Mal for provoking the situation further. "You're to stand down Chief, and you, as soon as we're back on the ship, you are going to be explaining a few things, are we clear?"

**"**Crystal, ma'am. I figure we best not be dawdling any more, anyway. Seems a woman's life is in our hands at the moment." Mal was quick to add in, earning a death glare from Ash but Kaiden sighed, feeling a headache coming on and it wasn't even late afternoon yet. "Kaylee, why don't you take Inara to see this Consort, this isn't going to be somewhere you want to go I'm guessing."

**"**Got it Captain Tightpants." Kaylee replied, even giving a cheerful salute which made Mal chuckle as he watched her and Inara go on their merry for now. They'd be alright if everything went according to plan. He wasn't holding his breath but he was hopeful at least, and that counted for something in Mal's opinion.

**"**Just leave Fist for me. I don't get paid unless he's shot like the traitorous dog he is." Wrex was quick to add in, and while normally Jessie wouldn't have been so trigger happy, she wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone further than she had to. Besides, having a good fight would probably set everyone at ease a bit.

**"**Alright Wrex, I'll let you deal with this 'Fist', but remember, you are to follow my orders at all times." Shepard made it a point to stare Wrex in the eyes until he nodded in reply. At least that was one potential risk taken care of for the moment. The only problem now was that Mal and Jayne didn't have any armor between them. Shepard eyed the two men and came to a quick decision. "The two of you are good as dead going into a combat situation dressed like that. I think we can spare a couple minutes...time to get you decent protection gentlemen." Shepard had them practically run to the nearest available store where she quickly grabbed the first two kinetic barrier generators she saw, and tossed them to the men along with matching belts to keep them in place.

**"**What the gorram hell is this stupid dohicky?" Jayne was quick to ask, at least having the sense to ask a rather smart question for once since Mal wasn't entirely sure himself as Shepard told them how to activate the devices. Once the devices were powered up and a blue barrier of some sort surrounded Mal and Jayne, only then did Ashley instantly pull her pistol out and shoot at Mal before anyone could stop her.

**"**They save your sorry asses, that's what they do." She had rather enjoyed that after all the crap Malcolm and his bunch had put her through already. Mal's pistol was in his hand before he even thought about it, having quick drew it before anyone could stop him.

"You gorram shot me! Well...guess I kinda had that coming...but still!" Malcolm had been shot at before, but normally he'd have felt something by now surely, yet he didn't have a mark on him. "Huh...could have used this more than a few times back home."

**"**Wouldn't have allowed Patience to shoot ya again." Jayne was quick to add in, earning a somewhat playful scowl from Mal while Shepard gave Ashley a death glare for shooting at one of their own, even if he had had it coming.

**"**This is going to be a long day." Kaiden said more to himself than anything, but Jessie had to silently agree.

**"**Ha! I like you human!" Ashley almost stumbled over as Wrex slapped her on the back. Jayne was finding that he liked having the giant alien dino with them since they seemed to have a similar taste for a good fight, among other things.

**"**Thanks?" A very confused Ashley replied, having not expected such a...heavy handed compliment at all, not to mention the way her Commander was giving her a death glare, she wasn't sure if she should be happy about shooting Mal or not at that moment. "Normally you don't go around shooting your...comrades, but thanks...I guess."

* * *

**"**I been with fifteen whores in the ruttin' time it takes this gorram lift to get ya anywhere..." Jayne growled, earning a horrified look from Ashley and Jessie while Kaiden tried to look elsewhere in a hurry.

**"**Oh God, I can't know that!" Mal was quick to reply, earning a collection of agreeing groans from the rest of the group save for Wrex who just laughed from deep in his belly at Jayne's comment. "Great, now you got the dino rolling on the floor."

**"**I could stand to hear a bit more human. You got a quad on you." Wrex managed to say between his belly deep laughs before managing to calm down a few moments later. Everyone tried their damnedest not to hear the vile things Jayne was happy to regale with Wrex. The elevator trip couldn't end fast enough. Jessie Shepard quickly walked, almost ran, away from the crowded elevator with Ashley and Kaiden trailing directly behind her. Mal did his best to slowly swagger out of the lift as Wrex and Jayne continued 'sharing' at the rear. Less than a minute later, they found themselves standing before the hallway that led to the seedy nightclub that was owned by Fist.

**"**Guns up, we got company!" Shepard shouted as she saw mercs already heading out of the nightclub to greet them.

* * *

Inara and Kaylee walked towards the Consort's Chambers after being assisted by the friendly receptionist near the Citadel Embassies. "So, why exactly are we seein' this Consort lady again Inara? Not that I'm complainin' or nothing, this place is just so shiny!" Inara just shook her head and smiled softly at Kaylee's obvious cheerfulness. There wasn't a power in the Verse that could stop the mechanic from being cheerful, and in all honesty the Companion wouldn't have had it any other way.

**"**You know how mei-mei is by now Kaylee. She says to go, it's best not to question since her...gifts haven't led us wrong yet." Inara replied, and besides, she was quite curious to meet this Verse's version of a Companion anyway, if they were allowed to see her on such short notice of course. It wouldn't surprise her if they weren't for that very reason alone, but they'd find out soon enough. Inara smiled at the kind faced receptionist once they found their way inside the Consort Chambers a few minutes later. "Hello, my friend and I were wondering if perhaps we could see the Consort today."

**"**This is your first time to the Citadel, isn't it?" The woman asked, smiling warmly since she got plenty of folks like these everyday. "I hate to say it but her earliest opening is in six months, unless...did you come in with that strange ship by chance? The..._Serenity _wasn't it called?" The strange clothes they wore and the fact she couldn't detect any identity cards on either of them from her computer terminal added proof to her growing suspicions and possibly an unforeseen helping hand to the Consort herself if she played this right.

Inara debated if she should tell this woman that they were indeed part of that ship's crew. Deciding that whatever reason River had sent them here was probably urgent in nature, Inara decided to tell her the truth, but Kaylee beat her to the punch, instantly gushing to the woman in front of them. "Yup! That'd be us, proud crew members of the best gorram ship you ever did see!"

**"**More like go se." Inara quietly whispered, so as not to bring down Kaylee's considerable wrath for insulting the one thing she cared most for in this verse. Even when she had first seen the _Serenity_, pieces had been falling off of the Firefly, and now, after a year on the run from the Alliance, it was in even worse shape, if that was even possible. Despite the physical troubles the ship had however, Inara had still grown quite attached to the crew...most of them anyway.

**"**Well, I'm happy to say that the Consort wishes to see the rumored Companion onboard, I take it that's you?" Inara noticed the slight bow that the blue skinned woman gave her as she motioned for them to enter the lounge area adjacent to the entrance lobby. "Welcome, please proceed to the Consort's Chambers. She would very much like to speak with you immediately, Companion."

**"**Look at that Inara, you're famous already and we haven't even been here a day." Kaylee all but bounced on her feet at the idea that their own personal Companion was getting a name for herself in this strange new verse. Inara couldn't do anything but chuckle a little in the back of her throat since hopefully the meeting would give much needed insight into whatever River had wanted them to do here. She was certain that the younger Tam had known Mal would send Kaylee with her to keep her out of harm's way, so there was also the question as to what the mechanic was doing here, not just herself.

**"**Um... Inara, I doubt a fine lady like the Consort would care to talk with regular folk like me, mind if I look about a bit?" The mechanic held her hands together and gave Inara a pleading look. "I promise I'll stay close by and not get in any trouble or nothing." Inara was reluctant to let her go anywhere by herself, and besides, she considered the perpetually cheerful young woman to be as close as a sister she never had, but on the other hand Inara wasn't sure what to expect so it was probably better to be safe than sorry.

**"**Alright, I promise I won't be gone long mei-mei. Besides, how much trouble could you get into?" Inara teased, smiling warmly once again as she hugged the young woman against her side before leaving her to her own devices until this business with the Consort was sorted out.

**"**Thanks Inara! Have fun with all your high touting Companion talk and such!" Kaylee practically darted out of the lobby, no doubt in search of any shiny tech she could get her hands on. "Well would you look at that!" Kaylee's jaw dropped as she noticed the Presidium just kept going, and going, and going, until it made an entire ring. She almost fell over trying to suck in as many sights as possible.

Inara had looked back over her shoulder and could only shake her head in amusement. Trouble could never affect that girl, and if it did, Mal would have to get in line to put an end to whatever was bothering that sweet and innocent girl if Inara got to it first. For now though, she focused solely on the matter at hand, a little nervous as well as excited to meet this Consort.

Straightening her dress of any wrinkles more to soothe her own nerves than anything, Inara waved her hand over the panel to the side as she had seen done before now and got her first look at the Consort's Chambers themselves.

The Chambers themselves had reminded Inara of the Madressa Training House in a way since while they didn't have a standard uniform they wore as these people did, it was still easy to distinguish who was part of the staff as well as who were there for their services since the attending staff had that same indefinable allure as Companions like herself possessed. _Although, I'm not sure they are the same beyond the services they provide._

Something about this place felt purer in a sense, less bound by countless rules and regulations set up by the Alliance and the people here, mostly the blue skinned women but there were a couple of humans as well, seemed to honestly want to help out of the goodness of their hearts rather than what some Companions did back home. Some used their influence over the politically inclined and wealthy to garner favors for themselves, among other things, while those like Inara truly did try to help those they attended. The way she did her business often gave her the favors she needed rather than requested. One such instance had gotten them free of the land lock set against the _Serenity _by the ruling Lord; his son however had had it overriden, the same young man that had been a virgin before she had been hired to help with that issue.

_Surprising what a few gentle words and the touch of a skilled lover can do. _Shaking her head to clear her mind of any stray thoughts, Inara found that the asari Consort was standing with her back to the human, but Inara could sense that even without the door opening, she had known she was coming. She hadn't seemed surprised in the least, which further proved Inara's suspicions that she was very well connected.

**"**I am honored by your presence Companion Inara Serra. Thank you for coming to see me so quickly." The asari turned and faced Inara, her face well composed just like Inara's own, yet another similarity between them. They couldn't get emotionally attached to their clientele since it made their jobs harder if they did.

**"**The honor is mine, Consort..." Inara realized in a moment of rare but intense embarrassment that she didn't even know the woman's name, while the Consort clearly knew a great deal about Inara herself.

**"**Please, call me Sha'ira. I'm sure you will not mind if I call you Inara?" Inara could tell that Sha'ira sensed her embarrassment even behind her 'mask' Inara wore on a regular basis to hide her true feelings, further confirming they were more alike than she had previously thought.

**"**Of course not Sha'ira." Inara was quick to reply, glad that the Conso...Sha'ira hadn't been offended by her not knowing who she was addressing, which made talking to the asari Consort that much easier. "Con- Sha'ira, I know your time must be precious to you, so what is it that I'm here for exactly?" It was best to get straight to business if she was half as busy as Inara suspected she was.

**"**Straight to the point... I appreciate that Inara. I feel someone with your obvious gifts could assist me with a very...delicate situation. A turian general by the name of Septimus has been spreading grievous lies about me." Sha'ira handed Inara a small datapad. "Here is the location of his apartment on the Citadel, I would be most rewarding if you were to convince him to stop spreading these lies about me." As she spoke, the Consort had stepped closer to Inara, almost touching while whispering in her ear. Inara had taken female clients as well as male clients before, but female clients were not common for the Companion since it took something special or uncommon for her to consider taking another woman to her bed. She knew by the time she left the Consort's Chambers that she'd gladly take Sha'ira if ever given the chance. This woman filled her with an excitement and longing she had rarely known. She was a Companion, but that didn't mean she was hormonally dead by any means. Even she had desires from time to time, but it scared the normally composed and disciplined Inara.

**"**I'll...definitely consider...your reward, but aiding this Septimus isn't even in question. What do I need to know about him? Anything you can tell me will help." Inara managed to say after taking a step back from Sha'ira out of a necessity to put some space between them. She needed a clear head to do this, but even in her own confusion over having her own skillset used against her, Inara could tell that she had surprised Sha'ira a little by her hesitation and her discomfort.

**"**He is a proud warrior, with a strong code of honor. Appeal to his duty as a soldier, as an honorable man." Sha'ira began to walk away, a slightly dissatisfied look on her face. "I believe you will be able to make him see reason in this." She added just a touch quickly, revealing that Inara had possibly stirred up similar feelings in the asari woman that she had stirred up in the human.

_Perhaps I'm getting too old for this? _Inara thought to herself, having not expected to miss that same longing in Sha'ira's face but on the other hand, they were two parts of the same coin, and sometimes it was very hard to tell what another Companion was thinking if they were doing their job right. The best Companions were experts in the arts of seduction, subterfuge, and persuasion, able to sway a crowd with a single gesture given at the right time. Perhaps it wasn't her own fault for missing it but Sha'ira's for having gotten so used to hiding her true feelings? Whatever the case, Inara replied at the same time she took a step forward, to show that she wasn't without her own insecurities but she was able to push past them if the Consort was. "I'll do what I can Sha'ira. I just need to tell my friend where it is I've gone so she isn't worried about me in the meantime."

**"**Of course. I will await your return Inara Serra." Sha'ira replied as Inara turned and left her chambers, a small smile having since returned to the Consort's face since maybe she hadn't misjudged her Companion counterpart after all? Time would tell, but for now Sha'ira planned to tend to her regular routine, letting the meeting she had just had fall to the back of her mind for now.

* * *

**"**I see that I have been discovered... and by a lowly organic at that." Kaylee grinned at the strange talking box she had discovered when the nice shop owner, a rather odd tentacle type fella, had given her free reign to take a few broken items, at no cost, if she wanted to try and repair them.

**"**Hello there!" Kaylee waved at the large machine in front of her. She had no idea what she had accidentally stumbled upon, or the danger she was now in.

**"**I am the pinnacle of perfection, organics have no understanding...wait don't touch that!" A terrified voice said as Kaylee went to touch a shiny looking piece of tech. She was about to save hundreds of lives, even though she didn't know it at the time.

**"**Huh, what does this here wire do?" Kaylee curiously tugged at one of the exposed cords leading from the, unknown to her, wanna be highly dangerous A.I. plotting massive destruction if it was discovered before it was able to leave the Citadel. **"**No stop immed-"

The machine ceased to function as Kaylee panicked and tried to replace the wire she had removed. "Oh no, no , no! I'm gonna be in so much ruttin' trouble for this when Inara finds out!" Kaylee raced out to the front of the shop in tears. "I'm so sorry mister, I didn't mean to break the fancy talkin' box in your back room!"

If a hanar had a face, this one would have looked highly confused right now. "This one has no idea what you are referring to. Please do not be upset, this one is sure everything will be alright. If you could stop allowing your eyes to leak water this one will let you have a new item of your choice from this one's stock."Kaylee instantly perked up as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Really?! Anythin' I want?!" It was Christmas in July for Kaylee, suffice it to say. She knew just what she was going to get.

**"**Hello Kaylee, I hope that you're having a good time...wait, were you crying mei mei?"

Kaylee spun on her heel when she had heard Inara's voice behind her, but the Companion's worried gaze made her blush a bright red since she had hoped to have a ready explanation by the time she had got back for this very reason.**"**Nope. Everythin' is just great Inara! As a matter a fact, I have a new omni-tool to pick out!"

**"**You don't have to lie to me Kaylee, tell me what happened." Inara gently pressed forward, wanting a straight answer from her 'sister' since she cared for the woman, and Kaylee knew it. She was trying to hide it, but Kaylee normally couldn't keep a secret to save her life. When it came to the safety of the crew and protecting the more 'colorful' of them, there was no one better, but when it came to personal stuff, Kaylee was an open book.

**"**I may have...accidentally broken something..." Inara never got a chance to ask what it might have been since the hanar, the tentacled jellyfish...thing, whatever it was, decided to speak up in the young girl's defense.

**"**This one is unaware of any damage on this one's premises. This one believes the kind human who is interested in omni-tool repair must be mistaken in her statement." Inara wasn't so sure that Kaylee was confused about anything. She was the best mechanic she had ever seen, and if she said she had accidentally broken something, then chances were she had done just that. However, something bothered Inara about all this since it seemed the alien was just as confused as she was, which meant there was more going on than any of them realized.

_Something doesn't feel right. _They were strangers to this universe, but that didn't mean her instincts were any less keen, and Inara was certain something had come up and Kaylee might have had an unintentional yet positive impact on it. "Tell me everything Kaylee, please. I have a feeling there's more going on than we might realize."

* * *

**"**Well ain't this gettin' awful interestin'." Jayne had a giant smile on his face as he proceeded to blast yet another enemy. "Hey, big go se looking space lizard? Care to make a bet?!" Jayne yelled over the din of rapid gunfire and slug throwing rounds. "Bet I can kill seven before you even get three!" Wrex lifted his shotgun and blasted three enemies simultaneously. "Never mind then."

**"**Wise choice human, but you still got a quad! HAH!" Wrex roared joyfully as he aimed his shotgun at a terrified man's head and obliterated it into a cloud of pink mist. "But I've got more style human!" Jayne had to laugh at that since the alien might have had a point. If he had had Vera though...that might have been another story.

**"**Please, that shotgun ain't nothing compared to my Vera, Wrex!" The big man countered with a devilish grin as he popped out of cover and leveled an asari with a shotgun he had picked up from another of the now dead thugs. It sure had a hell of alot more power than his teeny tiny pistol that he had managed to get from Zoe on her way to see her hubbie.

**"**Quit chattin and keep shootin Jayne!" Mal couldn't believe Jayne had to pick this of all times to chit chat with his new found fellow gun enthusiast, as he grabbed a rifle of his own from another fallen man. He was no stranger to a rifle, but he preferred his speed shooter. Even so, it had quickly become apparent to the _Serenity _crew that their weapons weren't nearly as powerful as Mal had hoped. He had gone through an entire clip before he had killed even one of these bastards. Suffice it to say, it seemed their own guns really did belong in a museum.

**"**Watch out LT!" Ashley aimed at a shotgun wielding merc who was behind Alenko and took him out, just as Mal shot the man as well. "Thanks!" She shouted over to Mal, who just nodded in reply before aiming at another armed alien.

**"**No problem!" Mal shouted back, unloading several more rounds into a blue skinned woman's chest who had just started to glow a similar blue as Kaiden he noted. Whatever she had been about to do he interrupted since now she had several more holes to breathe out of. He was about to shoot another when he saw another dino carrying a giant ass rocket launcher like regular weapon. "Fire in the hole!"

**"**Those ain't kosherized rules!" Jayne shouted as they ducked for cover just as the weapon went off, leaving a giant hole where Jessie had just been standing if not for a timely tackle from Mal.

Mal couldn't keep a huge smirk off his face. "Didn't think I be ending up on top of you so soon Shep." The murderous look on Jessie's face silenced any further words as Malcolm quickly rolled off and was glad she hadn't been aiming her strange power at him as she lifted the krogan off the ground. Mal's smirk disappeared entirely as she slammed the krogan multiple times into the ceiling before slamming him into the ground, apparently for good measure. Mal realized he had just made a mighty serious mistake angering this woman, that wouldn't be happening again anytime soon. _Sure am glad she hadn't done that to me. _Needless to say, there wasn't much left of the krogan save for a sizable smear on the floor and ceiling.

Kaiden slammed another asari into a wall as well, and they realized the fight seemed to be over. Kaiden motioned to Ashley as he looked toward Shepard. "Careful... cover that door Chief. There may be more hostiles waiting for us behind it ma'am."

**"**Jayne, grab that rocket launcher will ya? I think we could use a new entrance." Mal grinned, figuring to take care of the door entirely and just give them a straight shot to the next room.

**"**Yup. Gladly boss." Jayne was irritated when Wrex grabbed the rocket launcher from him. He was about to protest, but a single look from the old krogan battlemaster actually silenced the unsilenceable Jayne Cobb. Mal would have to remember never to piss off Wrex as well if the giant lizard could silence his own personal brute.

**"**This isn't a toy human, let me show you how to use it properly." Wrex said as he triggered the launcher and two very loud screams could be heard right after the massive explosion that followed.

**"**Christ don't kill us! We give up!" A cowering man shouted as he tossed away his pistol and helped a second man limp into the public section of the bar. "This job ain't worth getting killed over! If you're after Fist you can have him, we quit!"

**"**Haha... what should we do with these two little whelps Shepard?" Wrex looked to Shepard as he aimed his shotgun at the two men. Mal got between Wrex and the two innocent bystanders he had at the end of his weapon, surprising Shepard a bit since she hadn't thought he cared. Ashley too was a little surprised but not as much as her Commander. She had since felt that Malcolm had a strange sense of honor about him, and it seemed her hunch was right.

**"**No need to get violent. These two fine folk just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time is all. Let em go, they won't be a problem, right?" He asked with his customary grin on his face, and the two workers nodded rapidly in response, but before they could go, the Captain stopped them with a hand on their shoulders. "Course, if they could help us get to Fist without him slipping out of the closing trap we've got going, they would tell us if he had a back exit...right?"

The less injured of the two men quickly reached in a pocket and removed a datapad. **"**Here, it has got a layout of the whole Den and any passcodes you may need."

**"**Thank ya kindly. Now go on, get outta here before we close this place down for good. Wrex, the next door if you would."

**"**Gladly human." Wrex grinned devilishly as he went to the next room and soon after, the door to Fist's office had also been blown off, smashing one of the turrets in the process which didn't even get a chance to fire before it was destroyed. "Take cover!" The krogan shouted as the second of the two turrets zeroed in on the door but not before Mal, Wrex, and Jessie had managed to find cover behind an assortment of knocked over tables and a couple of boxes. They weren't alone in the room however as Mal saw not only their target, but also River Tam and another of the strange aliens poking their heads out of an overhead air duct of all things.

Mal was ready to pitch a fit seeing River in such a gorram stupid and dangerous position as Ashley and Kaiden moved to cover the two new arrivals, but he certainly wasn't going to alert the heavily armed man near her to her presence. Instead he watched as River silently jumped down out of the vent and landed right behind Fist, much to everyone else's surprise, and Fist had only just felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand on end before he felt the barrel of a pistol at the back of his neck. "Turrets? You're cheating. Deactivate it, now."

Fist had seen Wrex and knew he was there to kill him, but he hadn't expected an attack from behind. Now he found himself terrified of the small girl jabbing a pistol into his neck, only to realize he had another gun pointed at his right temple as Garrus took up a flanking position. "You heard her Fist, drop your weapons and deactivate the turret before I let her kick your sorry ass from here to the Presidium."

**"**I surrender! Don't shoot me!" Fist wasn't exactly threatening now as he began to cower before the insane group around him. "What do you want?! Credits, red sand, my goddamn club?! Just tell me what you want so I can get out of here in one piece!"

**"**Information you sack of shit." Jessie replied as soon as the way was clear and the turret had been turned off. "I've been lead to believe that you know where I can find someone you put into contact to the Shadow Broker, a quarian." Fist's face fell since he knew where this was going. "I take it you know her. Where is she Fist?"

**"**I don't know the Broker, no one knows the Broker, but I told her I'd arrange a meeting. She's probably there now, walking into the trap I had set up. If you hurry I'm sure you can get there in time to save her."

**"**I think you're forgetting something for a reporter friend of ours." River interrupted as she jabbed her pistol into his neck a little further, holding out her hand for something, and the rest of the group figured out what as Fist pulled out a small data drive. "Pleasure doing business with you. He's all yours Wrex." River wisely stepped to the side and pulled Garrus along with her as Wrex approached, his earlier grin widening as he leveled his gun at the gangster before him. "Believe me, it's better this way." Mal was the only one that noted the shiver that passed through River as she muttered those last words, almost afraid to ask what Fist's employer would have done to him if he had been unfortunate to get captured by his former boss.

**"**Wait! NO!" Those were Fist's last words as Wrex blasted him in the face at point blank range. There wasn't much left of the man's head after the smoke and red mist cleared away.

**"**Jesus Wrex, you didn't have to kill him!" Kaiden shouted at the krogan towering over him a moment later. Before the human biotic or the krogan could come to blows though, Mal and River got between them.

**"**You take a job, you see it through to the end. Ain't that right Wrex?" Mal asked as he looked over his shoulder with a small grin to the giant lizard who had since holstered his shotgun. "You might not believe it Lt. Boy Scout but we petty crooks and mercs have honor, same as you Alliance bunch. Our word ain't worth spit if we don't do what we're asked, long as it doesn't conflict with our own personal morals. Some of the best crooks in my verse had honor and a code they lived by. Why do you think we're still standing?"

**"**I get your point Reynolds, but it still isn't right to just shoot an unarmed man." Shepard looked towards Wrex with a disapproving frown. "You don't kill anyone else unless I order you to. You got that Wrex?" Shepard noticed Ashley's positioning in between Wrex and herself.

**"**He wouldn't have extended you that same courtesy." River retorted before Kaiden or Jessie could go much further. "You don't want to know what's on this OSD he gave me because if you did, you'd have pulled the trigger yourself, but we can't waste anymore time here. We still have a quarian to save."

**"**Fine, but after we save this woman I want some straight answers from you, all of you." Jessie retorted, having decided that River especially had some explaining to do. No one could have possibly known by any normal means where they were needed just as they were needed. Malcolm and his bunch had kept their secrets long enough.

**"**Okay, everyone stay frosty and..." Shepard was shocked to see many more bodies laying around the bar than when they'd left originally. Garrus and River looked a little too smug for their own good and Jessie sighed, figuring the recently deceased were their doing. "...Thank Officer Vakarian and Ms. Tam for saving us some work apparently..." Today was going to be one of those days it seemed.**  
**  
"Gorram it girl, hogging all the ruttin' fun!" Jayne grumbled, but the smirk on his face told another story as he fell in beside Mal, who was currently glaring daggers at River since his idea of a good day didn't consist of putting her in the line of fire. Simon would kill him if anything happened to RIver while it was under his watch, and Mal was mighty attached to living thank you very much.

Wrex seemed deeply disappointed as well. "You're telling me a turian and a half pint took out this group of thugs? They weren't fit to be called mercenaries."

**"**It would seem so." Ashley replied, shaking her head at the scene that apparently their two newest arrivals had added to on their way inside the club.

**"**Everyone shut up and get moving! We have a quarian to save!" Jessie shouted, but River was already ahead of her as she led the way as she had earlier for Garrus upon their initial arrival into the Den. The turian hadn't at first thought the human had known where she was going, but the noise of approaching gunfire had silenced any thoughts to the contrary, and while it went against every instinct he possessed to let an unarmed and unarmored human kid lead the way into yet more danger, he had seen her fight. He knew that River could handle herself and while it still bugged him to put her in danger willingly, he still let her go on ahead. It seemed even though Mal wasn't happy, he too wasn't about to argue with her decision to lead the charge.

_What is it with that girl? She's definitely something else. Very... interesting... for a human. _Garrus thought and didn't know that River had almost ran into a wall in shock, but luckily she hadn't been in sight at the time of the group so she was able to quickly recover without anyone being the wiser. Besides, they were nearly to their destination anyway so it was just as well that she had stopped when she had as the final door opened up in front of her just as the group caught up with her. "Four mercenaries ahead, but she's not helpless by any means."

**"**I'm not even going to ask how you know that in advance...right now." Jessie replied, having a few guesses already, but she saved them for later as she led the group ahead this time into battle with Mal right beside her quickly followed by Kaiden, Ashley, and Garrus. Jayne and Wrex brought up the rear, covering their flanks with their heavy weapons. River had since slipped away unseen, to where none of them knew but that was something Garrus was starting to get used to.

Jayne was the first to notice what must have been the quarian they were after, and he was surprised at the anger he felt when he saw the ugly ass turian standing in front of her start to feel up the fairly small girl. She couldn't have been older than Kaylee, or River for that matter. Hell, he'd put money on the fact this Tali was River's age and something about the way she was being felt up just seemed wrong, even to his mind. Before he could so much as yell at the piece of go se turian the girl swatted his hand away and began to back off. _Smart kid. Oh go se! She's armed too! _Jayne thought as a smoke grenade went off a moment later, driving the mercenaries back a moment.

Mal almost had a heart attack when he saw River appear and poke an enemy in the shoulder to distract him, having found another air duct that had allowed her to flank the thugs in the confusion. Just as he was turning around, River had since wrapped her arm around the man's neck and twisted violently around, tossing the mercenary to the ground with his neck snapping in several different places. He was dead long before he hit the ground, but even her potent abilities weren't enough to allow her to escape unharmed as a stray shot connected with her right leg just below the knee. River knew she was in trouble a moment before the pain kicked in, but she wasn't worried about that so much as the polonium that was already starting to circulate through her system.

**"**Huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo hwoon dahn!" Mal couldn't have been anymore furious if he had tried. The mercenary had made the worst mistake of harming one of his crew, some would say one of his extended family, and now there was no power in this Verse or any other that would stop him from exacting revenge. Without even thinking Mal pulled the hidden knife from his boot and threw it at the merc who had injured River, nailing him directly in the eye. Before the man had even fallen dead to the floor, Mal was already running over to River and ripping off a piece of his duster to wrap around her leg. "Gorram it River, you're gonna give me a ruttin heart attack yet!"

**"**Here! Let me put some medi-gel on that wound before you wrap it completely!" Kaiden all but shoved Mal aside so he could aid the bleeding girl, his frown deepening when he saw the tell tale marks of polonium poisoning as green streaks had already started to spread from the point of impact. Untreated, she had hours to live, and they wouldn't be peaceful ones either since polonium poisoning, even at its lowest strength, was comparable to lead poisoning. "She needs more than simple medi-gel Commander. We need to get her back to the ship or the nearest hospital!"

**"**Hello Tali, nice to meet you!" River cheerfully said to the suited girl that had rushed over to help them as she slumped over into Mal's arms.

**"**How do you know- Stupid bosh'tet, were you trying to get yourself killed?! Who are you people anyway?!" Tali asked, confused but she was quickly recovering from the whole affair as she stayed close by, unsure if she could help at all but she wasn't going to stand by either.

**"**It's a long story. Come on, we'll get her back to Chakwas." Jessie promptly ordered the group to move out but not before promising to explain everything if Tali would help them in their case against Saren.

Considering she had just had her life saved by these people, there wasn't a doubt in the quarian's mind on that matter. "Of course I'll help you Commander, but please, we need to worry about this wounded girl first!"

**"**That was at the top of my list, don't worry. She'll be fine, I promise." Jessie said it more for Malcolm's benefit than Tali's, but it had the desired effect of calming most of them down as she took point out of habit more than anything. She did notice that Jayne was looking just as worried as Mal, but put it at the back of her mind for later consideration. Right now, they needed to hustle. "Ashley, Kaiden, keep our flanks covered just in case. Wrex, clear us a path with Jayne. I don't want to be delayed more than is necessary. Officer Vakarian, stay by Mal, Tali, and River." She doubted there was anymore mercenaries around, but she didn't want to take any chances, especially with one of them wounded and another of their number holding onto her.

**"**Okay, I want our asses in the _Normandy's _airlock in four minutes people! Now let's get moving!" None of them had to be told twice as they made the run in two and a half minutes. It would have taken longer if not for Tali helping Malcolm carry River, the quarian having felt quite guilty for allowing anyone to get hurt on her behalf. Mal hadn't complained though since he wasn't as young as he used to be, although he'd never admit it.

**"**Decontamination in progress... decontamination in progress... decontamination in progress."

Shepard looked ready to rip the inner airlock door from it's frame with her bare hands as a rather dark glow started to surround her body as she activated her omni-tool before shouting directly into Joker's headset. "Joker! Shut off the damn decon! We have wounded here and have to get to the med bay NOW!"

Joker didn't even try to say anything snarky since it was a cold day in Hell whenever Jessie Shepard gave an order like that. Besides, he wasn't about to risk his life and limbs by drawing undue attention to himself as the decon was promptly shut down on his end and the airlock door opened a moment later. **"**Make a hole!" Everyone on the entire CIC deck instantly moved to the sides as Shepard bellowed while running ahead of Mal and Tali to unlock the hatch to the crew deck. The crew just watched in fascination as Garrus, Wrex, Jayne, Kaiden and Ashley quickly followed after them. Simon was dumbfounded and then enraged as he saw his sister carried into the med bay, by Malcolm Reynolds, the same man that was _supposed _have been watching out for her when she was not under his own watchful eye.

**"**Shepard! Get her on the surgical table right now! And what are all you people doing in MY med bay?!" The normally calm and gentle Doctor Chakwas wasn't so calm anymore as she saw an assortment of aliens and people she didn't recognize right off, while a couple of them she did, and all of them had apparently thought that there was enough room for them in her medical bay. "Out, everyone out, including you Simon Tam."

Simon knew the rules, but his first instinct was to argue until he was blue in the face. His professionalism as a doctor overruled that instinct however and he knew that he'd only make a horrible mistake that could potentially cause great harm to his sister if he did stay and tried to help Chakwas operate. Besides, he had some things to say to Malcolm anyway.

**"**Um... so what did I miss?" A very worried and confused Wash said as he watched River like a hawk once she was placed on a table a few away from his own bed. "Oh that's not good. Our daring captain is officially humped."

**"**Not now Wash." Mal all but hissed before he too was pushed out of the medical bay by Chakwas herself, having a feeling a tongue lashing from the elderly woman was the least of his concerns as he turned just as the door was shutting right into Simon. "Oh go se. Would it help any if I said it wasn't exactly my fault this time?"

**"**No." Simon's simple one word answer was all that Malcolm needed to hear before his entire reproductive system went up in flames as he felt the doctor's knee hit him between his legs. To his credit, Mal somehow didn't scream as he crumpled to the ground in agony from having his manly parts meet his throat, but he wasn't getting up anytime soon either. Even in extreme pain, Mal really couldn't blame Simon for being a mite upset with him at the moment. Hell, he woulda done the same thing no doubt had their positions been reversed.

Malcolm was just able to see Zoe most likely save his life as she tackled Simon to the ground before he could get any bright ideas to further harm her captain. "Easy Simon, the captain probably has a very good reason, let him tell us before you do yourself an unkindness and get yourself into a situation you can't reverse. Isn't that right sir? Sir? Oh damn." Zoe frowned as Mal continued to groan on the deck, writhing in pain. Luckily the rest of the shore party had been present, otherwise they might have been there awhile as Jayne put himself between Mal and Simon for good measure, at least until Mal was able to get back up again. He owed the captain at least that much protection while Zoe kept Simon under control.

Garrus wasn't sure what to make of this strange bunch as he scratched the back of his scaled head, confused by this motley crew of humans about as much as Tali was. "Um...is it normal for humans to fight like this or are you a special case?"

**"**Oh we're all special in our own psychotic way apparently. Like captains who get eighteen year old girls shot!" Simon spat out as he barely restrained himself from the urge to break a few of Mal's ribs with his boot. If not for Jayne and Zoe standing on either side of him, he most likely would have given another crack at it.

**"**Enough!" Jessie shouted as she biotically lifted Simon off the ground and pinned him against the far wall, although she didn't slam him into it a tenth as much as she had wanted to slam that krogan that had fired that rocket launcher at her earlier. "You're going to stay there until you calm down and allow some sense to fill that thick head of yours Doctor Tam. I've had a very trying day and you're not helping matters. Besides, I want someone to explain to me how the Hell an eighteen year old girl seems to know everything going on around her before we do, for a start!"

**"**Well Doc I highly suggest you tell the fong luh lady what she wants to know. I think you're gonna be humped otherwise rich boy." Jayne had a giant smile on his face as he watched Simon being pinned to the wall. Oh how he was starting to like these Alliance types.

Simon had hoped this wouldn't come up for a while, but he should have known with River outside the ship that what he hoped and what happened weren't going to match up. He sighed and seemed calmer, at least as far as Zoe could tell as the doctor resigned himself to telling the whole truth. "She's a psychic."

Jessie was understandably dumbfounded since while she had wondered about that possibility, she had dismissed it out of hand. Now it seemed she was going to be forced to reevaluate her initial assumptions about River Tam. "Pardon me...? Did you just say she's a psychic?" Ashley was not buying it so easily. "He's gotta be lying Skipper, a psychic? You couldn't come up with something just a little more believable than that?"**  
****  
****"**It would explain how she knew so much Chief." Kaiden had his own doubts but the pieces fit well together when you took it into consideration. It was hard to believe, but on the other hand they were talking to people from another version of reality, so anything was possible in Kaiden's opinion.

**"**I'm really much calmer now, by the way, I swear. Please let me down?" Simon hit the deck a lot harder than he would have preferred, but he didn't voice any complaints, having a good feeling that he'd be right up against the wall again if he did. "Thank you, and as for my sister's abilities...I can prove it to you. I found it hard to believe myself but...some of the things she knew and had done before couldn't be explained any other way."

**"**I'm listening Doctor Tam." Anderson was going to want to know about this, but on second thought, Jessie wasn't sure if that was a good idea if River truly was psychic since who knew what she might have picked up from the Captain's brain already. She'd just have to make sure River wasn't around when she passed the word along was all. Regardless, she wanted answers and she was willing to listen, which was more than Simon could have hoped for at that moment.

* * *

_Closing notes; Ok, I can't rightly remember which chapter it was that I got complaints from a couple of you loyal readers that I needed to add the Chinese translations for the phrases used at the end of the chapter rather than in the middle of it, so this is also going to include that as well. :D That aside, I just wanted to say that as good as River is, she's not my answer to every problem. She's human just like the rest of the crew of Serenity, and just as prone to getting injured or worse, although it takes a bit more to do it lol. Joking aside, I didn't want her to become my answer to everything, and besides, this adds some fun to the chapter anyway. :D_

_I do want to apologize for how late this chapter was though. RL has a tendency to kick me in the nads, but things are calmer now so things should speed up hopefully in this and a couple of my other stories as well. That and Archer and his merry bunch have been slave driving me with their Displaced Hero story as well lol. :P_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, reviews are always welcome.__Now for the translations. :D_

_Go se; _dog shit**  
**_Mei-mei; _sister**  
**_Fong luh; _crazy**  
**_Gorram;_god damn**  
**_Huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo hwoon dahn_; animal fucking bastard son of a bitch.

_The slang used is pretty self explanatory but gorram, while not Chinese, could be mistaken for something else most likely so I felt it necessary to translate that as well. Anyway again, I hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Mal' Means Bad in the Latin

_A/N_; This chapter earns its M rating later on, but for the start it's more of the same brand of humor you've come to expect from anything Firefly related. :D For those of you familiar with the movie _Serenity_ AND the unreleased footage of the R Tam Sessions, some of this will be quite familiar to you. I owe Archer83 quite a bit for this one since he helped me get a lot of this together, but for the end section of this, I had to borrow a little from Dead Space Aftermath. You'll see soon enough, but let's just say for now that the Operative had it wrong. The Alliance truly is an evil empire...

The ending part of this chapter is not for the faint of heart.

**Chapter 6; 'Mal' Means ****Bad** **in the Latin.**

"You want to do what now?! I ain't lettin' you smear that jelly lookin' stuff on my naughty parts doctor... I'll be stickin' with the pain in that case, thank ya very much." Mal said from across the room, having gotten RIver's bed between himself and the fuh long doctor that was holding a pack of what they called medi-gel, ready to apply to his injured man parts.

"It's not like we haven't seen ya naked before Captain." Wash was quick to add in from where he was laying, earning a glare from Malcolm and a small smirk from River while Karin raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She was sensing another story there, but she had more pressing concerns on her mind at that moment.

"Don't be such a boob." River rolled her eyes at Mal's insistence to be difficult. Despite the fact that she had been shot not an hour ago, she was feeling a lot better thanks to Chakwas' care and know-how. "You're forgetting Simon is outside and he's still a mite upset with you. Take this as an opportunity to delay for as long as possible." Karin was still getting used to how Malcolm and River got on since it wasn't quite the usual relationship she'd have expected between a captain and one of his crewmates. It was more like they were a dysfunctional family than a simple ship's crew.

"Oh...right. Thanks little albatros, sorry to say I might just have to sully up your brother's pretty face if I ever hope to get back on my boat alive again. Not that I hold it against him for bein' all rage-ified an such. And quit trying to imagine me with my pants off River, your brother is gorram upset with me enough as it was." River giggled at Mal's way of dealing with the current situation with his usual brand of humor. He had been the same way when he had been fighting the Operative at the end of the Miranda Incident, running his mouth as a means to relieve the stress of the day and to give him an edge over his enemy as well by pissing him off. It had worked, almost a little too well, but they had come out in the end.

"Remove your pants before I sedate you 'Captain'. I swear, for being such a gunslinger you're a man sized infant." Karin tried to come off as imposing, but River didn't have to be a mind reader to know she was having a very hard time keeping a straight face.

"I'll tell everyone that highly embarrassing thing you don't want anyone to know..." River watched as Mal's face contorted in intense worry. "Yup that one." She knew she had won when Mal groaned in the back of his throat, his face turning a bright red as he sighed, defeated at his own game.

"If I didn't like ya so much I'd call ya something that rhymed with witch, and that would only be the start ya little creepifying albatross." Mal grumbled as he dropped his drawers and tried to go to his happy place as Chakwas dealt with his...wound. _I better not imagine it's Inara doing this...might have an ill timed result._ That would be really awkward and hard to explain and Malcolm didn't want to give River anymore ammunition she could use against him than she had already.

"There, you're done. Why Mr. Reynolds, I'm almost insulted. Oh well, I guess I've lost my touch. Now was that really so bad?" River was giggling like a maniac while Mal couldn't do anything but open and close his mouth in abject shock at where his day had gone. Karin could only laugh as well at the horrified expression that had appeared on the man's face as she tossed her used gloves into a nearby garbage chute. "It's quite alright Mr. Reynolds. Twenty years ago I might have been offended but I'm far too old for you."

"I...um...should go..." After the Lassiter job, his 'wife' Saffron had made him strip down to the skin he was born in and had marooned him in the middle of a desert for his troubles. That hadn't bothered him in the least since the job had been done and everything had more or less worked out, for once. This however was something else entirely and Mal had no ready remark handy to balance his wits out as he hurriedly pulled his pants up and did his gorram best to get out of the medical bay as quickly as he could. Facing Simon was looking mighty tempting right about then.

"Was that a bit much Ms. Tam? I must confess, I'm feeling just a tad guilty right now." Karin asked, still grinning as Mal ran as if his posterior was on fire.

"Don't be. It's been a long time in coming. Consider it payback for all the times he'll return the favor if we do get to stick around." River replied, and she was still unable to suppress the occasional giggle from escaping her anytime she imagined Mal's facial expression. "Besides Doctor, even I can be taken by surprise from time to time, let's just leave it at that." She wasn't about to tell anyone about how Malcolm had gotten her to jump or blush more than once in the past year once it was confirmed that she wasn't nearly as mentally broken as she had been before visiting Miranda.

"River...what did you do to him? Not that I'm complaining, but I've never seen Captain Reynolds look...quite that horrified before." Simon had been quite curious by the look on Mal's face and had rightfully assumed River had had something to do with it. He could only smile at the clearly present humor still on his little sister's face. Taking a seat by her bedside, Simon sighed since while he had promised Jessie Shepard answers, he had wanted to talk to his sister about it first.

She beat him to it. "I know, and I know you know that I do, but I like to hear you say it anyway Simon." Her good mood had all but vanished upon seeing where her brother's thoughts had gone. It was something none of the crew of the _Serenity_ liked to talk about. While they had no love for their version of the Alliance in the least, what had been done on Miranda, and what had happened afterward was far more than anyone could have ever imagined in their worst possible nightmares. They didn't talk about it though because it had hurt them almost beyond any hope of recovery, and while they had a chance to start over in this reality, it wasn't something they talked about easily even amongst themselves.

Inara had almost lost Mal, Zoe had almost lost Wash, River had almost lost Simon, Simon had almost lost Kaylee. The fact they had all about died from those Reavers wasn't something they'd forget in any foreseeable future. It had affected Jayne as well although he'd never admit it, but when it came right down to it, River had been the one it had affected the most since she had held Miranda's secret in her brain without even realizing it at the time. It had been silently agreed upon before now that if they were to divulge everything, they'd ask her first.

Simon walked out of the med bay, a distinct slump in his usually perfect posture apparent to everyone. Those that knew him and had seen him pass knew he had something heavy on his mind. He gently tapped Mal on the shoulder, which almost made the man jump out of the seat of his pants, and quietly spoke to him. "Do you have one of the copies you made of the Miranda disc on you?" Mal simply nodded and reached into one of his pockets as a dark expression crossed his face.

"Here Doc, sorry again about...you know." When he had first met him, Simon might have gotten some pleasure out of seeing the ashamed look on Reynolds' face, but not anymore. This was something that was too close to home for all of them, and Jessie could see that as she looked around the crew deck to each of the _Serenity's _crew members.

"Just...not now Malcolm. This is going to be hard enough as it is without thinking about anything else." Zoe and even Jayne could silently agree to that, and Malcolm was more than happy that Inara and Kaylee weren't anywhere near them at that moment. They didn't need to relive that day more than they did already. Turning to Jessie since this was her ship since Anderson wasn't around at the moment, Simon held out the seemingly simple data disk out to the Commander. "I don't know if you can somehow scan this into the ship's computers, Commander Shepard, but...this is part of the truth you wanted to hear." The way he was holding onto it made Jessie wonder if she wanted to know what was on that thing.

Wash frowned as he heard the conversation outside the med bay and motioned to Chakwas, who was standing in the doorway. "Hey doc, do me, River, and yourself a favor; could ya close the door please? A nice person like you doesn't need to see what Simon's going to show your boss."

"He's right...Doctor. I know all too well what's about to happen." River whispered since simply having one of the copies out as it was now was enough for the psychic echoes attached to the data to hit her like a lightning storm. Karin didn't have to be told twice; if it made her current patients feel better, she'd heed their advice. Besides, something in River's eyes told her that she was better off not knowing. "And...it might be best if you gave me something to calm me down Doctor. Trust me..." It was a preventative measure given that even after a year of being free from what was on that disk, River still found it incredibly difficult to function anytime that disk was used anywhere near her. Having a copy out was bad enough...but playing it was something else entirely for the young psychic.

Normally Chakwas didn't exactly let her patients tell her what was best for them, but seeing the fear in River's eyes, she gave in. "Alright...I'll give you a mild sedative River, but that's all." She was probably violating every ethical code of conduct there was, but giving River the sedative wouldn't cause her any harm, and she clearly looked very relieved when Chakwas gave her the injection.

"It'll be enough." Was River's simple answer as she felt her hands relax which had been curled into tight fists up until a moment ago, unbeknownst to anyone but her. If Karin examined them before the crescent shaped marks where her nails had started to dig into her skin faded however, Karin would have had a much better idea of how close River had been to drawing blood, and it wouldn't have been by her choice.

Tali, Garrus, Kaiden, Wrex, Ashley, and Jessie meanwhile had since gathered around as Tali scanned the data disk Simon had handed over onto her omni-tool before sending the video to everyone around her. What they saw would stay with them for the rest of their lives. "I was able to do some digging and the woman who managed to leave this message was named Doctor Elizabeth Caron. She had...three kids and was as you can guess, an Alliance funded scientist. She was...surprisingly not an evil minded individual as I had initially hoped when I had gotten curious and started to research her past. Just watch...and you'll understand soon enough."

The image was a little grainy but the video had copied over quite well, perhaps, a little too well in Mal's opinion. No matter how often he watched it, he never got used to what was shown since it was...beyond imagining. A lot of innocent people had died, and although she had been working for those same people that had thought it ok to poison an entire planet, even the late Dr. Caron that was displayed on everyone's wrist hadn't deserved what had happened to her.

"_These are just a few of the images we've recorded. And you can see, it wasn't what we thought. There's been no war here and no terraforming event. The environment is stable. It's the Pax. The G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate that we added to the air processors. It was supposed to calm the population, weed out aggression. Well, it works. The people here stopped fighting. And then they stopped everything else. They stopped going to work, they stopped breeding, talking, eating. There's 30 million people here, and they all just let themselves die."_

Both respective crews could hear horrible growling and the occasional heavy bang as something was trying to reach the obviously terrified young woman. She knew, even before the woman continued, Jessie somehow knew that Dr. Caron wasn't going to get out of that room alive. She was no psychic but Jessie's instincts screamed it at her, and they hadn't failed her yet.

"_About a tenth of a percent of the population had the opposite reaction to the Pax. Their...aggressor responses have risen to levels...beyond madness. They've killed most of us...and not just killed. They've done...things. I won't live to report this, and we haven't got power to...people have to know. We meant it for the best...to make people safer...to...oh God!"_

"I suggest you all shut it off now." Simon quietly told them as the woman they were watching tried to defend herself, then attempted to kill herself before something else appeared on the screen. The crew of the _Normandy _all had matching shocked expressions on their faces as someone with a horribly self disfigured face had tackled the doctor to the ground and all they could hear afterward were the sounds of clothes being ripped, flesh being chewed on, and terrified screams mixed in with inhuman growls before everyone managed to shut their omni-tools off at the same time. The room got so quiet that a pin hitting the deck would have sounded like a grenade going off. Even Wrex's mouth was hanging open in utter disbelief, and the krogan battlemaster had seen far worse things than all of them combined, or so he had thought until then.

"By the spirits...your government killed an entire colony...for an experiment? To and I quote...'make people safer'?!" Garrus' mandibles drooped in absolute shock which turned to something else entirely after he had begun to process what he had just seen. "Can someone say 'war crime of the century?' Just what kind of government willingly allows that to happen?!"

"The kind that won't stop thinkin' they can make people...better. They notion that they have some right to keep on carrying on as they do and since they haven't been properly opposed, they've grown fat on that same idea." Mal was about to continue, but the door to the medical bay opened, revealing a formerly upset River Tam and a very perturbed Karin Chakwas. It quickly became apparent to everyone that River had forced her way out of the medical bay if the look on the doctor's face was anything to go by.

"They have always been in our homes and in our heads, meddling when they haven't the right." None of the _Normandy's _crew members, not even Shepard herself, could bring themselves to look the young troubled girl in the eye. How could such a government be allowed to exist was beyond everyone's comprehension. "It's because they have been in power for too long, and they have not met a force strong enough to overthrow them. Not even Malcolm Reynolds and the Independents could stop them, and they had had the best chance to do it." When they caught up to the fact that River had answered their unspoken question, they had another reason to be shocked.

Ashley Williams was the most terrified of them all since she had been the one person that had most strongly believed that River couldn't possibly be psychic, far more than anyone else present. River knew that if she didn't do damage control now, then Ashley would continue to fear and oppose the crew of _Serenity_, oppose her, and what was on the horizon would be hard enough to face without the crew divided against itself.

River looked directly at Ashley so there was no mistaking who she was addressing. "I'm sorry that you're so afraid of me; I don't like having that effect on anyone. It's like background noise most of the time...and I can never turn it off. Images, sounds, sights, smells; I 'see' it all if I concentrate, but most of the time I just try to block it out since I start to panic and grow increasingly aggressive until eventually the programming and conditioning the Alliance forced into my head takes over. You...don't want to be near me if that happens." River turned to look at the entire group of people surrounding her, stopping as she got to Shepard. "I know all of you would rather have me be honest with you, even if the truth is harder to take than a lie, and you did ask for full disclosure, Jessie."

"She's got a point Commander." Kaiden said, although he was uncertain if he wanted to know anything else after that last bombshell had gone off. Rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand as if feeling high temperatures only he knew about, the L2 biotic sighed but had to ask anyway, having a feeling he was going to regret it. "Just what did the Alliance do to you specifically River?"

"She's never shared that with anyone...not even me." Simon said before River could continue, but something was different today as River glared at her brother. It didn't take him long to realize that she had meant every word she had said, and that she had finally decided to speak about what had been done to her before he had gotten her out. It confused him as to why she'd wait until now to speak about it all, but Simon was also silently glad she felt ready to get it off of her chest as he let her go on. Not that he could stop her anyway but that wasn't the point.

"It...it started out as simple questions, aptitude tests, physical evaluations and the very advanced classes they had initially promised. I never suspected anything until I was caught in their web, and by then the damage had been done." River took a moment to compose her racing memories since it worked both ways; she could recall every grisly detail with perfect clarity just as easily as she could 'read' another person's mind. Most of it was because it had been very traumatic, even when she had been drugged out of her mind, but part of it was because of her abilities which had...been forcibly enhanced.

"I was happy for the first few weeks at the Academy since I was being challenged in every way possible and I was loving every second of it. Then...eventually things changed. Even before they dissected my brain, I knew that I was very intuitive, that I could 'read' people; what they said, what they didn't say, how they walked, moved; everything they did told me more about them, the same way I can tell things about you even without using my psychic abilities. What they at first told me was a simple immuno booster turned out to be the first of the dozens of drugs they hoped would increase my dormant powers. Dr. Mathias was in charge of the program, and we had many 'sessions' together." There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the term had a very dark meaning to it, and they were right.

"You don't have to tell them anything else River... you can stop now. Stop, please?" Simon begged her as tears started forming in his eyes. Now he wasn't so glad that she had decided to share anything since he knew all too well where it was going to end up going. He had seen more than enough of one of those 'sessions' and he didn't want to have to remember it again.

"You know as well as I do I can't Simon. If I don't do it now...it'll never bring me peace. I'm sorry...but I have to go on. You asked me before to tell you and I wasn't able to." River didn't like to see Simon hurting as much as he was to hear her tell them any of this, but she needed to get it off of her chest. It was now or never for her. "I need the catharsis...I can't carry this around anymore Simon."

"I know it pains you to hear it Dr. Tam, but let the girl speak." Karin softly spoke in River's defense, even though she looked almost as distraught as Simon did. As much as he wanted to stop this, Simon knew in his heart that River was right. She was always right when it mattered the most, although she was normally always right about common things as well. That wasn't the point however as he solemnly nodded for her to continue. River gave him a sad smile before she nodded back; no words needing to be said between them to get the message across. Nothing could separate them or weaken their bond, not even this.

Taking a steadying breath and a seat since she couldn't force herself to stand much longer while she talked about the worst of it, "The day they removed my amygdala, that was the worst since it nearly made me completely and irrevocably insane. If you thought my outbursts were bad before Simon...try waking up and having a thousand different people screaming in your head with no way of shutting it out. I didn't know what was going on at first so that made it worse. By then their neural stripping had already started to fracture my reality matrix, and that nearly shattered it completely until they started on a new series of drugs to calm me down. Most of them they injected right through my skull between the eyes where it was the most effective."

"Oh keelah...what they did to you...I don't know if I can hear anymore of this." Tali whispered, heard only by a few of the people on the crew deck. None of them could blame her either since everyone looked ready to run for the nearest toilet by that point of the conversation.

By this point even Jayne was starting to look uncomfortable since in truth, he cared just as much for River as any of the rest of _Serenity's_ crew. Just because the man never showed his gentler feelings normally, it didn't mean that he didn't have them. "For once, I'd have to gorram agree with ya Buckethead. Those Alliance assholes deserve to go to the Special Hell that Shepherd Book used to talk about for what they done to River."

"Buckethead?! My name is Tali, you arrogant thug! Just please tell me there isn't much more. I have enough of a reason to hate your universe already." Tali pointedly avoided looking at Jayne from then on.

"There isn't...I promise." River looked to Simon and she knew without having to 'look' that his mind had gone to when he had seen her hooked up to the Alliance's machines. After two years, whom she had been was all but gone, but a year on the _Serenity _before Miranda had helped more than countless hours with some shrink who would have most likely been killed anyway for even looking at her. That was something Simon sometimes forgot, but not now, not when she was finally talking about her days in the 'Academy'. "I...can't be sure how far they had been torturing my mind with their drugs and experiments since by then the psychosis had set in pretty deep, but one day Dr. Mathias wanted to test the mental conditioning and gave me my first mission as he called it. It was a simple one, but one I had to get creative about in performing. He ordered me to kill his assistant to test my programing, Doctor Whendon, who often interviewed me while studying my progress. More like my descent into madness..."

No one could blame River's anger that had seeped her into her voice, but they were still processing the fact that a 15 year old girl had been forced to kill another human being. To say she got creative would have been an understatement. "So...I stabbed him in the eye with the pen he gave me, having had no idea the order to take his life had been implanted into my brain. He was...surprised, if the sudden spike of adrenaline through his system before his pain receptors caught up with the late message to the rest of his brain of his impending death was anything to go by."

"I can't imagine why." Jessie growled, having gotten the point well before then.

"Although...I would have killed Doctor Whendon anyway even if I hadn't been out of my mind. He wanted to breed an army of psychic assassins, taking my eggs and using me as the 'mother' for all of them. Cloning was too unstable, so either they would have had to be grown in test tubes...or in surrogate mothers. Either way, they'd have found the means. It's just how they are." River shrugged as if she was talking about what she planned to have for lunch later rather than a very nefarious plot to raise an entire army of mentally programmed and conditioned psychic soldiers. Looking at Jessie, she sighed but couldn't blame her for what she was doing. "You can turn off the video recording now. I have nothing left to tell you."

"I figure you know why I was recording everything so I won't ask." Jessie wasn't too ashamed at being caught as she deactivated her omni-tool, having figured that the girl would most likely know exactly what she was doing in advance.

"People need to know Commander Shepard. They need to know what happened, what might still happen if the Alliance somehow followed us through the wormhole. I feel like I'm missing something on that but whatever it is, I have nothing. My abilities as far as precognition are concerned are sporadic at best. You saw a hint of it when Saren had left the Council's Chambers. The puppet master and the ghost I called them. I was referring to Saren as well as his flagship, a Reaper itself."

"Are you telling me Saren's working with an actual Reaper?! There's no way the Council will believe this Commander, but we have to do something..." Kaiden said as he looked to Shepard, but he should have known it wouldn't have been that simple as River spoke up again.

"Even if we brought them the Reaper's head they'd call it a creation from the geth." River looked to Tali solemnly before looking back at Jessie. "There is a way, there's always a way since I've learned well before now the future is in constant flux. It's not a singular path from point A to point B. Every choice makes a new reality, a parallel universe. That's how we can exist here in our world, while you existed elsewhere without ever knowing about us or vice versa until we appeared as we did." River gave Jessie a creepy little smile. "There are however events that are set in stone, that cannot be averted. You WILL face the Reaper, but whether or not you win is not known to me. How you get there is what's truly important rather than the end result itself."

"Great, as if my life wasn't complicated enough." Jessie sighed but River hadn't been wrong before, and she wasn't wrong now as Shepard looked to each of her crew before looking to the other crew, seeming to draw strength from them as they did the same to her. "I don't doubt that we're bound to fight that thing one way or the other. What we saw on Eden Prime was probably just the start. If it's as dangerous as you think River, as I know it to be, then there's no question about my course of action. We can't sit back and let that thing run rampant. If there is a way to stop it, we'll find it. Besides, if your people can find a way to other realities, what's to stop that Reaper from finding a way to your own?"

"Since it won't matter a gorram bit if this thing get's it way, I figure it'd be just as much in our interest to assist y'all, provided we get some proper pay a' course." Mal had since stood up next to Shepard and offered her his hand. "Besides, as creepifying as it is to consider, I figure we have an equal stake in this, same as you Shep." Shepard shook the man's hand and she had the feeling that he meant every word.

Shepard's crew all nodded in agreement with Reynolds' remarks as Ashley spoke up. "We've all got your back Commander, and you don't even have to pay us, unlike some people." Most of the _Serenity _crew had to chuckle at Ashley's wry comment although Jayne wasn't too thrilled by the fact he might not get his fair share, but he didn't voice any protest either.

He had changed for the better since signing on to the _Serenity _all that time ago. Before then, he wouldn't have thought twice about cutting his old employers down if a better offer came his way. Now though, it'd take a Hell of alot more money than he could ever hope to spend in one lifetime to make him betray Malcolm Reynolds. "Shepherd Book once said to me 'If you can't do something smart, do something right.' Where these gorram fuh long people go, I go. Besides, someone has to teach that dino some manners." Jayne said with a grin plastered on his face which made Wrex laugh, admiring the human for his courage, foolish as it was given the fact he was far outmatched by the krogan battlemaster.

"So what's the plan sir? We don't have a ship that can even get around this new universe, let alone protect itself from damn near anything. We just gonna throw rocks at this Reaper sir?" Zoe asked, having no question in her mind about what she was gonna do. Some shore leave would have been nice sure but she wasn't about to stand back and let things go down the toilet if she could help it. Her universe or not, Zoe was a born soldier and she went where Malcolm led. With Wash healthy and whole, her reason to fight on had been restored anyway. She already owed these people more than most, and that debt would be repaid at any cost.

"You'd be surprised by what this ship can do Mrs. Washburne. We'll find a way." Kaiden replied, earning a nod from River and most of Shepard's crew as well. Turning to River, Kaiden lost his small smile as he recalled what he had heard not so long ago. "Besides, I'm not a violent person by nature, but if we ever find who did all that to you Ms. Tam, I don't think I'd be able to hold back against them."

"We're with you too." Everyone turned and saw Inara, Kaylee, and Captain Anderson had returned, much to Mal's relief since he wasn't looking forward to going out into this wild and crazy universe without them...especially one of them. River wondered why either one of them hadn't gotten their act together yet but she didn't say a word as always. Despite her rather bland, almost bored expression on her face, she was far from alright anyway at that moment. She planned to find a maintenance shaft the first chance she got and cry her heart out in peace, but until then, River remained where she was.

"You're needed in the Council Tower Commander Shepard, but I was able to bring all of you ident cards as well as forcing through the political bullshit to use them. Since none of you have been implanted with translators, that also will need to be done, but our resident CMO can do that." Anderson said but he noticed Captain Reynolds didn't look too thrilled with the prospect of being injected with anything, or maybe it was something to do with the ship's doctor? Either way, David had to grin a little at the look on the man's face after his earlier interaction with the rival captain.

"Implanted with what now?" Mal looked a tad concerned after his earlier encounter with Chakwas, he didn't plan on letting that woman near him again if it could be helped. "I'm sure I won't need anything bein' stuck in me if it's all the same to you Capn' Anderson."

* * *

**Two hours later...**

"You did say you hadn't wanted Dr. Chakwas to do it Captain." Simon grinned after having implanted the translation device into the back of Mal's head, having observed the first three done by the older woman. That was, after Jayne and Zoe held him down so Simon didn't injure him, on purpose or otherwise. Chakwas had been impressed by Simon's ability to so quickly pick up on the technique and besides, it helped to have an extra set of hands so she hadn't complained when he had offered to try, on a virtual dummy first. He had hit the mark several times in a row and Chakwas had been able to rest easily with him testing his skill on a real patient.

"All set sir. See? Wasn't so bad was it?" Zoe said to her still highly upset captain.

"Yeah, that was kinda fun Mal, wanna go again?" Jayne had a wide grin on his face seeing Reynolds' in pain. It was a nice change of pace from the usual he dealt with. Normally it was Jayne that got shot, stabbed, or otherwise injured so it was nice that it wasn't him for once.

"Y'all didn't have to embarrass me and pull a mutiny on me...I woulda done it in my own time..." Mal would never admit it, but he was glad Zoe and Jayne had forced him to get the gorram thing over with and done.

"Sure sir, whatever you say." Zoe clearly didn't believe him from her tone of voice, but her eyes twinkled with amusement all the same

Inara had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as she pulled her hair out of the way as Chakwas soon had done the same to her. It did hurt for a bit but she had seen the others handle it with mostly little fuss, save for Mal of course, and when Chakwas had injected the device what pain there was disappeared after only a few minutes. "Your woman has more of a quad than you Reynolds." Wrex rumbled from the door, grinning as he walked away to see what trouble he could get into.

"I especially liked the three minutes of shouting, kicking, and screaming; real inspiring stuff Mal." Wash had been just as terrified as anyone, but even he had handled the injection without much fuss. It wasn't like he could go anywhere anyway so he had been an easy target for Chakwas and the older Tam, and yet he still had done better than Malcolm.

Kaylee simply muttered an "Ouch!" when Simon injected her next, but part of her new found pain tolerance probably had something to do with her new omni-tool the hanar had given to her earlier, which she was currently fully absorbed in figuring out. Tali most likely would have shaken her head in amusement if she hadn't already wandered down to the Engineering deck after she had gotten back with Commander Shepard and Garrus from their visit to the Council earlier.

"I don't suppose I could 'help' you out doc and take care of Simon for you..." The mischievous look in Mal's eyes made Simon and Karin both quite worried, but there wasn't any way that she'd let him do it anyway even if he had no ill intent behind his 'offer'. Simon was quite glad that Chakwas didn't waste much time in getting him implanted a moment later, much to Mal's dismay. "Ah shucks doc, you almost make me wonder if you trust me."

"Oh, that's because when it comes to treating my patients I wouldn't let you get near them with a first aid kit Mr. Reynolds. No offense, I'm sure you have other talents, most of them involving me having more injured patients no doubt." Karin replied, earning a playful scowl from the man for her trouble. He waved his hand as he left the med bay for now. He had spent enough time there for two lifetimes anyway.

Inara quickly pulled an embarrassed Kaylee over to talk with Anderson who was currently going over final mission plans in the man's office across the way from the med bay, which if she had heard right, was to become Jessie's office soon enough. "It turns out that we have an accidental hero onboard with us Captain Anderson, Commander. Kaylee here is too shy to admit it, but from what we were able to gather from the C-Sec officers on duty who can corroborate the story, she deactivated an A.I. who had planned to take part of the Presidium with it upon discovery."

Kaylee blushed crimson at Inara's insistence, but was able to offer a shy smile all the same since it was true. "I just blundered into it without even realizin what I had done Captain."

Jessie and Anderson just blinked in shock for a moment before either of them responded. "Um... good work child, sounds like you saved quite a few lives today." Rogue A.I.s, Reapers, evil Alliances? What else would today bring?

"Tell you what Kaylee, I remember you were talking to Engineer Adams when we were preparing to tug _Serenity_. Maybe we can find a spot for you down..." Jessie never got a chance to finish as an ecstatic Kaylee grabbed her in a crushing hug of death before she almost literally left a cloud of dust behind her to get to the elevator. Turning to Inara, Jessie just shook her head at the mysterious smile the Companion wore. "Don't do that again. I'd rather not have to ever disappoint that girl."

"You catch on quickly Commander Shepard. Most people don't realize they've been manipulated nearly as quickly as you did. I won't make a habit of it, but I knew she'd be happy down there and her talents would be wasted anywhere else. Besides, if the Alliance finds a way, they might send someone with Companion training if not a full fledged Companion after us, and you'll need to be prepared for it." She wasn't sure if they ever would, but Inara was of the cautious variety and besides, with how easily Saffron had integrated herself amongst them before, she didn't want to take the chance something similar happening on the _Normandy_.

"Well, I for one don't see any harm in it this time Commander, the _Normandy_ seems to have gained one hell of an engineer." Anderson would be lying if he said he wasn't amused by how easily Shepard had been pushed into doing what the Companion had wanted her to. David was assured that with Inara around, any attempt to use subterfuge to take over or harm the crew or the ship would be countered by the Companion if she was half as good as he had heard if the incident with the Consort was anything to go by. "Your reputation already precedes you Ms. Serra...from what I've gathered, you've used your talents to assist the Consort, twice. Once with an elcor diplomat who had thought the Consort had leaked information about him, and again with the turian General, Septimus. As you can tell, I have some interesting talents and friends of my own."

"I wish you were coming with us Captain. It should be you, not me." Jessie replied, but Anderson waved his hand in dismissal since he was getting too old for running across the galaxy anyway. Inara meanwhile hadn't missed the veiled threat in Anderson's words, but she would have never considered anything that would have put the crew at risk so it wasn't needed.

"My career might be over but I can still pull some strings where they count Shepard. The mission is yours, as is the ship and her crew. You might be a Council Spectre now, but you're still part of the System Alliance. Do us proud out here and I can rest easy." Anderson replied, and no one that had been near could have missed the proud look on the man's face as he picked up his few bags and left the _Normandy _to Jessie's capable hands.

"He's a good man Commander Shepard, but this is your time now, and he knows and accepts that. You're both very close aren't you?" Jessie nodded as Inara walked beside the Commander to the CIC. "I don't have to be a Companion to see that he almost sees you as a daughter. You'll make him proud, I wouldn't worry about that Shepard. I apologize for earlier by the way; I just wanted to make Kaylee happy and I believed you had the power to do it."

Despite her earlier misgivings about being manipulated by the Companion as easily as she had been, Jessie could do nothing but solemnly nod in thanks for her words and her actions before she left Inara at the entrance to the cockpit. She needed to address the crew before they shipped out for Therum to pick up a prothean scientist, an asari named Liara T'Soni. "Joker, patch me through."

"Got it Commander." A few button presses later and Joker had the comms ready for Jessie to give her crew some words of encouragement.

"This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders, find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you crew, this mission isn't going to be easy. For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest the galaxy, time to show them what humans are made of. By now you've probably met our newest crewmembers, I'm sure they'll do us proud. Our enemy knows we're coming, when we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us but we'll be ready for them too. Humanity needs to do this, not just for our own sake, but the sake of every other species in Citadel space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all we will stop him."

"The Captain would be proud Commander." Joker about jumped out of his seat when River had spoken up by his side and he hadn't had a clue she had gotten into the copilot chair. Jessie had to smirk since it was pretty clear where River wanted to be, but she wasn't quite so easily swayed this time.

She didn't comment on the fact that River's eyes were red, most likely from her finding somewhere to cry her heart out in peace. After what had happened two hours earlier, Jessie couldn't blame her in the least. "I think I'd feel better if you worked on a few flight simulators first Ms. Tam, but if you prove capable I'm sure we can get you up here. Still, thanks. Alright Joker, plot a course for Therum, and be nice to River. We have her brother serving as Chakwas' assistant."

"So I have Ms. Creepy and her overprotective brother to worry about? You love giving me a challenge don't you?" Joker replied, earning a small smile from River while Jessie had to bite her tongue to keep from grinning. If nothing else, this trip was going to be very entertaining.

'_Not sure if you can hear this River but if you ever want to talk, I have an open door policy for the entire crew. You're part of that crew now, even if we've just met we have more in common than you might realize.' _River had met Jessie's eyes and again nodded, showing that she had indeed 'heard' her quite well.

"You're talking to someone that's survived the worst my galaxy could throw at me, yet you have survived a great deal as well Commander. Inara is well versed in...assisting with my condition, but I appreciate your offer. If anything, even someone as strong as you might need her advice Commander. I'd keep it in mind for when you feel like you can't carry on the fight any longer."

"Um... what's going on Commander? I feel like I'm missing something here... and it's really starting to creep me out right now." Joker cast a wary look River's way. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. Please don't kill me in some horrible way Scary Girl." River rolled her eyes at Joker while Shepard had to shake her head in amusement.

"Joker, don't be such a boob. I wouldn't hurt you...much." Jessie could tell from the light in River's eyes that she was teasing her Flight Lieutenant and it was nice to see him on the receiving end for once.

"Well that certainly didn't sound terrifying. Are you sure you want to leave me alone with her Commander? You might find she's taken over the ship and I might be stuffed in one of the _Normandy's _lockers, hopefully still alive." Joker was sweating bullets by then but River couldn't contain her glee anymore and let out a series of giggles which made the man scowl at his future copilot. "Alright alright, you do know what they say about payback right?"

"That they taste better than your mother's cooking?" River was quick to reply, further freaking Joker out since that was more or less what he had been thinking.

"How the hell... nevermind. New plan, I'm just going to ignore you now." Jessie had to laugh as she walked away from the two. Yes, this mission, no matter the stakes, was going to be very entertaining. It'd do the crew some good to have the relief such humor could bring, as long as it didn't get out of hand of course. For now, Jessie had to shake her head in amusement again as she went to tend to other matters for the rest of the day.

* * *

**The Artemis Bridge...**

"Ma'am? We've managed to find their frequencies to patch into communications from this reality. Hmmm...This is strange...there seems to be an important news update across all channels. The First Human Spectre? Putting it on screen."

"Well, what have we here... she could be useful. Get a closer view on her." Artemis said, tapping at her command chair impatiently as she waited to get a better look at who was on screen as she was inducted into some kind of galactic peace keeping force if she were to take a guess. Her comms officer didn't get the chance as the image on screen changed POVs, getting a far better look at the woman's face. Even Artemis Zhu, the heartless Alliance bitch that she was well known to be, was taken by complete surprise at what she saw. "Jesus! Are you telling me this famous bitch is supposed to be me?!" Her bridge crew was more than a little surprised as well since the resemblance was beyond uncanny.

It hadn't been ruled out that there would be similarities between their realities, but to see it made physically real was something they hadn't been prepared for. Zhu quickly looked up the service record of one Lt. Commander Shepard. "I couldn't be more insulted since it seems she lets filthy aliens join her crew. Survivor of a batarian slaver attack on Mindoir, the Hero of Elysium, and now the first Human Spectre. And what's this 'biotic' bull? Hmm...So she was a weakling that couldn't defend her own family...and some sort of freak to boot."

"Can't imagine why you hate her so much. You've only just seen her ma'am. Wait...is that me?! Do I really look that bad with my hair up?" The woman at Zhu's side peered closer at the screen. "What the hell, only a Gunnery Chief? Pathetic.I'm working as your second, and I'm only 25, that's far better than this pretty little idiot. Oh hello, seems her great granddad surrendered to aliens at a placed called Shanxi. Huh, go figure. No wonder she's so low on the totem pole. If she was born Alliance like me, she wouldn't have been allowed to serve at all." Zhu nodded towards her second in command who had since crossed her arms under her chest, glaring almost as coldly at her 'counterpart' as her Captain was at her own.

"I agree with you a hundred percent Commander Varanis, at least you know what color your blood is unlike that one." Artemis replied, about to say more until she heard someone else speak up behind them. She had to smirk since she had a feeling he would speak up next when the POV on the screen changed to the crew onboard the _Normandy_, the ship where this woman would be taking into the Traverse apparently for some mission.

"Have you seen the one who looks like me? I say you got off easy Serena." Zhu's head of security and interrogation said disgustedly to her XO. "He's a freak as well, like this 'Shepard'. Well, at least he made Lt., better than yours Commander." Serena's hand hovered over her blaster but Captain Zhu only needed to stare her XO down to make her stand down.

"Enough, both of you." Zhu stared coldly at the screen for a moment. "I want us to get a few of these 'biotics' for experimentation, our forces having these abilities would be a great advantage... Major Rezlon, I'm putting you in charge of acquiring any intel you can on biotics as well as several potential test subjects; the more diverse the better. Commander Varanis, intel on everything from ship drives to weapons, get a team together if you have to from the R & D divisions, just get me everything you can."

Both of her senior officers saluted before going to complete their assigned tasks. Captain Zhu meanwhile was doing her own little investigations as she pulled up any information she could get her hands on in regards to this Commander Jessie Shepard, her own personal and literal doppelganger. She wanted to know what made her tick, but everything she tried to access was heavily encrypted beyond her rank and image. "Please." She smirked at the crude defensive programming laid out in front of her.. Seconds later, she had broken into the 'Alliance's' database and found Shepard's complete service history and physiological profile. "Let's get to know the real you Jessie Shepard..." She was a competent soldier, Artemis did have to give her that, but again she found her doppelganger lackluster at best.

"At least her mother had a better history than this pretty idiot. Too bad she was killed on Mindoir with her husband. I'd have found her a much better challenge than this Jessie. Oh hello, two brothers, a sister, and even a golden retriever? And you lost them all? I have you now little toy soldier." Artemis was going to enjoy crushing her weaker half. Part of war was getting into your enemy's mind and wreaking all kinds of havoc. If she met this Jessie face to face, Artemis planned to tear her apart on every level before crushing her completely. It would prove who was the stronger warrior in Artemis's mind, and besides, there could only be one like her. "Alien lovers like her don't have a place in my reality anyway."

She was about to close out of the news screen she had had pulled up but Artemis caught sight of something that stopped her cold. "You...you FUCK!" Malcolm Reynolds and his merry band of criminals had somehow found their way onto Jessie's new ship if the image on the screen was anything to go by. Artemis's green eyes blazed with rage before she calmed, realizing that this was an unforeseen but easily exploitable coincidence. "You know, I shouldn't have been surprised. You always did find yourself in interesting company Captain Reynolds... Now I have a good reason besides my own curiosity to crush Jessie Shepard. I get to hurt both of you at the same time." Artemis had never looked more satisfied as she quickly left the bridge, she had plans to work on.

Before she had gotten far from the bridge however, Artemis realized a second too late that her hacking hadn't been completely untraceable as her screen flashed a warning of a tracker having found its way back to the Artemis. "Hmm, must be getting rusty." She mused aloud as she came up with a plan to use this to her advantage. Feeding the tracking program false information, Captain Zhu smiled wickedly as she set up her web. Now...she just needed a fly.

* * *

**Three days later...**

"This is the Alliance search and rescue ship, the _Event Horizon_, is there anyone out there? I think this is just a ghost chase Captain Miller. Probably picked up an old radio show for all we know since the signal was scrambled to Hell and back." His second in command, Lt. Starck, grumbled, earning an exasperated sigh from the Captain since it seemed that way.

"Well, we best do a thorough scan of the system anyway, just to be safe. Start a standard search pattern Lt., I'll be in my bunk." Miller said as he left the bridge to get some much needed rest. They had been sent from Arcturus Station despite the fact they had been supposed to be on leave yesterday. Instead they were out here chasing ghosts and he wasn't the only one annoyed by this goose chase.

Suddenly Cooper, the ships recon officer, noticed a spike in his readings as they approached the second largest planet in the system. "Lt., I think I may have something. I'm getting a massive energy reading coming from one of this gas giant's moons! Ma'am, I think it might be a sh-" Cooper didn't bother finishing as a huge city-sized ship appeared from behind the moon. "Oh god...what is that thing?!"

"Energy readings have jumped off the scale! Captain to the bridge! I think they're preparing to fire!" He never would have made it in time as some kind of green energy blast struck their engines, completely punching through their kinetic shields and shredding apart their light armor in the process. The damage done with that single shot was enough to cripple any chance of them fleeing, making them easy pickings.

If the crew knew what was in store for them, they would have happily left the ship the only way they could at that point, and that was right out of the airlock. or with a pistol. "It was a trap...I can't believe this." Lt. Starck said as the bridge crew could only watch in horror as their ship was pulled into the massive city-ship in front of them most likely by some kind of energy beam. It was the only thing that made sense since there wasn't any physical means they could see that had hit their ship after that initial blast.

"Hello...your ship and crew are now the property of the Union of Allied Planets. Resistance is futile, but you're welcome to try. I actually hope you do." That voice sounded familiar to the Captain as the image on screen confirmed his suspicions a moment later. He couldn't at first believe his eyes but his shock turned to rage at what was laid out before him.

"You...You were in BAaT with my sister, Rahna. Lt. Kaiden Alenko, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Miller shouted at the smirking man on the screen. Rezlon couldn't have been enjoying this more if he tried.

"You mean the fake 'Alliance's' version of me? I'm not him, not by a long shot Captain. But, I would be greatly interested in anything else you know about him... You and I are going to have a very long talk." Major Rezon terminated the transmission before addressing his men. "Bring me the Captain alive and any biotics you find. The Captain must live, but the rest of the crew is expandable! Prepare to breach the airlock!" He shouted over his shoulder as the door took a heavy hit from some kind of weapon unfamiliar to any of the _Event Horizon_.

Relzon had been told that while the R & D scientists would have preferred the biotics alive, they didn't have to be since a body was a body at the end of the day. He still planned on taking at least a few of them alive in any case. It would be oh so much more fun that way to break them and take what he needed. The next blast was enough to smash open the airlock door and the one behind it, allowing Rezlon's troops to storm the small Search and Rescue ship. Unfortunately he had underestimated the crew's tenacity and their readiness, having taken them for weaklings with no training.

System Alliance didn't let anyone serve in any branch of their navy without at least some training. The Captain hadn't planned on going down without a fight as the first several lines of boarding troops were mowed down by a hail of fire. It wasn't laser weaponry, not in any form the Major recognized anyway as he got his men to fall back almost as quickly as they had tried to charge. _Ok, new plan._ He mused, before shouting to his men. "Tear gas up!" Sometimes a low tech solution was the best way to go; Rezlon had learned this time and time again fighting those inbred 'browncoats' and it seemed pretty appropriate here as well.

"Rebreathers up now!" Captain Miller shouted and his crew didn't waste time in passing out the helmets and masks they'd need to survive a gas attack. They were quick and efficient, offering covering fire for those gearing up before throwing the next in line their respective mask or helmet while returning the favor. Major Rezlon had to give this crew points for adaptability.

_Time to stop using subtle tactics... _"Sgt., bring up the heavy weaponry! I'm growing bored of dealing with these people." They were just like cockroaches, just like the browncoats had been, and the best way to deal with a cockroach was to completely destroy them all. Rezlon still wanted the Captain alive, but he wasn't so hesitant about killing his men to get to him now.

The _Event Horizon's _crew was shocked to see an intense beam of red light shoot right through their defensive positions, as well as a few of their unfortunate friends. Captain Miller hadn't seen a weapon like that before and he had been on Elysium. He had seen the worst the galaxy had to offer, or so he had thought until now as the smell of burning flesh hit his nose even through the helmet's filters. It wasn't something you forgot, ever. "Fall back to the crew decks! Put some ground between us! Cooper! Grenades!" If they were going down, he wanted to take as many of these bastards down with him as he could.

Just as Cooper was about to throw a primed grenade, a beam of energy cut his arm clean off at the elbow. Even as the man screamed in intense pain, his last act was to fall on his own severed arm right as the grenade exploded. It was an act that would have earned the man a few medals since it showed just how loyal and selfless he was. Even in the face of certain doom he had been willing to sacrifice his own life to save those of his friends. Captain Miller knew that for however long he lived as he was slammed into the wall from the force of the explosion, he'd never forget what happened here.

The sound of sarcastic clapping could be heard a moment later. "Brave...very brave. But in the end, utterly useless. I told you we'd have that talk Captain." Major Rezlon smirked down as he knelt in front of the man's face just as Miller's consciousness faded a moment later. Looking up to his own second in command, Rezlon nodded for them to mop up any resistance that was left. At the end of the fight, the crew of thirty was reduced to only eight, counting Captain Miller.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later...**

Strapped to some kind of metal table, Captain Miller blinked his eyes several times as his blurry vision slowly faded, his eyes adjusting to the change of scenery. Sterile white walls, bright lights set in the ceiling, and apparently what he took to be a one way mirror on the wall in front of him, "If you think I'm going to talk you have another thing coming! You killed my crew, destroyed my ship, and took Systems Alliance officers hostage. You won't be getting away with this when my superiors find out!"

"You won't talk Captain Miller? Even if it means the lives of the seven crew members you have left?" Miller could only glare at the twisted image of Kaiden Alenko as his captor entered the room from a side door that he couldn't see quite so well from his current position. "Like Rebecca Tillsen, your head medic I believe?" Rezlon started walking around the room like a jungle cat toying with its prey. "Or perhaps Eric Charters, I have to say he seems like a most intelligent boy, only what was it? Twenty years old? Seems a little young to be serving with any crew...or are there family ties I don't know about yet?"

"What do you want to know you heartless son of a bitch?! If it's me you want, fine! Just leave them out of it." Miller was resigned to his fate, but he had to do something, anything to try and protect his remaining crew. "If you promise me that they will be unharmed, I'll tell you whatever the fuck you want."

"Oh I bet you would, but I have no way to tell if it'd be the truth now would I? Do you see the problem I face here? No, your attempt at getting an oath out of me will not be enough. Maybe a little...persuasion...will help you give me something concrete. Bring her in." Rezlon's eyes gleamed as he watched Tillsen being dragged kicking and screaming into the interrogation room.

"Oh God! Captain what did they do to you?! Don't tell these bastards anything Justin!" The burn marks on his chest and stomach were from the grenade that had gone off, but the Captain didn't mention that since he wanted her strong and focusing her rage at these bastards. Anything would help, as long as it delayed their captors for as long as possible.

Rezlon walked over to a table that had been brought in behind Tillsen, and picked up a horrible looking device if the strategically placed spikes and barbs were anything to go by. "Tell me, Rebecca, have you ever heard of the great philosopher Shan Yu? No, I imagine you haven't since this is another reality. Well let me just say that he had the right idea when it came to finding the 'real you.' He once said that you can spend forty years in a man's home, eat his meals, share conversations, his philosophies, and then take that same man and hold him over the volcano's edge. On that day, you will finally meet the real man beneath the surface." Rebecca and Miller both were getting the idea of what was in store for them.

"Torture?! You plan to torture us?! What kind of sick fucks are you people?!" Rebecca yelled as she kicked and thrashed against the restraints but couldn't get anywhere as Rezlon just leered down at the bound girl. No, he had another idea in store for her, one that wouldn't require physical pain, at least not yet.

"If I was some petty crime lord, I'd be happy to mark you in any number of ways, but we of the Alliance don't damage what we can use unnecessarily." Looking to one of the attending assistants under his command, Rezlon watched in silent glee as a pair of what looked like headphones was lowered from the ceiling. Miller knew the truth of what it was intended to do a second too late however as the device was fit on both sides of Rebecca's head, right above her ears before the sound of two small needles bore into her skull and directly into her brain.

"Connection established Major. We can begin on your command."

"Tell me Rebecca, what are you truly afraid of?" The Alliance officers soon had their answer when Rebecca's eyes opened wide as she realized what was about to happen to her. "Ah, you know what this is going to do, or you have an idea at least. Yes, it'll find what you're truly afraid of, and it'll send simple but effective electrical impulses into your brain, making you see, feel, and hear that very real fear of yours. It's a far sight more effective than physical torture."

"Don't do it! Get this fucking thing off me! Captain! Don't let them do this!" Her earlier resistance was crumbling before it collapsed completely as her childhood fear of spiders was brought to bear. Although she knew it wasn't real, that didn't stop her from still feeling dozens of black widow spiders crawling up and down her arms and over her face. She had fallen into the basement of her aunt's old farmhouse and there had been a large nest of them down there. She had never been able to get near even a common house spider without wanting to faint after that.

"What's wrong Rebecca?! What are you sick bastards doing to her?!" Miller strained against the clamps holding him down as she let out a blood curdling scream of absolute terror. A simple nod from Rezlon and Rebecca was brought out of the neurally induced hallucination. She was covered in a thick sheet of cold sweat and she was panting. "Rebecca! Snap out of it, whatever it is they made you see it wasn't real!"

"Oh, I'm quite sure she realizes that Captain, but the brain is a funny thing. You can tell yourself the monster under the bed isn't real all you like, but the rational mind can be overridden given the right stimuli. When faced with your most terrifying memory, often brought on by childhood trauma of some sort, it doesn't matter how you try to rationalize it. It will still hold power over you, especially when this machine is used. It can amplify that same fear many times over." As if to demonstrate his point, Rezlon smirked as he watched as once again, Rebecca was subjected to the same hallucination, except this time they weren't simply crawling over her skin. They were burrowing through it.

Miller had seen fear before in the faces of those he had served with on the battlefield and off. He had seen people afraid as they bled out with no hope of recovery, and died screaming for their mothers and fathers. The gut wrenching fear that had totally claimed Rebecca's mind went far beyond any of those past experiences for Captain Miller. Thankfully it didn't last, but whatever fight had been left in her had long since flown as the machine was deactivated. Crocodile sized tears and gut twisting, heart broken sobs were the only thing she was capable of now.

"Do you see now what I'm more than willing to do Captain Miller, to find the information I'm after? I plan to march all seven of your crew through here, one at a time, and do the same thing to them if you won't talk. Over, and over, and over. If necessary, I'll even do the same thing to you, but I have a feeling I won't have to. Dispose of this one, she's beyond recovery. I'm sure the lab coats assigned to studying biotic abilities will have a field day with her." She might not have had the talent, but they had since found information to experiment with the process of making more biotic potential people after they had been born without exposure in the womb as was common, thanks to more hacking into the extranet during the three days of waiting for their prey.

Captain Miller was helpless as Rebecca Tillsen was wheeled out of the interrogation room, a mindless husk of her former self. The batarians were saints compared to these people. "You're going to die screaming you son of a bitch. The real Kaiden Alenko will make sure of it." Rezlon had only one thing to say to that as he smirked wider than ever before leaning in close to Miller's face.

"We'll see Captain Miller, but you know how easily we took you down. What's stopping us from doing the same to him and his friends?" Miller had hoped that this imposter would get in close as he snapped his head forward, fast as a snake and smashed his forehead into Rezlon's nose. The satisfying crunch of bone was felt as the Major jerked back and growled in the back of his throat. "Bring in the next one!" He shouted as he smashed his fist into Miller's face, but the captain's bloody smile showed he had won this round. "Enjoy this small and petty victory while it lasts. It'll be the last one you get."

"Who's afraid of who now, _Major_?" Captain Miller asked, still smiling despite the fact he knew what was coming. He wasn't planning to die quietly or without a fight. He'd make these people pay a hundred fold if the chance came around.

* * *

_Closing Notes; _As I said before, I owe Archer83 quite a bit in helping me get this together. I never feel comfortable in my Firefly way of speaking but he does it quite well. Besides that, between the two of us our knowledge of both universes is pretty extensive lol. I will say he doesn't have nearly as twisted as an imagination as I do however since he wasn't so thrilled with the whole mind torture thing at the end of this chapter, and I wasn't either to tell the truth, but I still felt it was a necessary evil. I can't blame him regardless since it creeped ME out and I was the one writing it lol. At any rate, I do apologize for that but it was the only way that I could think of to portray just how twisted the UAP, or the Alliance is beyond what was already seen from River's POV earlier.


	7. Setting Up Shop Couldn't Be Harder

_A/N; _Archer83 and I bring you another chapter, this time developing many of the characters along the way. There's no combat missions or anything of the sort since while I love the ME stories, crossovered and otherwise, that do a good job in such areas, there isn't in my opinion enough moments like the ones that we were able to come up with for you all to enjoy. There will be more chapters like this later, especially after the whole thing with Liara's mother and all, but I won't bore you with more of my ramblings lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7; Setting Up Shop Couldn't Be Harder.**

**Two days earlier.**

**Twelve hours out from the Citadel.**

**Two days away from Therum...**

* * *

"I was told by your dashingly handsome Lt. that you wanted to see me Commander?" Inara asked as she approached Shepard on the crew deck. They had only been twelve hours out and already it seemed that Mal was getting under the woman's skin. Considering he did that on a regular basis, Inara couldn't say she was overly surprised that Shepard wanted to speak with her already.

"Dashingly handsome? I'll have to tell Kaiden you said that Inara, but that's not what I wanted to speak with you about. It's actually the fact you were able to somehow talk one of my support staff into carrying a second foot locker worth of personal belongings onboard the _Normandy _when I clearly said I only wanted each of you to carry one. I remember being very specific on that point Ms. Serra." Inara was more amused than intimidated as Shepard cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I know that space is limited, but believe me when I say that my duties as a Companion requires me to travel a little heavier than some. I know you aren't familiar with how we do business, but as I'm sure you know, or as Mal has most likely said at some point, I'm a very skilled 'whore'. I don't like the term, but if we're to be honest it is what it is. The first foot locker is mostly personal care items and clothes that can be worn without drawing too many looks. The other...pertains more to my craft but nothing that will draw raised eyebrows. Mostly it's a collection of scented candles, massage oils, things of that nature." Inara replied, knowing she had pushed her luck with this but she truly did mean well. Without the tools of her trade she was only at half of her usual ability.

"I'd like to make one thing crystal clear right now Inara, my crew is off limits. I'm sure they can find other forms of... stress relief onboard this ship." Jessie had nothing against what Inara did, she just didn't want the woman's 'skills' effecting her crew in a negative way was all. There were rules against that kind of thing for a reason.

"Have you been on a small ship before for months at a time Commander?" Inara asked, having a feeling that she hadn't. Jessie confirmed her suspicions a moment later as they both sat down at one of the tables in the mess hall. She had nothing to hide, and besides, she liked places like this since it revealed much if one simply listened to the comings and goings around her.

"I've served on cruisers mostly, so no, nothing quite as small as the _Normandy. _At least not for months anyway." Shepard had a bad feeling she knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"As I thought. It gets cramped, tensions run high, and eventually people can snap at any moment unless they have someone like me to talk to, if nothing else. In the universe I've been a part of until recently, some worlds wouldn't even allow a ship to land without a certified Companion onboard. A good Companion helps those she travels with as well as any clients she's accepted before arrival. That is what I'm offering here, Commander Shepard. Your crew are to face an enemy the likes they've never faced before. My training extends far beyond the bedroom if that's what you're concerned about. We aren't even allowed to touch another person without the proper education beforehand, and only after we've passed can we move onto anything of an intimate nature."

"Ms. Serra, it's obvious you have good intentions towards my crew, but-" The Commander started but Inara interrupted her with a raised hand. She sighed but decided to hear the Companion out fully.

"Let me prove to you the beneficial effect I can have on your crewmates Shepard. I can tell that Lt. Alenko, for instance, suffers from horribly debilitating migraines most likely due to the implant that allows him to use his biotics...was it not called?" Inara could see a look of anger come over Shepard's face. "Don't be upset Commander, I haven't invaded your Lt.'s privacy in the slightest. My training simply allows me to be very astute, especially towards any form of emotional or physical discomfort."

Jessie relaxed only a little but it was enough for Inara to press forward with a few more things she had figured out since coming aboard and getting settled. "I can tell you carry more than your own share of burdens, Commander Shepard. Your relationship with David Anderson for instance says much to me. The fact he sees you as a daughter in a sense says you've been close for years. So that means you've either been alone your whole life until you met him, or you were orphaned during your past."

Jessie had to look away since Inara was too damn good at her job. It wouldn't be known to the Companion of course, but the fact she had seen so much in such a short amount of time spoke volumes of her abilities. Managing to swallow the lump in her throat that had formed there, the biotic Adept looked back towards the Companion, and Inara could tell she had hit the mark a little too well if the pain behind her brown eyes was anything to go by. "I was sixteen...when batarian slavers came to raid my colony, on Mindoir."

"I'm sorry..." Jessie didn't doubt the sincerity in her simple reply and nodded silently, about to get up from the table but a hand on top of her own stopped her. "This is exactly the kind of thing I can help with...Jessie. If you want me to."

"I... appreciate your offer but I'm fine Inara. It was a long time ago, I've been able to get over it since then." The tears threatening to fall from Shepard's eyes told Inara otherwise. Even so, she knew better than to press the issue and Inara let the matter drop, for now at least. It was clear to her that Jessie still had some ghosts to put down.

"I'm always here if you change your mind Jessie." Inara replied as she watched the Commander start to leave the mess hall.

Shepard turned back to her before leaving. "If you honestly think you can help Alenko, you have my permission to speak with him, and only _him_ about your offer to help the crew using your abilities. If it goes well, I'll see what you can do for the rest." It was a step in the right direction as far as Inara was concerned and she nodded in agreement with the proposal before Jessie wandered off. It wouldn't surprise the Companion in the least if Shepard had went up to her private quarters to deal with her emotions alone. It always bothered Inara greatly to see others in pain, which was part of why she was such a phenomenal Companion in the first place, but she would wait for now. There was always another day, and Inara was nothing if not patient...with most people.

"Why if it isn't a ray of sunshine on this cloudy day. Been discussing 'business' with Shep already I see, can't say I blame ya Inara, she's certainly mighty fine at that." As if on cue, Malcolm had decided to open his mouth. He even had his customary grin on his face which made her want to simultaneously claw his eyes out and kiss him to death. Right then, she wanted to finish what Simon had started.

"Remember I said that I wished hundreds of fat children on you? That still stands." Inara scowled as she stood from the table and stared the man square in the face. "Of course, that depends if Saffron didn't try to kill you again first."

"She's got ya there boss." Jayne said as he walked by, wanting to check out the armory up close and personal with Ashley. Since their own weapons were all but useless, he wanted to get some time with these Alliance types' version of hardware before things got rough.

Mal cast a glare at the big man's back but returned his gaze to Inara a moment later. "I reckon that will be one less problem to be worryin' about now. Though, we certainly have our share of new ones to replace it with. Sides Inara, it wouldn't feel like home if you weren't plying your trade at the first chance ya got. Setting your standards a little high right off the bat though I reckon."

"I had a feeling your unusual kind nature of late wouldn't last, I just wasn't sure how long I'd have to wait until we got back into our old routine of taking shots at each other." Inara was slightly more upset than she let on with Mal. To be honest with herself, she liked the kinder, less greedy version of Mal that this situation had brought out of late. But it seemed one of his older 'versions' was coming back to the front. She had seen so many she was never sure which one was the 'real' one with him.

So instead of trying to figure it out, Inara walked away and left the Captain to wonder what had happened this time. Garrus had observed most of their little spat and had to shake his head since he would probably never understand humans, which was a shame given where his thoughts had been going of late.

_She's a mentally traumatized...spirits, she's been mentally raped over and over if I want to be honest with myself on that point. There's no way she'd consider anything beyond keeping what sanity she has left intact. No matter what I might feel, keeping her safe and sound isn't a question for me. _Garrus sighed and let the matter go for now as he went to check on the _Normandy's _weapons systems. Maybe some calibrations would help clear his head?

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Engineering...**

"So the funny pilot is your husband? Keelah, you're lucky to have found someone who makes you feel whole." Zoe couldn't help noticing that the poor overly nervous girl in front of her couldn't seem to stop wringing her fingers together. "You make a really nice, if slightly odd, couple. He obviously loves you very much Mrs. Washburne."

Kaylee noticed the way Tali was so nervous around Zoe and put an arm around the quarian's shoulder. "Ah don't let Zoe scare ya none Tali. She might look all imposin' but she ain't all that bad." The cheery mechanic smiled wide enough for both of them and Zoe had to shake her head in amusement since what Tali had said was true, and she knew it just as well as anyone.

"Relax Tali. Kaylee's right, and so are you. Call me Zoe, Mrs. Washburne just ain't right to hear all the time, specially among friends. Just don't let the hubby know I said that...never hear the end a' that one."

Tali seemed to relax and even managed to chuckle a little as the quarian nodded. "Alright then Zoe, your secret is safe with me. Kaylee here is amazing by the way. Where did you two meet?" It was Kaylee's turn to blush and try to appear busy with something, but Zoe wasn't fooled for an instant and neither was Tali. Turning to her human counterpart, Tali couldn't help but chuckle a little more easily. "Who's nervous now?"

"Ah shucks, you two ain't gonna let this one go quietly are ya?" Kaylee knew better than to try and distract Zoe, so she didn't even try. "Fine... I'm guessin' you'll want to fill her in on that... particularly embarrassin' tale?" It wasn't too late in the young girl's opinion to slip some engine grease into Mal's coffee since it had been his big mouth that had spread that particular story on how Kaylee had found her way onto the crew.

"Well, all's I know is that _someone_ certainly got filled in good n' proper..." Zoe couldn't help smirking at the deep blush that comment put on Kaylee's cheeks. "Seems our captain found Kaylee... with a friend, is one way a' puttin' it, in the engine room. Our original mechanic was an idiot compared to Kaylee here so it was only fittin' we took the better choice. Personally I had never liked the guy she ended up replacin'."

"Wait...I don't see what's so embarrassing about that. Did I miss something?" Chief Engineer Adams was having a very hard time keeping a straight face, especially with the innocent question posed by the equally innocent quarian mechanic. As a matter a fact, the entire engineering crew was having a similar problem, a fact that Zoe was more than aware of and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing right along with them.

Unfortunately, Kaylee was more than happy to destroy Tali's innocence, even if it wasn't on purpose. "We was right in the middle of some right proper humpin' when the Captain... interrupted us Tali. I have to say, that boy _was_ awful cute..." The entire Engineering Deck erupted into uproarious laughter which only got louder as Tali put her visored head in her hands in embarrassment and shock at her own curiosity.

Zoe gently hugged the mortified young girl next to her as she continued to belly laugh. "Oh it's alright honey, nothin' to be ashamed of at all. It's not your fault you seem to be the only pure soul left on this ship. That's a good thing though honey, keep yourself that way for as long as ya can since there isn' enough people like you around."

"What the hell is going on in here?! Adams?" Shepard had been speaking with Wrex when the Engineering Deck had gotten unexpectedly loud. She only had to look at the humor filled looks on their faces and she forgot her own dark mood from earlier as Jessie shook her head in amusement. "You'll have to fill me in on the joke later, but try to keep it down. We do have people _trying _to work."

Barely keeping a smile off his face Adams walked over to Shepard and whispered in her ear. "Oh..._Oh_! I should go. Carry on Adams." Shepard just made it to the elevator before she started laughing harder than she had in at least a month. _They're definitely making everyone feel welcome in Engineering...that's for sure. Time to check on Joker, I'm sure he'll say something stupid to wipe this grin off my face._

Jessie's confidently walked toward the cockpit, having finally removed the smile from her face after her long elevator ride back up to the CIC. The first sign that something was odd came in the form of several wary looks thrown her way from crew members as she quickly passed them to check on, and possibly annoy Joker. The second sign became very obvious a moment later, since Joker looked like a nervous wreck as Jessie stepped up next to him. Her protective nature and curiosity aroused, Shepard was determined to find out what was bugging everyone. "So... everything alright up here Jo-"

It took every ounce of willpower Jessie had to not burst out into a fit of laughter yet again, as a scowling Joker started making frantic hand motions for her to be quiet. Then he leaned over, whispering to her as he pointed to his right. "Jesus Shepard! For my friggin' sake, please don't wake Her Creepiness up!"

Jessie had since noticed Mal's youngest crew member, River, quietly dozing in the copilot's seat. She smirked at Joker, but decided to play along as she lowered her voice. "What's wrong? Please don't tell me you have a perverted crush on Sleeping Beauty over there. Her friends are a bit over protective, and you're very... breakable."

Joker's scowl deepened. "Eww, no! Commander, she threatened to kill me. With her brain. Who says that?! I've heard enough creepy stuff about her already, I don't doubt that she might be serious. I figure I'm safe as long as she's asleep. Help. Me. Shepard."

Jessie's smirk instantly turned to a frown. "What did you do Jeff?" She got her answer when a quiet voice was heard by her right side. It seemed 'Her Creepiness' was awake after all.

"He said _Serenity _should either be in a museum, or a scrap heap. Apparently he thinks I should get a job in a circus as a 'Creepy Fortune Teller' as well. Also, it's not polite to talk about someone as if they're not there." River told her with a hint of glee in her eyes. _Remind me not to get on your bad side. _River could only grin a little wider at Shepard's thought that had been aimed purposely towards her. "That won't happen since you're not a boob... unlike some people."

How Jessie managed to keep the laughter in her belly from escaping was a miracle at the look on Joker's face. Shepard was impressed that Joker hadn't jumped out his seat when River suddenly spoke up. Well, not completely out if it at least. An even more mischievous grin quickly formed on Jessie's lips. "Thanks, and you're absolutely right Ms. Tam. Now, if you'll excuse me I have other duties to attend to. Joker, make sure you apologize to our guest, and I highly suggest you actually mean it."

"Yes, she is actually going to walk away, and that's not a nice thing to call your commanding officer. Especially a female one." At this point, Joker was reduced to giving Jessie his best puppy dog look, which said he was desperate for some help with his clearly insane 'co-pilot'. He should have known that Jessie wouldn't have left him alone with her if she truly thought River was a threat to his life, but his facial expression said otherwise.

The look of utter horror in Joker's eyes as she turned to leave the cockpit made Shepard walk towards the CIC just a bit faster than normal. If the crew wondered why their Commander had picked that moment to burst out into loud belts of laughter, none of them had the courage to ask her. It was probably just as well for Joker's ego which was pretty bruised and hiding underneath his chair at that moment. _Nice work River, keep it up. You might just humble Joker yet._ Joker didn't know why River was grinning even wider than before, but he was glad that she didn't seem interested in him anymore for the moment.

"Maybe she'd have stayed if you hadn't thought she was a heartless bitch?" River said to her worried and less than mobile seatmate.

"And maybe she wouldn't have known I had thought that if you hadn't have said anything?" Joker had actually found the courage to lean towards her and sarcastically get in her face. For his trouble, River knocked his hat off of his head. "Dude! You know how long I've worn this thing?"

"I can smell it from here. When was the last time you washed it? Really? Never? You're such a boob, even worse than Inara and Mal. Here, the boob needs his armor." River quickly picked up Joker's hat, which he snatched out of her hand and promptly returned it to its proper resting place. "If it's any consolation, it's a nice hat even though it reeks."

"It's lucky, sue me for wanting to keep it that way." Joker replied, having temporarily forgot how terrified he was with the girl next to him since he practically radiated annoyance towards her for messing with his beloved hat. He did smile a little though since no one else had ever had the nerve to do that to him before. "You got some guts, I'll give ya that Ms. Creepy. Probably from the whole 'I can kill you with my brain' thing you got goin' on."

"Please, if I could really do that do you think I'd need to carry a side arm?" River had to bite her tongue to stop from giggling again, especially after Joker responded as she knew he would.

"Because shooting people is more fun?" He could tell she was having a hard time keeping a straight face when he looked over at his new 'possibly insane' co-pilot, and pressed his advantage. "For all I know you could be waiting to do that in my sleep. I'd wake up with my brains leaking out of my ears. Chakwas would definitely be pissed with you... naw she'd get over it."

"Given sufficient vacuum, the body can be drained of blood in 8.5 seconds. In your case...it might be a little quicker." River responded, trying to go for the creepy act again, but her seatmate wasn't going for it this time. She smirked since he was smarter than he looked after all. Maybe he wasn't such a boob after all?

"Nope, I'm not falling for the 'Crazy Girl' act again, I got your number now girl..." Joker sat back in his seat with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'm even wondering if it'd be safe to get you a bunny or something. The ship could start a betting pool on how long it would stay alive."

Even Jeff wasn't prepared with a snappy comeback with what came out of River's mouth next as she all but rolled her eyes at him and put every bit of sarcasm she could into her voice. "A bunny? Seriously? I'm eighteen years old you boob. If you're going to get me anything, at least make it something that, as Kaylee would say, 'runs on batteries.'" River burst out into laughter at the disgusted look on Joker's face. _I really remind him of his sister; I should ask him about her._

"Oh gross! I really don't need to hear about what... never mind, this conversation didn't even happen as far as I'm concerned." River could only laugh at Joker's obvious discomfort since she had effectively trounced him at his own game, but she had to smile warmly at him for a moment since he had proven to be a challenge. Noticing the smile, Jeff rolled his eyes but he too felt that River was alright, for a mentally damaged slip of a girl. "You're alright River, even for having a bigger mouth than I do. I didn't think that was humanly possible. Good game." He somehow wasn't surprised that even before he had started to reach out for a friendly handshake, River already had her hand ready. "Show off." He smirked though as they shook, and despite how creepy it had been when it had started, Joker was getting used to River's strange gifts as she confirmed yet again she knew what was on his mind.

"I think your sister would be jealous. What's she like?" Joker only paused for a moment at River's surprising question. Then he smiled as he leaned back into his chair, looked up to the ceiling, and didn't hesitate to share a few stories about his family with his new sidekick for the next few hours. It was a very nice change of pace for the younger Tam as she listened intently to every word from Joker.

* * *

**CIC Deck...**

Simon didn't hear Ashley come up behind him until he saw something out of the corner of his eye and about jumped when he saw he had company. "You might want to stop giving your sister the creepy eye there Simon. Besides, in an emergency situation you'd just be in the way up here." Ashley could guess why he was worried though as she too took a few seconds to watch River and Joker talk in the cockpit and sighed. "Guess I'd be worried about her too if I had gone through what you had to just to get her back. You certainly deserve a 'Brother of the Century' award doc, you've really done good by her."

"Thank you, and you're right, she has been doing a lot better, but I can't help but worry she'll start to drift away again. What they did to her...I had seen the last of the sessions she talked about Ms. Williams, and it's not something I'm likely to ever forget. I'm just happy that I have anything left of my little sister at all. I know she still has dreams about that place, I would imagine she always will, but to see her so happy and full of life again..." Simon didn't have to finish the thought as Ashley smirked and nodded in understanding, drawing a curious look from the older Tam. "You have siblings as well?"

"Heh. My dad always said that raising us Williams girls prepared him for war. Not to mention but my mother was just as stubborn as any of us." Simon couldn't help but feel his face uplift into a smile as he let Ashley lead him down to the armory in the cargo bay as she continued to talk. "Abby, Lynn, and Sarah. I'm the oldest out of the bunch."

"Must be nice, being part of a large family. They sound like warm people; our parents were always a little... distant. It wasn't always like this, or maybe it was and I've always just been fooling myself. I don't know anymore, but the point being that the moment River needed help, it seemed like they were wanting to ignore anything that might put them in the line of fire from their precious Alliance." Before Ashley to ask what had happened, the Companion met them at the elevator just before either of them could hit the button to summon it.

"Hello Simon, Ashley. Mind if I join you? I feel a sudden...urge to be elsewhere." Inara gave an annoyed look in Mal's general direction before turning back to the duo in front of her. Simon shook his head since he knew all too well what had happened, again, between her and the captain but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Ashley caught the subtle hint and smirked at the Companion. "Trouble in paradise Inara? I don't see how you put up with that jackass for five minutes, to be honest." Simon didn't know whether to intervene on Inara's behalf or to agree with Ashley since the story between those two was far too complex for a safe answer either way. Being stuck between a soldier like Ashley and Inara, a potent Companion, did not bode well for him. Luckily he didn't have to as Inara took up the defensive for herself.

"That 'jackass' has saved our lives so often I've lost count. He might be a little rough around the edges-" Inara started but she didn't get far. Simon wished the elevator would suddenly drop to the bottom of the shaft as he backed into the corner just in case the two women started clawing at each other. Inara was capable in a fight but Simon doubted that she'd last two seconds against the Alliance marine who had who knew how many hours of field combat training and hand to hand experience.

"A little?" Ashley quickly interrupted her, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Maybe more than a little..." Inara growled. "but he's gotten his crew out of more trouble than Commander Shepard ever will."

"Well at least the _Normandy_ isn't a huge piece of-"

By this point, Simon was praying to every god in the known universe for the gorram elevator doors to open already, especially with the way the two women were glaring daggers at each other. Any second now he expected the two to start tearing each other apart, with him caught in the crossfire and thus becoming nothing more than a smear on the wall.

The door opened, with Kaylee standing on the other side. "Fine looking ship..." Ashley suddenly altered her thought when she saw the young engineer smiling at them. She'd much rather take a bullet to the knee than ever make Kaylee cry. There just was something about the girl that had instantly endeared her to the entire _Normandy _crew.

Simon couldn't have been happier as he shot off of the elevator as quickly as he could and almost crushed his better half in a hug, surprising the cheerful mechanic pleasantly at Simon's unexpected show of affection. "What's the occasion Simon? Not that I'm complainin' or nothin'." Ashley and Inara temporarily forgot all about their argument as they blinked stupidly at the display in front of them. Were they missing something here? Ashley was confused since she hadn't thought for a moment that Simon and Kaylee were a couple, and Inara was just as confused because Simon and Kaylee were usually very...private about their shows of affection. It was mostly Simon's choice since it was just how he was, but it still threw her for a loop to see them as they were.

"Just...thank you, thank you _so_ much. For ah...being you?" Simon cringed internally at his hastily improvised line, but relaxed a moment later when Kaylee positively glowed with joy. "Um... why don't we get away from... I mean, I would like very much for you to show me around the engineering room." Simon knew better than to stick around the two fuh long women behind him and wanted Kaylee as far from the potential crime scene as quickly as possible.

He did his best to distract her a moment later as fairly loud yelling could be heard near the elevator. Kaylee was none the wiser as she tuned out the background noise and explained what she had learned from Chief Engineer Adams and Tali'Zorah. "Yes, well that is incredibly fascinating." Meaning he had no idea what in the gorram Hell she was talking about, but Kaylee wasn't any the wiser, and Simon was thankful for it as the screams outside got louder before they suddenly stopped. _Oh no...should I check on them? What if Ashley snapped Inara's neck...Or Inara poisoned Ashley..._

Garrus and Wrex meanwhile had intervened and pulled the two women apart by force before they could do each other any serious injury. "What in the spirits name is going on between you two?!" Ashley answered him with a backward head butt which made him stumble and almost lose his hold on her, but he had long reach, and was able to hold on despite her continued struggling. Garrus had felt his nose break under the strong impact from Ashley's head, but other than a few stars in front of his vision and pain from his nose, he was alright.

Wrex was having his own trouble as Inara somehow produced a poisoned dart from her intricate dress and she attempted to throw it at Ashley, but his scale covered hand blocked the deceptively effective weapon and protected him at the same time before he got her under control by pinning her arms behind her back. "Sheesh! Are human woman always this damn psychotic?! I thought krogan females were spirited!"

Suddenly Simon sprinted back from Engineering. "Oh, dear... anyone hurt?"

"Eell, a ink sphe brok ma nos Ooc." Garrus was barely understandable, but the dark blue blood pouring down his face was all Simon needed to see to fill in the blanks.

"Oh damn...sorry Garrus, I just kind of reacted on instinct, ya know?" Garrus offered a pained chuckle but could understand where Ashley was coming from, although he didn't let her go just yet, just to be safe than sorry. Ashley sighed and seemed to relax, feeling like a total idiot for letting someone get under her skin so easily. "Alright alright, I won't snap her neck."

"Uhhh huhh, oomhuw a on't rust ou Eshley..." Ashley got the gist of his attempt of speech as both of them looked to Inara and Wrex, seeming to silently ask for help in this situation since Wrex seemed to have a similar puzzle on his hands. He wasn't sure letting the Companion go was such a good idea either and he was looking to Garrus for anything that would help him decide. If nothing changed, they were going to be there all day. Simon wisely waited for the situation to defuse itself since he wasn't about to get into the middle of this argument between the two women.

Inara sighed and was honestly glad that the two alien men had stepped between them before they could kill each other. She didn't notice that Kaylee and Tali had since joined the group as she looked to Ashley, which grabbed the Chief's attention, especially after the Companion started to speak. "Mal is a difficult man to be around, even at the best of times. You're right on that Ms. Williams, but he does mean well and has done many good, even great things since I've known him. It was wrong of me to judge your Commander so harshly as I did." _Especially after getting to see a glimpse of the pain she carries inside, hidden from everyone. _Inara thought as she recalled her earlier conversation in the mess hall before Mal had come around.

"Guess we both have something to apologize for. I shouldn't have gone off like that since you're a part of this crew now as well. It won't happen again Inara, I promise." She gave a guilty look behind her shoulder at Garrus. "Can you _please_ let me go now?"

"Eell, ince ou esked icely..." Garrus slowly let go of Ashley, half expecting the need to grab her again if she lunged at Inara. Ashley didn't so much as bat an eyelash in a way that made the turian nervous, and he breathed a sigh of relief for that.

"You got a bigger quad on you than I thought Inara. You sure you ain't part krogan?" Wrex asked, chuckling as the Companion shook her head both in amusement and to confirm that she was not as she picked up her dropped poison dart and tucked it back in its hidden compartment of her dress. Wrex too kept a wary eye on the Companion, but she made no hostile move to harm the Chief and it seemed things were back to normal.

To their surprise, both women seemed to take a measure of the other and seemed to silently agree on something before they walked to the Chief's workbench. Simon blinked a few times in surprise since he had expected more in all honesty. Inara never forgave that quickly once she had been roused to anger, which was a very hard thing to do in her case...unless you were Malcolm Reynolds but he was a special case. Tali and Kaylee were also more than a little confused by how things had gone, but they were breathing easier now that it was over.

"You have a hell of a right hook Inara. They teach self defense at the Training House?" Ashley said as Garrus, Wrex, and Simon continued to watch them like hawks despite the fact Garrus's nose still bled profusely from the Chief's headbutt. Kaylee and Tali had since disappeared back into Engineering, feeling safer there after what had happened out in the cargo bay.

"It was a required part of my training, actually. The need to know how to properly defend oneself was one of the core principles taught to all acolytes before they were even allowed to touch another person in any intimate encounter as a Companion. We had to pass in every technique; from fencing to history and more, or we were sent on our way. Once we passed the educational part of our training, only then were we allowed to become what we wished, a true Companion, after we learned the arts of love play of course." Inara replied, having many fond memories of those days when she had been far younger and innocent in her early days at the Madressa Training House.

The three men's jaws nearly dropped when Ashley did the unthinkable, she blushed in embarrassment. "Uh...heh...guess you learn...something new everyday. Did it get hot in here?" Inara couldn't help but laugh and smiled warmly at the Gunnery Chief, earning her an even deeper blush on the woman's face.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Ms. Williams, or embarrassed about for that matter. Those were some of the happiest and worst days of my life, as I suspect the same can be said of your own serving with the military as you have." Ashley had to nod in agreement since Inara had a very valid point.

"I had to be better than the best because of my family's history. So yeah, you can say that, although 'love play' wasn't involved." Ashley grinned despite the fact her cheeks were still red and she still felt a little hot under the collar.

"Xuce mi..." A slightly dizzy Garrus mumbled, worried about where his remaining blood was headed to at the moment as he left a blood trail across the hangar deck, heading for the elevator with Simon right behind him.

Wrex meanwhile just shook his head and went back to leaning against the far wall, leaving the two crazy women alone. It was probably better that way if he wanted to keep his quad where it belonged. It was probably a good thing that his armor was so tight against him...or he'd have had some explaining to do, as the turian would no doubt shortly have to with Chakwas given his broken nose.

* * *

**One day later.**

**A day away from Therum.**

**Mess Hall**

"No biotics, pure physical force sound good to you Zoe?" Kaiden asked as Zoe looked up from her breakfast and into the man's eyes, smirking since she hadn't had a sparring partner in a while. Usually it was a session at the gun range for her, but having someone willing to throw a few punches with sounded tempting to the 'amazon woman' as most of the crew of the _Serenity _thought of her, and for good reason. She could tangle with the best of the men onboard and come out on top.

"Sure you can keep up with me honey? I ain't just a pretty face ya know." Zoe's eyes had since lit up with the prospect of a challenge, and the young man in front of her promised to give her a workout she had been lacking in a while.

Kaiden had a feeling he was going to regret bringing up the idea, but it was too late to back down now. "I'm more worried about you keeping up with me...Mrs. Washburne..."

"Cargo hold, ten minutes. You're late, I win. You don't show up, I win. And just to make things interestin', we could even turn this into a little bit of a wager match." The gleam in Zoe's eyes told Kaiden he was probably in over his head already.

"Sure... um, so what's the wag-" Kaiden never got to finish as he felt Jessie Shepard right behind him before he turned around and confirmed it. Zoe didn't know Kaiden's cheeks could turn so red so quickly. "Hello Commander, just having a friendly chat with Mrs. Wash- Zoe here."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Zoe caught the slightest twitch in the woman's face which told her she was having a hard time keeping her amusement contained. She purposely delayed in answering Kaiden in any way for several seconds, making the man sweat before she spoke. "Twenty credits says she puts you on the mat. No... make it one hundred credits. Have fun Alenko." Zoe had overheard her recent conversation with Garrus about how turians allowed full contact sparring before turning in for the night yesterday, and wondered if it hadn't given the Commander a few ideas on how to keep the crew in top shape. It seemed that it had.

Oddly enough, Zoe had to agree with the turians' way of handling stressful missions since as long as it was supervised, full contact sparring was a good way to relieve stress and settle grudges in a safe way. Why it wasn't allowed anywhere else was beyond the former Browncoat, but it seemed Jessie was a forward thinking woman and was willing to give it a try.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Shepard..." Kaiden told her as he frowned at his traitorous commanding officer.

"Two hundred creds on the LT!" Ashley shouted, someone had to stand up for Alenko after all.

"You haven' seen Zoe fight. Put me in for five." Mal said from the other side of the mess, earning a round of cheers and applause from his recently created fan club. His tales of his daring adventures had garnered Malcolm with a few adoring fans already, much to Inara's annoyance and Jayne's joy since it was nice to be appreciated for something. Even if it was a train heist which had turned into them heading back to return the meds they had stolen, among other such little tales of their trek across their Verse.

Soon the entire crew was placing bets on the 'Fight Between Verses' as Joker had quickly named it, right before he started taking wagers after River filled him in on what was going on below them from their spot in the cockpit. It helped to have a Reader onboard for the little things since it meant Joker didn't have to be physically present to get the goods anymore.

"No pressure Lt. Alenko, you're only fighting for the pride of this ship, your Alliance, and your entire universe. I on the other hand already saved mine once darlin', so I know where I stand as does the rest of _Serenity_." Zoe smirked as Jessie led the two crews down to the cargo bay with Zoe and Kaiden leading the pack.

It surprised Zoe to see that Karin had allowed Wash out, in a wheelchair sure but she was happy to see he was doing better all the same. "Doc said to take it easy, but she thought I was doing good enough to get out of that med bay of hers. And not a moment too soon if ya ask me my darling Zoe. One more minute in there and I might have gone Reaver." Zoe had to laugh despite the fact that he had to wait for the next elevator load since the one she was on was stuffed full.

Kaylee and Tali heard the commotion outside the Engineering Deck and quickly placed bets of their own. To everyone's surprise, Kaylee put her money on Kaiden rather than Zoe while Tali went with Zoe. Once everyone was settled wherever they could get a seat, Commander Shepard stood between the two combatants, unable to keep the smirk off of her face as she served as the referee. "Okay... I want a nice clean fight, no hitting below the belt, and no severe injuries. Either one of you so much as breaks a bone, I'll kick your asses myself. And I'm not going to avoid using biotics either. Do I make myself clear?"

Both 'combatants' nodded to her, neither one of them would look be looking forward to an ass kicking from Shepard any time soon. "Alright, the first to tap out or get knocked out is the loser." She finished, letting them have a few moments to psych themselves up, just to draw things out a little more.

"Still time to admit you're humped Alenko... I wouldn't want to ding up that pretty face of yours too badly. I do that, I doubt even the combined skills of Simon and Karin could fix it up." Having since removed her brown leather jacket she wore almost as much as the body armor underneath which she also removed so it was a fair fight in every respect.

A smirking Kaiden looked to Wash instead of taunting Zoe directly. "I'm sorry you're going to have to see me humiliate your wife Mr. Washburne. I'm not going to take any pleasure from it, just so you know that."

"It's not her I'm worried about. Try not to scream too loudly Lt., I have sensitive ears. And I personally will not blame you for any crying you may be forced to do. Can't speak for anyone else though." Kaiden's smirk fell into a frown at the assurance on Wash's face. What he wasn't aware of was that Wash was just as scared of his Zoe as most people were, but he loved her anyway so that helped balance the scales out in her favor. Besides, Wash was attracted to strong women like his Zoe, so that helped as well.

"At least say he's gonna last five seconds against her Wash, give the kid a sportin' chance." Mal called out from the other side of the improvised ring, earning a chorus of laughs and chuckles, chief among them being from Garrus and Wrex.

"If the pissing match is done, let's get to the main event shall we?" Shepard couldn't hold back a grin as she held out her arm, and then dropped it swiftly, starting the match. She also got out of the way as quickly as she could as she backed up and stood next to Tali and Kaylee, crossing her arms under her chest as she watched with the rest of the two crews. Unless she was needed in a hurry or there was a clear winner, it would be where she remained.

Kaiden's eyes widened as previously calm and stoic Zoe proceeded to do her utmost to kill him, or just badly injure him in this case. He barely dodged a swift kick to the head as her left fist slammed into his right kidney a split second later. Grunting from the pain, Kaiden caught the woman's other hand before she could follow up with her right. Zoe raised an eyebrow in surprise as the biotic stepped inward and elbow rushed her, pulling her in close with the same hand he had grabbed.

She saw stars as his elbow found her nose. It didn't break, but it hurt all the same as she managed to break free before he could do it again. The last thing that Kaiden expected was the head butt he received, instantly stunning him after she had bypassed his upraised elbow completely. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness, Zoe landed a right hook across his jaw, further dazing the man.

"Kick his ruttin ass Zoe!" Jayne shouted from the sidelines, grinning like a loon as the fight progressed. Jessie was tempted to say something as well but she bit her tongue since she was supposed to be the neutral party in this.

"Suck it up LT! You can do this Kaiden!" Ashley shouted even louder; she had been talked into a month's pay worth of credits by Joker, she wasn't going to let Alenko get out of this that easily.

Zoe made the mistake of taking pity on the man and tried to end the fight then and there. That punch across his face should have dropped him, but instead Kaiden surprised her once again as he rose fast to his feet, his fist finding her chin on the way up before he grabbed her shoulders and returned the head butt with one of his own as he pulled her in close. She was further put off her game as she staggered back, only to feel his knee find her stomach.

Everyone had to groan aloud at that since it had looked painful, and it hurt just to imagine what it must have felt like.

As she doubled over, Zoe quickly brought her head back up, smashing it right into Kaiden's exposed jawline. Then she landed a two punch combo into his abs, doubling him over as well. Kaiden soon saw stars as she brought both of her hands down in one fist on the back of his neck.

"FINISH HIM!" Wrex roared, his hands making a rather loud noise as he brought them together with a resounding clap.

Zoe gasped for breath as Kaiden was able to land a punch, squarely in her solar plexus. As he then tried to get behind her to get her into a headlock, the amazonian woman recovered quicker than he anticipated and soon found himself on his ass as she flipped him over the moment she found an opening. Before he could get to his feet again, Zoe had her knee up against Kaiden's neck and her whole weight was pressed against him, depriving him of much needed oxygen. He had no choice but to tap out. As soon as he did, Zoe released him and helped Kaiden to his feet.

The sudden change in her attitude was almost disturbing to Kaiden, one second she was doing her best to kill him, the next she actually looked concerned about any damage she might have caused. "Good fight Alenko, best one I've had in months! You really had me scared there a couple times... for you."

"G-glad to make you smile Zoe..." Kaiden almost slumped over, if not for Zoe helping him stay upright.

"Hey, come on I didn't wup you that-" The concerned look on Zoe's face instantly had Shepard calling Chakwas and Simon over to check on Kaiden. "He's out Doc, I didn't think I hit him _that _hard..." She told Chakwas as she gently laid Kaiden down on the mat for the doctors.

Chakwas could easily see the guilt on Zoe's face and quickly tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Zoe, I believe the Lt. has just had a severe migraine attack, while the fight almost likely didn't help, this isn't your fault dear. He gets them quite frequently, unfortunately."

"I think I know someone that can help with that...provided Mal didn't piss her off...as usual." Zoe said as she looked towards her captain who quickly looked elsewhere. She happened to like Inara and the constant arguments between them, which she stayed out of most of the time, were going to have to stop one of these days, but she didn't let that stop her from helping Simon and Karin from getting Kaiden to the med bay. "Simon, get Inara and see if she'll help with this as soon as we get to the med bay."

Normally he would have argued but he had since heard how Jessie had offered to allow Inara a chance to try to aid Kaiden and if it went well enough, then she'd let the Companion try to help more of the crew. He honestly hoped it did work out since that would mean that she would have something to keep her busy as they all did so far. Kaylee had the ship's engines, Jayne worked with Ashley in figuring out the weapons and armor these people used, Mal and Jessie came up with the plans and went over possible enemy confrontations. Everyone had their place, except Inara, but if this went well, then that might change real soon.

* * *

**Med Bay, ten minutes later.**

The day was young and while Inara had been annoyed by Mal's actions that day already, she wasn't about to let her feelings get in the way of her duties as a Companion. Besides, the chance to prove to Jessie she was good on her word had come, although she wasn't quite prepared for it when Simon approached her for aid with Kaiden's current condition. "Let me grab a few things but I'll be there soon. Just be sure the med bay is empty and stays that way, Simon." Even if she wasn't acting in her full capacity as a Companion, some habits weren't easy to break, and Inara wanted complete privacy for herself and Kaiden.

There was a saying that was common between people like her to anyone that asked about what a Companion did. They never kiss and tell. In the same vein that a doctor wouldn't divulge information about their patients, so too would a Companion not speak about their clients, although in a Companion's case, it was more for their clients' comfort in the knowledge that their intimate secrets and desires wouldn't be spread around rather than any health issues they had.

Inara could tell that for all his bravado, Alenko was actually a very quiet and reserved man. Getting him to trust her enough to actually be able to help him effectively would be a considerable challenge in itself. She'd have to wait until he stirred before proceeding since she didn't wish to startle him. He had the right to refuse her help just as he had the right to refuse Chakwas' although she doubted that Kaiden would refuse Karin's help if she had treated his headaches before with pain pills as was most likely. In her experience, too much medicine could be just as bad as not enough.

So for now, she calmly sat next to his bedside, patiently waiting for him to wake up in his own time. She had already taken the precaution to turn the lights down since if this was a typical migraine sufferer, then bright lights would be a hindrance rather than a help in the long run. She didn't have to wait for long as Kaiden blinked his eyes a couple of times and let out a quiet groan, his head throbbing from the repeated hits he had endured during his fight with Zoe. He noted, once his vision had cleared that he was alone with the Companion before his cheeks turned a shade of red that almost matched the woman's dress from the other day. "Uh...Inara...I hadn't expected to see you...here. Um... where's Doctor Chakwas?"

"She's right outside, Kaiden. I offered to help you, and she agreed to let me speak with you. Commander Shepard knows about this as well if you want to confirm it, but to put it simply, I'm offering an alternative means to help with your migraines. If you refuse my offer or this doesn't work, then the doctor will take over and you won't have to worry about this happening again. Would you like me try to help you?" Inara wanted to give him a chance to process what she was offering before going into the details. Even a simple temple massage that she planned to administer could in some circles be considered an intimate affair, but considering what she had done in the past, Inara would have full heartedly argued otherwise.

"Well um... gee, it's just that I don't see how you um... you know...how that will help with my-" Kaiden couldn't even look Inara in the eye as she tried not to grin in amusement at his false assumption, and put on the best 'serious' face she could muster.

"I am not taking my clothes off, so get that idea out of your head Mr. Alenko." Inara had to make a solid effort not to give away her amusement as she continued, noting the slightly confused look on Kaiden's face since he wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not since he didn't wish to offend the woman in either case. "I had simply been prepared to give a temple massage to you Kaiden. The power of touch can be very effective in a skilled Companion's hands for relieving tension, knots, and in your case, migraines."

The clear look of embarrassment and slight disappointment Kaiden showed was definitely the highlight of Inara's day, so far. "Sorry I...you know what? That actually sounds pretty nice Inara, sure I'm game to try that if you think it will help this damn migraine. I appreciate Doctor Chakwas' efforts but somedays, when they're particularly bad, being drugged into a stupor isn't exactly how I like to feel. I will say it's better than feeling like my head is being stabbed with a hot needle constantly."

Inara could see where Kaiden was coming from as she stood and prepared to go to work. Setting up a scented candle behind a small paper screen so that the flickering light wouldn't bother the man's sensitive eyes until she was done, Inara took up a spot at the head of the bed before putting her fingers to Kaiden's temples. "I wouldn't disregard her medication completely, especially in an emergency situation, but if you have the time before or after a mission and this does work better, then I'd be happy to lend my aid whenever you need it."

"Of course Inara. Is that lavender?" He asked, having since caught a whiff of the candle she had lit. It certainly smelled nice, and it reminded him of the family farm back on Earth-That-Still-Was in his case.

"Yes, it usually has a beneficial effect on migraine sufferers. What do you think, is this technique reducing your sensitivity?" Inara asked as she gently pressed against the pressure points in his head, slowly but surely working away the tension she found there. Too hard and she'd only do more damage, but if she didn't press hard enough against the tension spots they would still be there for hours. Finding that perfect balance and rhythm was key, and a quiet moan from Kaiden was all the proof she needed to hear to know she had found that balance. "I take that as a yes."

"Having someone like you on board would have saved me and other L2s a lot of grief. No one ever gave us any advice except to keep popping pills, or have the occasional pain medication injection on a _really _bad day." At this point Kaiden was like putty in her hands as Inara continued to massage away the stress in the man's head and neck.

"I read some of what Doctor Chakwas was willing to give to me when I asked about L2s earlier today. It's sad and a little unnerving to consider that our two universes are similar in some respects since what had been allowed to happen and what still goes on... Kaiden?" Looking down, it took her only a moment to realize why the man had fallen silent.

Inara smiled as she realized that Kaiden had fallen asleep during her ministrations. She shook her head in amusement and continued to work for another five minutes before letting him sleep it off. Some peaceful rest was exactly what he needed right now, as she gently removed her hands from his temples and proceeded to quietly leave the med bay after collecting the few things she had brought with her. Seeing Jessie and Karin waiting outside, Inara smiled more to herself since she had expected at least one of them to see how things had went.

Seeing the mildly concerned looks on the women's faces, Inara decided to tell them immediately just how well it had gone. "Before you ask, he's sleeping quite peacefully. It seems that my skills relieved his pain, while having the side effect of deeply calming him as well."

"That's good to hear Ms. Serra. Keep this up and I might be out of a job." Karin replied, honestly glad that Kaiden and possibly even Jessie if she ever allowed Inara to tend to her in a similar fashion, an alternative means to dealing with being biotics than simple medication.

"That's our Inara." Wash said from a nearby table, having gotten a much needed hot meal after his stay in Chakwas' med bay and the morning sparring match between his lovely wife and Kaiden, who had actually done quite well for himself although just as Wash had known, had gotten his ass handed to him by Zoe.

"Thanks for helpin' the Lt. out Inara, must admit he had me worried there." Zoe, bruises covered in medi-gel, sat across from her adoring husband, who had an even goofier grin on his face than usual. "Though, I may need to kick the man's ass again for not tellin' me he's gets migraines all the time. Might not have bashed his noggin quite as much... naw still would have." Wash was honestly glad that Zoe no longer felt guilty about giving the man a good ol fashion thrashing now that things seemed alright for his continued health. They had gone through too much in the past year and it was wonderful to see her smiling and full of life again.

"I feel compelled to tell you Mrs. Washburne, being an L2 isn't an easy thing, even for the lucky ones like Mr. Alenko. Migraines are one of the more _mild_ symptoms of that particular biotic implant. But Kaiden has decided to keep his, even with all its horrible side effects because the L2 is more powerful than the symptom free L3 implant, which I have." Jessie was sure there was more to it than that since Kaiden had never struck her as the type to wish power over his personal health. He obviously had a deep seated personal reason as well. L2s were symbolic in a way since there was so much controversy attached to being a biotic whatever the classification, but the L2s got the most attention for that same reason, and most of it was of a negative variety.

On top of the side effects, people were still afraid of biotics since there was a fair amount of misinformation out there which most of it had been disproven over the years, but like anything people didn't understand, fear and more always followed and it stuck around like a cancer. Just as people were afraid of biotics, biotics in some cases took their power to dark places and used them to raise all kinds of trouble. Some even formed groups, gangs, and sometimes even cults and often times turned to a life of crime or in worst case scenarios, they became terrorists.

"Can't say I'm surprised , even though he comes across as all mild manner'd an such, Kaiden's a real fighter. I suppose I'd want the edge too, given the choice. Sorry that he has to deal with the bad effects all the same, he's a good man and I hate to see good people suffer. We've seen too many good men and women suffer in our time." Some of those 'good men and women' had been of a questionable nature, but most of the time they had honestly meant well in their own ways. Badger and Patience on the other hand, Zoe had kind of secretly been glad they had been hunted down by the Operative. Given the trouble those two had given to the crew they gorram well deserved it, but most everyone else hadn't deserved what had befallen them simply for sheltering _Serenity's _crew after a job.

"I felt the fool for supporting the Unification War, after seeing for myself how far the Alliance was willing to go, especially after growing so close to everyone onboard _Serenity_. Someone like Kaiden, what we saw would have changed him, and not in a good way." _If the Independents had had more people like Kaiden and his crewmates, they might have won. _ That was something Inara believed anyway after only the short time she had seen them around the ship or spoken to them directly. Unfortunately things hadn't turned out that way, and their home universe, as small as it was compared to this one, was still under Alliance control.

Besides, Jessie had a strength about her that drew everyone to her. She led without needing to try. She was the calm in the center of a very chaotic storm. That was the best way to describe the Commander as far as the Companion was concerned. Inara corrected herself as she gazed at Shepard, _No, the Independents definitely would have won if this woman had been leading them into battle, especially after Miranda's terrible secret had been uncovered. Countless loyalists would have defected in an instant with her voice behind them and her actions leading them, not to mention that the Independents would have drawn strength from her as the Normandy's crew does already._

"Well we don't hold that against ya none Inara...well not too much..." Mal had decided to comment on Inara's embarrassing statement, after all he didn't get to hear them that often, if at all. Hearing her admit that she was wrong about supporting the Alliance during the war was rarer still. "Heck, even Zoe here stopped carrying around a boot knife around you, just in case..." When Zoe produced said knife a moment later Mal amended his statement. "Or not."

"Now _that's _a knife!" Wash gleefully said as Zoe gave him a sexy smirk. He loved Zoe to death, but he wasn't about to tempt fate and piss her off either since he was just a pilot, and his wife was a Goddess of Destruction. Ok, maybe that was exaggerating things a bit, but the fact remained the thought of separation from her was out of the question. He'd never make it to a divorce lawyer since if Zoe didn't kill him, Mal certainly would.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Inara rolled her eyes at the two since she couldn't blame them at all for being cautious although it wasn't needed. Perhaps at first it might have been if she was like some loyal followers of the Alliance who wouldn't have thought twice about stabbing Malcolm in the back at the first opportune moment, but she had been too concerned about doing her duties as a traveling Companion to consider doing anything of the sort. "How long were you standing there anyway?"

"Long enough darlin, long enough." Malcolm grinned but he grew serious a moment later. "Long enough to realize I might have been a bit of an gorram idiot earlier." The entire crew deck got to see something the _Serenity _crew had only seen once before, Inara staring in shock with her jaw dropped to the floor "Yes I apologized, try not to faint. Truth of the matter is, guess I always assumed one of your 'talents' couldn't be done without the other. It's the lie of the thing that gets me as I told ya once before, seein' you help that boy scout though as ya did tells me how much of an idiot I'd been about what you do Inara. Don't change the fact I still don't' like it much, but I can appreciate it a little."

"I take it her 'whoring' is what bugs you the most Malcolm?" Jessie said as she crossed her arms under her chest, seeing where it would be a problem for the man in front of her. _Christ, why doesn't he just tell her how he feels, everyone else probably knows by now._ It wouldn't have surprised Shepard in the least if that was the case as she earned a nod from the captain, although she noted his hesitation in admitting it. "And yet you ain't too shy about letting her know it in the worst ways you can manage. What in the Hell is wrong with you? Do you get off on making her miserable just because you're emotionally crippled?"

"Whoa whoa! What in the sphincter Hell gave you that idea?!" Mal was already physically backing away from Jessie's verbal assault. No one was aware that Jessie had had a similar relationship with a young boy her age on Mindoir that hadn't gone anywhere, and she regretted never allowing it to go further than verbal gut shots to that day. Seeing Mal and Inara in a similar situation was hitting too close to home for her.

"How about all those snarky comments I've heard you say since you and your crew came onboard? And what are you, a little scared boy? Get your ass back over here Reynolds!" Mal had rarely been on the receiving end of a verbal tirade like this before and had no way to counter it. Before his better judgement stopped him, Mal walked right up to Shepard. Anger had taken over since no one ever told him what to do. It was the one rule on his boat, and while he wasn't on his boat anymore, he had gotten used to being the one in charge long ago.

"I'm only going to say this once. I know this isn't my boat, but no member of my crew ever so much as raised their voice to me if it meant trying to go over my head. No one but me or Zoe if I wasn't around gave orders. You get one free pass Shepard." The dangerous tone in his voice wasn't easy to miss, but while it normally worked on anyone else, Zoe and Wash quickly realized it wasn't working here. Zoe normally would have supported Mal but the rules had changed dramatically since their arrival into this universe, and she realized too late that Malcolm hadn't gotten used to taking orders from someone else. Jessie was going to break him in half if he didn't fall in line real quick.

"In case you haven't noticed _Captain _ I'm the only one who gives orders on this ship. I SUGGEST YOU FOLLOW THEM!" If the ear splitting yell hadn't gotten Mal's attention, then the bright blue glow surrounding Shepard sure as hell did. It took all of his willpower for Mal not to reach for his pistol.

"Does everyone have to shout? I was having the most pleasant nap." Kaiden said after having woken up from the sleep Inara had put him under. He felt a lot better for it but from what was going on in the crew deck once he got a look at the scene, he wished that he had stayed in bed as he backed away from the two crew heads upon seeing the angry expressions stamped on their respective faces. "Would someone please tell me this is just a bad dream...?"

"I heard you came from a no account place called Mindoir. Seems we both come from mud ball worlds, with not a damn bit a value in most people's eyes. So what the gorram hell makes you think you're better than me?! Hell, I bet your folks must be proud of the high an' mighty Commander Jessie Shepard!" Kaiden and the _Normandy _crew that were present knew then and there that Malcolm was a dead man. No one dared to talk about Mindoir to one of its few survivors in such a way and expected to live afterward.

Chakwas had since used the unintentional distraction that Kaiden had provided and had since popped a tranquilizer into the Commander's neck from behind before Jessie ever knew she was there. It was just as well since she had been about to snap Malcolm in two with her bare hands. "Easy easy..." Mal temporarily forgot his issue with Jessie and was surprised that the old doctor had managed to sneak up on the woman. Inara was also surprised, having not expected Karin to dope her own commanding officer as Mal further surprised them both by helping to catch the falling Commander who a moment ago he would have been all too happy to shoot if she had pressed him any further.

Kaiden had since recovered from his shock as he helped Karin and Mal carry his Commander into the med bay where he had just been. Once they had her settled, Mal sighed and looked mighty ashamed as Karin glared at him from over Jessie's bedside. "She only told me this once Mr. Reynolds, so listen well young man. When she was sixteen, she lost her first and only crush, a young man by the name of Steven. They were like you and Ms. Serra, too stubborn to ever admit how they truly felt about one another. They never got the chance, Mindoir was raided shortly after by batarian slavers. Steven was killed... along with all of the Commander's immediate family. _I _suggest you don't make the same mistake _ever_ again in insulting the memory of those colonists like you just did now. I may not bother to stop her next time."

As if to further make him feel like an ass, Inara had since stepped up beside him and slapped him across the face, leaving a red handprint behind before leaving the med bay with Karin, Kaiden, and Zoe right behind her. Mal could only look stupidly at the door as the reality of what he had just did sunk in. "Ya shoulda let her kill me Doc...I wouldn't a blamed ya if ya had." While no one heard him say it, Mal didn't care as he slumped into the chair beside Jessie's bed. How many times had he started a bar brawl in an Alliance friendly bar on U-Day whenever someone insulted the Browncoats? He would have felt rightly justified in cutting down anyone who had said half of what he had shouted at Shepard moments ago.

"There's still a chance I will." Jessie murmured despite the sedative that hadn't quite been strong enough to knock her out completely. She had heard Mal's quietly spoken words, and while she still wanted to snap him in half, the feeling wasn't nearly as potent as it had been before. "You might want to run before this sedative wears off."

"I ain't running...you do what you will, but I want ya to listen to me this time before ya do. Doc just told me why you got ready to keel haul me, so I figured I'd return the favor and tell ya my own story, seeing as how we have more in common than I ever would have guessed. Afterward you can decide if you still want to leave me full of holes." Something in Mal's voice caught her attention, and Jessie decided that he deserved a chance to speak before she snapped him in half. So she gave him some time to talk while she gave the numbness from Karin's sedative a chance to wear off.

"You have five minutes." Somehow, even drugged to the gills, Jessie managed to sound intimidating.

"I lost every gorram thing worth ever carin' about durin' the war against the Alliance. Same as you, I guess. Then, at the end, we got crushed at the Battle of Serenity Valley...the Alliance scorched the entire area until there was nothing left but ash. I used to believe in a higher power before then, but that night broke me in more ways than I could have imagined. Those that surrendered were given a choice; serve time or die. I took the cowardly way out and served my time in an Alliance POW camp. Afterward, it was either join a work crew, doing make do work or working the asteroid fields, or to become a transport captain. Given the state of my ship you can see how that went. But I want you to know Shepard... there's still things worth believin' in. Even in your darkest days..."

While he didn't believe in the Lord anymore, Malcolm had never been able to get rid of the necklace he had carried with him in and out of Serenity Valley either. He had lost his faith that night when the Alliance had come down from the sky in wave after wave of cleansing fire, but there was too many good memories as well as bad ones attached to the simple cross he still kept with him at all times as he pulled it out of his pants pocket and handed it over to Jessie. Jessie's brown eyes couldn't have opened any wider if she had tried. "I think ya need this more than I do. Just know I'm sorry Jessie." Mal quietly told her as he folded her right hand over the necklace.

Jessie had no words for once in her life to express what was going through her head. Not five minutes ago she had been ready to end Malcolm's existence in the worst way she could manage, and now she was close to crying her eyes out, something she hadn't done since putting the worst of that terrible day behind her, because of what the man had just told her he'd gone through in his own universe. She wasn't ready to face the demons of her own past just yet, but she had someone she could relate too now which would help in the days to come.

Sitting up on the side of the bed, Malcolm half expected her to at least take a free shot at him if nothing else, but instead she silently put the cross away in her own pants pocket before staring into his face. "Thank you...I don't know if I'll ever truly understand what you went through that day Mal, but if nothing else, you've given me a lot to think about."

"That's funny, I was about to tell you that... stop stealing my thoughts would ya? Someone once told me that when you can't run,, you crawl. When you can't crawl, when you can't do that, you find someone to carry you. Guess what I'm trying to say is, you ever need someone like that at your side, I'd be happy to lend ya the arm." Mal held out his hand and Jessie smirked a little as she grasped his hand in her own as she said her own piece.

"If you can't trust the man standing beside you, you're as good as dead. Someone once told me that." Shaking his hand firmly in her own, whatever issues might come later, only a clear stab in the back betrayal would break the bond they had formed, Commander to Captain.


	8. Blue on Black

_A/N; Just because they seem to have worked things out in the last chapter don't mean a gorram thing. You can be assured that Mal and Jessie will be at each other's throats again before this is over lol. Joking aside, I do want to leave a quick thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed the story so far. Your support means a great deal to myself and Archer83 who has been a major boon to this crazy project of mine. He does the voices for Mal and most of the Serenity crew far better than I can. So, without further ado, let's continue reading about these big damn heroes!_

_Another sad and dark chapter this round. The M rating is earned once more and you've been warned in advance. This one was hard to write for both of us, but it doesn't make it any less necessary in my mind._

* * *

**Chapter 8; Blue on Black.**

**SSV Normandy. Above Therum, preparing to drop...**

"We're going to drop in this tank from the upper atmosphere? You sure that's wise sir? Because it seems completely insane to me." Zoe asked after hearing the plan on how they were going to get down to the planet. Apparently the _Normandy _wasn't able to land on Therum easily enough because of all the planet's volcanic activity. So dropping the Mako, their much better version of the _Serenity's _mule, was the only way to go. Zoe wasn't liking the idea of being in freefall for any length of time since too many things could go wrong, the most pressing of her concerns being that if the eezo powered jump jets didn't activate, they'd end up smashed all over Therum's surface.

"Oh ye of little faith Zoe. I'm sure our fuh long 'leader' can get ya down in one piece. It's her drivin' that worries me if what Kaiden said holds true, and I got no reason to doubt the man." Mal felt eyes on the back of his head and had a feeling the aforementioned leader had heard him. "You know I mean well enough, right Shepard?"

"Uh huh." Jessie wasn't convinced, but at least she wasn't ready to tear him in half like the other day. She hadn't completely forgiven him about his ill spoken comment about her home colony, but she was willing to put it behind her as long as they got the mission completed. "Zoe, get suited up, have the Chief help you out if you need it, but might as well see what you can do since I've seen what Mal's capable of, and it was lackluster at best." Zoe didn't miss the tiniest of smirks come across the woman's face as Mal looked between her and Jessie, clearly unsure if he should be offended or be happy that he wasn't going on this trip.

"Hey, what about me? I ain't gotten any ruttin' fun since Chora's Den." Jayne said from Williams' workbench, having been fiddling with the shotgun he had taken from that same place until his interest had been pulled away from his new toy. "Might be fun to save a highly grateful like damsel in distress an all!" The lecherous grin on his ugly mug was all the evidence Jessie needed to see as to where his thoughts had wound up. She was glad that Zoe decided to step in before she did.

"Don't be an idiot Jayne. The only 'saving' on your mind is what's in your pants that gets way overused anyway." Zoe countered, not having to look at his face to know what was on his mind.

"Alright, Horny Jayne, let's see if you can back up your talk or if it's just a load of bullshit, or is that go se? Yes, I pay attention, don't look so shocked..." Jessie said in turn, earning a surprised look from not only Jayne, but also from Mal before he laughed a little nervously since it seemed before too long Jessie would be able to figure out if they were cursing behind her back or not at this rate.

"We'll get you speaking our language yet ma'am." Zoe grinned at Mal's nervous expression that was stamped on his face. Jessie meanwhile chuckled although her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she looked for Tali before finding her a moment later next to Garrus, working on the Mako together. Considering the turian had been calibrating the tank's weapons for the better part of yesterday, she wasn't sure what else it needed done to it.

"Tali!" The quarian almost jumped as Shepard caught her attention. "You're up for this mission as well, I'd like to see you get some combat experience in the field. I appreciate all the work Adams, Kaylee, and you have been putting into the ship, but I need to know what you're capable of out there as well. You seem able in a fight, think you can do it again?"

"Yes Commander, just give me a few minutes to get ready." Shepard almost reconsidered when she saw how nervous Tali looked at the thought of actual combat. Jessie knew that fighting wasn't for everyone, but she'd rather find out now if Tali wasn't ready for it rather than later if and when she was forced into a situation where she had to defend herself.

"We leave in thirty, so there's no rush at the moment. Take your time and be sure you're prepared since we won't be able to return in a hurry." She meant well, but the Commander wanted to see what she was truly capable of when she wasn't walking into an ambush as she had a few days ago. _Damn it, Mal's little rant has really put me in a foul mood. Maybe I will talk to Inara when we get back? I can't keep on tearing down everyone in my head like this._

"I'll be ready Shepard, you can count on me!" Tali just gave the Commander a curt nod before rushing off to get her gear together for the mission. Before she got too far though, Tali had a message pop up on her omni-tool. Seeing it was an encoded transmission from the Flotilla, she knew it was most likely from her father. Probably asking for more geth parts. She didn't bother to check it then and there since she had other things on her mind such as impressing Shepard if that was even possible.

"Ah ruttin' hell... why we takin' the little tech girl with us? I figure Wrex would be more fun to blow stuff up with an such." Jayne grimaced as he watched Tali prepare while Kaiden helped him don a heavy suit of armor. _Foolish girl might get herself hurt bad._

"You'll likely be going up against Saren's geth if they were sent to Therum to retrieve the scientist we're after. The quarians created them so it makes sense the Commander would want to take her for that reason." Kaiden replied to the big mercenary in front of him as he finished getting the chest piece in place before handing Jayne the matching helmet. "Liara T'Soni is supposed to be the foremost expert on protheans, so if Saren's after her in the hopes of finding the Conduit, then we can't risk losing her. Dong ma Jayne?"

"You pickin' up our way of talkin' too I see. Great, just ruttin' great. But yeah, I got ya LT, just have a few puke buckets ready for when we get back. I hear your Commander couldn't drive in a straight gorram line to save her life." Jayne had to have something to complain about since it took his mind off of what they were going into. Machines that thought and wanted to put him and anyone else they found on a spike, before becoming some kind of creepy machine monster? Where did that get fun?

"Ah don't worry your pretty little head Jayne. I'm sure the worst you'll have to worry about is being knocked into a volcano." Ashley said as she finished up helping Zoe into her own armor a moment later. "And even if that were to happen, Tam and Chakwas should be able to put you back together...mostly." Jayne gave a one fingered salute in the Chief's general direction although the smirk on Williams' face told everyone that she had won that round of their verbal jousting.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

"You're going to be descending at a 45 degree angle reaching approximately 88 mph, and then suddenly stop in mid air for .20 seconds as the jump jets engage to slow your descent to the surface. You might feel your stomach contents try to escape the only way they can between now and then." Zoe was going to kill River if she got back from this fuh long idea of a trip down planetside.

"Have a fun trip guys! Try not to accidentally go back in time Shepard...I don't think they have a form I can fill out if my boss gets stuck in 1955." Joker's snickers were only adding to her already taxed nerves. Scratch that. She was going to kill River and Joker both, Zoe vehemently decided right then and there. Then all would be right in her Verse once again.

"You two and I are going to have a very long talk when I make it back!" Zoe yelled over the comms, already ready to abandon the Mako, except Garrus had since finished strapping her down before she could escape anyway. The grin, she couldn't rightly tell one way or the other, on his face wasn't helping her mood as the tank's doors were pulled shut a moment later.

Jayne could clearly see that Zoe already looked a tad green around the gills, and they hadn't even started moving yet. Suddenly a line from an old movie they'd watched with some of the crew the night before popped into his head. "We're on an express elevator to hell, going down!" Jayne laughed his head off at the death glare Zoe gave him a moment later.

Zoe could have shot Jayne if she wasn't already strapped into her seat in the back of the Mako. She was more than a little annoyed that Tali seemed perfectly fine with this idea if the quarian's relaxed posture and her quiet snores were anything to go by. "Are you serious? Am I the only one that thinks this is crazy?"

"Yep. Joker, open the hangar bay door." Commander Shepard was grinning as well as the bay doors were opened up and she put the pedal to the metal. All Joker and River could hear was Zoe's terrified screams over the comms as the Mako did exactly what River had put into detail a few minutes ago. No one threw up though, much to the Reader's annoyance since she had bet Joker that Zoe would upchuck at the very least. She was down fifty credits because of it.

"Go pout, I win. I'm going to celebrate by buying the nastiest hanar/asari porn I can find with those creds." River wiped the grin clean off of Joker's face however when he heard her comeback. He should have known it wouldn't have been that easy.

"Keep laughing Joker. They still have to return the same way they went down, and with Jessie's driving it's still anyone's game. Double or nothing." She had planned for this eventuality, and she was ready to make Joker pay up. She loved the challenge and the possibility she'd be proven wrong was too tempting to pass up. Contrary to popular belief, she didn't like being right all the time, but this was just a friendly little wager...that she intended to win. No rules had been set beforehand. Joker hadn't thought it a necessary step to patch up any loopholes in their little bet, loopholes River planned to exploit if it became necessary.

"You're on! Kinda creepy you betting against two of your own..." Joker just shrugged his shoulders. "...eh creds are creds." Jeff leaned in closer to a screen showing an internal camera from the Mako's dashboard. "Damn...that woman really has some lungs, doesn't she? Wash is a lucky guy..."

"You should hear them when they're together. I wasn't the only one that got woken up by them in the middle of the night whenever they decided to get frisky." River hadn't been entirely kidding either since _Serenity _hadn't been the biggest ship and sound had a tendency to carry quite well.

"Thank you for that image, really thank you _very _much. I could stand to hear a bit more actually, now that I think about it..." Looking over to his copilot though, River just gave him a look that screamed 'Seriously?' before he noticed her smile disappear. He didn't have to be a mind reader like her to understand where her thoughts had gone. "Hey, it ain't your fault that Wash is in the infirmary kiddo. Your bro and the doc patched him up and he'll be fine in no time. If they can't do it, then I'm screwed if I break anything."

"And what a fine job they did." A voice said from behind them, startling Joker and River both as they looked only to see Wash and Chakwas at the back of the cockpit. "What was it you were saying now you two? Oh right, how incredibly loud my autumn flower and I are when we make passionate love... tis true. Tis such a burden to have ears that bleed afterwards too." River's face was beet red and Joker wasn't doing much better as he tried to appear busy. Chakwas was having a terrible time not laughing her head off as she stood behind her patient's wheelchair, having been talked into helping _Serenity's _pilot to the cockpit. Considering he had walked part of the way hadn't made her entirely happy with him, but she was willing to forgive and forget as long as he took it easy.

"Dr. Chauffeur, I mean Dr. Chakwas, thanks for letting me come up here... it's nice to be able to keep an eye on Zoe." Wash's face became slightly more serious in appearance since he had never liked her going out on dangerous jobs. He understood why she did it though after the whole Niska thing, but he still felt uneasy in watching her from the sidelines. "I just hope your boss is better than Mal as far as her luck is concerned. Any plan our daring captain tried to put together usually ended up humped from the get go."

"Commander Shepard is the best woman for the job Wash. Zoe couldn't be in better hands if you ask me, since Shepard would need to stop breathing for anything to happen to her." Joker replied since he was right and he knew it. Jessie was many things, but an incompetent soldier wasn't one of them.

"Wash, the N7 brand she wears on her armor is only given to the best of the best that this Alliance has to offer. Believe me, I'd be more worried about us without her on this ship." River said in turn since it was the truth as she understood it. She had 'seen' a few glimpses of Shepard's time in N7 school, and she didn't envy the grueling days Jessie had spent earning that red stripe on her right arm. It made some of her own days in the Academy seem like a picnic...before the torture had started.

"Oh... thank you _so much_ for that incredibly comforting thought River. Mind if I borrow your seat for a while?" Joker noticed that she had already started to get up before Wash had even asked and gave River a knowing smirk. Karin looked ready to protest but a gentle look from the younger Tam silenced her. "Nice ship..."

"Yup, just don't touch anything orange, the _Normandy _might explode if you do." Wash instantly jerked a curious hand back to his side. "I'm just messing with you dude, but seriously don't hit anything labeled 'Self Destruct' or 'Porn Stash'. I ain't the only one that has a collection these days." River flipped Joker's hat off of his head for that comment since it wasn't true. It wasn't gorram it! _I know since you had a very goofy grin on your face the other day Ms. Creepy._

"Say another word and I'll use my brain to make you dance. I like the sound of snapping shin bones." How in the Verse had the conversation gotten to where it was now was beyond River, and the mortified look on her face made Joker's day. Her threat was useless and she knew it, but it made her feel better to say it anyway.

Wash smirked despite the fact he had been played by River's new best friend, who had quickly and somehow quite effectively stunned River Tam. "You obviously haven't heard Joker, but I'm the best pilot in my home verse. Anything you can fly, I can probably, no I _can_ fly better."

"The only flying you're going to be doing is back to bed Mr. Washburne. I told you I'd agree to this only if you took it easy. Trying to fly the _Normandy _does not constitute as taking it easy." Chakwas wasn't able to help but smile despite her attempt at trying to appear stern. It was impossible to hold a grudge against anyone from _Serenity's _crew, except maybe Malcolm.

"I'll be good, promise. No daring aerial heroics or anything." _At least not yet. _River rolled her eyes at Wash's thought as he turned to Joker once more. "So, how _do _you fly this particular boat?"

"Let's go Doctor, the boys will be talking shop for hours." River said since she didn't need to see the future to know that was a certainty.

* * *

"The first thing we're going to do is make sure the fuh long Commander is never allowed behind the wheel of the Mako again." Jayne said as he hopped out of the armored tank that had saved their gorram hides more than once, and not just from the ruttin' flashlight heads that had tried to kill them so far either.

"I have to agree with you. Keelah, were you trying to kill us?!" Tali asked, glad that her visor wasn't transparent since she was more terrified of Jessie's attempt at driving than anything they'd come across on their way to save the asari scientist.

"I'm just glad it's over. I thought the drop was bad, but your driving isn't something I look forward to experiencin' again ma'am." Zoe told her as she remembered having to hold on for dear life the entire trip. She'd have gladly faced those flashlight heads on foot any day rather than let Shepard drive again. "Next time, I'm drivin' Commander." She normally drove the mule, the Mako couldn't be that hard by comparison.

"It wasn't that terrible! We only almost went off of a cliff that one time...the near miss with the pool of molten lava doesn't count. That's pretty good for me...a new personal best actually." It honestly was since even Jessie knew that she wasn't the best driver around, but they were making a big deal out of nothing in her opinion. Calming a moment later, Jessie looked towards the refinery that they couldn't access without finding another way inside since it seemed the geth had gotten in and locked the place down. There was a sliding metal gate in front of their way in and plenty of cover for snipers to take shots at them if they had a mind to. "We can't take the Mako through that anyway. We'll need to find another way."

"I thought I saw a pass we can take the Mako through a little ways back Shepard. Maybe it goes up to the refinery? And if that was your best, I'd hate to hear about your worst day behind the wheel." Tali added under her breath, having turned off her audio function in her suit so that no one could hear her which was probably just as well really.

"Tali...why did ya ruttin' have to tell her that?" Before Shepard could get behind the wheel of the Mako though, Zoe had already beat her to the punch which relieved Jayne quite a bit. "Finally, someone that isn't fuh long behind the wheel."

"Okay, hang on everybody!" Despite having to get acquainted with how the Mako drove for a few minutes, Zoe proved a far better driver than Jessie after she had gotten used to the controls. Jayne and Tali gave Zoe a nod of thanks, with Shepard crossing her arms in irritation as Zoe backed away from the sealed gate and spotted the pass that Tali had mentioned. "Just like driving the mule, only easier."

"And we don't have gorram Reavers chasing us neither. Though the ruttin' flashlight heads shootin' at us ain't exactly an improvement." Jayne said from beside Tali, unable or unwilling to hide the smirk on his face at Shepard's irritated look from being overthrown as she had. She instead took up position in the cannon, although not before Shepard muttered to herself on her way up.

Zoe grinned as she swore Shepard said something about mutinous crewmates. Well a 'court martial' would be worth not puking her guts out if Shepard kept driving, far as Zoe was concerned anyway. She still made it a point to run down anything that got in her way however since every enemy they could eliminate now was one less to worry about later. Shepard meanwhile made use of the Mako's cannon and the chain gun, taking out anything that Zoe missed as they made for the refinery, leaving Tali and Jayne time to go over their gear one last time.

"Well, Juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan!" Zoe shouted as they came across something bigger than the foot soldiers they had seen so far. "Wu de tyen ah! What in the Hell is that thing?!" There was two of them, and they were bigger than anything Zoe was familiar with, and she had fought on the front lines during the war where the Alliance back home had sent their heavy tanks and worse at them.

"Colossus! Stay clear of their shots, they'll drain our shields and tear the Mako apart!" Tali shouted as she looked at the radar image in front of her. Without much room to maneuver they didn't have a lot of options, but a few cannon shots crippled one while Zoe drove into the other, forcing the right Colossus to shoot into its partner as it fell over towards the left just as its energy weapon went off. The friendly fire was enough to finish it off before Shepard destroyed the second as Zoe backed up, giving the Commander room to fire without toasting themselves in the process.

"Okay... you officially get to drive the Mako anytime you want Zoe, nice work!" Shepard took a moment to slap Zoe on the shoulder, as the area seemed to be clear of targets for now. Scanning the area though, she wasn't entirely convinced they were out of the woods just yet. "Tali, Zoe, check the west side of the complex. Jayne, you're with me. We need to open those gates."

"Heh if ya liked that, you should have seen her and Wash pull off a barn swallow on the mule, Shep. We was being chased by Reavers at the time and-"

"Jayne, shut up and watch my back or I'll shoot you myself, or beat you senseless with my biotics, whichever I decide on first." Either it was her threat, or the man actually had a professional bone in his body as he promptly shut up and covered Shepard as she took point. Whatever the case was, Jessie was glad when Jayne saved her from taking a burst of assault fire to the chest, which hit the ground where she had just been standing. They had opened up a door only to be greeted by a hidden geth, and if not for the mercenary pushing her out of the way, she was sure she'd have been in dire straits.

Before Jayne could fire back on the flashlight head, Shepard had since Slammed the offending geth into the back wall hard enough to break it into several pieces as the blue glow of her biotics died down a second later. "Don't say a word and I won't have to hurt you."

"I ain't bragging or nothin'...out loud." She could hear the smirk on Jayne's face as they pressed onward, sweeping the entire structure from top to bottom although since it was relatively small it didn't take them long. Still, Jessie wasn't taking any chances as they found two more hiding behind a few pipes in the back. Just as they were about to pop out of cover, she tossed a grenade behind them and watched them burn before searching the rest of the area only to come up empty handed for any gate controls. "Guess that pesky switch is in the buildin' next door then."

"Gee you think?" Shepard scoffed at the man before heading back outside towards the other building.

"Tali to Shepard, Zoe and I have lowered the other gate, we will be able to proceed further now." The sound of one of the gates lowering was heard as Jayne and Jessie left the building they had just cleared. Jessie was annoyed enough and then Jayne had to go and open his mouth.

"Ah... Shepard I think this is the wrong gorram-"

"Not. Another. Word." The brief flare of Jessie's biotics was all the incentive Jayne needed to shut up without argument, which was something he didn't do often. He had thought Mal was terrifying when roused to full blown rage, but he had seen Shepard in action and had a strong urge not to wind up as a smear on the floor.

Zoe and Tali must have seen the angry look on Shepard's face as she stomped back towards the Mako, with Jayne following at a careful distance. It was probably just as well as Zoe took up the wheel once again. The rest of the trip was more or less without incident besides a few geth turrets and a few small groups of more of their foot soldiers, but nothing putting the Mako into sixth gear couldn't handle. Zoe still had a huge grin on her face from slamming an Armature, that Jessie had managed to barely miss with the Mako's cannon, into a nearby pool of lava.

It wasn't until they reached the dig site did they come across an issue. "That is going to slow us down." Jessie had since calmed down, having been impressed once again by Zoe's masterful wheelwork as they came across a rather large number of Colossi. Someone didn't want them going this way. "Um Zoe...have any tricks we haven't seen yet?"

"That problem is about to be taken care of." River said over the comms as Joker put the _Normandy_ through her paces, launching a precision missile strike right in the middle of the six geth heavies. The ship streaked across the sky directly above the Mako, before pulling up and heading back into orbit. When the smoke cleared, there wasn't much left save a smoldering hole where the enemy had been situated in front of the dig site. "Be careful Commander, Saren knows we're with you and he took precautions to compensate for our unknown advantages."

"I always wanted to do that! Our little albatross is always a good luck charm Commander, she was nice enough to let Joker know you'd be needing some extra large explosions. The way ahead should be clear, I'm reading this thing right aren't I? Yes? Okay then, good hunting you guys." Wash's grin could practically be heard over the comms as Jessie and the rest of the ground team just smirked at the two. Zoe was grinning behind her helmet as she shook her head at her husband's antics. Some things never changed, even when everything else did.

"Nice shooting you two! Thanks River, Joker. Alright, let's move out!" Shepard was actually starting to look something other than pissed as a faint grin pulled at her lips. Wash was a wackier version of Joker, without the snark which was a breath of fresh air in Shepard's opinion. It was little wonder Zoe had married him.

"Hey! I pushed the 'Unleash Hell' button as Joker calls it, that counts for something..." Zoe's grin had turned into a full blown smile at Wash's indignant response.

"Turn the comms off before I have Chakwas put you back to bed Mr. Washximus." Jessie couldn't keep the humor out of her voice as they piled out of the Mako once more, but then it died as she got herself back in the mindset that was necessary to get through whatever was laying in wait for them. River had hinted at the fact that Saren had known they were coming here. Maybe it was just her paranoia, but Jessie had a hunch that they might have a spy either onboard the _Normandy _itself, or someone in the Alliance. Either way, she planned to find out as soon as they were off this rock.

Soon they found themselves unable to travel any farther in the Mako because of a rockslide, no doubt caused by all the local seismic activity. "End of the road ma'am, we can't-" Zoe was interrupted by the sound of the Mako's main cannon as Shepard blew apart the rocks blocking their path with several quick pinpoint shots. "Okay then..." That was one way to clear the road.

Zoe was almost disappointed when it became obvious that they couldn't take the Mako into the underground dig site itself, but at least they had made it this far with minimal delays. What would have taken them two hours on foot had only taken half an hour, if that, and they had made excellent time the whole way. Saren's forces wouldn't have had long to set up defenses in the dig site, and they would have had even a shorter time trying to get to Liara, which only helped them in the end.

"Alright, form up, we can't let Saren get to Professor T'Soni before we do. Jayne, rear guard. Zoe, I want you up front with me. Tali, think you can hack any of these geth for us, get a visual read on anything ahead?" Tali was a little surprised that Jessie had thought of that since she hadn't, and she was supposed to be an expert on the geth.

"I'll see what I can do Commander. It might take a little bit, but get me within range and I'll try." She was already tapping rapidly away at her omni-tool, pulling up a few programs she could try to use against the machines in question. They were virtually hack proof, but there was always a way around, especially if one was isolated from the rest.

They quickly descended into the underground ruins in tight formation before coming upon a fairly ancient looking elevator shaft, except the elevator itself was brand new, and it was a hell of a lot newer than the rest of the ruins around them. That didn't surprise Jessie or the rest at all given the recent activity down here with Liara and whoever had been with her before Saren's forces had come knocking.

"Well...who all wants to climb in ta the ruttin' elevator of death first..." Jayne grumbled as he eyed the shaft around the lift. One look at Jessie and Zoe's faces told him they'd be going on it together and he was going to end up pushed if he didn't hurry up. "Ya'll don't have to be so gorram grouchy about it." Jayne mumbled nervously as he and the rest of the team got onto the elevator before Jessie sent it heading further into the dig site. They got about three quarters of the way down before the machinery started to throw sparks and make a rather disheartening grinding noise.

"Don't...say...a word." Zoe growled out right before they piled out of the elevator as fast as humanly, and quarianly, possible right before the elevator dropped down the rest of the way almost as if it were in freefall, smashing into the bottom of the shaft. "Guess we're walking the rest of the way ma'am."

"Watch your corners going down these stairs." Jessie quietly ordered them, before having Tali put a hand on Jessie's shoulder and pointing to her omni-tool. She didn't say a word as she opened up the live stream she had just been sent and nodded her approval of Tali's handiwork. It seemed that there were a dozen geth and a few krogran as well, standing in front of some kind of blue energy field which held their target behind it. The image cut out as the geth regained control but the damage had been done. They now knew that Liara was safe, for the moment, and that they still had time. Which meant that they could use this to their advantage. "Zoe, you any good with that sniper rifle you brought with you?"

"Jayne's a better shot at a distance than me, get me up close and I can make them sing." Zoe and Jayne switched out weapons, Jayne getting Zoe's sniper rifle while she got his shotgun in trade. She was no stranger to a rifle, but she preferred her modified Winchester more than the rifle she had brought with her. Still, she'd make it work since the same could be said about the shotgun Jayne had just given to her.

"Good enough. Jayne, overwatch on that ridge, hustle but don't let them hear you otherwise you'll be a sitting duck until you get to cover. Radio when you're in position. Zoe, you're with me. Tali, stay in cover and see if you can cause some confusion from here.."

"Great... thanks for the easy job Shep-" Jessie's glare stopped Jayne cold as a smirking Zoe handed him the sniper rifle. "I'll just get a move on then."

It didn't take Jayne long to find the perfect spot to lay down a few flashlight heads from his perch which overlooked most of the cave complex. Only a well thrown grenade or a lucky shot could hit him now, but he still didn't like hanging out in the wind like this, even with someone as tough as Zoe and Jessie out in front. While he had gotten in position, Tali prepared a hacking program that would turn several of the geth against each other, as well as the krogan in the area. Assuming it worked of course since geth programming adapted to repeated hacking attempts.

"Overwatch Shep, ready to take out a few of these walkin' toasters." At least Jayne would get to shoot something now, the man had gone far too long as it was without killing something.

"Your distraction is ready Shepard, but I just want to be clear that this might not work as well as you hope since geth adapt their programming. I'll do what I can though. The more you take down, the better my chances will be since their networking power will drop with more casualties." Tali had wanted to clear the air on that and Jessie was glad for her honesty.

"Just do the best you can Tali, and keep yourself safe. We'll pick up the slack. Alright, let's get this over with. Jayne pick your targets, okay everyone on three. One...two...THREE!" Zoe and Jessie immediately made themselves known as they laid down a quick burst of assault rifle fire onto the nearest krogan, laying him low before he could even hope to start regenerating as he was pumped full of holes from two different angles. Jayne had since taken down the second of the krogans with a well placed headshot, but when he started to move, Jayne dropped him for good with a second round through the skull.

The leader hadn't expected an ambush and was already missing his two guards in two seconds, only to realize a second too late that five of his eight geth had started to go berserk, firing wildly at each other more than at their real enemies. "SHIT!" No one could blame the krogan from cursing since he was having a real bad day as he tried to find some cover to recover from the sudden assault. A shot through his eye a split second later ended any concerns he might have had. Saren would never find out about the loss until it was far too late if Jessie had anything to say about it as she Slammed, Threw, and shot the remaining geth with Zoe at her side.

"Hello? Hello?! Is there anyone out there?!" The four of them quickly made their way to the blue barrier curtain, with it's current asari resident still trapped behind it.

"Dr. T'Soni I presume?" Jessie had to bite her lip not to laugh at the sight in front of her, seeing the good Doctor floating in mid air before her, her back to them. For whatever reason, something about all this just struck her as funny since they had thought she'd been in imminent danger, and instead she was trapped inside a biotic bubble, inside a barrier curtain. She couldn't have been safer, in a way.

"Well damn...would ya look at that pretty little thing..." The other three women just glared at Jayne, who was positively drooling at the sight of the trapped asari. Then he remembered that River, Simon, Kaylee, Wash, Inara and Mal were waiting for him back on the _Normandy_ and Jayne immediately looked away since he didn't want to face their combined wrath. Not to mention that Williams would have his balls in a vice if he did anything most likely.

Trapped as she was, Liara tried desperately to look over her shoulder at the newcomers behind her. "Oh! Thank the Goddess! Can't you help me please? I seem to have activated a security field by accident, I would be most appreciative if you could assist me."

"Well...how exactly can we do that Dr. T'soni? Tali, any ideas?" Before Tali could speak, Liara had an answer although it made things even more complicated than they were already. Why couldn't things ever go easily?

"There's a control panel on the other side of the barrier, it's in prothean and there's no other way back here. Perhaps... there is a mining laser which was used as part of this excavation. If you could-" Suddenly the entire cavern began shaking and the barrier between them began to flicker, before fading away entirely. A moment later the field around Liara disappeared as well and the doctor fell into Jessie's hands, more or less. "I must say, I did not expect that to happen..."

"We ain't complainin'. Let's get out of here!" Jessie nodded as she helped Liara to her feet as the rest of them didn't have to be told twice. They made for the elevator in the back that Liara had just been trapped in front of, which had made it impossible to use until now. At least now they had a way out and it wasn't falling apart like the last elevator, but whatever relief the group felt fell flat when they met yet another group of geth and krogan. "Are you ruttin' nuts?! This entire place is coming down!" Zoe shouted as the group in front pulled weapons on them.

"Exhilarating isn't it?! That just makes it more fun, especially with the first human Spectre as an opponent." The krogan, who was obviously the leader of the group, motioned towards Zoe and Jayne. "And we were told about you two as well, killing you won't be half as fun. Saren wants us to capture that little bitch on your ship as well as the doctor here. Oh he knows all about your psychic pet, Shepard. You're not as safe as you think you are onboard your ship." The krogan slapped himself for letting that bit of information out as he realized he had confirmed Jessie's suspicions. It seemed that this particular krogan didn't know when to shut up.

"Thanks for that, I'll be sure to use your own stupidity against you. Kill this idiot!" Jessie shouted as Tali pushed Liara towards the back without needing to be told, as she hacked three more geth which promptly went berserk just as they had before. It didn't last nearly as long though as they got themselves under control, but it had been long enough for Jayne and Tali to lay waste to five of them while Zoe and Jessie concentrated on the krogan battlemaster who countered Jessie's biotics with some of his own. Pit two biotics in a room and the stronger would normally win, but Jessie wasn't on the losing side of this fight as their opposing dark energy attacks met in the middle of the elevator shaft, twisting and swirling around each other until Zoe disrupted the krogan's concentration with a well aimed blast to the face with Jayne's borrowed shotgun.

Zoe was glad that no one friendly had been behind the dark energy whirlpool as Jessie pushed the collected energy outward in a devastating biotic wave of crushing force. Everything that wasn't nailed down was utterly smashed in a tidal wave of biotic energy, which wasn't limited to the few remaining geth that had survived Jayne and Tali's combined assault. Even the Geth Prime that had come along wasn't able to escape unscathed as it stood back up, its chest smashed and sparking as well as most of its head. Tali finished it off as she blasted away what was left with her shotgun. "By the Goddess...who are you people?!"

Despite the fact she had nearly pushed her amp to its breaking point and was utterly exhausted, Jessie looked to Liara and offered a tired smile. "We're your big damn heroes of the day apparently. For starters, a thank you might be nice." A deep frown wiped away the tiny smile as the entire area started shaking even more violently. "Move your asses! Go, go, GO!" The five of them instantly made a run for it to the closest exit, the complex already starting to fall down around their ears.

As they were nearing the entrance tunnel, a large section of walkway was ripped from the wall throwing Jayne and Tali off their feet. Shepard raced back to help them, only to see that Jayne was already reaching for their quarian mechanic. "Come on gorram it! I ain't losing somebody on my first damn job with you people, it's ruttin' back luck. Grab my hand woman! Grab it!" Just as Jayne was able to reach far enough for Tali to latch onto his right hand she slipped completely off the broken section of walkway. A loud yelp of pain could be heard from Jayne as Tali dangled from his arm, his shoulder having clearly been dislocated.

"I got her!" Shepard yelled, as she hoisted Tali up and quickly helped her get a cursing Jayne to his feet. "You can bitch about the pain later Jayne, get moving!" The three of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them, the tunnel behind them caving in, as a huge cloud of dust rushed out after them. Seconds later they found themselves clear of the blast as the three of them tumbled to the ground in a tangled heap, Jayne letting out a loud scream of pain this time. "Oh don't be an infant, I owe you a drink Jayne. Nice job, for once. Everyone else alright?" When she got a collection of exhausted but relieved positive answers, Jessie breathed a sigh of relief as well. "Alright, let's get to the Mako and get out of here. Joker, hope you're ready to pick up us up!"

* * *

**Normandy Crew Deck**

**Med Bay**

Besides a collection of bruises and minor scrapes, Karin and Simon only had Jayne to worry about and they were able to pop his shoulder back into place with little trouble. "OOOOWWWW! Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze!" Liara had a feeling the man's rant was not for sensitive ears such as hers. She had been in that bubble for two days, going on three, but other than being tired and malnourished from her confinement, both doctors had said she was fine.

"Take it easy on that shoulder Mr. Cobb and it should be fine. You're free to go." Jayne glared at Karin and Simon and muttered another curse in chinese as he exited the med bay, giving River a cursory glance as she slipped inside a moment later. Karin looked up in curiosity from Liara's med scans, and then looked to where she was staring. "Can I do something for you Ms. Tam?"

"Oh...it can wait." Liara had missed River's stare completely, and Simon hadn't seen anything since he had been setting up a place for their asari scientist to rest for a while. Karin however wondered why River had looked so strangely at Liara. She probably had a good reason, but for now Chakwas just shook her head and concentrated on making sure everyone that had gone down to Therum was in good shape.

"You have a strange crew...Doctor Chakwas. Are they all like that...Mr. Cobb?" Liara asked, drawing an amused look from Simon and Karin. Neither one of them could blame her for being curious since it was a bit odd in a way.

"Not exactly dear, Mr. Cobb, or Jayne as he likes to be called, is a relatively new member of the crew, along with Dr. Tam here." Karin motioned to Simon and then to a less than patient Zoe, who was still being checked by the other doctor. "Zoe, who I believe you've met already, is also part of their merry band as well. I'm sure you'll meet the other members of their group, as well as the rest of the _Normandy_ crew soon enough.

Simon could tell that Liara was still confused and he couldn't blame her a bit since it'd have confused him if he hadn't lived through it all himself. "It's a...very long story Doctor Liara, but you'll get the whole story once you've rested and gotten some much needed food. And Zoe, you're fine to leave. Wash will be happy to see you." Zoe was about to leave the moment Simon cleared her, but she stopped and looked over at Liara, her inpatient look disappearing since Liara had been through a lot in the last two days.

"Get that rest the docs ordered for ya honey. You more than need it after what you've been through." Zoe said in a stern, yet at the same time caring manner. Liara offered a tired smile in thanks before falling asleep the moment her head hit the small pillow that had somehow been found for her. The fact it was embroidered in red and gold thread hadn't escaped Simon or Karin's notice since both had a feeling it was one of Inara's, and they wouldn't have been wrong.

* * *

**Comms Room...**

"Good job pulling Dr. T'Soni out from under Saren's nose Commander, but was it really necessary to destroy that dig site?" Mal didn't know how Shepard could stand those aliens who acted like wun gwo pee bigshots, or go se, whichever worked better, as he let her deal with the Councilors. Better her than him far as he was concerned as he looked towards the door from his position near the hallway out of the meeting room. Seeing Inara there, and seeing she was still a mite upset with him made Mal sigh since he had been doing a lot of thinking about his and her issues, both past and present. He had nothing pressing on his mind and was about to leave until Jessie finished her conversation with the Councilors, only to have a new one from someone called Admiral Hackett.

Just going by the man's gravelly voice, Malcolm and Inara could tell he was not a man to be crossed. "Commander, I just got the mission report involving Therum. Despite what the Councilors might think, you did a good job down there in retrieving Dr. T'Soni."

"Thank you sir. They were mostly alright with how I handled things, so it wasn't a total loss. I was more concerned with getting everyone back in one piece." Hackett wholeheartedly agreed that hers had been the best course of action. As far as he was concerned, the loss of the dig site was of a small matter since he valued life far more than anything else.

"I wish I could have brought better news Shepard, but we've been getting disturbing reports about attacks happening around...your home world." Inara couldn't suppress a small gasp of shock, especially since Jessie looked as if she had been sucker punched. The news only got worse from there. "From the reports we've been getting, the attacks are strange. There's been a few images captured of a cruiser sized ship sending out smaller transports and shuttles down to Mindoir, offloading what appear to be humans, except they look completely crazed. Whoever this band of people are, they've managed to kill dozens of fully trained soldiers and they have no regard for their own safety. More than that, we've been getting... disturbing reports about-"

"They've been raping people to death, eating their victims, sewing their skin into their clothing, and hopefully in that order?" Mal asked as he took up a spot beside the Commander. Hackett was momentarily silenced since that was pretty much exactly what those _things_ had been doing.

"You must be one of the crew from the _Serenity_, the Firefly we've been retrofitting to travel the relay network. Your mechanic, Kaylee I believe she prefers to be called from her messages to our teams doing the work, has been a great help in that. Yes, as horrific as it is to consider, that is what they've been doing. We've also got a report of a missing Search and Rescue ship, the SSV _Event Horizon_. It was last reported to be heading towards the Lusarn System in the Crescent Nebula. They got a distress signal about three days ago and haven't reported back since they hit the relay. Mindoir takes priority but if you can, I'd appreciate it if you can investigate the missing ship as well Shepard. I know that this can't be easy-"

"I'll get it done sir." Jessie replied with no discernible emotion in her voice, and even Mal found himself was wondering how she could be taking this so well. She wasn't, Inara knew without even looking at her face that Jessie was far from alright.

Inara instantly forgot all about her current issues with Mal and hesitantly took a step forward, hoping she wasn't going to be tossed into the nearest bulkhead if she made the wrong move. "Mal, I think you need to be anywhere but here." Inara said and Mal was wise enough not to argue for once as he quietly slipped away. Jessie was too preoccupied with just making it through the call with Hackett to notice, leaving the two alone although Malcolm wasn't sure if that was a good idea either.

"If there was anyone else...just be careful Shepard. Hackett out." He cared about Jessie Shepard since like Anderson, he had grown a little closer than was probably wise to the Commander, and he knew the same as anyone how deeply damaged Jessie was concerning her home. On the other hand, who wouldn't be after what had happened there?

"Don't try to tell me everything will be alright, or some other useless bullshit like that Inara. I'm not in the mood, not in the slightest." Jessie whispered, her voice choked up either with tears or rage, possibly both, the Companion couldn't tell right off until the Commander had turned towards her. The tears in Jessie's brown eyes told her all she needed to know that she was crumbling right in front of her, and Inara's heart broke a little more since she had seen similar looks on River's face more than once. Jessie had since fallen to the deck, her back to the nearest wall as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

Inara slowly took a step forward and when she didn't get Slammed or Thrown or any of the above, the Companion slowly sat down next to the Commander. "I ran away from home, from the Training House, and I even ran from Malcolm Reynolds before being pulled back into _Serenity _during the Miranda Incident. You called us out on our behavior...Jessie, and you're right, we are both too proud and stubborn to admit how we feel. It's not that I want to burden you with this, but it will add to the point I'm trying to make. I'm dying...Jessie. I have been for a long time." Shepard's interest had been caught as she looked up from her own lap towards Inara, who looked almost as scared as Jessie had been during that attack so long ago.

"I've always been good at hiding my feelings. The Training House just allowed me to perfect the art. I left because I found out one day, twenty two years ago now, that I had an incurable disease. It has the side effect of stopping my physical aging, but at a great cost. So, not that long from now, in about six months, maybe less, I'll be in the final stages of the disease and I'll be dead in a week after most likely slipping into a coma. I wasn't doing anyone any good staying there, training to become a priestess, maybe even the leader of the House itself, and since I knew that my days were numbered, I packed my bags and never looked back. I haven't stopped running Jessie. You have a chance that I don't, to face your demons head on."

"I...never would have guessed that...you're dying. But you didn't see what...you just don't know what I saw down there...what I lost..." Jessie couldn't even form complete sentences, but she needed help and she knew it. Having someone like Inara around seemed to be a good idea after all.

"Then tell me." Inara knew she was taking a chance, but she still wrapped her arms around Jessie all the same and pulled the distraught woman close to her. "I'm not going anywhere Jessie, not for a while anyway. Whatever you tell me will not go beyond me, I promise." Companion training or not, Inara wasn't about to break her word for anyone. Companions might never kiss and tell, but Inara never spoke about her clients, and she definitely didn't speak about her friends' secrets, the big or the small unless they threatened her or those around her.

"Thank you Inara...it's going to sound stupid just saying this, I'm sure you already know but...it's just so goddamn hard always being 'The Commander' and not just Jessie. It's true what they say, it's lonely at the top and war really is Hell, a lesson I learned...at sixteen as you probably heard by now. I saw my first battle...more like a slaughter...on Mindoir. It's something I can still recall with perfect clarity even after all these years. It's why I joined up with the Alliance, besides the fact a passing patrol picked me up with a handful of other survivors."

Taking a steadying breath while wiping at her eyes a little, Jessie slowly pulled herself away from Inara's tender embrace before starting again. "Michael was the littlest brother, Richard was the middle, and my sister, Nicki. They were 7, 12, and 14. Even our fucking dog, she was a golden retriever called Shadow, wasn't spared. Our parents had been trying to organize some form of resistance against the batarians. I know they fell eventually since very few people that fought were taken captive, and they were later found with a couple dozen batarians around them in an empty field. They had served together as sniper and spotter in the Alliance marines. Hannah and Sean Shepard, they were so proud of the funny nickname the others in their unit branded them with while they were still serving. They called them the Terror Twins because they were practically inseparable from the first day they met."

"Tell me everything Shepard. What happened that day exactly?" Inara gently pressed, hoping that she wasn't trying to evade the real question that she wanted answered, that would give Jessie some closure if she didn't try to hide from it forever of course. She saw that Jessie had taken another deep and steadying breath and that her tears had started to slow down, but Inara knew the worst was yet to come.

She was right to worry since Jessie had been trying to avoid the worst, but Inara had gotten her talking. She couldn't stop now or she'd never get through this. "We heard the explosions first before seeing the smoke as the batarians flew over the colony, bombing everything beneath them as they passed. They knew exactly where and how to hit us, we were defenseless in minutes. It wasn't until they started landing troops that we knew who we were dealing with, but by then it was too late. The bastards descended on Mindoir like a plague. My parents decided to fight, but not before telling me I was responsible for getting Michael, Richard and Nikki to safety. Those that had died from the fires, the smoke, and the gunfire were lucky if you ask me. The survivors were hunted down and rounded up like cattle. It wasn't until I barely got my sister and brothers to the closest city to try and find a shuttle off planet that I saw for myself why the dead had been the fortunate ones. Batarians like to implant control devices into their slaves, and once implanted the victims were completely at the mercy of their masters. They're aware of everything around them, but they can't do anything to fight back. I saw them taking people in the streets, watched them as they cut open their necks and started pushing their machines and wires into the base of their necks and down their spines. Not all of their victims survived the process since the batarians don't bother with anesthesia."

Inara had seen and heard of terrible things before, and while she would still consider Reavers from her own universe the worst of the lot, the batarians that Jessie was describing for her were quickly approaching the top of her list of the worst things one could ever go through. It made death seem preferable when things like this came her way. She almost missed what Jessie said next before Inara had snapped her attention back to the present. "We almost made it out. We had made it to a shuttle port and it looked clear, but it had been a trap. The moment we went for the nearest shuttle, it exploded, having been rigged with a proximity mine. A piece of shrapnel hit me between the eyes, knocking me flat on my ass but it wasn't until I came too that I saw that Richard had a piece of metal sticking out of his chest. He had probably saved my life...but at the cost of his own. Nicki and Michael were crying their eyes out and screaming their heads off since we were being surrounded."

"It had to be quick and painless, there is that at least." Jessie didn't see the comfort in losing her family at all but she had to agree with Inara all the same. He hadn't suffered, that was a hell of alot better than what most of the other colonists had gone through, or were still going through. Not everyone that had been on Mindoir had ever been accounted for, which meant they were still missing behind batarian lines.

"Nicki...she tried to pick up a metal shard and charged the closest of the batarians, but he simply pulled his pistol and shot her between the eyes before she got close. Micheal and I were to be their latest catch, but another man, a biotic, showed up. He couldn't have been older than me, but he had decided to fight, instead of running like I was doing. He tore into the batarians from behind and killed them before they could even get a shot off. I recognized him as one of my old friends from high school, I never knew he was a biotic until that moment. Most people, well humans anyway, usually try to keep the fact that they have biotic abilities a secret, but it's possible to hide it forever. Only when we get extremely upset or angry do our powers go out of control and...things tend to happen. He was finding that out the hard way since one look at his face and I could tell he was just as terrified as we were, after he was able to distinguish from friend and foe again."

"He was an orphan like you...fighting to stay alive, to keep yourself and your family safe. It's little wonder he was acting on instinct until then." Jessie still didn't believe Inara's words but something must have been getting through since the Companion could see that Jessie wasn't looking as lost as she had been before. A small flicker of her former strength had returned if nothing else.

"I guess...a lot of good it did him since as soon as we got back into the city proper, sniper fire took him down. We had tried to make it to shelter since it was starting to get dark and we were dead tired. Instead, crossing the street was a hazard and before I knew it, my friend was bleeding out on the concrete. Needless to say, Michael, and I found a new reason to run before finally collapsing five blocks away from there."

Inara held Jessie again, tighter than before as she started to shake uncontrollably, horrible sobs racking through her. She had started to calm down before now, and Inara was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea but she had to let Jessie press on. "But the worst part...the worst part happened a short while later when the two of us hid in an apartment complex basement. We were just starting to drift off, I having pried open a large box in a far back corner before taking a small power drill to it for eye holes so that if someone found us or more batarians started nosing around, we'd have some warning. Batarians were the first to show up...and there was no way out. We were trapped in that box...and Michael started...he started to cry quietly but I knew any noise was too much. I...even to this day I don't know how it happened, only that I had put my hand over his mouth. He was still quietly sobbing and my hand must have...when the batarians finally left, and I took my hand away from his face..."

Inara didn't need to have Jessie finish that since she had long filled in the blanks. How she was even remotely sane was beyond even the Companion's understanding. She wasn't going to get anything else out of Jessie since she had been reduced to incoherent blubbering, Inara didn't know nor care how long she sat there with her, but eventually Jessie quieted down and had fallen asleep. She doubted it was a peaceful sleep, but the Companion was sure that it'd be a healing one if nothing else. _How could one heal from accidentally smothering their own brother?_ Inara had no answer, she had no path to follow to help Jessie, but she would find a way. As much as it terrified her to seek help herself, Inara knew there was one thing she could do, and that was to ask Karin Chakwas for any aid on her own terminal illness. If there was a cure in this universe, then she wanted it, if for no other reason than to be there for Jessie Shepard since she'd need all the help she could get. If not...then Inara planned to use the time she had left as much as possible to put the terribly damaged woman back together, if that was even possible.

* * *

_A/N; This is the first of the chapters that will only get worse from here. As River once said during the BDM, 'things are going to get much, much worse.' Dark is the going theme, but not like this chapter. Fighting Reavers and getting a few new insights into them, possibly even seeing the inside of their ship depending on how things turn out though, that's something you might get to see soon. What happens afterward is anyone's guess, but I haven't forgotten Artemis Zhu and her psychotic band either. We'll probably be jumping back to them soon as well. Until then, adios everyone and hope you've enjoyed this!_


	9. Of N7 Spectres and Psychic Assassins

**Chapter 9; Of N7 Spectres and Psychic Assassins**

Slowly getting to her feet, Inara hated leaving Jessie like this, but she planned to return the first chance she got as she went out of the comms room only to be greeted by Mal, Garrus, and River waiting for her. "Disturb her and you won't be waking up tomorrow."

River knew Inara was far from bluffing and wasn't even there for Jessie or her anyway, River had simply been passing by. Still, she wasn't about to do anything to provoke Inara and quickly went down the stairs to the Crew Deck, wanting to talk to Simon and Kaylee. Mal wisely kept his more sarcasm heavy comments to himself. "I didn't plan on any such thing Inara. Just was worried about you and her was all since you've been sealed in there for a good hour and a half. I won't ask what happened since I know you won't tell, but is she going to be alright you reckon?"

"I really don't know...give it time and she might be. Mal, unless she brings it up to you, never talk about Jessie's personal life again. Do I make myself clear?" While Inara tried to come off as intimidating, it was the almost pleading look in her eyes that caught Malcolm's attention.

"I ain't a complete backbirth. We all have our demons, I know that better than anyone. Just...let me know if there's anythin' I can do to help..." When he occasionally acted mature and took things seriously, Inara knew from past experiences that Mal meant everything he said, the good and the bad. Protecting those he deemed to be his crew, even the ones he didn't particularly like was the core example of his more thoughtful side. Inara knew that while he probably still didn't trust this Alliance as far as he could throw them, the fact he was offering his aid to one of them spoke volumes.

"Just be there for her if, _when_ she needs you, and not just you, that goes for all of us. Returning to her homeworld would have been bad enough under the best circumstances, but going there while it's being attacked by Reavers? This is the first time she's seen them besides that data we let her see. Our usual run and hide tactic won't happen anymore, Mal. This Alliance actually tries to help their people where they can and we signed on to be right in the thick of it without even realizing it." Inara didn't know if she was trying to convince Mal or herself about staying to fight, but Mal silenced any worries she had as he spoke up again.

"Bit late to back down now though ain't it? Ah hell, I wouldn't if I could now. I may have taken' a liking to a few of these Alliance types, especially to Shepard. And no, not in the way you're thinkin'. Wouldn't be right to have them face a ruttin' abomination such as Reavers without someone who's actually fought them and lived to talk about it." As much as he was scared of Reavers himself, they bled like anything else with a pulse, once you shot them enough. He'd have to be sure and warn them about just how much punishment Reavers could take before they got planetside. They were unable to feel or they were completely immune to pain, either way it made them extremely dangerous even without their homicidal and cannibalistic tendencies. "Guess it's time to call these unlucky gorram people together then."

"I'll get everyone from below. You handle the top decks." Garrus offered, needing time get his own thoughts together anyway after everything he'd heard already. Something about using the intercom for something like this seemed wrong to the former C-Sec officer. News like this needed to be delivered face to face. Heading to the elevator after descending the curving stairs, Garrus was glad for once that the elevator ran so slowly. It would give him a chance to gather his thoughts and alert the crew without scaring them needlessly. Besides, with River down here he didn't want a stray thought hitting her either, so it surprised him to no end to see her waiting at the bottom once the doors opened.

"We're going to where it began. And Garrus? You _could_ just ask me you know." Garrus could do nothing but look dumbfounded as she walked away. So much for containing his stray thoughts. To his credit, he recovered quickly and stopped the Reader with a hand on her right shoulder.

"It's...I'm sure you know what I'm going to say but I just feel like I'd be taking advantage if I tried to pursue anything with you. I mean you're only eighteen, that's still fairly young for humans right? I have no problem with you being a psychic if that's what you're worried about. I just...by the spirits I guess I'm more worried about screwing this up like any normal couple." He wanted to slap himself as soon as that last bit was out of his mouth, but River didn't seem offended in the least.

"Couple?" River smirked at the completely embarrassed turian, who started shuffling from side to side. "You're twice my height, we aren't able to eat the same food, and your knees might bend the wrong way, but we're still the same where it matters. It's not me I'd be worried about getting approval from though Garrus. Simon has been a part of my life since day one; he'll likely get overprotective, but I'm legal in human terms and I'm old enough to know what I want, not to mention sane enough." That last bit had been said more to herself and while Garrus had heard it, he didn't comment on it since in his mind, it wasn't important. What was important was hoping he didn't make a fool of himself in either her or her brother's eyes.

"That's not a problem, I'll ask your brother for his permission to court you before we start...dating I guess? I'm a fairly persuasive guy, he'll love me." River wasn't convinced but she'd let him figure it out for himself just how nuts her brother could get when it came to her overall health and safety. She'd have to make him see that she was able to take care of herself now...even if it meant doing something drastic to Simon to prove her point.

River rolled her eyes at Garrus's level of naivete. It was charming but it was going to get him into a lot trouble before this was all over. She didn't have to be a psychic to know that. "Dating, yes. Asking my brother...not so sure that's going to work as well as you hope."

"Oh come on, Dr. Tam?! Your brother, what's the that human term...wouldn't hurt a fly." Garrus crossed his arms in disbelief and put on a smug grin. River still wasn't buying it.

"You might want to ask Jayne to confirm that assumption." Both River and Garrus about jumped to the roof of the cargo bay when they heard Simon's voice from the door to Engineering. River was pale as a ghost and Garrus was wondering if the look on the man's face was simple surprise or something...less friendly since he kept his feelings hidden well. That and he had one of those faces that made it easy for Doctor Tam to do it too.

"Um, hello Dr. Tam. I was just talking with your sister about a delicate matter and-"

The odd look on Simon's face seemed to disappear as River looked towards her brother. Something in her eyes made him wonder if he should be worried as he had been the day she had punched him in the throat. Still, that didn't stop him entirely from being more than a little upset with what he had heard. "Maybe we should speak in private? Let's go to the med bay."

"I have a message for the rest of the crew down here first...but yeah, we can talk Dr. Tam." Garrus was suddenly getting the idea that maybe he should have listened to River when he had the chance, but his honor dictated he see this through to the end. "Just give me a few minutes Doctor, I'll meet with you and River there shortly." Simon nodded as he and River walked towards the elevator where she told him what was going on. It gave him something else to consider, but only for a few minutes as his thoughts wandered back to what River and Garrus had been talking about when the turian entered the med bay.

"Sorry for the delay Doctor, the two of you will probably want to attend this mission briefing as well after our...discussion..." The temperature in the med bay was noticeably colder to Garrus and again he wanted to be anywhere but there as Simon finished giving River one of her weekly injections. It had once been a daily routine, but since Miranda, she had been getting increasingly better and didn't need the meds nearly as often. Garrus however was far more worried about the fact that Doctor Chakwas wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Mr. Vakarian... oh as long as you're here...mind if I do Dr. Chakwas a favor and give you this immuno booster?" Simon held up a small injector. "She was just preparing it for you before she left for the briefing." There was no safe way for Garrus to leave without either appearing rude to Simon, and botching any chance of getting through this with his honor intact, or looking cowardly in front of River.

"Sure Doc... should I take off a piece of my armor or-" A nervous Garrus relaxed as Simon just smiled, shook his head, and gently pressed the device to Garrus's neck. Before River could begin to react as her brother's intentions became loud and clear, it was too late to stop him. Garrus felt his limbs go numb almost immediately although he still had perfect awareness of his surroundings as he watched Simon turn towards his sister next who was still stunned at how he had fooled her. Garrus hit the deck but he didn't notice the pain in the slightest, having been equally taken by surprise by this quick turn of events.

"Good night River. Eta Kooram Nah Smech!" Before she knew what happened, Simon put her out with the trigger phrase the resistance back home had taught him 'in case something happened' and gently took her in his arms before laying her down on a nearby bed. Then he leveled his gaze fully on Garrus who was sprawled out on the floor where he had fallen. "You might want to remember that phrase Mr. Vakarian. It might save your life one day. Don't worry, the paralysis is only temporary, and there really was an immuno booster in that shot. Only I added something more to the injection so we could have this nice little talk. I spent two years and my entire fortune to get River out from the Academy where she was being tortured and turned into a weapon. I could threaten you, I could even, hypothetically, kill you right now. But River obviously cares a great deal about you, and that would upset her. So please don't upset her in _any_ way and I'll be able to sleep well at night."

Garrus mentally flinched when Simon knelt by his side and rolled him onto his back so he wasn't on his arm as he had been before. It seemed that even when 'not threatening' him with bodily harm, Simon was a doctor first and foremost. The point had been well and truly made by then. There was no way in Hell that Garrus would risk Simon's wrath if this was what he did when he was merely upset. This put all those first date horror stories he had heard to shame, but instead of the overprotective father, it was the brother he should have been terrified of. At the same time, Garrus respected that Simon was clearly a man of honor since he was still breathing at least. _Note to self, NEVER underestimate River's brother again._

"You don't know turians very well Doctor. Honor and duty are at the foremost of our beings. Even a 'bad' turian won't lie if asked a direct question, and...as freaked out as I am right now by your rather ingenious play here, fooling both of us couldn't have been an easy feat. Almost the first time I saw her...I would have been the last person to believe that love can happen at first sight, but something seemed to click, at least for me anyway. The point is that I'd rather take a bullet for River than ever her hurt." Simon didn't doubt his sincerity, especially given his current predicament. As much as it revolted him to even think about it, maybe there was something to the writings of Shan-Yu? He just hoped that Garrus didn't have to fulfill that promise and ended up dead in the foreseeable future.

"I really hope you don't have to Mr. Vakarian. I do apologize for the drastic measure, but I wanted to be perfectly understood in my intentions. Just make sure you come back everytime you go out there." Garrus planned to even if he didn't have feelings for one of the crew already, but now that he had a real reason to return to his new home, he planned to fight all the harder. Simon hoped that it'd be enough as he helped Garrus to his feet once his paralysis had worn off.

"I plan to Dr. Tam. Of that you have my word, whenever I can pull it off." Garrus replied, glad that the worst was over for the moment. He respected the doctor a great deal, respected and feared him if he was being honest with himself, but respect was the foremost in the turian's mind as their eyes met. He would probably be the same way if he had been in Simon's shoes. No... if someone was trying to court _his _sister Solona, he'd be the _exact _same way.

"Good... I don't want River to lose anyone else she cares about." Simon almost whispered, and Garrus hoped it never came to that for any of their sakes. They didn't have to say anything else since she had been through far too much already. Garrus didn't want to add to her misery.

"We should go... your scoundrel of a captain and my commander wanted to brief everyone together." Garrus pointed out to the distracted young doctor.

"It'll give me time to rearrange my brother's face." River said from right behind Simon, having snuck up on her brother without either of them being the wiser. Both Garrus and Simon about jumped through the hull when they realized too late that the psychic had woken up. "I told you I hate it when you do that Simon...but it's alright. I know you were just worried about me...just don't ever do that again, please."

"I promise...unless it's an emergency." River nodded since she didn't expect anything less. In such an emergency, she'd rather have one of her few weaknesses used against her so she didn't end up hurting or killing someone by accident while she was out of control. To show she forgave him though, she hugged Simon and smiled warmly up at him, glad that he and Garrus seemed to be getting along now.

"Um... I'll just leave you two- UMPH!" Garrus could barely breathe as River let go of Simon and crushed him in a hug next. The knowing smile on Simon's face was more than a little embarrassing as she squeezed the life out of him. Then she froze up though and looked where Inara had left Shepard. "What's wrong?" Garrus was the first to ask, having started to pick up on her habits.

"She's starting to wake up...we're gonna be walking on razorblades around her." Garrus and Simon knew not to discard her advice out of hand since she hadn't been wrong yet. "Just know that she's hurting, hurt animals are the most dangerous, but she'll heal...if we're careful in the meantime." River had an idea or two to that end, and she'd get some much needed exercise in the process if it panned out the way she hoped, but she'd let Jessie be for a while. "Garrus...maybe we should delay this briefing?"

"That's starting to look like a good idea." Garrus said and Simon nodded since he'd rather wait until Jessie was in a better mood before pushing her into her usual role anyway. They were sure that the others would understand as well, once they put their recommendation on the table anyway. "Alright, hopefully Inara's dealing with the Commander by now so we can call this get together off."

* * *

Inara had intercepted the Commander while she was still in the Comms room. Jessie was silent as the grave, but she had looked up when she had sat down beside Jessie so she wasn't completely lost in the woods at least. She knew not to ask if she was alright though, given the conversation they had had almost an hour ago now. "Thanks...for being here Inara...not even David...not even Captain Anderson knows..."

"You were able to finally share your burden... that's the important part, Jessie." Inara gently cupped Shepard's face between her hands without even thinking and made her look the Companion in the eyes. "You cannot continue to carry this alone, and I think a part of you knew that. The fact you shared it at all says a great deal, most of it good, Jessie. You don't have to fight alone anymore. _You _don't have to be alone anymore." Inara saw a few tears fall from the woman's eyes, but they stopped almost as soon as they started as a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Inara wasn't about to take it at face value, but she hoped that Jessie was starting to find her way out of the dark at long last.

"That...that means a lot to me Inara..." Shepard felt herself drawn to the Companion in a way she had rarely felt, even before Mindoir had changed everything. She found herself leaning closer to Inara, their lips almost touching, before she realized what she was doing and jerked back as if she'd been shot. "Oh Hell...I'm sorry...I" Before Jessie could finished apologizing, Inara pulled the women to her lips and firmly kissed her. Silencing all her protests, doubts, and fears at the exact same time. When she finally came back up for air, Jessie's head was spinning in a not so unpleasant way. "That was...wow...ok...that was definitely...new."

"That was your first kiss?" The red glow to the woman's cheeks revealed far more than that and Inara felt blessed in a way she hadn't considered possible. It wasn't often she got a chance to help a virgin. Fess Higgins had been the last to fit that particular bill, but Inara didn't think that she'd ever find a female virgin in her life, especially one as incredible as Commander Jessie Shepard. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Jessie. I can guide you down this path, if you want me to."

"You're an extraordinary woman...Inara. I just...never would have guessed this would happen to me, finding someone like you out here. Is there...anything I should know in advance? You're a Companion, that's not something I'm familiar you can guess." Jessie was nervous but she was willing all the same. But she wanted to do this by the Companion's rules if she could.

Inara smiled at her clearly nervous question. "Normally there is a small greeting ceremony between Companion and client. Tea is prepared and shared and talk is often exchanged before...business is begun. Since I think of you more as a friend than merely a client, I think we can dispense with the technicalities Jessie..."

"I don't know, a cup of tea sounds good right about now." Jessie's teasing smile just made Inara chuckle before she grew serious again. "Thank you though...for being here at my lowest Inara Serra. I don't think I could have pulled through...without someone to guide me back out of myself. I think I'm starting to see why Companions were so respected in your universe if any are half as good as you are." It was Inara's turn to blush since it wasn't often she had such praise heaped on her. Slowly getting to her feet, Jessie still had a blush on her face but it started to disappear as she helped the Companion up a moment later. "Mal isn't going to let us hear the end of this is he?"

"I imagine not, but if he knows what's good for him, he won't bring it up." Jessie didn't miss the implied threat in the woman's voice and just smirked. She would hate to have Inara as an enemy, especially with her skillset. Jessie was a dangerous woman, but she wasn't the subtle kind of dangerous which Inara embodied, and in her mind, that made the Companion the more dangerous of the two. At least with Jessie, you knew what to expect. Inara could essentially stab you in the back and you'd never know. Depending on how it was played, one might even welcome the stabbing, which was more than a little scary to consider, but thankfully Inara didn't seem the sort to pull such a feat without a very good reason.

"It's just...I know the two of you care about each other. I wouldn't want to screw that up." Jessie meant well but Inara wasn't so sure if she wanted to risk the heartache even if they did somehow get past their issues.

"I can't afford to get attached...Jessie, and Mal has never made it a secret about what he thinks about my profession. On the other hand, he seems to understand the need for what I do and accepts it, even if he doesn't agree with it." She replied, earning a solemn nod from the Commander.

"Alright...I won't press but someday, I do hope that you at least try Inara. I know he has to be a pain in the ass, but he's a pain in the ass who obviously loves you, even if he's too stupid or stubborn to admit it easily. I...just wish I had told Steven that...back before Mindoir was attacked. We were the same way you and Mal are. Doesn't matter, I can't dwell on the past forever. It won't be easy I know...but you got me this far, and I can never thank you enough for that." Jessie had started to look at the ground but Inara gently pulled her head back up with just her thumb and forefinger on her chin.

"Show me the way to your cabin, Jessie. Let them say what they will. A Companion never kisses and tells, so they can assume all they like, only we will know the truth." Inara was used to the effect she always had on those around her, but seeing Shepard so drawn to her brought out an odd feeling of guilt in the Companion. In her own way, Jessie was so captivating at times that Inara realized she had been under her spell as well. Until the woman had broken down in her arms, she had forgotten that Jessie was only human at the end of the day, with the same needs and desires as anyone else.

Mal was just passing by the Comms room door when the door opened and he and everyone nearby stared in shocked silence as they watched Inara and Jessie make their way to the stairs, most likely towards the Commander's private quarters if he had to guess. Williams and him had been talking about trying to make a modified six shooter for Mal, only to have their plans derailed by the very unusual sight. "Am I going crazy or did that look like Jessie and Inara looking all serious like?"

"Looked to me like...stress relief. Can't say I blame the Commander, she needs to relax more than most with what's coming. You didn't see the vids of the Mindoir attack. Believe me, it's pretty harrowing, and she was in the middle of it. Why do you think I waited until she was out of earshot to mention it?" Ashley finished, and Mal didn't have to press further to know she had taken the right course as they wandered off back down to the cargo bay.

"I have a fair idea...that's why I ain't makin' an undue fuss over it. If it was anyone else...I might have had a few choice words, but she's one woman I ain't looking to tangle with...ever." She made the Operative look like a drunken backbirth. He would've been dead in three seconds if he'd ever had to deal with her. Knowing more or less what Shepard had gone through, well, he could think of much worse people that Inara could be 'helping' on the ship. "I honestly hope that Inara can help your boss there Chief, she's far more deservin' than most folk I've come across as a 'transport' capn'."

Ashley hadn't expected Mal to be supportive of what the Companion did, and despite her own mixed feelings about it all herself, she too agreed with what Malcolm had said. "The power of love, it's a curious thing. Make one man weep, make another man sing...kind of like you and Inara. I pay attention, same as anyone else on this ship, and I ain't blind."

The playful smirk on her face made Malcolm chuckle before he managed to say anything in return. "Huh...I didn't rightly know you were a mushy poet Williams... who wrote that?"

"Actually, you can thank Joker for forcing me to listen to his ancient music collection. He has a thing for old movies, songs, even TV shows. Not to mention his ridiculously vast stash of extranet porn. Guess everyone has to have a hobby around here. Me, give me a big gun and I'm happy, although yes I do have a thing for poetry. My father had me record _Ulysses _for him several times." Having since gotten on the elevator, Mal and Ashley were heading down to the cargo bay while the captain pondered what he'd been told so far. She was just full of surprises, to say the least.

"Never heard of that one, though nothing much is left from Earth-That-Was, least ya'll still have one. But, gotta agree on the gun part, although as I've said before, I prefer speed over sheer power. Jayne's our heavy weapons expert, just don't get him talkin' about Vera and we'll all be shiny."

"He names his guns? Huh...I'll have to introduce him to Winona, best pistol I ever had. Got me through more than a few scrapes back in my early days as a Marine, and saved my ass on Eden Prime. Took a geth round though and I haven't been able to salvage her, damn walking toasters." Mal had a feeling she was upset over more than the loss of her favorite pistol. He recognized the look that passed over her face since he had worn a similar one for years after the Battle of Serenity Valley. He still did if he wanted to be honest with himself.

"How many men did you lose down there Chief?" At the somewhat surprised look that appeared on the woman's face, Malcolm knew he had been right in his guess about what had happened down there as he put a hand on her shoulder just as the elevator door opened up.

"My whole damn unit." Ashley looked away for a moment before continuing. "The Commander tried to let me think it wasn't my fault, but I know better. It's kinda hard to miss giant walking flashlight heads, ya know?"

"Way I hear tell, those walkin' toasters hadn't been seen outside their space for near three hundred years Chief. You can't have been prepared for what they bring with em if you ain't never seen em before. Hell, the fact they used those spike things would freak me out something fierce-" Malcolm wanted to kick himself in the gorram ass; some of her friends ended up on those spikes from what he had heard around the ship.

Despite the fact she didn't need to be reminded of what she had seen down there, she knew from his guilty look Mal hadn't meant any ill will and honestly, he was right anyway. There was no way they could have been ready for what the geth brought to bear against them. Maybe the Commander was right and Ashley shouldn't be beating herself up over it? It still hurt, but that would never change probably even as the sting behind the loss became a little easier to bear.

"Well, I'll let you get to work Chief. I'll be sure to stop by later, see if ya whipped up any ideas for a proper firearm-" Before an embarrassed Mal could make good on his retreat Ashley grabbed his arm.

"Wait Mal, thanks...you gave me something to mull over and maybe you and the Commander have a point. Doesn't mean I'm not going to be ready for anything in the future though...but maybe I have been too hard on myself over what happened. I never lost men before now so that probably made it worse, but thanks... for trying to help. I hate to ask but how many did you..." It was Mal's turn to look away since he didn't like talking about the war, but in her case, he was willing to make an exception since she wasn't being an ass about it like most folk had been back home that had brought it up.

"Honestly...I don't rightly know. Didn't bother counting after I got to fifty. Out of my own platoon though, only me and Zoe got out of that valley...some could safely argue we never left." Mal walked away before Williams could even think about apologizing to him for asking. _She's a good soldier, like Zoe, but I don't need her gorram pity. Getting that from Shep was bad enough._

"You don't want to bring that up again Chief." Ashley about jumped out of her boots when she got off of the elevator and heard Zoe's voice to her immediate left before seeing her a moment later. "I know you meant no ill, but that's a subject that's still mighty raw for any Independents that fought in the war, even after seven years." The look in Zoe's eyes was scary enough, but her tone of voice had Ashley wondering if she'd get to her workbench in one piece. _Thankfully I hadn't meant my question as an open insult or I have a feeling I'd be dead on the floor by now._

* * *

Jayne was just trying to have a decent meal while ogling some of Shepard's finer looking women folk crew members, before he found himself the target of an unwanted annoyance a short while later in the mess. It seemed Lt. Boyscout wanted a few words with him. "Your eyes are stuck boy." The menacing growl he put into his voice held no sway over Kaiden, much to Jayne's further annoyance.

"My eyes are just fine. It's your open stares that are making me twitchy and putting me off my lunch. Why don't you just pay attention to your food and stop leering at my crew mates?" Kaiden's statement sounded a lot more like an order than a question.

"What do ya plan to do about it boy if I don't? You ain't Mal and you sure as Hell ain't your Commander, so why should I listen to ya in the first place?" His right hand started to slowly work its way down to the knife he always kept in his right boot, but Kaiden wasn't ignorant and had a feeling Jayne would try to get the drop on him.

"I'm going to enjoy my meal...and you're going to sit there until I say otherwise." Jayne started to laugh at the man's threat, and then found that he couldn't move a muscle. "Never bring a knife to a biotic's table. You might hurt yourself. Oh and thanks for a free helping of seconds, gotta keep my strength up." Kaiden had since slid over a lightly glowing Jayne's half eaten tray of food and started helping himself to both. His Commander might have had a few choice words for both of them, but she wasn't anywhere to be found and someone had needed to put the big man in his place.

"Hello Mr. Cobb_, _ Lt. Alen- Keelah! What are you doing?! Release him this instant or I will Overload your amp!" Tali had already pulled up the appropriate program on her omni-tool and was one button press away from making Kaiden's head hurt for hours. He didn't hesitate in releasing the Stasis field he had dropped on the mercenary and Jayne was only held back by the quarian's presence, otherwise he'd have jumped the table and wrapped his hands around Kaiden's neck. Maybe gutted him too for good measure.

"Just...demonstrating how Stasis works-" Kaiden thought Jessie was scary when she was angry, but Tali was quickly showing that she was capable of holding her own as she verbally tore down his defenses with ease.

"Don't give me that line of bullshit, you lying bosh'tet!" Jayne hadn't expected such a fiery side to the otherwise innocent and prim alien girl. She had proven capable in a fight with her fancy tech hacking, and she favored a shotgun which had won Jayne over instantly, but seeing her defending him with such spirit was just making him like her all the more. "If the Commander had seen such childish behavior, I'm sure she'd have had a few choice words for you, _Lt Alenko."_

"Yes ma'am...I'm sure you're completely right ma'am!" If Tali hadn't been so angry already, Jayne would've been laughing his head off, seeing the Alliance type getting his balls handed to him by the young girl behind Jayne's side of the table. Instead he simply grinned at Kaiden, who gave him an evil glare but wisely held back anything that would draw Tali's attention towards him. Mainly because she still had her finger dangerously close to putting him in the infirmary. He flinched as Tali moved a finger over her omni-tool, and then proceeded to shut it off, much to Kaiden's immense relief.

"I believe you're sitting in my seat Lt." Tali had only been kidding, and felt slightly guilty as Kaiden bolted up from the table.

"Yes I believe I am ma'am." With a final glare at Jayne, Alenko made sure to grab both of their trays off the table. Right before he left, he grabbed a meal tube for Tali since he figured it couldn't hurt to try and get on her good side again. He wasn't leaving the food that he and Jayne had been 'sharing' though, he drew the line there as Tali watched Kaiden go a moment later.

"Bosh'tet didn't even know I was joking, still, at least I got a free meal out of it." Jayne couldn't hold back any longer and busted out laughing at last, earning an amused look from the quarian even he could see through her visor.

"I didn't think that there kid could run so fast from ya. You sure you ain't no gorram stinkin' violent merc? What did you threaten him with anyway?" She had had him convinced, and Jayne was usually the one that was Mal's intimidation expert. No one questioned that Jayne Cobb was someone you wanted to screw around with, but there had been something about Tali's way that had made even him a tad nervous.

"I was just going to Overload the implant in the back of his neck a little...oh Keelah! I forgot that he gets terrible migraines! If I had done that..." Tali put her head in her hands and Jayne got the impression she was embarrassed and a little ashamed of herself for not thinking about it before.

But he couldn't help himself all the same as he opened his mouth again. "It woulda been mighty hilarious?" He figured he'd be getting a death glare right now if not for the odd looking visor which covered her face. "Suppose I should thank ya for putting that ruttin' little whelp in his place. Didn't have to steal my gorram lunch though before he scuttled off."

* * *

"Your skin is a really pretty shade of blue." Liara almost jumped out of her seat, having been poring over the information that Simon had been asked to share with the doctor in regards to what they were heading towards, and what had been done to River Tam, his sister. Commander Shepard hadn't looked happy about the need to share it anymore than Simon Tam had, but it was a necessary evil, one that Liara was regretting agreeing to now as the Miranda message finished playing on her private terminal. In a way, she was glad of the distraction as she turned and saw that it was the young human, Kaylee, that had interrupted her rather dark research.

"Well...um...thank you? I am not used to receiving compliments that often, actually, I'm usually alone quite a bit and...now I'm rambling. I do that when I get nervous or excited, sorry. You must be Kaywinnet Lee Frye, it is a pleasure to meet you. I was...just looking over the information that your captain brought with him. I find it incredibly hard to imagine such a monstrous act, if I might be frank. I am glad you interrupted me when you did..." How she wasn't puking her guts up Liara wasn't sure, but maybe the shock of what she had just seen hadn't caught up with her yet?

Kaylee didn't have to hear much more to know what Liara was talking about as her smile disappeared, something that rarely happened. "I lived it...and I still find it hard to imagine. If the vid is bothering you so bad, I could just tell you the story if ya like. I'll be sure to leave out the worse creepifyin' parts, although it ain't much better to be honest."

"I would... appreciate that Ms. Frye." Liara was surprised that Kaylee was taking all of this far better than she was, after all the young mechanic had seen some of these horrors in real life and not just from a simple recording.

"Geeze! Ain't never had anyone call me 'Ms. Frye' 'cept when I went to this party where the Capn' got into a duel with a piece of go se nobleman who wanted Inara all to himself." Kaylee realized that Liara was just staring at her blankly by this point. "The gorram point is, please call me Kaylee, everyone does. Ms Frye just makes me sound like a crotchety ol lady."

"Of course Ms. Fr- Kaylee." She couldn't be sure, but Kaylee was pretty convinced that Liara was blushing right about now. She felt her smile returning though and Liara was able to relax since she had already gotten the impression that the universe got a little darker if Kaylee wasn't happy.

"Well where should I start? OH! I know! How about when we first met Simon and River? Now _that's _a funny story...although I ended up gettin' shot over it. Eh, at least Simon was there though, patched me right up in no time flat." Liara could only blink in surprise since normally being shot at shouldn't have been met with such an excited smile that was clear to see on Kaylee's face. Still, the asari found it rather amazing that someone so sweet could be so strong as well, which became quickly apparent as the prothean researcher was told a great deal about life back in the mechanic's Verse.

* * *

"So River...how many times do you think Inara can make the Commander's toes curl?" River about spit out the hot chocolate she had been drinking all over the console in front of her when Joker asked that question. "And are we talking screaming orgasms here or just regular ones? I like to have as many details as possible."

"You're such a boob Joker. Besides, even if I did know, which I don't since I've been trying to stay out of that, I wouldn't tell you anyway. Some things are better left in the dark." Besides that, River valued Inara's need for privacy when she was 'working' too much to invade it if she could help it.

"You're totally right... I don't see Shepard being one to leave the lights on, just in case someone stumbles in on them, you know? Not that _that _would ever happen. Excuse me, gotta go take a piss real quick. Good thing I keep this bottle handy. Oh...forgot it was full, guess I gotta risk snapping shin bones after all" River gave Joker one of her patented 'seriously' looks as he hobbled away to empty both 'bottles'. She knew better since he planned to try to sneak a peek at Inara and Jessie, but he would be sorely disappointed since the door was heavily locked down per River's passing recommendation.

"Even I could have come up with a more devious plan than that...like... We're under attack! Please get to the the bridge as quickly and naked as possible. Too much?" Half the crew behind Wash was startled by his shout, while the others started glaring at him.

"No dear, that's just the perfect amount of disrespect for the woman who took us in." River smirked while Wash slowly turned his head and blushed as he saw Zoe standing right behind him. "At least you have more class than Joker, that's about the only thing saving you from an ass whuppin' right now."

"Hi honey! Didn't see you there...as you snuck up behind me. All ninja like and such. Have I told you exactly how beautiful you are today my warrior goddess?" Zoe just lifted an irritated eyebrow at his lousy sweet talk. "Okay, I'm righteously humped...aren't I? River, you were supposed to warn me before I opened my mouth and swallowed my entire foot."

"Don't look at me, I'm not the boob here. Good luck, I need to make sure Joker doesn't end up a smear on the deck." River just giggled, especially when she saw the tiniest of smiles flicker across Zoe's face as she started to leave the cockpit.

"Well, on the plus side at least he might get to see Heaven before Shepard sends him to Hell." Zoe just shook her head and glared at the man she loved, even if she didn't understand why that was at the moment. "What?!"

"Do I need to bring out the duct tape Wash? Because you know I will. You'd be better off seeing to the way your mouth is moving before I help you fix it." Zoe might appear tough to most people, but when it came to Wash, she was almost a completely different person. Before she had met him, she had only the war and the loss keeping her up at night, but now, she had so much more thanks to him. _Still... I'm going too easy on him these days..._

"Ouch!" Wash felt blessed, the whack to the back of his head was less than what he'd been expecting from his better half. Most people that upset her usually wound up shot and in a puddle of their own piss and blood, he was lucky though and only got the occasional playful smack or verbal lashing from his Zoe. "No making fun of our hot patron's sex life. Got it. If only I wasn't still on strict bed rest from the good doctors, I'd see about making you all shades of red."

"Honey, I'd be more worried about surviving the night once I get my hands on you again." Zoe was chuckling despite her 'threat', making both of them grin since it was just how they were, and Wash wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Work, work, work." Was his simple but effective reply as Zoe laughed a little before they realized they had company. Namely the horny pilot on crutches who was doing his best not to interrupt them.

"Don't stop now! You were just getting to the good stuff!" Joker had since hobbled back into his seat, River right behind him. Sitting back down, the pilot rubbed at his right ear as he glared at the Reader. "Damn it though River, you didn't have to drag me off like that though."

"It was for your own good Jeff, believe me. I'd rather not have to mop you off the ceiling thank you very much. He really did try to sneak up to Shepard's cabin, the boob." Wash and Zoe somehow didn't doubt what River said in the least since Joker seemed the sort to see how far he could go before he went too far. He was a harmless jokester though, and never crossed the line on purpose if he could help it, which was just as well most likely.

"Fornax would have loved the footage! We'd have made a small fortune off of those two...on the other hand I wouldn't have been around long enough to enjoy it though...damn." Joker felt his humor die off rather quickly as he saw Zoe's glare that was leveled solely on him.

"You're getting to be a bad influence on our prodigy Joker. Keep it up and you won't have to worry about your Commander getting her hands on you." Zoe said as River bit her tongue at the horrified look that crossed Joker's face while Wash didn't bother to hide his laughter.

"Welcome to my world...it's utterly terrifying isn't it? But so exciting!" Wash was quick to add in, just to add insult to injury which earned him a nervous chuckle from Joker while Zoe and River glanced at each other, sighing since they didn't know how they were able to put up with the two pilots.

* * *

"Did you hear something...?" Inara asked, looking up from the small table that was tucked against the right wall of Shepard's quarters. Despite her earlier wish to skip the pleasantries attached with being a Companion, Jessie had insisted since she appreciated Inara's concern, but she was curious about what a Companion did to their fullest.

"That would be Joker, I'm guessing. Good thing I took River's advice...and a good thing I talked you into the whole tea greeting ceremony you told me about, otherwise I think there'd be some interesting conversations going on later." Jessie chuckled, earning a playful smile from Inara since she had a point. "I do appreciate this though Inara, even if you don't consider me a 'client', it's still a rare chance for me to just enjoy the small things in life. Military life doesn't offer many chances to relax."

"I've tended to soldiers and officers before while they were on leave. They all had told me similar things and the rest I can only imagine. Even so, you take what time you can get to unwind and enjoy it to the fullest." Jessie nodded since it was more or less accurate. Didn't matter what part of the military you were a part of, everyday was often dangerous and could be your last, especially if you were on the front lines as they were in a sense. No one wanted to truly admit it, but Jessie knew this was the beginning of a war. She didn't need the prothean beacon's images to tell her that.

"Wow...this is actually pretty good. Never really been a tea drinker myself, usually coffee." Inara noticed the slight shaking of Jessie's cup as she set it back down. The tea ceremony was used more to gauge the client's reactions than a means to relax and prepare for what usually followed, and seeing the minute tremor in the Commander's hands told the Companion that sex was the last thing on her mind most likely. Inara was nothing if not incredibly patient, so she instantly decided to change the course of that night's events.

"Come here Jessie." As she sat on the end of the room's small bed, Inara patted the spot next to her.

Shepard wasn't exactly feeling confident when she finally replied a few moments later. "Yeah...sure... um should I get undressed or-" With a single finger over her lips, Inara shook her head gently, slowly since that wasn't what was going to happen tonight.

"No Jessie. Not tonight, not until you're ready and not simply trying to get over your fear as you are now. You've made great strides today, but I don't want to press too fast and hard and have you go back rather than forward. You don't have to prove anything to me, Jessie." Inara barely kept a smile off her face as Jessie's look of nervousness turned to mildly surprised disappointment. "You wouldn't be the first person to make that mistake, and I'm sure you won't be the last."

"Gee thanks." Jessie managed a small smirk despite the sarcasm she put into her voice since she had been trying to psych herself up, and Inara had seen right through her attempt to force herself to go all the way. "Never would have thought I'd be afraid of...something like this. I've charged enemy lines so many times I've lost count. I can do that, but this is...something else entirely." With a quiet huff she sat down next to the Companion, far more relaxed now that she didn't have to prove herself. She had always been afraid during those battles, but Jessie had never let it stop her, yet this had held her up for some reason.

"Some view their first time as a means to become a true man or woman. It's merely a symbol, it means what you want it to mean, nothing more. Just know that it is something which should be enjoyed and cherished, not an obligation or some kind of rite of passage into adulthood." A sense of deja-vu went through Inara's mind but it only made her smile as she continued to measure the Commander's responses, to see if she was having a positive impact rather than a negative one.

"This is starting to sound like my high school sex-ed class Inara..." Jessie couldn't help the slight thrill that went up her spine at the Companion's gentle laughter.

"Sorry, well Ms. Shepard, this is what's going to happen. You're going to get some much needed rest, and I am going to be right here next to you when you wake up. No one will hear about any of this from me, and you can tell people whatever you want if they ask about tonight."

"So I was the best lover you ever had then? _Really, _seven times? No...better make that twelve." Inara and Jessie shared a good laugh at that, but the Commander grew serious a moment later as she looked at the floor between her feet. "Thank you, truly. I don't think I can say that enough for what you've done for me. I've carried that...that memory without anyone really knowing the details for thirteen years...until you came along out of nowhere with Mal and the rest of them. Whatever happened to bring you here, now, I'm glad it brought you along when it did. I...I don't know if I could have gone on for much longer otherwise..."

"You would have found a way Jessie, you're the strongest woman I've ever met. It never hurts to help ease another's burdens though, or to allow someone to ease yours, Jessie. Even the strongest people need help getting back up after they've fallen, it's the asking for aid that takes true strength since it means admitting that we're not infallible. Even though so many people might look up to you, you're only human, Jessie, same as everyone else on this ship." Technically not all of the crew were human, but the point remained the same as Inara's words had the desired effect as Jessie slowly looked up once more.

"Have I mentioned I'm glad you're not an enemy? You'd make a very dangerous one with the way you read people." She meant it as a joke and while she smiled, Inara also knew that Jessie was right as well since Saffron had proved how dangerous a rogue Companion could be more than once before. That was trouble she hoped never visited the _Normandy_. "I appreciate the offer Inara, but you don't have to stay just to-"

"Yes I do, how else am I going to make sure you actually get some sleep?" Even Shepard knew some battles just weren't worth fighting at the determined look on Inara's face. "Fine...but I feel like a kid having a sleepover here." As Jessie settled in bed, Inara softly pressed against her back as she pulled a blanket over both of them. _God help me if Joker ever hears about this, I'd never live it down. Oh no...is Inara actually singing to me! Well...at least she has a nice voice. _

Whether it was the fact she had spilled her guts out to the Companion or she was more tired than she had thought, Jessie couldn't really complain about the rather unusual...arrangement as she felt her brown eyes start to slowly drift shut of their own accord as Inara's song softly filled her ears. "_Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand. I don't care, I'm still free. You can't take the sky from me."_

Whatever the song was supposed to be about, Jessie didn't hear even half of it before she was out like a light. For once in almost fourteen years, Jessie Shepard didn't have a single nightmare about the attack on Mindoir, or visions of death from the prothean beacon. Nor did she have to take a shot of the scotch she kept locked away in her desk for really bad days either...

* * *

**Cargo bay.**

**Two days away from Mindoir...**

Surprisingly enough, there was very little gossip over Jessie and Inara's night together among the crew. Mainly because nothing had really happened, and Jessie had been able to share that much with the them without blushing like a maniac. She didn't mention however that they had indeed just shared a bed together, since that would have been pushing the limits of some people's imaginations given how truly beautiful the Companion was. They would have wondered what was wrong with Jessie if that had gotten out. The only person that was still ignorant was Joker, mainly because Jessie had felt it appropriate to torture him for all the trouble he normally gave her. _I let his mind run wild for a few days, before I give him the crushingly disappointing news._

She planned to make him sweat for another day since it had happened or rather not happened two days ago now. Grinning as she put a few new mods onto her pistol and her SMG, having cleaned and prepped the weapons before then, she didn't know River had snuck up on her until the young psychic was at her side. "Waah! Sheesh, I hate it when you do that!" A biotically glowing Jessie quickly deactivated her powers. "_Don't _do that again! I might have hurt you dammit!"

"I would love to see you try, Shepard." River smirked, earning an amused chuckle from Wrex who was standing a little ways off from the two of them while Ashley just shook her head.

Shepard laughed at River's not so subtle invitation. "Wait...was that a challenge? Sorry but no, I don't get a thrill out of humiliating young girls." When all she got was one of the young woman's patented glares that said how stupid she was being for even asking, Jessie just laughed again and had to honestly wonder how strong River truly was. "Just because you took down thirty Reavers with a couple of rusty blades doesn't mean you can keep up with me 'little albatross'."

"Don't worry, Karin and Simon will take good care of you." Shepard's laughter died away at River's ominous statement, now the girl was starting to irk her. "Inara too." That was getting a little too close for comfort, as far as Shepard was concerned.

"I suggest you stop talking Ms. Tam...I'd hate to upset your brother by teaching his loud mouthed little sister a lesson." _I should just walk away before-_

A kick aimed at Jessie's head ended any further debate on her part as Jessie ducked and had since spun away from the workbench, putting some space between her and River. "Ashley, I think we're overdue for another 'fight night'. Tell Joker, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic that I'll be putting our local pint sized 'genius' in her place." Despite the sarcasm that was thick in her voice, River didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Jessie was actually glad for the chance to blow off some steam against an apparently very capable opponent, even if said opponent was half her size and almost as young.

"Wait...what now? Cat fight! Yes! My prayers have been answered!" Jessie wasn't surprised in the least as Joker's voice came over the intercom, making everyone in the cargo bay laugh or just shake their heads in amusement at the pilot's enthusiasm. "Just don't go putting the Commander in traction for too long River, otherwise go nuts...well, you know what I mean."

"Joker, I can always come up there and put you in traction instead. All I have to do is hug you." An audible grimace could be heard as Joker promptly shut up after River's playful threat to his health. Jessie couldn't do anything but bite her tongue as the conversation went on between her and Joker.

"Gah...talk about killing someone with kindness. ...A lap dance might be worth it. Just remember, if I do kick the bucket because of you, I had Tali program your porn stash links to go to your brother's extranet mailbox."

"You...I...he's kidding!" River was rarely flustered, but Joker was one of the few people that could manage it on a regular basis and she had yet to find a way to counter his successes.

"As Inara would say..." Jessie did her best impression of the Companion as River glared at her. "There's no shame in having those desires River."

"Exactly how would-" River stopped herself before she could say another word, Inara would probably poison her in her sleep if she finished that sentence. They might be close as sisters, but there were some things even River wouldn't do if it meant angering the Companion by divulging anything of a...sensitive matter. "...You like to do this, soon-to-be-med-bay-patient Jessie Shepard."

"I figure the same as Kaiden and Zoe's match, that is if you can win a fair fight." She honestly wasn't sure if River _could_ turn off her psychic abilities or not, but even if she couldn't, Shepard figured there had to be a way around it. There always was a way, far as she had ever figured.

River shook her head at Jessie's rules. "That won't end well Shepard."

"Well then I guess you should just apolog-" Jessie never got a chance to finish as River interrupted her.

"For you. You can use your biotics all you want since you'll need every advantage you can get, Shepard. I want this to be a _fair _fight...if we're going to bother." Wrex had since started to laugh from deep in his belly again at the fight that was about to take place even as Jessie shot daggers at River. This looked to be a great deal more promising than the last fight, that was for sure.

* * *

"This is insane! No one is going to stop them?! _Really_?" Simon couldn't believe what he was seeing. Didn't these people realize how dangerous River was? "Okay... that's it. I'm putting a stop to this madness, right now. Eta Kooram- " Before he could say another word, in particular the 'safe word' he had promised he wouldn't use unless it was an emergency, River stopped right in front of Simon and promptly punched him in the throat as she had once before. Everyone winced as she promptly kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold before he hit the deck.

"Damn, a little harsh there River. Does anyone else want to try to stop us? No? Didn't think so. Dr Chakwas, please see to Simon would you?" Jessie said, but she couldn't blame River in the least given what she had heard about Simon's overprotective streak. Him paralyzing Garrus had since reached her ears, and she had yet to have a proper discussion about it with Simon. After the fight, Jessie planned to give him an earful about needing to let up.

"Alright, if you two are done dancin' about, let's get this show started folks. River, you ready little darlin?' Mal asked, earning a cheerful smile from her before he turned to Jessie next. "I ain't gonna even bother askin' since I know your answer by now. Alright, clean fight from both of ya, biotics allowed from what I understand. Tap out or knock outs will decide a winner. Ready, set, let the fightin' commence!" Malcolm barely had enough time to get out of the way as Jessie and River closed to melee range about the same time he took several steps back, barely avoiding a spin kick to the face from the little albatross. Jessie had heard that River loved to dance, but she had never expected the level of grace she was seeing now as River seemed to be everywhere at once with her attacks.

_Okay...so she can fight. Good, I won't feel half as guilty this way. _Jessie was no slouch as she got past her initial surprise and started to actively fight back, her N7 close quarters combat regime coming to the front as River found herself up against an equal opponent for once in her life. To everyone else watching the fight, it was like watching two professional martial artists trying to gain the upper hand since every move was countered, blocked, or stopped long before it could begin while three more were lined up in the time it took to breathe.

Their fighting styles were completely different from each other, but they were still able to come together with bone crunching blows again and again with no one gaining the upper hand as far as they could see. River was a creature of extraordinary grace, and her muscle memory was beyond normal human levels, meaning that while she had no official training under her belt, she was still able to stand toe to toe with someone that did. The hours of conditioning at the Academy had provided River with combat routines that helped improve her already substantial grace, and it showed.

Shepard was coordinated and precise with her movements. She didn't waste any unnecessary energy in her attack and defensive measures as she and River continued to 'dance' around the cargo bay. Simon had since come around right about the time that Jessie and his sister broke away again only to clash a second later. He was appropriately stunned into silence as Garrus gave him a look that said he'd do more damage now if he tried to stop her again. Besides, he was captivated just as everyone else was by what was happening anyway. _Is she the same River? Is this the side of her that was able to kill close to thirty Reavers?_ Simon had seen the aftermath, but not the fight itself and he wondered if he had been given a mercy in that since seeing her as she was now was frightening in a way.

_How could they pervert such grace and elegance into this?_ Simon wasn't the only one a little taken aback by River's skill since Ashley and Garrus both were wondering the same thing in their own way.

River's inhuman stamina beat out Shepard's will as the young girl handed a blow to Jessie's jaw, then landed a kick to her ribs. It was a second of dizziness, but it was all River needed as she spun to the right after her kick to the left, her other foot sweeping Shepard's legs out from under her before River finished her combination with an overhead drop kick to the Spectre's stomach.

_Damn...no more nice Marine little girl. _Jessie fumed, as she primed a Barrier before River could get another kick in. River yelped in pain as it felt like she had slammed her foot into a brick wall. The Barrier dropped and the Reader couldn't get a defense up in time as she was Thrown across the cargo bay and right into her brother's lap. Instead of landing on her ass though, River had managed to get her hands underneath her and flipped herself over Simon without ever touching a hair on his head as she landed on her feet in the back of the cargo bay. Jessie didn't get halfway towards her before River had jumped back into the 'ring' and they were at it again.

Shepard purposely waited for River to throw the first punch, before once again putting up a Barrier. Jessie internally flinched at the unmistakable sound of River's right wrist snapping against the dark energy shield she had created. _That had to hurt...I better end this before I severely hurt her._ "Sorry River!" Shepard grinned despite herself and had since dropped her Barrier before charging the psychic down, tackling her to the floor before slamming her head against the young woman's own. The sudden charge and subsequent tackle had closed off any possibility of her using her speed and grace, as well as stopped River from getting a chance to counter effectively. The head butt had just been a means to knock her out before she could recover. _Damn, her head is almost as thick as mine._ Before Simon or Karin could get close however, Jessie had Pulled the older Tam close and had since pushed him against the side of the Mako. "We need to talk, now, and you are going to listen. Chakwas, tend to River please, fight's over."

Jessie quickly dragged a terrified Simon over to the hangar bay door. "Little privacy would be nice." Mal and the others didn't have to be told twice as they dispersed, some of them heading down to Engineering while the rest went back up the elevator. "Move it Wrex." She didn't have to look to see that Wrex was hanging around.

"Fine...I was hungry anyway." The krogan, who definitely wasn't intimidated by Shepard at all, muttered to himself before heading to the elevator as well.

"Alone at last Doctor. Mind telling me why you think it's alright to assault one of my crew?" Jessie had waited too long to address this issue, but she was doing it now, especially since Simon had tried to step in yet again.

"I'm _sorry_...isn't that what you just did to my sister? Or did I miss something?" As much as she loved that about Simon, that he was so determined to protect River, there was a fine line between being overprotective and a safety risk for Jessie and her crew. He was starting to cross that line.

"Just...just listen to me alright? I understand your need to protect River, far better than you know. But you can't endanger my crew for her sake, no matter how deeply you care about her. Do you want the honest truth as to why I agreed to spar with her? Because I had hoped that your seeing her able to fend for herself would help prove my point. Did it, Simon? Because if it didn't I can have arrangements made to leave you at Arcturus Station if you continue to interfere anytime you feel you have to, and I truly hope I don't have to do that." Jessie cared about her crew's safety first and foremost, which made Simon think of Malcolm since he was the same way. That meant he didn't doubt her threat in the slightest, even though she clearly hoped it didn't come to that if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Shepard..." Simon hung his head in despair. "She's all I have left...I know you understand that. I also understand that you and Mal...you're a lot alike. You both seek the safety and security of your crew, and you're willing to do whatever it takes to see it through. At least you...you don't seem the type to space someone or shoot them out of hand."

"Well I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me Simon..." Shepard's voice reeked of sarcasm, before being more sincere. "You're wrong about one thing though, River isn't all you have. You're a part of this crew now, and you have Kaylee as well as your friends. I'm sure that any of us would put ourselves in front of a bullet for her...except maybe Jayne. The point is, you don't have to be the only one to keep an eye on her anymore Simon. You only live once, and in the days to come, our days might very well be numbered, so enjoy what you have while you have them."

"Well, at least that didn't sound incredibly grim." Simon chuckled to himself in an effort to relieve some of the tension in the air, and it worked as Jessie managed a small smile of her own. "Thank you...Commander Shepard, I know you mean well so that does make this easier."

"And no more 'friendly chats' with Garrus, okay? I'm positive your sister can handle him." Simon had to laugh at that one since that had been a little much he had to admit even to himself. "I would have done the same thing, just for the record, although I might have held up my sister's potential love interest over a cliff."

"Hmm...sounds like you've read Shan-Yu" Simon replied, earning a puzzled look from Shepard since she had never heard the name before. It was probably just as well.

"Who's Shan-Yu? Some kind of writer from your universe?" Now he wished he hadn't mentioned the name since Shepard was wanting to know about the insane madman that had written far too much about torture in the doctor's opinion. "Wait. You know what, I probably don't want to know do I?"

"Not really, no. As with most things from my universe, he was twisted and warped into something that only others like him could ever appreciate." Jessie didn't need to hear more than that as she shook her head at the little bit that Simon had given to her to think about. His whole universe was screwed up if anyone were to ask her opinion.

* * *

_I can't believe Shepard is actually working with goddamn outlaws and those disgusting aliens. At least the money's good, unlike the shit pay I was getting before that agent found me back on the Citadel. Alliance pension, and wages, what a fucking joke, and they get people to die for them. Idiots. I'd have been better off with Cerberus. Expanding humanity's influence, showing we're capable of bigger and better things, give me a fucking break. WE should be the dominant force in the galaxy. Not begging for scraps from those that think they're better than us just because they were there first, already sitting in the seat of so called 'galactic power'. Fucking aliens, not a damn one of them worth-_

"Hey, quit daydreaming and keep an eye on the power transfer levels. We're pushing the drive core pretty hard to get to Mindoir as fast as we can, and I'd rather not end up stranded out here." Chief Engineer Adams said to the man in question.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The meek reply hid far more than anyone in Engineering could have ever imagined as the man's gaze fell on Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. If anyone had seen the look on his face, they'd have shot him then and there...

_I could definitely have some fun with that one...too bad she wouldn't last long without the suit. I only need her for ten minutes or so anyway since as soon as the order comes in, the Normandy won't be going anywhere ever again. Until then, I just have to bide my time. _Engineer Second Class Gregory Archer couldn't help the smirk on his face as he kept an eye on the power levels, just like the 'good little soldier' he was still pretending to be. They'd be in for quite a surprise soon enough...

* * *

_Closing Notes; O.O Oh no! We have trouble on the Normandy and not even River knows about it! There's a reason for that, which will be explained soon enough but for now, hope you all enjoy this chapter of Effect of the Verse! We didn't use any Chinese phrases this chapter but we will again, promise. As for the 'villain' already onboard the Normandy, yes, it was inspired by my partner in crime on this project lol. We had a playful argument and I threatened to kill him off in a horrible fashion. We'll see if that holds true soon. :P_


	10. Facing One's Past, Part 1

_A/N; Vergil1989; Howdy folks! It's been awhile since my last update on this and I do apologize for that. I'll admit that I got a bit crazy with another friend's story called Lost Youth, a crossover of Young Justice and Mass Effect. Anyway, you all have a fairly good guess as to what's coming so we shan't be delaying any further._

_Archer83; Thanks for telling your readers about Lost Youth, Verg. Now let's get this ruttin' chapter started! These gorram shiny people have waited long enough!_

_Vergil; Right you are Archer. Let's be bad guys. D_

_WARNING; This chapter is another dark one. It's probably the worst one we've done yet and it's only going to get much, much worse, as River would say._

* * *

**Chapter 10; Facing One's Past, Part 1**

**Two days later.**

**Approaching Mindoir. One hour out.**

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it? That's going to change in a hurry..." Joker didn't have anything snarky to say as he only nodded to Jessie's words. Inara had already stressed just how potentially volatile the Commander was and didn't feel like becoming a smear on one of the bulkheads. "Do a scan, see if we can't detect that Reaver cruiser. I'd rather we find it before it finds us."

To look at the planet's surface, no one would have imagined it was being attacked by something less than human. It earned its right to be called a farming colony planet given the expansive regions that were perfect in temperature for long growing seasons, and the land itself was fertile and rich without the Alliance taking over as they had years ago. Gently rolling hills and flat plains were the mainstay on Mindoir, but it was the mountains on both of the planet's poles that drew the eye. They were gigantic. The north pole mountain range made Mt. Everest look tiny by comparison, and looking at it now, Shepard couldn't tear her eyes away from the view until Joker brought her back to the present.

"Tieing into any intact satellites in orbit, scanning the system now...I've got something Commander. Let's see what these freaks are. Trying to get a visual feed...ok that's just creepy." One of the few still functioning satellites showed the target they were after; a ripped apart ship that barely looked operational. It was the ship behind it though that drew their gaze since Malcolm's description of a typical Reaver ship hadn't done the monstrosity they were looking at justice.

"Keep it as far from the _Normandy _as you can until we hit planetside, Joker. As soon as we're clear, I want you to try to get close." Joker did a double take and fought the urge to say something sarcastic. As always, it was a losing battle on the pilot's part.

"You want me to purposely go _towards _the people that want to eat us? _How_ is that idea not completely insane?" Some habits died harder than some, and Joker's ever running mouth he realized a second too late, was going to get him killed yet as Jessie spun his chair around by hand and lowered her head so that their eyes were on the same level.

"Because if you don't do what I ordered, the Reavers won't be able to pick their teeth with what's left of you. Am I understood Joker?" Jeff could only nod in reply. He wasn't going to risk pissing off an incredibly well armed CO, but in reality it was the pain in her eyes that got him to fall in line immediately.

"I still can't believe you stabbed me in the back like that Shepard...if you're takin' two of mine I should damn well be going with you." She really wasn't in the mood for Malcolm's bullshit as she turned on her heel and faced the rival captain.

Malcolm instantly regretted opening his mouth as he caught the look in the woman's eyes. "I already explained this, _twice_. Too many people, plus too much weight, equals a huge explosion when I try to land the Mako down there. The six of us is pushing it as it is, and don't give me any male macho shit. Now, do you want to discuss this outside the airlock for a third time?" She had heard the tale of how Malcolm had almost spaced Jayne by then, and she was tempted to return the favor if he didn't back off.

"Nope, I'm good." He should have known better than to test Shepard's patience since things had already been tense before now, yet Mal had felt almost compelled to argue anyway because he just didn't feel right letting someone other than himself lead his people into danger. The only reason why he hadn't argued more was because Zoe had volunteered for the ground assault. That, and the fact he knew Shepard would watch over River personally. Since their little sparring match, they had almost been inseparable, much to Simon's mixture of relief and terror. Now that he thought about it, Mal was kind of glad that he was staying behind because Garrus was also being forced to stick around, and no one wanted to leave Simon and the turian alone in a room again after word got around of what the doctor had done to the officer.

Tali would be accompanying them, with Ashley and Liara backing up Zoe. They might have been the lightest weighted group Jessie could have assembled, but they were more than making up for it with their deadly skills and abilities . Shepard had made sure to equip everyone, even River who didn't feel the need for them, with the best weapons and armor she had on hand. They might not have been the best on the market, but they'd still get the job done.

"I still don't like wearing this suit Commander. It might not be a hard suit, but it still feels restrictive. The Sirta Foundation lied about their line of armor being the least restrictive of its kind. You should write them an angry letter for lying to you. Or I could kill them for you." It was a joke, but Jessie still sighed and cast a slightly less murderous glance at the psychic assassin that had fallen in behind her. As much as Simon had wanted to argue, River had made it a point to volunteer before he even knew what was happening at the time.

"They're non profit, supposedly, so even if I did complain, I doubt I'd get my money back. Also, save your bloodlust for the Reavers." Having gotten to the elevator, Jessie hoped they'd be ready for what was waiting for them as they soon piled into the Mako after having reached the cargo bay.

Now safely as far from Shepard as possible, Joker decided to chime in over the intercom as several of the _Normandy _and _Serenity _crew helped the ground team strap in their seats. "Oh good, I see we didn't have to break out the lube to fit you six lovely, and extremely deadly, ladies in your armed carriage." _And now they're getting pissed...and now to add some much needed encouragement in 3 2 1..._ "Look on the bright side, wanting to kick my brittle ass later will give you all a lot more incentive to come back in one piece. I'm just selfless like that. You're gonna end up on the far end of town, but from what I'm seeing up here, the fighting has broken out all over the main colony. Good luck you guys err gals...whatever."

"Just drop us already." Zoe said before she could change her mind and force her way out of the Mako. If she wasn't already in the driver's seat, she'd have probably done so by now. "Good thing you've been teaching Wash and River the basics; someone will still be able to fly the gorram ship while you're in traction."

"Oh sorry, what was that?" Joker's smirk was almost audible as the cargo bay doors opened and the Mako was thrust out as the ship's nose dipped steeply. "She's going to kill me when she gets back isn't she Wash?" Looking at his current co-pilot, Wash looked back, a funny little smile on his face that didn't do anything good for Joker's nerves.

"Who Zoe? Nah, she won't kill you, just give you a good maiming. It's the other five pissed off women that you just tossed out the front of the ship I'd be worried about. Sorry to say but you're a dead man Joker. It was nice knowing you. I'll try to come up with some touching poetry for your funeral. Here lays a brave pilot under the grass...killed when six beauties kicked his brittle ass..."

"And it's official, I am going to Hell." Never in a thousand years would Joker have imagined he'd be sitting by a guy in a hawaiian shirt who made up his own poetry.

"Look on the bright side, lots of succubi in Hell I hear. Not the worst way to spend eternity... I appreciate what you were trying to do though. They'll need something to fight for, even if it is just kicking your ass." Joker looked thoughtful for a few moments before both men burst into laughter. The humor was needed because the tension in the air was thick enough to ruin an omni-blade's edge.

"Are you two done screwing around?! I want to kill something dammit! Let's see if this ship lives up to its reputation of being a stealth boat." Jayne shouted, having taken up a spot by the airlock along with Wrex, Garrus, and Kaidan. Mal was at the CIC, talking with Presley at that moment as he tried to help coordinate their efforts on the ground as well as any rescue efforts that they were planning. That ship the Reaver cruiser was tearing apart wouldn't last much longer if the data they were being fed was anything to go by.

"As long as they don't breach the drive core or ignite the fuel, the rest of the ship can be decompressed and the crew would be fine as long as they were wearing their suits beforehand. All armor units can double over as EVA suits Mr. Reynolds." It was good to know that the crew might stand a chance even if they lost all atmospheric support because of any hull breaches, but Reynolds still didn't like how things were going.

"Good to know Presley, but that still don't make me overly happy about this situation. Alright, let's get this gorram thing over with so we can get our asses on the ground pronto." Mal quickly sealed his helmet and did a final check of his gear. Ashley had come through with a modified speed shooter just last night, and it was a work of art as far as he was concerned. He had never gotten a chance to thank her though because Ms. Williams had been passed out at her work bench, and with the hustle this morning, there hadn't been a chance to say anything.

"This should be fun...haven't had a good CQC ship fight in ages. Heh, let's see what these Reavers are made of!" Wrex happily shouted as he grabbed the shotgun off his back as Reynolds approached the waiting group.

"Oh look, the krogan's happy, that's something I guess..." Garrus' tone reeked of sarcasm as he looked over the assault rifle in his hands, itching for a proper sniper rifle. He knew though that unless he got lucky and found a perch with at least somewhat of a good field of vision inside the ship they were heading towards, that he was better off with a pistol or his assault rifle.

"We're good to go Captain Reynolds, just give the word." Jayne mumbled curses behind Kaidan's back at his overly polite attitude towards Mal. Kaidan didn't react in the least, further annoying the mercenary to no end as Joker opened the internal airlock. Taking a steadying breath, Kaidan followed right behind Malcolm who was flanked by Jayne on his right and Garrus on his left. Wrex brought up the rear, completing their improvised diamond formation.

"Don't take any chances, no one goes more than a few paces on their own. Reavers go down pretty easy, you hit em right, but they are tough sons of whores otherwise. Aim for the head and heart; anythin' else is a waste of good ammunition." Mal had already drawn his weapon right before he heard the familiar sound of their airlock locking into place against the hull of the ship they were attempting to board. It had looked like a large transport ship from the scans he had seen of it, which told Mal they would likely deal with tight corners and narrow hallways. He wasn't looking forward to the tactical nightmare they'd present.

Garrus felt the need to inform Malcolm about how most weapons worked. "Actually that isn't a problem in modern weapons, it's more worrying about overheating...and I'll just shut up now." The turian said when everyone glared at him except Kaidan. He tried to do his best to look straight ahead and keep his attention focused on the door in front of them.

"Exterior cameras show no activity beyond the outer airlock door guys. If there are Reavers in there, they're keeping a low profile." Though he was careful not to let anyone see it, Joker had a worried frown on his face as he sealed the inner hatch behind them.

"Thanks for the recon there Joker, open the outer hatch." Mal aimed down his sights as the airlock opened and they were treated to the sight of a dark corridor that had a dozen doors leading off of it in both directions. It seemed that the bulkheads hadn't slammed shut, which meant they still had atmosphere and gravity, but Mal didn't want to take any chances. "Seal the hatch behind us, soon as we're out."

The original plan called for Joker to leave the outer hatch open, giving the men a safe area of last resort if the Reavers started to overwhelm them. Except that Mal had other plans since nearly every combat able person had left the ship, thus leaving it vulnerable as far as he was concerned. He wanted the _Normandy _as far away from the Reavers as soon as possible for that very reason. "Um...I'm not sure trapping you guys in there is the best idea. Maybe-"

"Seal it. Now. The last thing we need to worry about is any Reavers gettin' passed us and raisin' holy hell on the _Normandy_. Besides, wouldn't want the lady folk to get their britches in a twist, they find the ship a mess and us hanging from the ceiling." Reavers had no regard or respect for the dead, a fact Malcolm knew all too well from the last 'ghost ship' he had investigated back in his home reality.

"I see your point...sealing exterior airlock hatch now. Um...we might have a problem. The outer airlock's jammed." Mal knew immediately what had likely happened. Despite what appearances said about them, Reavers had proven deviously clever on more than one occasion when he had had the misfortune of running into them. They had somehow rigged the outer airlock clamps to seal their hatch open, making it impossible to escape and with only one hatch holding the Reavers out, it wouldn't take them long to torch their way through.

"Joker...you get anyone that can hold a weapon up to the airlock now! I don't care if you have to snap every bone in your body pushing it closed yourself, but you get that hatch sealed, now! Wrex! You and Jayne are staying here while the rest of us sweep for survivors." Wrex nodded to Mal's wise choice since his bulky frame wasn't exactly suited for ship combat anyway, and he knew that defending the _Normandy _was of the highest priority.

"Ah...ruttin' hell! I always gotta get the **go se** jobs. Well?! Get yer asses movin', I ain't standing here all gorram day!" As much as he complained, Jayne knew that they wouldn't be going anywhere if the Reavers took the ship. Better to die quick defending folks than live anyway when one was fighting Reavers.

"Garrus cover the rear, Kaidan you're with me." They needed to kill as many Reavers as possible along their sweep because any enemies they could take out on the way through the ship was one less the defending krogan and Jayne would have to worry about.

As they reached another intersection, having decided to secure the engineering deck first, Garrus spoke up quietly. "I can't believe they jammed the outer door like that. The way you talked about them, you made Reavers sound like they were just smart enough to fly their ships and operate their weaponry, not booby trap airlocks. Wait...did you hear that?" Raising his assault rifle, Garrus was glad to see that his two teammates had already followed suit.

A loud banging sound caught Mal and Kaidan's attention a moment later as a hulking figure rounded the corner in front of them. Mal didn't hesitate and a mass accelerated round found the man's face, splitting the back of his head across the wall. The tell tale signs of him being a Reaver were easy to see if the fact he was wearing the skin of his victims as clothing was taken into account.

"Huh...well that was easy. I thought you said-" Garrus was cut off by an ungodly roar of rage as the engineering deck passageways instantly seemed to be bursting with dozens of the fallen man's 'friends'. "I just had to open my mandibles..."

"Take em down! I don't want one of these gorram bastards sneakin' passed us!" The team immediately split up and took cover wherever they could find it, avoiding dark corners and anywhere else that could serve as an access point into the hallway they had just left. The last thing they needed was to be flanked by these freaks.

Meanwhile, Wrex and Jayne already had problems of their own. "Might as well make it interestin'...two thousand creds says I kill more than you do Lizard Man." He had a far better weapon for the job this time, and Jayne didn't plan on losing twice as he brought Vera to bear. His girl did her job as several Reavers were all but obliterated when the shredder rounds Jayne had thought to bring to the fight lived up to their namesake. "Hah! Four right out of the gate! That's my girl, Vera."

"You must love losing money, you're on whelp." Sending a biotic attack down the hall, Wrex knocked down several of the gruesome Reavers and then sent blast after shotgun blast into the prone enemies. "That's five..." The krogan brought up a Barrier and charged into the enemy ranks, Throwing the tightly packed group into a wall before using his shotgun and warp blasts to kill twelve more. "That's seventeen...how's your count human?"

"This ain't a race...and it's twelve. Just mind your own gorram business, ya **hwoon dahn**! Let's see what this fancy dohicky can do. Watch your head Wrex!" Jayne shouted as he used his new under barrel weapon on Vera to send out a Concussive Shot down the hall, scattering several more of the Reavers. Jayne couldn't quite believe his eyes at the impressive stunning power that small round had. "Huh...let's see what this button does..." As soon as Jayne had flicked the selector and pulled the trigger, a small grenade launched out of the barrel and landed smack dab in the middle of the temporally stunned Reavers. The resulting explosion sent blood and body parts flying in all directions, some of which landed on Wrex's face. He wiped some of the goo out of his eyes before glaring at his partner.

"I like you kid...you got a real quad on you." The wicked grin on the krogan's face was all the incentive Jayne needed to keep on trying to surpass the battlemaster. They were going to need all the help they could get as three of the doors in front of them opened up, revealing a new swarm of enemies that were clamoring for fresh blood. Screaming and roaring at the top of their lungs, Wrex and Jayne stood back to back as they continued to lay waste to everything that got too close to the _Normandy's _current vulnerable spot as Adams, Kaylee, and a team of engineers worked to free the ship.

If not for Jayne and Wrex drawing half of the bulk of enemies towards themselves, Mal, Kaidan, and Garrus would have been in far worse straits than they currently were. Sweeping his assault rifle across an overhead walkway, the turian was able to kill or suppress several enemy contacts, allowing Malcolm and Kaidan to focus on the two ramps that led deeper into the engineering's sublevels. Between Mal's quick pistol work and Kaidan's biotic attacks, they were doing alright for the most part. Slugs bounced harmlessly off of their kinetic shields, but a grenade was another story as one of the Reavers from above tossed it down towards Garrus. He managed to dive forwards at the last moment and avoided becoming barbecued turian, but it left the other two vulnerable as the enemy forces took that moment to rush their position.

"Fall back, everyone fall back now!" With Reavers jumping off of the overhead walkway and more rushing up the ramps, Mal saw no other choice but to bottleneck them in the hallway. "Come on! Move your ass Vakarian!" Garrus had just gotten to his feet and started to run back the way they had came, only to growl as a crude sword cut into his armored back. If not for the hard suit he was wearing, the damage would have been a lot worse. "Garrus! Oh for the love of...**Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo**!" The turian just frowned at the string of nonsense coming out of the man's mouth as he doubled back and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Go! I got this!" Kaidan shouted to Malcolm as he quickly covered himself with a Barrier and ran in front of the two men, slowly following them back to the corridor as he absorbed any shots thrown their way. "I can't keep this up forever, but it'll buy us some time. A little alacrity would be nice!" When both men just stared at him for a moment, he sighed as he took out another charging enemy. "Hurry the fuck up!"

That they understood as Mal looked over the sword slash on Garrus's back. "You're a lucky bastard. You only got a scratch but your armor didn't hold, and I have no damn idea if the poisons these fellers use has any effect on you."

"Tell you what...let's not find out shall we? I can move, let's get to cover before our human shield gets even grumpier." If Kaidan had had a free hand, he would have flipped the turian 'the bird'. As it was, holding his Barrier up with one hand and using his pistol with the other was all he could handle at that moment. Continuing to back up slowly, Garrus and Mal quickly rejoined Kaidan's side and added their weapons to his as the Reavers were forced into their rather improvised killing field. Forcing them to pile up made them a lot easier to cut down, but it also provided the Reavers with the bodies of their own dead to hide behind.

"I'll be damned...you were right Reynolds. Excellent strategy! Looks like we'll win this thing after all!" As they continued mowing down through the seemingly endless wave of Reavers, another minor problem made itself known. Namely, the fact that a huge group of them around the corner at the other end of the corridor started charging towards the three men from behind. "Spirits! I give you full permission to tape my damn mouth shut from now on!"

It was about this time that the sounds of gunfire were heard behind the main group of Reavers, relieving Kaidan's load on his Barrier considerably, much to Malcolm and Garrus's immense relief as well as it allowed them to focus on the trap that had been set for them. It didn't take them long to figure out who was coming to their rescue.

"GET DOWN!" The three didn't have to be told twice as a Warp blast and a grenade flew over their heads towards the enemy. When the smoke cleared, Mal couldn't have been happier to see Jayne Cobb's ugly mug as he and Wrex pushed through the mess of bodies. "Sorry for the wait boss, but after handlin' our end, we got bored and decided to have a look around. Looks like we nailed all of the sons a bitches as far as I can tell."

"I say we take the fight to these rotting pyjacks in their home Reynolds, just to be sure we got them all." Covered in the gore of dozens of Reavers, Malcolm didn't have it in him to argue with the imposing krogan battlemaster.

"Eww...I'm going to be showering this off for weeks. Thanks for saving our asses though." Kaidan nodded to the two men as he tried to wipe some of the blood and entrails off of his armor. "Let's go finish this. You okay Garrus? Let me look at that wound."

"Don't worry about it. Slap some medi-gel on me because there's no way I'm missing this." They all could tell from the pain on the turian's face that he was hurt worse than he let on, but the rage in his eyes showed he wasn't quitting anytime soon. He could still see the look of pure terror on that recorded woman's face and despite the fact these Reavers had once been innocent bystanders, they were nothing but monsters now.

"You got it." Kaidan quickly patched up the turian as best he could while everyone took the moment to check their weapons.

Any other day, Malcolm would have never willingly gone into a Reaver ship of any kind, but today was not one of those days. If they could clear out both ships and rescue even one person before they became a snack or a Reaver themselves, he would sleep easier at night. "Everyone set?" When he got four nods in return, he continued. "Okay then...let's go before they manage to regroup."

"Or we could go back to the _Normandy_, cut loose from these ruttin ships, and blow em both to hell." The murderous glare that Jayne received from Mal silenced any further protests. "Just sayin' is all."

"No, I'd rather take everyone with us going in there. No one's gone in a Reaver ship willingly before Kaidan. Lucky us. Reynolds to _Normandy_, you copy me Joker?"

"Shiny, just ruttin' shiny." Jayne grumbled under his breath as Joker's voice came over their comm line almost immediately.

"Joker here, glad you aren't, you know, someone's lunch. What can I do for ya Mal?" It was all the pilot could do not to sound outright giddy that the boarding party hadn't wound up dead.

"Mighty happy to hear you care 'bout' us so. We're fixin' to head for the Reaver ship, I suggest you folks keep an eye out on this end just to be safe." Garrus and the other three men just rolled their eyes at Mal's comment, sighing at the overly cheerful smile on the man's face. They were going to regret this.

Mal wasn't able to see the 'You have got to be shitting me?!' look on Joker's face at that moment, but it was pretty easy to hear in his voice. "We're attached to a ship that just got hit by raping, murdering, cannibals; what's not safe about that exactly?"

"That crazy ass cripple is starting to damage my calm. Someone needs to put a sock in his face." Jayne grumbled, and Mal was oddly enough able to agree with the mercenary. This was hard enough as it was without Joker delaying them.

"Joker, shut up before I sic River on ya' when she no doubt gets back from all the fun n' Reaver killin'." Even Wrex seemed to shudder at the idea of the tiny human girl coming after him. _Half pint isn't right in the head and she's a lot more dangerous than she looks, I'd bet my scaly hide on that._

"Good luck Captain Tightpants, yeah Kaylee told me that one. Don't worry, we'll hold the fort. What the...is that a friggin' bow?! Where'd you hide that thing Inara?! I feel _so_ much safer now..." Mal and the others were just shaking their heads at Joker's surprise, having heard every word from the pilot.

"Get off the comm line Joker, or should I practice on one of your knees first?" Mal couldn't help grinning, he knew that tone of voice from Inara all too well. _That's my girl...wait where in the gorram sphincter of hell did that come from?! Maybe Shepard was right? Can't ponder it now, got a Reaver ship to clean out. Never thought I'd say that, ever._

"Bye guys, don't get dead. Shepard would have my brittle ass for that." With that unusually selfless statement, Joker disconnect from them.

Garrus just smirked at Joker's usual brand of humor, even as a stab of pain jolted through his back. They were starting to get worse, but the turian was too stubborn to say anything. "Well at least he has his priorities straight..."

"Let's do one last quick sweep on our way to the other airlock, just to be sure, but as soon as everyone's assembled, we'll blast our way through everything that gets in our way." As much as he hated the idea of exploring a Reaver ship, Mal wanted to make sure the _Normandy _was safe before committing to the venture. He might not have been on his boat any longer, but he considered everyone on the advanced warship a part of his family now, his crew even if they were technically Jessie's crew.

"I was getting sick of this standing around crap anyway. Besides, I have a bet to win. Try not to cry like a little girl when I beat you _Jayne_." Wrex gave a deep belly laugh as he shoved Jayne into the wall as he passed him on their way through Engineering. Kaidan, Mal, and Garrus shrugged and went the other way through the living areas and CIC, letting the two mercs handle themselves.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to regret this later Captain Reynolds?" Kaidan had heard his fair share of stories about the crew of the _Serenity_. He hoped Malcolm's luck wasn't nearly as bad as the others had made it sound.

If Kaidan thought that Mal was going to give him some sage advice or words of encouragement from a fellow soldier, he was sadly mistaken. "Probably because you will, but look on the bright side Alenko, I hear krogan ladies like scars."

"Have you ever seen a krogan female? I haven't either, but if they're anything like male krogan, I'd rather not test my luck." It wasn't exactly what Kaidan had had in mind, but it still made the impending suicide run easier to bear at least.

Jayne chimed in over the comms once the talk was about something he had an interest in. "I ain't picky when it comes to lady folk myself."

"We know this already Jayne. I'm still regretting riding in that elevator with you and Wrex." Garrus replied, shaking his head as if to clear the images that particular conversation had conjured up from his mind. It didn't help but it was worth the effort.

They were about to pass through the CIC when they heard their krogan curse rather loudly through their suits' comms. "DAMN!"

"What is it Wrex?!" Having been about to proceed onto the next eerily quiet section of the ship, Mal hoped it wasn't another Reaver ambush. The fact this ship had been abandoned in such a hurry reminded Mal of his first real encounter with Reavers far too much for his liking, and it was making him a lot more jumpy because of it.

"Nothing left to kill on this ship...I'm bored. How's your end going?" Mal, Garrus, and Kaidan just stared at their omni-tools for a moment as they stopped sprinting towards Engineering.

"**Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si**! Don't ever do that again you gorram space lizard! Bout gave me a heart attack, shoutin' like that." Mal looked pale as a sheet, but he was still able to press onward despite the strong urge to shoot Wrex himself.

"Too late." Garrus mimed clutching at his chest.

"Reynolds, my translator better be malfunctioning... you want to do WHAT to me?"

"Not want, and definitely NOT to you. Just a curse that's common back home, no need to raise a fuss." Mal was quick to reply, his cheeks actually burning up for once after hearing Wrex's question a moment ago.

"Oh...because I need a meal first anyway." A deep chuckle could be heard on the other end of the corridor as Wrex and Jayne soon rejoined Mal, Garrus, and Kaidan.

"So who wants to go into the ship of death first? Crap. I just volunteered didn't I? When everyone nodded around him, Kaidan shook his head and took point. "Sure, send the medic in first, that makes complete sense to me." Sighing as he ran his omni-tool over the door control, the biotic frowned as he tried to hack his way through. "These Reavers are full of surprises. They've jammed the door shut behind them, but I can bypass it. Here we go."

As the door slowly jerked and halted halfway up, they could already hear them. The smell was only seconds behind as the horrible, ear splitting screaming and roars of inhuman rage echoed around them. "Still could go with plan B; get the gorram hell out of here. Nope?" Jayne just sighed and then launched a grenade down the corridor before them. As the screams and roars tapered off, the team took the initiative and quickly crawled under the halfway open hatch.

"Is there something you forgot to tell us Reynolds? My sensors are reading a dangerous spike in radiation levels. If our shields go down, we'll get fried pretty quick." Kaidan looked a little upset as Mal looked to the deck for a moment, having completely forgot that Reavers always ran without radiation containment on their engines. It was little wonder they were immune to pain.

"Hope you didn't plan on having some brats of your own Lt. Boy Scout." If they weren't in the middle of a life and death situation, Kaidan would have been sorely tempted to knock Jayne out right then and there. Instead, he shot the giant mercenary a dangerous glare as he led the way down the filth covered gunmetal grey corridor in front of him, dried blood, gore, pieces of skin, and who knew what else sticking to their boots.

"Jayne, do me a favor and mind your tongue before I remove it for you." The last thing Mal needed right now was Jayne's mouth getting them in more trouble as they cautiously headed down the corridor off the airlock. It wasn't until he looked to his immediate right did Malcolm notice Kaidan running some kind of program on his omni-tool. "Hope that's doing something useful there Alenko."

"I'm trying to hack their local computer network, see if I can't gain control of some of their systems remotely. Maybe I can flush some of them out of the airlocks or close down bulkheads and open others on our way through. I might even be able to find survivors if we're lucky."

"Believe me, you find any survivors, there's no luck involved, it'd be kinder to put a bullet in 'em." Even Wrex had to stop and stare at the hard tone that had entered Mal's voice. If he didn't know any better, the battlemaster would have sworn he sounded like a very tired and world weary krogan.

"I don't believe that Reynolds. We're saving as many as we can and if I see you point a weapon at a civilian, you won't be alive to pull the trigger." Garrus was the first to reply to that statement even as Kaidan attempted to open his mouth to say something similar. Coming from the turian though, it had a more profound effect on the captain.

Reynolds respected the determined look in the alien's eyes, even if he was completely naive. "You won't need to take my word for it Garrus, I'm afraid you'll get a front row seat soon enough. When you're faced with such an impossibly powerful will and made to stare, the only thing a man can do to survive is to become it."

"Mal's right...I know you boys probably think we're gorram moon brain crazy, but Reavers...they ain't men no more." Kaidan was shocked to see what he could only describe as a sincere expression on Jayne's face. Even Garrus had to stop and wonder what they were up against if the otherwise arrogant human mercenary was scared shitless. It didn't take them long for the _Normandy _crew members to get their answers when they came upon what passed for living quarters on a Reaver ship.

Mal remembered River saying that Reavers never lied down, and the truth of those words couldn't have become anymore clearer than they did then as the door in front of them opened. "Holy Christ." Kaidan froze completely at the most sickening display of barbarism he could have ever imagined unfolding right in front of him. Men, women, human, asari, turian, all of them were subjected to the same treatment as Reavers 'enjoyed' themselves on their victims.

The only 'mercy' that was being played out in front of their stunned minds was the fact Reavers seemed to consider children as nothing but food to be devoured. The sickening crunch of bones was the last thing Kaidan heard before the only sound he could hear was the enraged scream from his throat. Your average batarian slaver raid would have been considered a cakewalk compared to the horrors he'd always remember after today as Kaidan mowed down everything that looked even remotely Reaver. Wrex, Garrus, Mal, and Jayne wisely stayed as far away from the enraged biotic as they could while doing their best to keep the man from dying.

"That boy ain't right in the head...damn effective though." Mal did his best to cover the man as he became a literal blue blur of dark energy, destroying everything that got in his way as Reavers foolishly charged him only to end up a fine red mist on every surface that wasn't already covered.

"Alenko! Look out!" Garrus's warning was too late as half a dozen Reavers rushed the man only to be lifted off their feet as Kaidan sneered in disgust. Before any of them even knew what was happening, he let out an ungodly scream and they were instantly sent into the walls, ceiling, and deck with enough force to crush their bones to dust. It wasn't until the smoke cleared that the rest of the team saw Kaidan had collapsed to the deck, utterly spent and exhausted.

They were afraid to go near him for a few seconds, even Wrex was hesitant before Malcolm silently knelt beside the marine. "He's alive. You **fong luh hwoon dahn**; Jayne, you wanted to go back to the _Normandy_, here's your chance. Make sure he gets-"

"No." Garrus carefully tried to put a hand on the man's shoulder, but the anger hadn't left the young man's face completely as he all but growled at the turian. "Don't touch me, let's just finish this." Standing on shaky legs, Kaidan knew he wouldn't be able to use his biotics for a long while, but he still had his pistol.

As much as Mal wanted to send Kaidan back, he knew that the young marine needed to continue for as long as he could. He wouldn't be the same as it was anyway, but he'd be better off if he could at least try to go onward until he dropped. "You heard the man...let's-"

"Shut up human! Did you hear that?" Wrex tilted his head as he motioned for them to be quiet. "Sounds like...a little girl crying?" He couldn't be sure since it was so faint, but Wrex would have bet his best weapon on it being true.

"I hear it too! Over here!" Garrus ran over to a particularly gruesome pile of mangled bodies and only hesitated a moment before starting to shift the desecrated remains faster than before. Two pairs of blue and green colored eyes greeted him and Garrus was shocked to see an asari and a human kid that couldn't have been older than eight years. It was harder to gauge how old the asari child was, given how slowly they aged, but he wouldn't have put 'her' past thirty, which in human terms really equalled closer to twelve years old. Besides some minor radiation burns, they seemed physically unharmed, which was an utter miracle given the horrific circumstances.

Looking to Mal as he did his best to shield them with his body so they didn't see anymore than they had already, as well as to limit their exposure to further radiation, Kaidan wondered how they were going to get them out. Luckily they had taken a mostly straight path to the 'living quarters', otherwise the plan that Kaidan was able to come up with a few seconds later most likely wouldn't have worked. Kneeling next to Garrus, both men tried to coax the children out.

"We ain't got time for that! Here dammit!" Jayne made the mistake of trying to grab the two kids and instead wound up with an equivalent of a biotic kick to the groin for his trouble. If not for the armor and the shields it came equipped with, Jayne Cobb would have been dead on the floor as the asari struck out of sheer terror at the mercenary before trying to make a run for it. The human boy was too tired to run and as much as he was also terrified, he couldn't muster up the strength to even try. The asari stopped when she realized that her friend wasn't following and looked torn between going on without him and going back to get him.

Malcolm's eyes shifted from the frightened children to his less intimidating biotic team member. "Kaidan, I reckon you might want to start glowing a bit. Show her you're like her."

Nodding his head in understanding, Kaidan wrapped himself in a faint biotic glow as he gently reached towards the young asari. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. You're going to be alright."

"That's what...momma said...momma...before she..." Mal had a very bad feeling he knew what had happened to the girl's mother, but didn't have the heart to say anything. Chances were not good that she had simply been killed in traditional Reaver fashion. "Stay away! You'll just become...like those monsters!" She tripped over part of what Wrex thought was an arm and didn't get back up, her gaze solely on Kaidan thankfully.

"Sweetheart, I promise if you trust me you'll never have to see these monsters again." She'd always likely see them in her dreams, but Alenko wasn't going to tell that to a traumatized child. "Can you do me favor? I just need you to be brave for a couple minutes and trust me; before you know it you'll be far away from here." The human boy had found the strength to stand and was already by Kaidan's side. Whether it was his words or the fact the child she had befriended was already trusting the stranger, the asari slowly stood on her own two feet and walked over to the marine. A Barrier immediately went up around them, pushing everything that wasn't nailed down away from them. "Don't be afraid, this is a magic blanket that will help me protect you."

"It's a Barrier stupid. I'm an asari, they teach us that when we're twenty" She was trying to put on a brave face either for her own benefit or that of her friend's, but either way it made Kaidan smile as he led the two out of the dangerous area.

"My mistake my lady, your wisdom shan't be ignored again." He even managed a weak half bow which just earned him a couple of small giggles from both of the children on his heel. He quickly picked both of them up in his arms, and after nodding to the others, made his way as fast as he dared back to the _Normandy_. "Joker, get ready to open up, we have...guests. Have some warm blankets, water, and something sweet standing by."

Something in Kaidan's voice caught Inara's attention, but before she could say anything, Joker opened his mouth first. "What is this, a hotel? Fine whatever, just make it snappy. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Do not make me repeat myself Joker, I am not in the mood." Kaidan gave the two kids his best smile even as he wanted to punch Joker's brittle jaw out the back of his skull. Something in his voice must have caught the pilot's attention because he didn't say another word. Or it might have been the unmistakable sound of giggling in the background that freaked Joker out.

"Well will ya look at that? I never thought the Lt was so good with kids. Huh, learn something new everyday." Mal was smirking as he and the rest of the team watched the three go. Jayne was still a little grouchy about almost losing his manhood, again, but other than a mostly bruised ego he was fine. "Come on, let's hope that this trip gets us more than those two kids."

"Did you hear what that asari said? Is it really possible for someone to turn Reaver?" Garrus gave Mal a worried look as they scanned for any movement. "I mean...that's just silly...kid must have been scared out of her mind." As usual, the turian was proven wrong whenever he opened his mouth. Garrus recognized an Alliance marine when he saw one as a young human man dressed in full armor and holding an assault rifle trudged into the room. He instantly noticed them and rushed them from the other end of the Reaver living quarters. Missing his helmet, it was easy to see the crazed look in the man's eyes. "Stop right there!"

"He ain't listenin'!" Jayne shouted, unable to get his gun up in time as the recently 'born' Reaver tackled Garrus to the ground, seemingly forgetting he had a perfectly working gun on his person.

"Get him off! Cobb, Reynolds...Wrex! What the hell are you waiting for?!" There wasn't any way of shooting at the Reaver without hitting the turian in the process, and besides that, as much as Mal wanted to help him, Garrus needed to get this lesson through his head and fast. The turian was shocked as the captain just pulled out a pistol and grabbed his taloned hand, forcing him to take it. "No! Knock him out dammit!"

"One of you is going to die Garrus, you best decide who before he decides for you." Even Wrex was taken back as he did the one thing he never thought he'd do, defend a turian. It wasn't helping that the Reaver was almost as physically strong as he was, and Garrus was doing all he could just to keep the man's teeth out of his throat.

"Are you insane human? Just shoot the damn...get out of my way, I'll do it myself." Wrex glared at the tiny human as he dared to block his path. He didn't get a chance to knock Mal over or walk over him as a single shot rang out before the snarling Reaver slumped over.

A pistol clattering on the deck and the smoking hole in his chin and out the top of his head answered the question as to how he had died. Garrus looked ready to tear Reynolds limb from limb as he scrambled back to his feet. "You psychotic, low life, piece of shit! You could have helped me save that man, not kill him!"

Mal bent down and picked up the discarded weapon before answering the irate turian. "No I couldn't, you couldn't, because there wasn't anything left to save. Staying alive will be a whole hell of alot easier if you understand that." Mal's attention flicked over to Jayne, or more accurately what he was doing at the moment. "Jayne! Get your gorram greedy ass away from that body, poor bastard went through enough without him pickin' him over."

In another surprisingly deep move from the otherwise shallow mercenary, his 'greed' turned out to be something else entirely as he found what he was looking for. "If ya need proof as to how far gone he was Scale Face, catch." Jayne tossed over a holo locket he had found on the man to the turian, which was crafted to look like a heart. The already opened locket showed a very familiar looking asari child. The smiling asari woman, who had to be her mother, was standing next to her along with the man Garrus had just shot. The happy smile on the man's face was a lot different than the self inflicted wounds that were on the snarling visage that it was now. "If he was a man like ya think, then why he do that to himself? He had a family and a kid, and yet the Reavers still made him into this! They ain't people, haven't been for a long time, and they don't care who ya are boy, what ya are, or none of that."

"You finally gettin' the picture Vakarian? That thing you put down wasn't a father or a husband any more. He woulda gladly killed his own, if we hadn't found her first. You saw what they was doin' Garrus, I know it ain't easy to swallow, but that's how it is." The look in Mal's eyes told Garrus exactly how much he hated being the one to explain this grisly truth to him. Garrus was a good man, alien, whatever, almost innocent in his own way, and he didn't deserve to have that taken from him, but the universe didn't work like that unfortunately.

He looked away as he lost the angry glare in his eyes, but Garrus wouldn't forget this anytime soon. "Come on, I'm not taking the blame in front of Shepard if one of these _things _gets on the _Normandy _because we were standing around with our thumbs up our asses." As much as he hated to admit Malcolm was right, Garrus was able to put the incident behind him for a while as the captain silently lead the way towards the bridge of the ship. Not even Wrex wanted to stay around the cruiser after that whole affair, but he knew they needed to finish their sweep.

They were shocked to find the rest of the ship mostly deserted, except for a few stragglers that they mowed down without a thought. Garrus was beginning to understand that was the only mercy left for these people. Upon reaching the bridge, it was obvious where the remaining 'crew' were. "Did we miss something? What did this?" Looking at Mal and Jayne's faces however, Garrus had a feeling that they knew exactly who was responsible for the bodies littering the deck. Mainly because the man responsible had silently approached from behind him.

"I never would have thought that you would be the ones responsible for clearing the Reavers, Captain Reynolds. To what do I owe this auspicious occasion?" The hard look on Mal's face didn't bother the man as their eyes met. He might have been hiding behind the standard armor that was common in this reality, but Mal would always remember the cold confidence that the Operative put off, his hands folded behind his back as he walked forward. His sword was at his side, clean and immaculate despite the fact it had recently tasted blood once again. Personally, Mal was more worried about the pistol on his other hip and the assault rifle on his back. They were both common fare for this reality, of that Malcolm had no doubt.

"I recall tellin' ya that if I saw you again, I'd put you down. Seems a rather inopportune time at the moment though. I can't promise that River'll be happy to see ya. But don't be frettin' none since I don't plan to let ya anywhere near her, even if you aren't after her anymore. I'm more interested in how you got here." He was glad to see that Jayne, Wrex, and Garrus had their guns trained on the man. He was as far as they were concerned, the real enemy, or at least, the government he had worked for was the enemy. He had been an agent, a tool that had blindly followed that 'government', and that in Garrus's opinion, made him worse than the Reavers. The only reason that he and Wrex hadn't put a dozen rounds into him already was because Mal had stopped them with a look.

"That is a rather complicated tale...perhaps another time captain." He was concerned that there were more Reavers about, and the Operative didn't wish to delay more than they had already. There was a lot more pressing concerns as far as he was concerned.

"Perhaps now." A grin threatened to form on Mal's lips as Garrus stepped in the man's path, ready to put a hole between his eyes at a moments notice.

"I see your friend is very persistent captain. You always did instill extraordinary loyalty in your crew, and I see it extends to even those not of our species." If Reynolds had asked him, Garrus would have gladly kneecapped the man in an instant. Wrex would have gladly ripped the man's arms off and beat him over the head with them, but they were only able to glare as the Operative stopped right in front of their line. "I am sure you have heard what a monster I am so I shall not try to change your opinion of me. It would be a falsehood on my part anyway because I am as evil as Reynolds has no doubt told you. I will however make you see that even monsters can change."

"And pyjaks will fly out of my ass. Tell me why we aren't leaving you in a pool of your own blood and guts?" Wrex growled, cocking his shotgun for good measure as he leveled his gun at the assassin. Jayne was also wondering that very same thing as Vera joined the assorted guns already leveled at the Alliance man.

Mal just pointed a finger at Wrex and Jayne before continuing to glare at the arrogant man standing before him. "What he said. I suggest you made it quick."

"A truly insane commander of an Alliance warship has followed you here Reynolds. I'm sure you've heard of one Artemis Zhu?" The grimace on Malcolm's face was all he needed to see to know that was the case. "She has taken it on herself to unleash these abominations on this universe as well. Although, that as more a side effect of using this ship as a test of the portal you accidentally traversed. I will say that she was most...frustrated by your sudden departure."

"Can't say I feel bad about that at all. That Artemis was bad news during the war, what I hear. Never met her myself, but her reputation pretty much sums her up as a mite unfriendly." From the horror stories Malcolm had heard about Artemis, during the war she had willingly sacrificed countless lives by using biological agents if it meant destroying any hint of Independent forces. That was just one of the friendlier stories he had heard; the less friendly ones said she had personally oversaw the torture of POWs and had even participated a few times herself.

"It's worse than you know." Malcolm had a serious case of deja vu when the Alliance assassin said that simple phrase. "She has captured several ships from this universe and is already incorporating their technology into her vessel as well as her men. What you call biotics, she has perfected the means to introduce the power into those that did not possess it at birth. While weak now, even with amps, it will only be a matter of time before she learns a way to increase their potential." The Operative looked down at the deck for a moment before he gazed in Reynolds' eyes and continued. "She also possesses a very formidable weapon at her disposal that I am sure you are familiar with. One capable of killing entire planetary populations. You know it as the Pax." The implications were beyond horrific to consider if what the man said was true.

"She wouldn't... **Jen dao mei! Juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan! ** **Wu de tyen ah...ai ya women wanle...**" Even Wrex looked pale as a ghost as the Operative's words sunk in. There was no way someone would be that crazy surely?!

"You better be telling the truth pal. After today, I'm in no mood for games. Killing Reavers has a tendency to put me in a bad mood. How do you know about all this anyway?" Garrus asked, and even Jayne looked curious as to what the assassin would say as the turian's gaze found his.

"She was tasked with hunting me down. I have managed to stay three steps ahead of my 'huntress' by hiding in the last place she ever thought to look. It's amazing how having one's own command can make someone highly arrogant." The subtle frown on the man's face showed he was thinking of more than one person's said arrogance. Mal knew because he had driven an entire Reaver fleet right down the Operative's throat. "As for how I was able to leave said command and reach this ship...I stole a shuttle which was borrowed from a search and rescue vessel that unfortunately fell into one of Zhu's traps. I'm afraid her crew won't be needing it anymore."

Mal instantly thought about the call Hackett had put in to Shepard before they had even shown up out here. At least he'd be able to tell Shepard what happened to one of the missing Systems Alliance ships, most likely all of them if Artemis had been involved. "The _Event Horizon_; you picked one of their shuttles after all hands were killed by her." Mal felt the urge to riddle the Operative full of holes now more than ever for his callous description of what Artemis had done to the people on that ship. "I guess you were more worried about saving your own ass than anyone elses. They teach you that in assassin school?" The last time he had called the Operative an assassin, he had gotten an extremely cold as ice glare from the man, and just like last time, Mal received that same look.

"On the contrary, the reason I am here was to try and save as many as possible. I broadcasted a warning to this planet when it was obvious this would be the Reavers' next destination. Unfortunately, they arrived not long after my message was sent, and the inhabitants did not believe me until the Reavers had started landing 'troops'." Mal wasn't so surprised to hear that. Who would believe that cannibalistic freaks of nature were out to get you? That wasn't the worst part. "My message would not go through without it being broadwaved across all channels. I fear that my theft, coupled with three dead guards on her ship, and now my message, will have led Artemis here."

"Yer just a regular Santy Claus of mayhem and destruction aren't ya? Cap'n, let's kill him and get outta here 'fore this **fong luh dahn**Zhu shows up." With Vera starting to rise as Jayne prepared to make good on his threat, Malcolm knew he was going to regret this as he pushed the oversized gun back down before the big merc could get a shot off.

"The only reason you ain't drownin' in a puddle of your own blood is 'cause you seem to have gone to a great deal of trouble to set your wrongs right. Don't mean I trust ya any more than I did before, but you had your people patch up my crew, fix our ship, and let us go last time we met. But..." Mal wasn't quite done with the Operative as he pulled his pistol and shot at the man's right knee. His kinetic shield must have picked that moment to malfunction because the Alliance assassin went down with a surprised yelp. "I see it's true that intense radiation ain't none too good for our shields, so we best be goin'. And if you're wonderin', that bullet hole is for what some butcher did to our pilot, under orders I'd wager. Might not have been yours, but seein' ya bleed makes me all warm 'n fuzzy inside just the same. You have yourself a **luh-suh** day now, ya hear."

"How kind of you captain, I shall do my best you repay you in full." The Operative grunted out as he held his leg and glared at the man who had shot him. No matter how good he was, he had yet to figure out a way to overcome Malcolm's quick draw, and it annoyed him to no end. It was more the fact however that Malcolm had beaten him again that got the assassin's blood boiling.

"You show your face again, there won't be a later, of that I'd bet my last shiny penny on." If Mal didn't kill him, he was sure as he was breathing Jessie would do it herself. "Oh...and I believe we have some business to attend to dirt side, so if you don't mind too terribly much, we'll be 'borrowing' your shuttle. I'm sure a smart feller like you can think of something. Bye!" With a cheery wave just to add insult to injury, Mal led his group out of the bridge much to the surprise of the Operative.

"You have fun bleeding to death you pyjak humping piece of varren feces." Wrex said as he passed by, Garrus having already pulled up a beacon location on the shuttle they were after. "I still think we should have shot him in the face, but it's your call human."

"I'm just full of mercy...it's my only real flaw...among many others. You know he asked me if I knew what my 'sin is' once? Hell, I'm a fan of all seven, but at the time, I had to go with Wrath." The strange looks he got from Garrus and Wrex made Mal chuckle as his cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Not surprisin' captain, not surprisin' at all. I'd go with Lust myself, might as well enjoy life." Jayne replied, shaking his head as they continued onwards. Mal had been unusually tight lipped about what had happened that day, but they knew what the aftermath had been. Any conversation was better than none at this point though.

"Now I do believe we have some mighty pretty damsels in distress to rescue-" An all too familiar scream reached their ears as they entered the docking bay where the Operative's shuttle was located.

Looking up to a catwalk that crossed the entire bay with stairs and ladders leading off of it, they saw an asari preparing to jump into their midst. A transfixed Garrus could only stare in horror as he realized it was the same asari that had been in the holo locket as time seemed to slow down around him. His finger was already on the trigger and he had already gotten a bead on the falling asari, just as her head suddenly jerked back. She hit the deck hard, blood dripping out of the bullet hole between her eyes.

Mal slowly walked over to the motionless blue figure and knelt down next to her before gently closing her eyes. "I'm sorry darlin'...I promise you your little girl is gonna be alright." War might have been long done in his reality, but Malcolm Reynolds was starting to reconsider joining up with the rumored resistance movements back home as he stood. No words needed to be said as they piled into the shuttle a moment later. "Joker, we're leaving the cruiser. Get the _Normandy _away and down to the planet. We'll meet you there."

The war was just beginning, and Malcolm didn't plan to let the 'Alliance' win twice.

* * *

_A/N; I had planned to do this and Mindoir in one shot, but things got far more interesting than we thought and so the next chapter will be the ground assault. The worst is yet to come I'm sorry to say._

Translations;

**Go se: **Dog shit

**Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo:** Everything in space is stuffed up my ass.

**Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si!: **Fuck everyone in the universe to death.

**Fong luh dahn: **Crazy bitch

**Hwoon dahn: **Son of a bitch.

**Fong luh hwwon dahn: **Crazy son of a bitch!

**Jen dao mei! Juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan! ** **Wu de tyen ah...ai ya women wanle...:** Just our luck! This really is a happy day! God in heaven we're in big trouble...

**Luh-suh:** Shitty


	11. Facing One's Past, Part 2

_A/N; Vergil1989; It's been awhile since our last update folks, but here is the second part to the bloody showdown between our two favorite crews out in the black and the nigh unstoppable Reavers._

**Chapter 11; Facing One's Past**,** Part 2**

**Mindoir, dirt side.**

**One hour earlier.**

"Zoe, get this asshole off our tail!" Shepard shouted as she turned the cannon towards the Reaver shuttle that had locked onto the Mako almost immediately upon them landing safely on the planet. They were still several kilometers away from the main colony, with a lot of open ground between them and the city, and yet they had somehow gotten the attention of a passing Reaver ship the moment they touched ground. If not for the main cannon and the Mako's kinetic shields, they'd have been dead in the water by now.

Jessie glared daggers at the shuttle chasing them down as she tried to get a lock on the erratically moving ship. "Been trying that since I saw 'em ma'am! Gonna try somethin' else real quick, better get down from the turret just in case." Jessie didn't bother to question whatever insane plan Zoe had in mind as she immediately dropped into the main cabin. The moment her butt hit the seat, Zoe slammed on the brakes and sent the Mako into reverse. The Reaver shuttle chasing them nearly crashed into the vehicle as it flew past them, it's vulnerable rear now exposed. A grin appeared on Shepard's face as she dashed back up into the turret and fired on the craft's smoking engines before the 'pilot' could swing around towards them. There was a rather satisfying explosion a moment later as one of her shots hit its mark and the craft burst into flames. It sounded like a rainstorm as the debris fell down around the Mako.

"Keelah! You people are insane! But...I'm here so I guess that makes me just as crazy." Looking at River as she felt the young woman's eyes on her, Tali had to blush at her poor choice of words. "I...uh...didn't mean you River."

"I've heard worse. Besides, you'll get to see true insanity soon enough. Don't worry, no one will think less of you for crying so much. Just worry about the living ones, not the dead." In her own odd way, River had been trying to comfort the young alien girl, but it only had the opposite effect as Tali nervously clutched at her shotgun.

"Goddess, I do not know why I am even here. I am an archaeologist, not a soldier." Still, Liara knew that she was involved too deeply with her mother being allied with Saren anyway, so even if she wanted to bury her head in the sand, she couldn't. She needed to become stronger if she wanted to be of any use in helping to defeat the rogue Spectre. "But I cannot hide on the ship. I will follow wherever you lead Commander Shepard."

"Well aren't you a cute little blue kiss ass? Kidding Doc, I'm sure you'll put those biotics of yours to good use. Just remember, you're not killing, you're preventing others from being killed." Liara didn't exactly feel encouraged by Ashley's words of advice, but at least they had had more of a positive effect than River's.

On that note, Jessie had turned her attention to the psychic to say something about her 'advice', but stopped when she met River's gaze. No one needed to see the vacant look on River's face to know that whatever she was sensing wasn't good. The sight in front of them as they neared the colony pretty much cleared up any doubts they had about what they were up against. Fires had sprouted up all over the main colony. Some of the bridges, mag lev tracks, and buildings had suffered structural damage either from downed ships or explosives being used, and gunfire could still be heard with the frequency of rain falling from the sky. "So much rage...pain...fear...there's no order...no telling where we're needed most. The center cannot hold."

"I don't know if I should be happy or freaked that she quoted Yeats' The Second Coming just now." Ashley said as she looked to River, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder to try to offer her something to help her get back to the present. River almost jerked at the physical contact but the vacant look in her eyes disappeared. "Welcome back kid." The psychic only nodded and offered a small smile in thanks for Ashley's quick thinking.

"I'm leaning towards freaked out myself, but I'm beginning to realize that's average with River. No offense...little Albacore." River looked up at Shepard with an expression that screamed 'Really?' Jessie just smirked a little wider until they neared the city limits. The entrance they had chosen was choked with smashed cars and fallen debris. She didn't have to say a word as Zoe jumped most of the junk in their way before landing the Mako on a relatively clear stretch of road. It wasn't until they had gone straight for a few minutes that Shepard's omni-tool lit up. "Incoming message, pull over for a moment Zoe."

"This is Major Erica Deckson to those crazy bastards we just saw landing outside the city. If you're receiving this transmission, get out, get out now! Mindoir's lost to...whatever these freaks are!" It was clear that this woman that had found their frequency was petrified. Fighting an enemy like the Reavers was impossible to train for, there was no standard operating procedure against the barbarians. Seeing what they did to innocent people broke even the strongest soldiers to the point that they sometimes turned their own guns on themselves rather than face a Reaver horde.

"Major Deckson, this is Commander Jessie Shepard speaking, we aren't going anywhere. Just point us where you need the most help right now." There was a moment of hesitation as Jessie just knew that Erica most likely had heard her name and knew who she was. It wouldn't surprise her since she was the first human Spectre in existence, and news like that got around quick.

"You picked a bad day to come home Shepard. I don't think it'll make much difference, but if you can get through to City Hall, there's a group of militia volunteers trapped inside. They've fortified their position but I've been getting reports that these...things are bringing in heavy weapons. They've stopped their attempts at breaking through their defenses for the moment, but unless they get help now, my people in there won't stand a chance."

Shepard quickly recalled the fastest route that would get them to that part of the city. "Zoe, take a-"

"Already on it ma'am." Zoe's eyes flicked to the route River had already programmed into the nav screen for her before Deckson had even finished speaking. "ETA, ten minutes."

Nine minutes and forty-five seconds of running over, mowing down, and blowing up as many Reavers as they could, the Mako pulled up in front of the building. Getting inside would be problematic as a massive horde of the blood thirsty creatures were seconds away from catching up with them. "They want us alive when they eat us." As if their situation wasn't scary enough, River had to add her two credits in as Shepard continued to lay on the pressure with the Mako's main weapon.

Zoe had already gotten out of her seat and popped the hatch as Jessie laid into the approaching enemies with the Mako's turret. "T'soni, Williams, you're with me." Shepard launched a devastating barrage of machine gun fire and missiles before exiting the craft, and nodded to the two women to go with Zoe before they could even ask if that was what Jessie wanted.

That left River and Tali with her, and Jessie found she rather liked those odds. This was her home, and she wasn't about to let these freaks destroy it. "Joker to Shepard, we have a problem. They sealed the airlock door open. We can't pull away without a major hull breach. Uh...hey! Inara!"

"Concentrate on what is in front of you Commander, the Captain is already getting people up here working on the problem. We will be fine." Jessie had been ready to argue before Inara had hijacked Joker's comms from him, but the Companion's assurances put any arguments she could come up with to rest. Besides, she couldn't do anything from the ground anyway so she didn't have a choice but to trust Malcolm to make the right call.

"The safety of my ship is in Mal's hands? I can live with that. Keep me posted Joker." Jessie was shocked to realize that for the first time she actually believed those words. She knew that Mal wouldn't let her down, despite all of his faults he was a man of his word. If he said he was going to do something, as he'd say, 'no power in the Verse could stop him' from seeing it done.

There was a slight gasp of indignation as a shuffling sound filled the comm link. "Inara, get out of the damn...yeah, _I _will be sure to do that. Oh crap. Sorry Inara. If you hear screaming up here Shepard, it's probably just me."

"You push me aside again and it will be very high pitched screaming Joker. Don't think I didn't notice that you placed your hand on my-" The connection mysteriously cut out right at that moment, which probably had something to do with Joker stabbing at the disconnect button as quickly as he could.

"Inara will not do anything to your overly horny pilot Jessie. I'm sure of it. Mostly." River told the irritated Commander as they ran into the building. "Joker's very lucky. Most people who cop a feel of Inara get something cut off, or they get poisoned."

"Good to know." Jessie's smirk died as they entered the front lobby and saw several dead Reavers and civilians scattered across the area. Memories came unbidden to her mind, of her parents taking her with them to sit in the lobby with a friendly asari secretary while they went to talk with the city officials. Seeing that same asari with her throat slashed from ear to ear behind her desk made Jessie stop cold. "I've been here...a few times when I was a kid. Seeing this place like this...come on. We need to find those people." _I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner...Nasharnia._ This fight was already personal, but seeing the asari that had been so friendly to her as a child dead in her chair only added fuel to Jessie's rage.

"There's more dead Reavers going up these stairs Commander. They must have lost the lobby and fought them for every inch of ground." Ashley took point without bothering to ask Shepard, there was no way in hell she was letting the Commander go upstairs before she did.

"This is no time for bravado Williams, or for looking for revenge for your friends." Zoe was quick to say as she joined the Chief on the stairwell. "Do you know the definition of a hero?"

The dirty look Ashley shot Zoe answered that question as she all but growled out her reply. "Someone who gets people killed...not that I plan on ever being one."

"We need to split up anyway so if you want to have this argument on your own time, go ahead. Zoe, Liara, Ash, take the bottom two floors. Myself, Tali, and River will sweep the third and fourth. We'll meet up on the fifth unless we find the survivors before then." Jessie wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible given the state of things outside. Saving survivors was important, but unless they could drive the Reavers out of the colony, they'd just end up treating the symptoms and not the disease itself.

"Mal and I tended to realize that splitting up can lead to a sudden case of grisly death, but you're the boss ma'am." Jessie let Zoe's sarcastic tone slide as the women split up.

Liara didn't find her squad leader's comment very reassuring. "Perhaps Mrs. Washburne makes a good point Comm-"

"Yeah well, I'm not Mal." Jessie replied, a small smirk flicking across her face that said she was teasing, but the hard look in her eyes suggested that it was better not to question her further. "You'll be fine T'Soni. And if not, Zoe is a good shot I hear." Liara couldn't help shuddering at what Jessie was implying. "Liara...you'll be fine. I wouldn't send you with her if I didn't trust her, either of you."

"Good to know Skipper." Ashley was bothered just as much by the horrors around them, but she wasn't going to let anyone, especially Liara, see that. "We're burning daylight. Let's go!"

"Bring them back Zoe." Jessie was reassured by the silent nod the woman threw her way on their way by as Shepard turned to River and Tali next. "Let's go, these people aren't saving themselves."

"Right behind you Commander, ready River? River?" The quarian was surprised to see that the young girl had vanished from her side. Looking up, they saw that the psychic had gone on ahead just as a Reaver fell down to the ground floor with a bone crunching slam. "Keelah! Well...she's confident, there's that I guess."

"I'm confident she's going to be getting reamed out by me the second we get back to the _Normandy_.Might as well make sure she doesn't end up in over her head." Jessie shrugged as they tried to catch up with the stubborn slip of a girl. She was going to make sure that River didn't run off again, but when they reached the third floor, she was happy to see that the psychic assassin had stopped and waited for them to catch up. "Don't do that again."

"Do what?" The fact that River had made her voice sound as close to Jessie's own as she could wasn't helping the Commander's mood.

Shepard glanced over at Tali as the girl ran ahead of them yet again. "Okay, now she's just purposely trying to piss me off right?" Then an idea came to mind as she thought of Simon. River stopped and shot her a dirty look at the hidden meaning behind the thought. "Yeah that's right River. Simon would happily put you out and sedate you and me if I let you run off into danger. Hmm...I wonder if just thinking the phrase he taught me would knock you out?"

"You've made your point." River replied simply, falling back to the Commander's side without a word. Tali only shook her head at the two until she had to jerk her shotgun up when a Reaver tried to shoot them from a nearby doorway on the left side of the hallway. River had already broken the man's neck before either of the other women could fire. "You're both boobs."

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Tali asked, already feeling a headache coming on as she swept the right side of the hallway with River taking the left. That left the center for Jessie and so far, besides a few surprise attacks, there hadn't been anything that constituted worry.

"What exactly does bosh'tet mean? You're certainly thinking it loud enough right now. Ah, thank you for telling me." Jessie almost grinned as she saw Tali's glowing silver eyes dart to the Reader before flicking away just as quickly. "And you aren't exactly subtle either Commander."

"Damn, guess I need to practice shielding my thoughts around you. I don't know who'll be upset more, Mal or Simon if I tried to remove that stick out of your pi...ah hell." It became painfully obvious to the three of them that they would not be helping any survivors on this floor. The simple reason being the massive pile of bodies that the Reavers had hung from the ceiling. "**Shu ma nyaow!**" Normally River would have noted upon Jessie's use of one of their chinese curses, but the scene in front of them had affected her just as equally, if not more so. When one of the people that had been hung up started to twitch postmortem, Jessie jerked her pistol up without thinking and shot at the rope that had been used, dropping the entire bundle to the floor of the waiting room they had come upon.

"He...lp...me. Pl...ease. Cold..." Tali, Jessie, and River were already pulling the rest of the bodies away from the only survivor out of almost two dozen people, half of which had been hung up like a piece of meat. This poor woman they soon saw had been hiding in a corner, or rather she had been dragged there and left to die. Jessie's gunshot had woken her up, but from the state of her, she didn't have long to live.

"Keelah...those sick bosh'tets...they..." Tali couldn't even bring herself to say it as she knelt by the disemboweled young girl. She couldn't have been older than eighteen, and the Reavers had cut her open and had had their sick pleasure with her before leaving her to rot. As she reached for the medi-gel the quarian kept on her envirosuit, River put a hand on Tali's shoulder and shook her head sadly. There was nothing they could do for her, and River knew it.

Jessie had knelt beside the girl and tossed her helmet away so that at least the last thing this kid saw would be a human face. Shepard's eyes flicked to the name tag on the girl's bloody militia uniform. "It's ok...Darcy, you're not alone." As Shepard grabbed the girl's hand, Darcy started to choke up blood and shake before becoming completely still. Bowing her head when the light left her eyes, Jessie fought against old memories as she looked up and gently pulled the young girl's eyelids shut with a her gloved fingers. "She couldn't have been much older than my...and these bastards did this?! How can anyone allow these things to live?!" River knew the question was rhetorical, and didn't say a word as Shepard stood to her feet and went for the door they had just come out of. "I'm done playing with these bastards. I'm calling the Fifth Fleet in, they can nuke Mindoir for all I care right now. And then I'm finding a way to your reality and I'm going to kill every last one of them, but I plan to start with your Alliance. That's a fucking joke of a name if I ever heard one."

There was nothing 'Allied' about a government that created Reavers. There was nothing unitifying about what they did to their own people, except for those same people that had rose up in revolt against them. No matter how long it took, she planned to tear the Alliance down brick by brick, and once the people of her galaxy got wind of what was happening here, they'd help her. At least, she hoped they would anyway. With the Citadel races, it was sometimes hard to tell if they'd rather make you their friend or sterilize you.

"Jessie...you left the comm on...and I happen to agree with you. Sweeping the second floor now, we didn't find anyone alive on the first, not for long anyhow." Whether Zoe meant she agreed with nuking the colony or her wish to see the 'Alliance' torn down was up for debate, but if Wash had been there, he would have told her his wife had meant both. No one had any love for Reavers, even if they had been like anyone else once upon a time. There was no curing what their Alliance had done to them, and there was no peace for the victims they fell upon except a quick death. Jessie thought she had understood that before, but she understood it now.

That was why as soon as a Reaver tried to jump out on them, having seen them from the floor above, Jessie stuck her entire fist through his chest and kept walking. River didn't get a chance use her pistol as Jessie sliced the next man's head, left shoulder, and arm off with the omni-blade that formed on her left arm. The orange hard light blade remained activated as she waded into any enemy she laid her eyes on, shooting from the hip with her rifle as she went. Even River was a little slow compared to the grim determination that was on Jessie's face as they fought their way to the fifth floor.

The sound of mass accelerated rounds got their attention as the two groups were able to reconnect. It wasn't until they had hit the fifth did they come across a real problem, mainly where the bulk of the Reaver horde that had attacked the building had wandered. They were in a pitched battle with a small group of militiamen, just as the Major had said. Scattered across a large hallway that most likely lead to the Mayor's office, the Reavers were using the abandoned barricades and pillars as cover as they pressed forward. River stepped forward, and even in her cold rage, Jessie could see that getting in the assassin's way was not good a good idea as she activated twin omni-blades.

As much as she wanted to see what River was capable of , Shepard was far more concerned with keeping the young girl and the team alive as they dove for cover and immediately started shooting anything that growled. They didn't have many targets to worry about as River became a whirling dervish of death, her glowing orange blades twisting, cutting, and stabbing through the Reavers at a lightning fast pace.

The first Reavers didn't know they were dead as River drove her twin 'swords' through their chests from behind, having found fresh targets well before her first two had time to fall. Just as before during the sparring match, River blocked out everything around her, and focused solely on the task at hand as she slid underneath an axe swing while cutting the legs out from under two more on her way by before thrusting both blades forward into another Reaver's chest and stomach. Using one as a stepping stone after regaining her feet, River flipped herself over and smashed her foot into another Reaver's face even as she drove her swords into three more on her way by as she completed her spin.

She never stopped moving even when a Reaver got lucky and sliced into her right side, ripping through her under armor bodysuit. He promptly had his guts hit the floor when his stomach was sliced open a split second later as Tali ran over to the girl and applied medi-gel to her wound. "You are...one insane bosh'tet, and I couldn't be happier to have you on our side right now River." The girl could only offer a small smile at the praise, glad that she had made a friend of the quarian at least. Coming down from the adrenaline high, coupled by diving head first into the Alliance programming as she had...that was going to present its own problems later. She'd cross that bridge when she had to.

The few survivors that had held out this long were just glad to be alive, even if some of them were stunned by what had just happened. "I don't know who you people are, but I am damn glad to see you."

Jessie didn't waste any time getting to the point as she walked up the the man who had spoken. "What's your status Sgt?"

"I've got twelve able bodies, including myself ma'am. We managed to get thirty-three civilians to safety." The man's grey eyes took in the battered area around them. "If you can call this _safe_ that is. We need to get these people evac'd Commander."

An incredibly risky plan was already forming in Jessie's mind as the Sgt escorted the six of them to a room filled with scared men, women, and crying children. There was one sniveling weasel however that Jessie shouldn't have been surprised in the fact he survived, but it still pissed her off to see him. Upon catching her eye, the man took a step back but the Commander was already in his face. "Out of everyone that could have made it, why did one of them have to be you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question Commander. You still got your high and mighty ideas that you're better than the average joe just trying to make an honest living." There was and never had been anything honest about his line of work, a fact that everyone had always known about John Simmons. "Still blaming me for something I had no control over I see, just like now." Mal would have called him her reality's version of a guy named Badger from his universe.

"Sad little king of a sad little hill. I see some things don't change no matter where you are." River mumbled just loud enough for Zoe and Liara to hear her. Crossing her arms over her chest, the young psychic just shot the conniving man a glare as he quickly looked away from her. He was definitely another Badger.

Shepard meanwhile was still giving John the best intimidating glare she could manage, unaware that River had done the same as she opened up a line to Joker. "I don't have time to deal with you Simmons, but this isn't over, not by a long shot. Shepard to _Normandy_, Joker we need emergency pickup for fifty-one people. We'll meet you on the roof of the building at these coordinates."

Jessie rapidly entered the information into her omni-tool and sent it to the pilot a split second later. "Message received Commander, and Mal wanted me to tell ya that they'll meet you there. See you in a few. Joker out."

"You know that as soon as they see the ship that the Reavers'll come running." Zoe said as she got Jessie's attention. "You're signing up the _Normandy _to be a banquet."

"Do you have any better ideas?!" Jessie snapped, hating the very idea of putting her ship and her people at risk, but enough people had died today as it was. She wasn't going to play it safe, and get these people killed as well.

Seeing the writing on the wall, the militia Sgt spoke up. "Ma'am, we know there are at least two or three small groups still out there fighting." Not wanting to waste time, Jessie stuck her arm out while the man quickly entered their current locations.

Shepard didn't hesitate as she activated her comm the moment he was gone. "Shepard to Reynolds, do you copy? Come on you arrogant, annoying-" She hoped that he'd have some better news for her, with the way her day had been going so far.

"I'm here Commander, no need to cause a fuss. What can I do for ya?" He had had to bite his tongue from saying something snarky, and given the tone of voice he had heard from Jessie, Malcolm was glad he didn't tempt fate further as he waited for her reply.

"Reyn- Mal, I need you to pick up any survivors at these locations, if any. You've got fifteen minutes to get in and out, not a second longer."

"I'm guessin' that might have to do with the _Normandy _enterin' atmo as we speak? Good luck Jessie, we'll do our part, just worry about gettin' those folks onboard, **dong ma**?" It didn't take much for Jessie to figure out that Mal and his team had had their own problems. For one, none of the usual humor she was so used to hearing in his voice wasn't there.

"I seem to remember telling you I don't take orders, but in this case...bring them back in one piece." A ghost of a smile formed on her lips again, glad to hear Mal seemed to have done alright for himself in the Reaver ship. They needed every bit of good news they could get after today.

"That's the plan." Mal had absolutely no ruttin' idea how he was going to pull this off, but he still endowed those three words with as much confidence as possible.

Jayne's voice could be heard on the comm link in the background. "What you plan and what takes place ain't ever exactly been similar, boss." On that note Mal cut the connection before Jessie or _Jayne _could get another word in edgewise.

Shepard just raised an eyebrow before bellowing at the room in general. "Everyone listen up! We are heading for the roof as fast as possible! Leave any belongings behind, and make sure everyone with you is accounted for! We're leaving Mindoir." Those last words had more meaning for some than some of them realized as Shepard's order was followed out as quickly as the people were able to do so. Even Simmons didn't raise a word of protest against Jessie, much to her eternal annoyance. She had hoped to find a reason to leave him behind for the Reavers to pick over. He was the only one she'd ever wish dead in such a horrible fashion.

"You heard the lady! Get moving people!" Zoe seemed to have more of an effect on them than Shepard had. It might have had something to do with her firing a burst from her rifle into the ceiling, which earned her a curious look from Jessie and a couple of startled gasps Liara and Tali. River and Ashley just gave the woman slight nods, whatever worked best after all.

She was about to say something until Liara felt a tiny pull on her pant leg and saw a young blue eyed human girl was looking up towards her. Kneeling beside her, Liara looked to the young girl and offered a small smile. "Don't worry little one, we're going to get you someplace safe."

"Is...is my big sister okay? She said she'd come back soon. Have you seen her?" River had looked over from helping someone get ready to move and felt rather than saw where this conversation was heading. It was better to get this over with now rather than later. Dragging this out would do no one any good in the end.

"Your sister's name is Darcy?" River asked as she gently pushed Liara aside before she took a moment to kneel on one knee next to the asari and the girl.

The six year old's eyes were instantly filled with awe and pride as she talked about her sister. "Yup, Darcy, Darcy Ferris! She's in the militia you know; she says she protects people, like you."

"I'm sorry Jessica, Darcy was very brave, but the bad men killed her. She died trying to keep you safe from them." Liara wasn't sure if she wanted to smack the psychic senseless for being so callous about the death of this child's sister or not, but she never got the chance to decide as River ran off to help someone else, leaving the asari to deal with the fallout.

Seeing the shocked look on Liara's face, Ashley scooped the girl up in one arm. "Come on honey, it's okay, you just cry it out. Let's get you out of here." The marine told the sobbing child as she looked to Liara who had since stood to her feet again. "Only child huh? It took me awhile to figure out how to handle being the oldest, force of habit now."

"I can see that. You handle children quite well Chief." Liara replied, admiration easy to see on her face until their conversation was interrupted.

"What are you two doing?! This isn't a good time for a chat!" Both women just stared at Tali with a new appreciation as she calmly, yet firmly, helped the others get the crowd moving in an orderly fashion. At least they didn't have a long way to go, and with the _Normandy _already well on its way to the rooftop, they wouldn't have to wait long to get people loaded either. Unfortunately, just as Zoe had said, the Reavers were drawn to the sight of the ship like a moth to a flame.

"Time to go kill those bast...bad guys Jessica; you go with Liara here. You're gonna get to take a ride in our ship, honey." A hint of curiosity mixed with the grief in the small child's eyes as Liara carefully took her from Ashley and headed for the stairs.

Acting under orders, Tali, Ashley, and Zoe had left a few surprises behind for the bastards while Shepard, Liara, and River did their best to cover the scared group. "The Normandy can't land up here, but that doesn't mean you can't leave! My people will carry you over the gap if they have to, just keep moving!" Jessie shouted as her ship did its best to hover with the cargo ramp extended fully.

The moment the ramp got within less than a meter from the roof, Joker's voice burst of out Shepard's comm. "That's as steady as I can get her! Now or never Commander!"

Ashley, Tali, and Zoe dashed through the stairwell door and sealed it behind them before assisting with the boarders. "That door ain't gonna hold for long." Zoe shouted as she pushed a nearby piece of equipment in front of it. Even with the traps they had left behind, the Reavers had been climbing the stairs already and had been a floor behind them by the time they had gotten the door shut.

"It'll hold long enough...I hope." Tali muttered under her breath as she used her omni-tool to form her Combat Drone. If nothing else, she could distract a few of them at the door and maybe trip them up enough so that they'd get stuck.

"I ran out of grenades just getting to this place." River was quick to add in, glad she still had her pistol. "Mind if a borrow some Ashley?" The marine unhooked her entire belt and tossed it to the Reader as she quickly went back to helping the civilians get aboard.

"They start pushing through, we can plug the door with em, thin em out." Zoe couldn't help but let her mind flash back to the last stand on Mr. Universe's moon as she primed her assault rifle. At least no one was on the verge of dying today, unlike last time around.

"Or we can prime this grenade belt, toss it down the stairs, and watch the fireworks happen." River said right before she got a number of surprised looks from everyone around her. "There is only a forty-seven point nine five percent chance that it will collapse the entire roof."

"Last time I checked, that's still fifty-fifty odds River!" Zoe shouted at the younger girl before sighing and shrugging her shoulders. "Better odds than usual I guess, Tali, get away from the door!" The thunderous booming stopped as their attempt to seal the passageway gave out under the continued assault by an enemy that knew nothing but destruction. Reavers poured out of the ruined door frame and were subsequently cut down by Tali's drone, Chitika, and the combined fire from Tali, Ashley, Zoe, and River. One of the last remaining Reavers looked down in confusion at the belt River had tossed at him just as Liara and Jessie sent the 'man' flying back into the stairwell with their biotics.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Jessie screamed as the last of the survivors were loaded onto the ship, before getting as far from the stairwell without going over the side of the building as she could. There was no way they could make the run to where the Normandy waited to get them out of there.

The moment the words were out of her mouth, the improvised bomb went off, ripping through the bottom floors. The entire building shook with the force of the massive blast as the _Normandy _began to pull away. Fire had found its way up the stairs as did heavy plumes of smoke, but Jessie was too busy pulling herself off the roof to notice their new arrival. "Good call Jeff...I don't blame you. Get them out of here!"

Before Joker could even tell Jessie to start moving her ass, someone else caught her attention. "Shepard! Over here!" River shouted just as a shuttle descended not ten meters away. The cheerful look on the girl's face told Jessie who was behind the door just as they opened to reveal Mal and his own boat load of survivors.

"Now you ladies might think this is undignified-" Mal never got a chance to finish.

"Jump when you get in the door! There's just enough room if we lay on up of everyone near the ceiling!" Ashley led by example as the other survivors grabbed onto her and moved her towards the rear of the shuttle. "Touch my ass and you won't be having any kids Reynolds!"

Zoe, Tali, and Liara were the next to cram in, not particularly caring who touched what at the moment, if they were being honest. Shepard motioned for River to go next as she kept an eye on their surroundings. "River, you're up, I'll cover you."

Mal nodded towards the girl, who obviously didn't want to leave Jessie to fend off several of the still somehow living Reavers clawing their way back onto the roof. "Come on little Albatross! We ain't got all gorram day!" The psychic didn't hesitate again as she jumped forward, glad to be heading back to the ship after everything they'd gone through. She still did her best to keep an eye on Jessie however, even as River disappeared behind a literal mass of thankfully still breathing people.

"Shepard look out!" Mal was tempted to hop down from the shuttle as he saw a Reaver barrelling down on the woman. But before Reynolds could grab his pistol in the tight confines of the shuttle, the man slumped over dead, an arrow sticking out of the back of his skull. Looking to where the shot had came from, both Jessie and Mal could see Inara standing on the cargo ramp, her bow already pulled back as she shot another Reaver in the chest before disappearing in the ship when the hangar door closed. "Grab my hand!"

Jessie didn't have to be asked twice as with a grin, Malcolm hoisted her up, her hand slapping the hatch control on the way in. "Get us outta here!" Jessie shouted as she soon found herself in Mal's lap the instant the craft took off. Shooting him the most scatthing look she could, the captain could only fumble over an attempt at an apology. "If we weren't packed to the gills in here, I'd take that 'stick' between your legs and shove it so far up your **pi gu** you'd never find it."

"You could take it as a compliment Skipper." Ashley's laughter somewhere towards the back only irked Jessie all the more. "Just be sure to tell Chakwas if you still have that...condition...in a few hours Reynolds. Maybe Inara could cure it for you."

"You're really not helpin' Chief." Reynolds replied as more laughter filtered through the shuttle even as Jessie's look became darker. "Hey don't look at me Shep, talk to your **fuh long **friend over there. I ain't the one trying to make this more awkward than it already is."

"Are all humans like this Ms. Tam?" Liara asked, as River just grinned at the mortified look on Mal's blushing face. Whatever tension that had started to disappear came back a moment later as Liara was the first to see the vacant look on River's face. "River?"

"She's here...and he is taking the cruiser down before the Huntress catches her prey." It didn't take a genius to know that when a cruiser sized ship hit the planet, there wouldn't be a colony left. River didn't doubt that the Operative had already abandoned ship and had flown to safety, far out of the blast radius, but that left Artemis Zhu. As far as she was able to tell, Zhu was still far enough away that they could slip out unnoticed, but she still couldn't help the gut clenching fear in her chest all the same.

Garrus flinched, crammed next to Wrex in the cockpit at the loud shout over the comm line. "_Normandy_ to shuttle, get your fucking asses out of there! We're picking up on the Reaver cruiser heading for the city, and there's another giant ass ship heading towards the planet!"

The two in the cockpit got the best look at the _Artemis _as they cleared atmo a moment later, just as a nuclear blast went off behind them when the Reaver ship crashed a few seconds later. "Well there's somethin' you don't see every day." Jayne said in a muffled voice, his face pressed against the window in the already cramped cockpit.

Pulling up the video feed from the shuttle directly to her omni-tool, Jessie got her first look at the enemy they were truly up against as far as anything brought out of the alternate reality was concerned. The look on her face unknowingly matched the same one on Mal's face as she swept her gaze over the impressive mockery of what the 'Alliance' had made in their home verse. Mal's omni-tool started beeping a moment later as Jessie hit the comm button for the confused captain.

"Ah...good to see you've survived this rather trying ordeal as well Captain Reynolds." A cold fury built in Mal's heart as he found himself looking at the Operative's smug face. "As you can clearly see I have dealt with the Reavers for you, albeit at a high cost." Mal became surprised to see an _almost _guilty look in the man's eyes.

"You must be the Operative I've heard so much about." Almost pulling Mal's shoulder out of socket as she leveled the omni-tool's video cam at her face instead of his, Jessie's face filled the 'Alliance' assassin's screen a moment later. "Do you realize how many people you just killed? No wait, I forgot, you're able to sleep just fine at night after murdering children. What's a few hundred thousand innocent people?"

"I had hoped our first meeting would not be on such terms Commander Shepard. The first human Spectre and a survivor of Mindoir, twice now. Believe me when I say that I am truly impressed by your tenacity. As you are no doubt aware, war demands hard choices be made Commander, and as I once told Captain Reynolds, I am a monster and I readily accept the term. But would you have wanted the Reavers to spread further than your home world, or would you want them destroyed no matter the cost?"

As much as she had wanted to nuke the colony herself, Jessie would have never made the call because as many bad memories as she had there, she would have choked and called the whole thing off most likely. Not just for herself, but for everyone that had called Mindoir home, until one man took the decision into his own hands. "There is always a better way. I could have done the same, but I chose not to. Saving as many people as I can, that is where we're different. Cold calculus doesn't fit in with me in the least."

"I have no doubt you would have done your utmost to save those people Commander, but more would have been lost in the process. As for the Alliance you so clearly hate and despise for what we've done, you would not win unless you are able to make the hard decisions those in power will make for you if given the chance. As you are now, you would be fighting a war you cannot win."

"You don't know me at all then if you think I'm going to sit back and let your 'Alliance' have their way." Terminating the link, Jessie leaned back into Mal and didn't say another word until they were back on the _Normandy_. Mal was wise enough to keep his hands off of her the entire trip, but with everything that had gone on that day, couldn't help but wonder which 'Jessie' they'd get when she was back aboard her home. That thought reminded Malcolm of an argument he had had with Inara shortly before reaching Miranda.

The shuttle had docked a few minutes later, the rest of the crew having ushered the survivors onto the upper decks to make room for the new arrivals. Joker had gotten the ship the hell out of there before the hanger door was even done closing, not overly curious to find out what the massive approaching vessel's intentions were. As soon as Jessie was off the shuttle, she had made a beeline for the CIC. She wanted to know who the captain was on the city sized cruiser.

"Good to have you back Shepard, we're gonna have to put in somewhere real fast... Ok...she's uh...all yours Commander." The look on her face was beyond murderous as she established a link with the ship they were leaving behind.

By some miracle though, Jessie was able to force her features into a less terrifying visage as the link was established a moment later. "I was wondering when I would get a chance to meet you Commander Shepard." When Artemis Zhu's face appeared on the monitor, Jessie had to take a step back at the near perfect resemblance the 'Alliance' captain bore with herself. "I was warned by my superiors that there was a chance I might run into my doppelganger in this reality, I see that they were right. I do apologize if this is...disturbing."

"I guess I'm not the only one taken by surprise by the resemblance." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and Jessie wanted to facepalm herself at giving this woman the upper hand at all. "What are you doing in this universe? It's clear you're not from around here, and the only thing I find _disturbing_ are the things I've heard about you, and the people you serve."

There was the slightest twitch in Artemis' face to suggest she had touched a nerve, but Zhu was better controlled than Shepard would have given her credit for. "Ah...I see that criminal Reynolds has already filled your mind with as many falsehoods about myself and my superiors as possible." The woman just held out a hand to silence Jessie's obvious question. "It's not exactly a secret that the _Serenity _ended up in this universe, your media has made that much very clear. Apparently, they experienced the same odd phenomenon that forced us here."

"She enjoyed watching the interrogations of the crews she had killed or experimented on. She's secretly attracted to asari." It was a good cover story, but Jessie didn't buy it in the least, but River's little side comment from behind the wall to the cockpit only confirmed her suspicions. Jessie was much more inclined to believe the damaged psychic than this Artemis. Luckily for everyone, Artemis didn't hear anything River had to say or things might have gone downhill fast.

"Call it what you want Captain, but I've seen your attempt 'at a better world' already. How many people died on Miranda when your people released the Pax? How many died when the Reavers started their rampage?" Jessie was only getting warmed up, but she didn't get to enjoy her little barbs for long.

Zhu looked down at the deck before looking back up at Shepard with seeming guilt in her eyes. "Everything Reynolds and his crew told you about that incident is entirely...true. It was a horrible act committed by a rogue faction within my government." That was the official story anyway, and Parliament had even held a number of public executions just to make it that much more convincing. The growing number of Browncoats weren't convinced, but she planned to deal with them later. "I was honored to put a bullet in the head of the group's leader myself. Rest assured, our attempts at making better worlds are no longer being corrupted by a few individuals."

"I call bullshit, Commander." Joker piped up before Jessie could say anything further, but since they were in agreement, she didn't reprimand him. Again they saw Artemis' face twitch but Jessie stepped in before she could try to cover up her own sign of weakness.

"I just bet you were. Look, we're both intelligent people Captain. Why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me why you're really out here?" She was in no mood for games, not after what she had just faced on her home colony.

A look of honest shock and exasperation clouded Artemis' face. "I only wish to do what I can to lessen some of the damage and heartache the Reavers have inflicted on your world. I plan to aid the survivors in any way possible and offer my sincere apologies and condolences." Zhu seemed to ponder something for a moment. "To be honest, I had also planned to capture Reynolds and his crew, but I wish no quarrel with you, so I shall leave them in your custody until a way home can be found."

"_She won't give up on you will she?" _River only shook her head, still out of sight of of the video feed. "_There is no way in Hell I'd ever hand you over to her."_ Maybe she had the capacity to play a few games herself after all? Jessie had to fight the smirk that threatened to overtake her face as she looked back to the comm link. "Alright, but in the meantime, you won't mind if I tell my own superiors to send a ship to help with the rescue operations." Joker grinned at the clever ploy set into motion by the Commander. Artemis couldn't refuse without dropping the charade at the same time, and with people they trusted in the area, it'd lessen the chance of Artemis running free and wild and doing something truly foul.

"I would appreciate any help whatsoever in my operations. As a matter of fact, I will be asking your Systems Alliance for permission to start landing aid transports, along with search and rescue teams." Two could play this game, and Artemis was confident she could still run her true operations while under surveillance no doubt by this Shepard's allies. Who would miss a few archives of information, advanced technology, or colonists for that matter, in all the chaos below?

There was at least one problem she could take care of now, if Artemis took her up on her offer anyway. River had found their spy immediately, and they had been biding their time in figuring out what to do with him. His attempt at sabotaging the drive core itself had been disabled while the man was out cold, courtesy of Simon sedating him through his midnight cup of coffee. Working late hours just didn't work with some people. Jessie was almost tempted to try and get rid of Simmons as well, but let go of that particularly ruthless idea instantly. Archer was going to be problematic enough if the real Alliance started raising a fuss over the exchange of what should have been by rights, a criminal and not a potential POW.

"It seems like I misjudged you Captain. As a sign of good faith Captain Zhu, I suggest sending someone from my crew so that we will be forced to cooperate once our business is done and you can have the crew of the _Serenity _upon that time that you're able to return home safely." If the brass back home wanted to argue, all she would have to do was send a copy of Archer's message log that River had hacked through in seconds. There had been some...pretty disturbing things in there, mainly about Tali. "I'll have Engineer Second Class Gregory Archer transferred to you after we have found a safe port for the colonists we have aboard."

"We would be happy to have a member of your crew as a guest, but there's no need to give me some type of hostage Commander. If you insist on this transfer, I guarantee he will be treated very well." In truth, Artemis was salivating at the mouth at the thought of getting her hands on one of the Commander's crew, even if the Commander wound up giving her a lowly tech head. Any information was better than none. "To be fair, I'll will transfer one of my crew to your command. Tech Officer Second Class Alexandria Kerter, can you come to the bridge please?" Rezlon and Varanis had to fight the urge to give their CO a strange look because in all of their time in serving Zhu, they had never heard her sound so nice. It was downright strange, to say the least.

Jessie wasn't relishing the idea of having to keep an eye on Zhu's spy, but since she started this game she had to finish it. "I'll see she's treated exactly like anyone else under my command." Unlike Zhu, Shepard planned to keep her promise of taking care of the woman's crewmember unless they gave her a reason to get rough.

"Very good then, please send a shuttle to deliver your crewmember and pick up Tech Officer Kerter at your convenience." Normally Jessie would have demanded a neutral zone to make such a pick up, but because she was hoping to get rid of Archer, it seemed an acceptable risk. Besides, since Zhu was trying to come off as painfully nice, Jessie highly doubted her pilot would be in any danger. "And Commander...I hope we can meet face to face one day." Smiling, as Inara put it, was the only polite way to show one's teeth, and both women did just that as they terminated the link at the same time.

Joker took one look at Jessie and shuddered the millisecond she cut the link. Wash was also more than a little freaked out by that but Joker got the first word in. "Ok...that was the creepiest thing I have ever seen Shepard. And you're letting one of her evil minions on my baby?"

"As hard as it is for me to believe, not everyone in their 'Alliance' are evil by nature Joker. I'm still expecting another Operative, or at least some kind of spy, but until she makes a move, no one is to touch a hair on her head."

"Ya might want to explain that one to Jayne in stone writin' Commander. The last Alliance fella we had tucked away he wanted to slice and dice, and turns out it might have been a better idea to let him after the officer shot Kaylee during our run on Whitefall." Wash had remained silent the entire time and as much as he hated violence, he was hoping that this wouldn't turn around and bite them in the ass later.

"I'll be sure to have Reynolds talk with him. Joker, set a course for Elysium. We need to get these people some proper help before we do anything else." And she wanted some time to decompress before she lost her sanity. Going home had done nothing good for Jessie. What it had done was open up old wounds and add new ones to her already scarred psyche.

Jessie turned and slowly made her way towards the stairs at the rear of the CIC deck, gently pushing through the crowded area. "Roger that Commander, we'll be on Elysium in seven hours." Joker tried not to freak out as he saw several pairs of eyes looking up at him. "Wash...help..." Just to add insult to injury, he could hear River snickering as she left the cockpit a moment later.

"Awww Joker, don't worry, they don't bite. Much. Heya kiddos, what can this crazy duo do for ya?" Wash asked, grinning at the little children that had come up to the cockpit. Zoe had come up to the helm but stopped when she saw her husband and Jeff with the kids, making her wistful for a family of her own as a small sad smile appeared on her face. Despite the fact they had just survived a Reaver onslaught, Zoe still had hope for the future as she watched the two men do their best to keep the young ones entertained and out of trouble. There was still so much to be done, but at least they had a chance.

* * *

_Closing notes; Vergil1989; Someone asked me a few times why River hadn't sensed Zhu yet until now. Because unlike the star system they came from, which if you look at the map sometime, is a hell of a lot smaller than the ME universe by comparison. That and I remember saying that her abilities are sporadic at best when it comes to precognition and that she always talks in riddles when she does pick something up anyway._

_And we already know we're likely to get complaints about the tech used already, but our answer is twofold. One, we're writing this story and all of our stories because we enjoy it and while we love to hear what you guys think and suggest and such, that single objective will remain the same. And two, some of the decisions as far as the ME tech was concerned were idiotic lol. Why in the sphincter of Hell would you go from unlimited ammo to thermal clips? That's the biggest example of idiocy I can come up with on the fly, but the fact remains._

_Archer83; And to anyone that's curious, Gregory Archer and Alex Kerter switching places will be played out, as will Archer's 'welcome party' to Zhu's hospitality. It couldn't happen to a 'nicer guy' lol. We hope you've enjoyed. Please review, follow, favorite, you know the drill by now._

Translations;

Pi gu = Ass

Fuh long = Crazy

Dong ma = Understand?

Shu ma nyaow = Stinking horse piss


	12. Between Poker and Needed Serenity

_A/N; Vergil1989; Originally this was called Shindig 2.0, but after some thought I decided to change it. The name was a bit of a misnomer I'll admit. There will be no honor duel, nor a hidden Companion trained thief popping up planning to steal the Normandy. That doesn't mean there won't be any trouble of course lol, but they need some time to get their heads on straight again._

**Chapter 12; Between Poker and Needed Serenity**

**Five hours out from Elysium.**

**Shepard's private quarters**

Between trying to get everyone settled for the trip to Elysium, getting medical attention to those that needed it badly, and trying to keep people from wandering in and out of the cockpit, it was amazing Shepard hadn't shot anyone after everything was said and done. Jessie couldn't get out of her armor fast enough before all but slamming her bathroom door shut behind her, needing the solitude and silence from everyone below. She had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy, but until someone disturbed her, Shepard planned to enjoy the peace and quiet for as long as possible.

She was glad she had tossed her helmet back on Mindoir, otherwise Jessie wasn't sure if she could have made it through the rest of the mission without going nuts in the confined space of her own suit. Leaning against the sink, staring long and hard into the mirror in front of her, Jessie knew that her mind was simply supplying the image of the girl staring accusingly at her over her right shoulder, the same girl that had died in her lap back in City Hall. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

"You still let me die. You still let them all die." Darcy said in turn, and Jessie knew she'd be seeing her face for a very long time just as she saw the faces of her siblings to this very day. It was just another painful loss she'd have to carry around with her until she was six feet under herself. "You deserve the guilt. Your dark and twisted reflection has already stared you in the face. I hope you enjoyed the view."

"I haven't blinked just yet, and another ghost isn't going to make me do it either. Go back to my subconscious where you belong. Besides, I managed to pull your sister out of the fire, that has to count for a small victory." 'Darcy' have a ready comeback as she disappeared out of Jessie's sight, leaving the Commander alone if not in peace. She could never have peace; that she had come to terms with long ago.

"Commander, Chakwas is telling me we have a little bit of a situation developing in the med bay. Should I have Press-" Joker hadn't wanted to bother her, but he knew Jessie would only be more irritated if she found out he had tried to hide something from her.

"Don't bother Joker, I'll handle it." _Enjoy the view Jessie._ Jessie shook her head and tried to clear it of Darcy's lingering hold on her as she went to check on what was happening down in the med bay this time. So much for a couple of hours of peace. Even so, Shepard was glad of the distraction Joker had provided. Besides, he had been right to call her since she would have been unhappy if he had tried to hide anything from her. She just had to shake her head and sigh in relative relief at the 'emergency' playing out in front of her.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt him. It's just some vitamins and antibiotics. Oh...hello Commander, nothing to worry-" Simon was surprised when the injector he was holding flew out of his hands and banged against a wall a moment later. "Okay, maybe a _little._"

"Looks like we've got one hell of a bodyguard here, Dr. Tam. Be careful, she looks dangerous..." Jessie smirked at the blush on Simon's face. She couldn't blame the little asari for protecting the human child that was even then behind her in the corner of the med bay. After everything they'd been through, the child had to have someone to protect and take care of, something to keep her stable in an otherwise mad universe. "So, what seems to be the problem hun?" Jessie asked as she knelt in front of the pair, subtly nudging her head back so both doctors would stop trying to crowd them.

"I won't let those doctors hurt him! All they say is that nothing will hurt and then I heard Tommy scream!" Jessie couldn't have been prouder of the young asari as she moved to stand directly between the marine and her scared friend, but she was keeping the boy from much needed medical aid.

"No one will hurt him, he's just scared. I promise that-" She never got a chance to finish as the young 'girl' interrupted Shepard, a dangerous look forming in her eyes.

"You should go. I don't trust you." Jessie took a step back as a dark blue glow flared to life around the girl. Unstable as it was given her young age and lack of experience, Shepard knew not to underestimate the power of biotics, no matter the source.

_Damn...well there's goes my pride, time to call in backup._ "Kaidan, Inara, mind coming to the med bay for a minute? Now." She had had time to read the mission reports and knew that Kaidan and the two children had grown attached to the other. Inara she hoped might have something in her Companion arsenal to further calm the two down.

"What can I do for you Comm...oh, nevermind. Narina, what's wrong honey?" Jessie was shocked as Kaidan gave her an honest to God dirty look before nudging his CO out of the way. The dark glow around Narina disappeared upon seeing Kaidan taking up her spot a moment later. If Jessie hadn't hoped for that exact response, she'd have gladly given Alenko a reason to scowl, but she held her tongue as she watched the man sort things out.

"They want to hurt Tommy!" The child pouted as her green eyes flicked to Shepard and back to Alenko.

Kaidan was enjoying himself, Jessie could see it on the man's face as he opened his mouth again. "Don't worry Narina, the Commander might be scary looking but she wouldn't hurt a brave couple of kids like you. Would it make you feel better if I stayed around? I won't let anything bad happen to either of you."

Narina seemed to consider his offer for a moment before nodding her head. "But only if _she _leaves."

_Did the kid just politely tell me to fuck off? I'm getting soft. _"_She_ knows when she isn't wanted. Carry on Lt, I see a future for this one, she has potential. Not so sure about you though." Jessie smirked at the playful scowl she got out of Alenko as she left the med bay to Kaidan and their two doctors, just in time to catch Inara on her way in. "Our little crisis has been averted Inara, but feel free to help out Alenko and the docs."

"And what about you Commander?" Jessie stopped and looked over her shoulder at the Companion, her face holding the answer to that question even if she wanted to try to hide the truth from Inara. "I know you won't accept my help easily, but it is still there if you ever change your mind Jessie." The offer was tempting, there was no doubt in that, but she was too concerned with everyone else to worry about her own needs. Inara knew this already, but her offer was sincere and Jessie knew it just as well as the Companion knew Shepard needed time for herself, even if she wasn't willing to take it.

"I appreciate that Inara, but I can't waste any time on myself right now. Someone has to make sure the kids up in the CIC don't fire off a torpedo or send us into a star after all." Inara saw through her wry humor immediately, it was obvious that Jessie was nearing utter exhaustion.

"Just so we're clear Jessie...if you don't take time for yourself before we leave Elysium, I'll have Chakwas relieve you of command until you do. It's not a threat, but a promise for your own well being." Inara's serious no nonsense attitude made it pretty clear that she wouldn't be able to win this argument.

"Dammit! Why is no one the least bit intimidated by me today?!" Jessie felt heat in her cheeks as everyone on the crew deck turned to stare at her. "I should go...do Commander stuff. I'll talk with you later Inara." Jessie didn't need someone to tell her she was nearing her breaking point, but she was still appreciative of the fact, even if that same someone had threatened to sic the doc on her, that she was looking out for her. Inara just watched with concern as Jessie ran off to deal with one problem or another.

Unfortunately for the tired Alliance officer, she didn't get far. "I'm only going to ask once. Let go of my leg." Jessica was the last person she needed to see right now. "Please?" The little girl looked up at her, and nodded her head before finally dislodging herself from Shepard's limb. Jessie managed a weak smile as she tousled the kid's hair on her way by, getting a little giggle out of Jessica before she left the crew deck behind. _This is a warship, not a kindergarten class; I just need to keep telling myself that. What. The. Hell?_

"Don't know bout you kiddies, but the Hero of Canton could use a snack. Want to help me raid the kitchen?" Jessie wondered just how sane she could still possibly be after seeing several children parade around after Jayne like he was some merc Pied Piper. Then she noticed a familiar giggling and saw that Tali was watching the man closely. _Ah, I see why he's being so kind. Keep it up big guy._ Jessie had a feeling Jayne would have done the whole babysitting duty anyway even if he wasn't trying to impress Tali, but it still made her smile to see it anyway.

"He's all kinds of surprising huh Jessie? Man can snipe you off your horse at a thousand feet, or sing a mean lullaby. He can swing a giant stick like no other, and get a bunch of kids to follow him like he's Santy Claus. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." Mal said, his hands on his hips as he watched the scene play out beside the Commander who could only shake her head in amusement at it. "Just hope he don't teach 'em any bad habits 'fore we reach Elysium. Oops...too late." Jayne made a big show of using a knife trick to make sandwiches for the children instead of doing it the old fashioned, and much safer, way.

"Just make sure they don't try that themselves Mal. Last thing I need are a bunch of spare fingers on the deck." Before Malcolm could walk away, Jessie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks...for getting these people out of harm's way, and for getting us out of there too. I never got the chance to say it before." Her free hand had started to roll the cross he had given her not so long ago in her pants pocket without her realizing it as their eyes met.

"Oh shucks ma'am, I do that there type of heroic like thing at least three times a day, no need for any thanks." Jessie was suddenly tempted to slap the wise ass grin right off his face. She knew he could be serious, that just made the urge to hit him all the more powerful. "Ah...I see Jayne has found the kiddies a new play toy."

The kids 'new toy' let out a mildly irritated sigh, but didn't complain further as Jessie could barely contain her laughter. "Hey Wrex. Having fun?"

The krogan only looked towards the Commander, unable to maintain a dignified glare with those same kids climbing all over him. "Shepard. Not one word." When Garrus started to come out of the elevator, he had to do a double take and promptly went back inside, the sound of the door shutting behind him just shy of being quick enough to cover up his belly deep laughter at the sight of Wrex under several kids. "There's one C-Sec officer that won't be waking up tomorrow." The battlemaster grumbled but he couldn't stay angry at the former officer, especially after their trip through the Reaver cruiser not so long ago. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had started to truly like Garrus Vakarian. _I must be getting soft in the head or something. Better kick his scaley ass the next time we spar, just to be safe._

Mal about jumped out of his boots when River seemingly appeared out of thin air behind him and Jessie. The psychic could be silent as a ghost when she wanted to be. "The Battlemaster has a tender spot in his armor after all, besides the one under his neck. He would make a good father, if his entire race hadn't been sterilized to stabilize a war torn universe, or so the other races tell themselves. He still has nightmares about his stillborn daughter."

Jessie stared at the young girl for a moment before looking back at Wrex. "Damn...maybe the genophage was the wrong call, but there's nothing we can do about it right now River. I can tell you one thing though, if there's a chance to undo it, you can be sure I'll take it." Basic history classes on the other races had covered some of the effects of the genophage, but they hadn't mentioned the dirty details of what it did. Now that she was paying close attention, Jessie could just make out the subtle grin of satisfaction on Wrex's face.

"Come on you little pyjacks, I can take whatever punishment you can dish out! Hey, stop that! My tail is not a rope to swing from. Ow!" Shepard had to smile as Wrex got poked in the eye and actually started to chuckle. Anyone else, and she was sure that the old warrior would have had their head on a spike. Right now, the krogan looked happier than she had ever seen him.

"It's nice to see Jessie all happy ain't it?" Kaylee said from further in the back of the crew deck, Ashley standing beside her as they watched her watch the kids playing with Wrex. "After what ya guys saw down there, I reckon she deserves a bit of happiness."

"I figure you have enough cheer to go around Kaylee. Even when you found out about our little rat down in Engineering, you didn't bat an eyelash. Good work playing along by the way, bastard didn't suspect a thing when you drugged him with Simon's 'gift'. I'll tell you what, that boy has got some balls under those fancy clothes. I laughed my ass off after I heard about his 'chat' with Garrus. Gotta give him style points for that one."

"He can be mighty serious and such when it comes to River, but his heart's in the right place. I just wish he was a little braver when it comes to...other things." The Chief instantly took notice of how interesting the deck suddenly was to Kaylee as the mechanic/engineer looked away.

Ashley couldn't resist the joke that came out of her mouth a moment later. "Boring bedroom life?" Kaylee blushed and shook her head. "Oh right, doctor's hands and all that...he must be at least above average." Ashley snapped her fingers as it hit her. "You're wondering when he'll finally pop the question, right?" The rosy tint to Kaylee's cheeks slowly disappeared as she nodded and Ashley pulled her into a one armed hug. "One of my sisters went through the same thing with her man. Nice guy, shy as Hell, but you'd be amazed what a few veiled threats and not so veiled ones can do for you. Especially when you're holding a gun in your lap that's about as big as you are." Ashley glanced over towards the med bay and put a hand on her chin. "Hmm...now that gives me an idea..."

"Don't you dare threaten Simon!" Ashley almost wanted to give Kaylee a gold star for actually showing some spine, before her tone quickly softened. "I...I mean, I'm patient enough to let him do it in his own time. Sides, we've been so busy with our **go se** Alliance back home 'fore now to stop for more than a few hours on any given world. Haven't been planetside for eight months myself, and Simon hasn't been even longer."

"I can't imagine being trapped on your small ship that long without going stir crazy. It gets bad enough on smaller Alliance ships as it is, can't really complain though since I've gotten a lot of dirt side postings. Even if most of them were...**go se**?" Kaylee nodded her head at Ashley's use of the word. "Never thought I'd be cursing in Chinese. Anyway, from what I've heard, we'll be stopping on Elysium for a few days to decompress so you'll get your chance to relax off of _this _ship at least. Everyone needs some time to relax after the shitstorm we left behind." She could still hear the Operative's words to her Commander and Jessie hadn't been the only one wanting to kill the bastard for destroying the colony. Reavers or not, there had to have been another way. "I can still find someone to marry the two of you and I'll even bring my best shotgun...nope?" Ashley just shrugged at the smile on Kaylee's face. "Oh well, your loss."

"You're so good to everyone here Ash. I'm sure am glad to have met ya." Ashley could only smile at the mechanic as she leaned her head against the marine's shoulder.

"Me too...what ya'll ladyfolk talkin' about? Cakes and doilies?" If Ashley hadn't been in such a great mood at that moment, she would have sucker punched Reynolds in the face just on principle. "Actually, I don't suppose I could bother you none for some help Chief? I'm trying to organize a proper bit of gambling and I wondered-"

"Come on, I heard the word gambling. I'm dying for something to do anyway." It didn't take a mind reader to know that Mal had other things in mind. With all the people they had saved needing any kind of aid they could give, it made Ashley happy to see that the captain was willing to do something for them. "How'd she handle anyway Reynolds?" Mal grinned as he held out the weapon that had saved his life on the cruiser several times and flipped it twice before sticking back in it's holster. "Good to see I haven't lost my touch. Next I'll see what I can do for Zoe's Winchester if she wants. I always wanted to shoot one of those..."

"Well Hell, I might just have to 'borrow' it from her then and find ya a firing range. Don't be telling her though, that woman is creepifyin'ly attached to her weapons." Ashley and Kaylee could barely resist laughing at the expression on his First Mate's face.

"Too late sir." Zoe said right behind Mal, making Ashley and Kaylee giggle at the horrified look on the Mal's face. "Don't even bother trying." She did the last thing Mal expected though and pulled out that same rifle out of its holster and handed it over to Ashley. "Careful Chief, next to my hubby, that rifle is mighty precious to me."

"I'll get her back to you without a scratch and all oiled up Zoe." The smirk on Ashley's face couldn't have been wider, both from being handed the warrior woman's favorite rifle, and from seeing the ever increasing look of embarrassment on Malcolm's face. "Want me to try and upgrade it like I did Mal's peashooter?"

_Just pretend she didn't say that. _It was all Mal could do to keep his mouth shut as he headed towards the elevator with Kaylee in tow.

"Seeing the mighty fine job you did for the captain, alright, but she better still work when you're done tinkerin'. Normally I wouldn't consider it, but you're a good woman Ash, and you did us all a favor, taking us in as ya did. You even kept your cool with Reavers around, not many people can do that." While it hadn't necessarily been her call, Ashley still appreciated Zoe's praise a great deal. The woman in front of her was more of a stone hard soldier than even Williams, and earning her appreciation and gratitude was something Ashley hadn't thought she'd be able to accomplish so quickly.

"I'm just glad we're both alive to have this conversation Zoe. Thanks for getting my head on straight down there. As for your gun, she's in good hands. I didn't make Gunnery Chief by being sloppy." The challenge had been accepted and Zoe knew that she wouldn't be disappointed in Ashley's handiwork.

A cough got the women's attention a moment later. "You two comin' or not? This gorram elevator is slow enough as it is without havin' to wait for ya'll to make up your minds."

"I hope he's not a sore loser. Does he even know how to play Skyllian Five?" Ashley asked, the gears in her mind already spinning at full speed for both the rifle she held and the poker game they were setting up.

"I'm sure it'll be a nice learnin' experience for everyone." It was Zoe's turn to smirk as they soon joined Mal in the elevator. She didn't know how to play Skyllian Five Poker either, but she had a strong suspicion that was the point. Nothing like a nice payday to take your mind off troubles. It wouldn't be nearly enough for some people, having lost everything but the clothes off their backs, and in some cases they hadn't even managed to keep that much, but every little bit would help in the long run.

"Hey, hold the elevator!" Wash shouted, supporting a grinning Joker as they half shuffled and limped their way towards Mal, Ash, Zoe, and Kaylee. "Joker tells me the word 'gambling' was uttered somewhere on this ship, I don't suppose you have a virtual pool table too? No? Eh, anything will do."

"The game's Skyllian Five honey, try not to get your ass handed to you. It's not like I'd expect you to lose badly." Zoe gave her other half a raised eyebrow that clearly said 'You walk away with any creds and no sex for a week.'

"Well, I'll just have to try my very manly best my sexy warrior goddess." Despite his response, Wash knew what they were really playing for thanks to River as she took over the helm for him and Joker. The not so humorous look on the pilot's face told his wife all she needed to see to be reassured of his acceptance of the plan.

"Just curious...how the hell did this happen?" Joker waved a hand at the two of them while he impatiently waited for the damn door to open.

"That is a question I've stayed up many nights ponderin' Joker. You know what I figured out? Opposites attract. That and love has a funny way of making people moon brain crazy. Also, the sex is apparently incredible judgin' by the number of sleepless nights Zoe and Wash gave the crew." Mal immediately wished he hadn't said a word.

"I still have my pistol sir." Zoe was quick to say, a dangerous smile on her face just as her hand inched closer to the sidearm she kept on her at all times.

"I still have my sidearm, and I'm sure I could put this piece of artwork of a rifle to use pretty quick." Ashley was quick to add in.

Wash and Zoe weren't exactly denying any of what Mal had said and Joker was soon grinning when Wash quietly mouthed 'The sex!' to him while giving two thumbs up behind his wife's back.

"At least you gave me a high rating dear. Damn right, two thumbs up." Wash could only smile wider at the slight grin on his beautiful wife's face. Joker could only shake his head and did his best not to laugh his ass off for fear of cracking a rib. Kaylee was having no such luck as she beamed at the two of them, but Ashley could still see a wistful look on the mechanic's face.

"We'll get you and Simon sorted out Kaylee. I make a promise, I keep it." Ashley replied, glad to see the wistfulness disappear from the young girl's face as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "And I can still wave my gun at him if he doesn't step up the pace."

"Ashley!" Kaylee shouted in shock as she got a number of laughs from everyone around her. Cursing in Chinese as she got off of the elevator a moment later ahead of everyone else, Ashley could only smirk as she and Mal supported Joker between them to the table that had been set up for them. Liara was already there, waiting for the group.

"Did you make her upset by chance?" The asari asked, torn between following Kaylee down to Engineering and staying put for the poker game. "I have never seen her so...livid." It did not seem to bode well for the young engineer as Ashley had whispered something to Zoe the moment she had stormed off.

"Just a little girl talk Liara, nothing to worry your pretty blue head about." Zoe always had to shake her head at how prim and proper the 'young' asari always was. She was just like Simon in that regard, and despite the obvious differences in physiology, the similarities in mannerisms were uncanny. "Unless you'd like to help with a rather cruel, devious, and secret plan..." Liara's interest was piqued immediately and Zoe just grinned a little wider.

"Hey don't look me, I ain't getting involved with this one. River would hurt me and I ain't exactly mobile." Joker said, trying to keep out of the deviousness that was being planned around him. Mal also didn't look too keen to get involved, but he wasn't against a little fun either. He just didn't want to get caught in the fallout was all when it was all said and done. That hadn't stopped him from eavesdropping on their little whispered conversation though.

"What's going on down here?" Jessie asked, startling almost everyone at the improvised poker table. "If you're planning some kind of prank...at least invite me." She needed some humor, they all did really, as she sat down between Liara and Zoe. Her glare had turned into a sly grin in record time and it made Mal and Joker more than a little nervous at the sight of it. Simon was humped, royally humped at that, especially with Jessie involved in the planning.

"Should I be worried? I think I should be worried...for Simon anyway. I'd be worried about the ship if Kaylee catches wind of this." Mal was mighty tempted to make them call the whole thing off, but then he remembered how Simon had recently kneed him in the groin not so long ago. With a satisfied smirk on his face, Mal merely leaned back, and let the fun develop. He was going to enjoy Simon's discomfort, that was a certainty. But first, they had a card game to get through. "So we gonna play some Sillian Five or what?"

"That's Skyllian Five, and yes, we are Mal." Jessie grinned, but a small voice in the back of her head made her wonder if playing Simon for a fool was such a good idea with Kaylee still in Engineering. She doubted the perpetually cheerful mechanic would do anything to the _Normandy_, but maybe it'd be a good idea to let her know what was going on? She'd talk to the girl the first chance she got, after all the whole point apparently was to help Simon see the light, not irritate the engineer further.

"Okay then, I'll be dealin' today." Mal went to reach for the deck but he never got a chance as someone just had to open their mouth.

"Not that I don't trust you Mal...but I don't trust you. I nominate Shepard." Mal gave Joker a dirty look before smirking and holding his hand up along with everyone else assembled around the table, except Jessie herself.

"Well, I wouldn't want the game to be over too quickly. I'll deal, but next game I'm nominating someone else to deal me in." _I can't even play poker without being the goddamn center of attention. _Jessie gave the more battered looking players a smile as she shuffled the deck repeatedly, had Mal cut it, then quickly dealt out five cards to each player. "The rules are simple enough. Ten credit ante, no limit stakes. And we _do not _play with wildcards." When half the table groaned, Jessie sighed and changed her mind. "Fine, jokers are wild, that's it."

"Damn right jokers are wild." Joker said, grinning widely as he and the rest of the table picked up their assorted cards. As a certain quarian decided to join them for the next hand, Joker was less than ecstatic. "Oh no...hell no! Tali'Zorah nar Pokerface over there has a slight edge don't you think?"

"Oh I don't know glass ass, not always the face you need to pay attention to when playin' a game of cards." Jayne grumbled, the smirk on his face making the pilot more than a little nervous.

"So, what did we all miss while you pretty lasses were saving the day?" Wash asked, hoping to change the subject, then realizing he brought up what the poker game was trying to avoid. "And shuttin' up. Maybe I should make sure we aren't crashin' into a moon. Oh wait, River's flying the ship, I can stay right?"

The look Zoe had shot him made Wash reconsider trying to run for his life. "Just look at your cards dear."

"Yes, sweetums." It was the only safe thing Wash could think to say as he looked at his cards like a good little husband.

A couple dozen hands later, Shepard saw a distinct pattern already starting to form. The lion's share of the pots always seemed to go to whichever survivors happened to be at the table. Jessie had to give them credit, they made what they were doing look good and she wouldn't have caught on if she hadn't been paying close attention to the game. "They can surprise you at every turn. I've known them close to three years and Malcolm alone still manages to impress me." Jessie could only smile as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Inara had found her way down from the crew deck.

Leaning against the shuttle, the Commander crossed her arms under her chest and tried to play Inara at her own game. "I have no idea what you're talking about Inara. You must be more perceptive than I am. All I see are a bunch of people having a fun time." A gleam appeared in Jessie's eye as something occurred to her. "I don't suppose Malcolm would mind if his crewmates got paid earlier than usual for this month? Might as well let you guys have some relaxation time on Elysium along with everyone else."

"Early pay and some leave? Just asked the Captain, says yes, no need to bother 'em none." Somehow Jessie wasn't surprised that Jayne was the first to say something.

"And there goes Jayne, letting his mouth get ahead of him. Is that a common occurrence with him 'Nara?" Inara giggled and just nodded at Jessie's question. "I figured as much. Why don't you go and help them spread the wealth..."

"I'd rather talk with you for a while...Jes." Jessie had hoped to avoid Inara for a while longer, but she knew she couldn't avoid her forever. Nodding silently to the Companion, she resigned herself to whatever Inara had in mind.

"Come on, let's get a little privacy." Inara could only grin at Jessie's ability to make spending time with her sound like some unbearable and boring event. She knew it was a defense mechanism, Shepard's attempt to protect her feelings, but she also knew that Jessie appreciated that someone was honestly concerned for her well being. While she didn't feel impressed by the Companion like most folk would have been in her own universe, she respected Inara as a person.

Inara could clearly see the slight nervousness in Jessie's eyes. The ride up to her private quarters couldn't have taken longer if someone had pulled the emergency stop button on them in her opinion. "I heard about...Darcy, about how we saved her baby sister but lost the militia woman. Zoe told me how impressed she was, how you saved as many as you could. All of us are proud to be part of your crew Jessie."

"Didn't feel that impressive, it still doesn't. I saved forty-five people, Mal saved sixteen more, and I lost five hundred thousand in the explosion no thanks to an old friend from your universe. The Reavers might be gone, but if Artemis is as dangerous as everyone thinks, then chances are she'll make more the first chance she gets. I already warned the Alliance brass and the Council, but everyone seems to be falling for this little 'humanitarian aid' show she's putting on, except Anderson and Hackett. Even Udina isn't buying it, which surprises me to no end I might add." Sighing heavily as she leaned against the back wall of the elevator, Jessie looked down and wondered how they had gotten to this point.

"You're not the only one lost in the woods Jessie. Just remember, your crew...your friends will see this through by your side, no matter what happens." Inara gently tugged at the weary officer as the door finally opened and they walked over to her quarters. "You're never alone, if you don't want to be."

"I've been alone since I was sixteen...I got used to it...or so I thought. Being on this ship with you, Garrus, Liara, Zoe, everyone; you've gotten past my defenses and left me vulnerable. At least, that's what I'd tell myself if I was a heartless bitch." Jessie all but whispered, unable to resist the Companion's pull even if she wanted to.

"You're not a toy soldier, not like some clients I've been with. You're the strongest woman I know because you follow your heart. Realizing you care about people, and letting them in doesn't make you weak Jessie, it makes you stronger." Stepping around the discarded pieces of armor that were still scattered about the floor, Jessie was pulled to the bed and Inara nodded for her to strip down. Hesitation was clear on her face, but unlike last time, the marine wanted her touch, she needed it. While Jessie did that, she could hear Inara in her bathroom, most likely looking for something if the sound of cupboards being opened and closed was anything to go by.

Whatever she was looking for she must have found as she could practically feel the Companion behind her again a moment later before Jessie felt the woman's breath on her neck. "Lay on your front Jessie. Nothing will happen here that you don't want, but at least let me try to ease some of your tension away." Those softly spoken words sent tingles down her spine, and Jessie could only nod as she climbed into the bed and folded her arms under under her cheek, her head turned to the right and her brown eyes closed. It wasn't easy for her, being so exposed to anyone like this, but with Inara it was...almost easy.

A knock on the door had Shepard raising an eyebrow as she looked towards Inara who only offered a small smile as she went to the door. Jessie could hear a hushed conversation but saw no one enter except Inara herself, carrying a tray of scented candles and bottles of massage oils if she were to guess. "Why am I not surprised that you had this planned in advance?" The Companion's eyes gave away her amusement at being caught, but Jessie wasn't complaining as she settled back down on her front again. "This morning, if someone had said I'd laying naked on my front, being tended to by a beautiful woman, I'd have laughed in their face."

The whisper of silk was the only hint she had of Inara moving behind her until she felt warm hands pressing against her back. "For being such a commanding presence on the battlefield, you're still only human Shepard. You _cannot _push yourself so hard all the time and expect to be able to continue on when you're needed the most." She wasn't in much of a position to argue with Inara's hands gently rubbing away the tension that had accumulated over several weeks. "And as for what happened on Mindoir itself...you can't save everyone Jessie, I know how badly you wanted to though."

It was at the core of why she had joined the Alliance in the first place. She had lost everyone and everything she knew, and Jessie had wanted to try and stop other people from suffering the same kind of agony she had already. "You know what my mother once told me? She was trying to explain death and grieving after I lost my first pet when I was nine, an orange tabby named Calvin. She said, 'Honey, the only way we can get over our grief is to believe in the promise that nothing like this will happen again. But unfortunately it will happen again sweetheart. That never stops us from wanting to believe the promise though.' It's good advice for a kid..." It wasn't such good advice for a trained soldier, but Jessie still felt a little better talking about it, until she remembered Darcy.

"You gave her peace in her last moments Jessie." Inara surprised the marine, having had a feeling her mind had gone to the young girl that had passed on. Shepard had started to tense up the moment the thought crossed her mind, and the Companion could pick up far less obvious signs of stress. "Sometimes just being there is the greatest kindness you can give."

"I'm sure her baby sister would appreciate still having her alive more than any reassurances I could try to give her. At least she still has a future right?" Jessie had to hold onto that as she closed her eyes and started to relax again. Inara's continued ministrations were most welcome as her hands slowly worked their way downward. Skipping over her butt, Inara went right for Jessie's legs and continued downward, missing nothing on her way. She couldn't remember a time she had felt so content despite everything they had endured lately. "How long...mmm...did it take you to master this art Inara?"

"Only a few months." The Companion replied, smiling warmly down at Jessie as she finished with the Commander's right foot before moving to the left. "The beneficial effects of a massage are numerous; relaxation is just one of them."

Shepard could only mumble a "Uh huh", much to Inara's mild amusement. This was just like Kaidan's earlier session in a sense, but it was clear from the tension in her muscles that Jessie had needed this even more than her migraine prone Lt. She was immensely glad that she had had some positive effect on the woman though.

"Now, time for you to flip over Jessie. Jessie?" The slow rise and fall of Jessie's shoulders was all she needed to see to know the Commander was out cold. Slowly moving off of the bed, Inara pulled the covers up to her neck and collected her things before making her way out of Shepard's private quarters. Casting one last look at Jessie's peaceful visage, Inara turned the lights off as she left the room. "Sleep well Jessie Shepard." She whispered as the door slid shut a moment later and then made her way down to the crew deck.

Waiting in the elevator for her was Karin, the same person that had brought her supplies up in the first place. "How is she Ms. Serra?"

"She's sleeping peacefully; thank you for bringing my things up when you did." Inara looked back to Jessie's door for a moment before turning her gaze to the Doctor. "Just out of curiosity...you didn't put any sedatives in those oils did you?"

"I'm rather appalled you would think I would do such a thing Inara. I will admit the thought crossed my mind, but that is one line I would never cross. She truly was as exhausted as we feared." Inara looked properly ashamed that she had even brought the idea up. "Oh don't give me that look...I almost, _almost _let Simon near them, but my better angels prevailed." The playful smile on the elderly woman's face allowed the Companion to relax considerably. "You're truly a remarkable woman Inara. I don't believe Jessie would have let anyone else near her as she has let you. I don't know how you've done it, but she has let you past her defenses, and that is something I was afraid would never occur."

"Don't give me too much credit Doctor. The only reason I've been able to help her is because Jessie needed a loyal friend to listen and be with her, not a Companion to pleasure her."

"I never once saw you as a mere Companion, Ms. Serra. I only know that you've done amazing work with everyone onboard. You have a true gift for helping others that I believe has little to nothing to do with your formal training. You give someone what they truly need, if they are willing to accept it." Karin had a way with words that rivaled Inara's own, and like her, the doctor truly desired to do as much good as she could wherever she went.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were an older version of myself Dr. Chakwas." Inara's small smile was matched by Karin's own as the elevator let them out on the crew deck. Her smile disappeared however as she looked to the med bay.

Karin noted the look but didn't comment on it, at least not directly. "Now, I do believe it's time that I should worry about your needs dear. Don't be so surprised Ms. Serra, your bio scans came up with some unusual results and I might not be well versed in what passes for illnesses where you come from, but I recognize a terminal disease when I see one. From one professional to another, Simon and I are the only ones that know. I will dig through my old friends in the medical field and see if a treatment plan can be sent to Elysium, but I don't plan to let you pass on any time soon, not if it can be prevented." The crew deck was thankfully quiet and everyone was occupied as Inara felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone Inara, remember that."

Inara had to subtly wipe the tears from her eyes as the Doctor's kind words reminded her of the advice she had just given Jessie not long ago. "Thank you Karin, I truly appreciate anything you could do for me." Inara quickly managed to compose herself as a tiny smirk appeared. "For the record, I _was _going to tell you...soon."

"I have no doubt you would have, but I'm just glad to have had the last few weeks to formulate a viable treatment plan until my colleagues can assist in coming up with something more refined. I may have let Simon talk me into adding something to your basic inoculations...and food. I figured you would tell me when you were ready." Inara could only laugh, glad that Simon had taken the initiative and had been treating her without her actually knowing it until now. Simon meanwhile looked slightly nervous as the Companion and Chakwas soon joined him in the medical bay, having a feeling she knew what he had been up to.

"It seems I have you to thank for my extended lease on life Simon." Simon didn't know if Inara would kiss him or strike him, but instead she did something else entirely and hugged the surprised man. "**Sei sei**, **juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan**...**di di**."

Chakwas couldn't blame Simon for the crimson red blush on his cheeks, provided her translator got that right. It wasn't every day someone called you their little brother, and something told the Doctor that Inara had meant every word. He certainly looked the part as he nervously rubbed at the back of his head. "Um...yes well, I'm just happy to help."

Inara slowly pulled away and shook her head in amusement at the red tint on the man's face. "Don't ever change Simon."

"So, the Companion knows what the devious doctors were planning all along." Even the normally unflappable Companion jumped a little when River announced her presence, Narina and Tommy in tow behind her. "The little ones are tired, and refused to go to bed until they saw Kaidan again. Now what did we promise?" Tommy didn't say a word as usual, but River could 'hear' him just fine as he wandered towards the cots that had been set up for himself and the little asari. Jessica had one as well but she was still up and about and bugging Jayne, much to his annoyance or so he wanted everyone to believe.

"Thank you River. At least _someone_ isn't a complete baboon." Narina didn't have to throw a glare at her brother for the psychic to know who she was talking about. She just smirked a little wider and watched the asari child follow Tommy before tucking him in once he was comfortable. She didn't need to see the future to know that those two would be together for life, come Hell or high water.

"Get some rest too **jie jie**, he'll be safe and sound." The Reader grinned as the young asari cautiously took in her surroundings one more time before she slipped into the cot next to Tommy. "Should I make Simon sing to you? Good choice." Her grin had grown into a smile as Narina firmly shook her head 'No.'

"That is definitely my sister." Simon smirked, and Inara could only laugh as she left them to their own devices. She was half tempted to walk over and speak with a rather quiet Garrus who'd staked out a spot at one of the mess tables. Considering he was staring at the tray of food in front of him with a blank look on his face, it made Inara wonder what was on his mind as she soon found herself in front of his table.

"Not interested in poker I see?" Garrus looked up from his untouched meal, and gave her what Inara now recognized as a slight grin. He had a feeling though that the Companion could tell even with a face like his that his grin was fake as he slowly looked back down to his food. "I guess you heard what happened on the Reaver cruiser, Ms. Serra. Don't worry, I'm fine."

If she wasn't so experienced with stubborn people that refused to admit they were anything but fine, Inara was sure she would have called Garrus out on his attempted bluff. "I can see that." Inara replied as she took a seat across from the turian. "Given my unofficial position as the ship's psychologist, and given my...unique skillset, I can see that you're clearly troubled Officer Vakarian."

Garrus slammed his fork down on the table as he glared at the Companion. "Great. I can't even eat a meal in peace without you trying to shrink me or something." If he was hoping he could scare her off, the turian was sorely disappointed as Inara remained calm and collected.

"Usually, I have the reverse effect on most of my clients. And I never intended to 'shrink' you, I just thought you could use a friendly ear." Inara's stoic expression covered the immense humor of seeing Garrus' mandibles droop in shock and embarrassment. "Now, if you're done insulting me-"

"I'm sorry...you were just trying to help and I snapped at you." Garrus interrupted before she could get too far. He sighed and folded his taloned hands under his chin, trying to find the right way to talk about what he was having trouble processing. Knowing that he wasn't going to get rid of the Companion, the turian shrugged and decided to get this over with. "I suppose I should explain a little about myself first, about why I became a C-Sec officer. Well...if I'm being honest it was mainly to piss off my father; he always wanted me to stay in the military after I finished my mandatory term of service. I was furious with him when he blocked my candidacy for the Spectres...what was I saying? Oh right...well there I was not knowing what the hell I was going to do with my life, and this gruff voice gets my attention. 'Hey buddy, no littering on the presidium.' I look up and see this C-Sec officer glaring at me just as this huge explosion knocks us both on our asses. Turns out these idiot mercs decided to rob the local jewelry and antique store."

Inara was taking mental notes the entire time Garrus was talking, getting to know the man so that when he got to the source of his current problem, she'd be able to offer the best advice she could. "I take it this C-Sec officer was the reason why you joined them. What happened next Garrus?" She was more than a little curious to see how things turned out as she realized she had leaned towards the turian.

"Well, I more or less 'volunteered' on the spot, the officer just pulled me up a second later and started running towards the blast, completely ignoring me. I could see the few C-Sec officers in the area were outmanned and outgunned, so I..._borrowed_...a sniper rifle from a sporting goods shop."

"And?" She had to give the turian points for being an excellent storyteller. She was almost on the edge of her seat and Inara found she rather enjoyed the feeling.

"I evened the odds for them. Always had a soft spot for...what's that human term? Undercats?" He always had a hard time with human sayings.

"I believe that's underdogs, but please continue." Inara noticed that she wasn't the only one paying rapt attention as a few other crewmembers and survivors had stopped to listen to Garrus' story.

"Long story short, that officer, I later learned his name was Bailey, threw me in jail for a week for breaking and entering, and theft right after thanking me for pulling his ass out of the fire. Then the Executor himself pinned a medal to my chest for saving the lives of his men and offered me a job. I wasn't exactly shocked when I got Bailey as my first partner when I got out of the Academy. We didn't see eye to eye anymore after Dr. Saleon though...sorry, that's another story entirely." It was apparent that whoever the doctor was, the man was not someone Inara would ever want to meet. The small smile on Garrus' face had disappeared the moment he brought up the name.

"We can talk about him later should you wish, but why are you having trouble now Garrus?" She knew the general story, but she wanted him to tell her. It'd help for him to talk about it on his own terms. She had a pretty good understanding of the turian from that story alone, but she wanted to know more. Everyone was unique on the _Normandy_, but she found the alien crew members to be extremely interesting.

"I might not agree with what my father believes, his stance on the galaxy being nothing but black and white, but it turns out I don't do well with grey either. I'm still pissed at your mat...friend Reynolds, but I realize now the point he was making. Everything in life is different shades of grey, and either you adapt or you don't and end up like….those people on that cruiser." He shuddered at the very thought of what he had seen, of what those..._things_ had been doing to those colonists that had been still alive.

"I'm sure he would have thanked you if he could." Inara all but whispered, forcing Garrus to strain his ears just to hear her. Talking about Reavers wasn't easy even for her, and physically she had gotten off of Mr. Universe's moon without a scratch. She had been extremely lucky in that regard.

"What are you talking about Ms. Serra?" Garrus just tried to ignore her as he went back to pushing his cold food around the tray.

His attempt at trying to avoid talking about the subject had Inara's voice rising considerably. "Don't play dumb Garrus, it doesn't suit you at all. You helped to save his daughter and gave him a quick and painless end. That's more than most get who have the misfortune of dealing with Reavers. Our Alliance tried to keep them hidden for as long as possible by denying their existence, until River dug up the secret and Mal broadwaved it across our universe. And if we have to, we'll do the same here to prevent even more horrors like what happened to Shepard's home from ever happening here again." The fire in Inara's eyes told the turian that he was better off staying behind her rather than getting in her way if it came to that.

"I don't doubt it Inara." Looking at his plate that he had still left alone, it was Inara's turn to strain her hearing as Garrus did his best to articulate just what he had been forced to endure to be there now. "I never thought my views could be changed so violently...so suddenly. Reynolds _forced _me to choose, and I'm not even sure he was wrong in what he did. That man...that thing would have killed me, killed us all if given the chance, and he was fixated on me until I put a bullet through his head. It was nothing short of murder...but I saw his eyes. There was nothing human in them anymore. I don't think it truly hit me until I saw Malcolm shoot that asari. I knew then that he hated it just as much as I did...but he didn't hesitate. I hesitated...and it almost killed me."

"Why don't you talk with Narina before we leave Elysium? I've noticed you haven't so much as looked at her since you returned with the others. It might help to remind you of the good you did today Garrus, and not just the hard choices." He didn't see Inara had stood until he felt her hand on his right cheek, gently brushing away the single tear that had fallen from his eye. Garrus could only nod to her suggestion, hoping it would bring the closure he needed. Inara had helped him find the path, it was up to him to figure out what to do from there.

* * *

_Closing Notes; Vergil1989; Ok so the ending was akin to Inara's conversation with Shepherd Book at the end of the first episode, but I don't really give a good gorram lol._

_Archer83; We tried to add a little more humor and touching moments in this one. Literally in Inara and Jessie's case. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my bunk. Feel free to leave a gorram review!_

_Vergil; And there he goes, being a dog like always lol. All joking aside, the next couple of chapters will be like this one, with the crews getting some downtime when they need it the most. We hope you've enjoyed everything thus far though and that when the bad times roll around again, (and they will don't you doubt,) they will be ready to face them stronger than ever. Favorite, follow, review, or PM us big darn writers, we promise we don't bite...much lol._

_Archer83; Besides, we've had all our shots already anyway. And yes, __**Alex Kerter**_ _will be in the __**next chapter**_ _before anyone asks. She just hasn't joined the crew yet is all, but she will soon, we promise._

* * *

Translations:

**Sei sei**, **juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan**...**di di: **Thank you, this really is a happy day...little brother.

**Jei Jei: **Older Sister.

**Go Se: **Dog shit.


	13. Finding Serenity

**Chapter 13; Finding Serenity**

**Elysium**

**Eavestown Docks**

Landing the _Normandy_ and unloading her heavy payload of survivors, after what had been already labeled by the brass as a disaster of epic proportions, was the easy part. Figuring out how Malcolm had gotten his hands on partially illegal cargo not two hours after they had gotten past Customs at the docks was the hard part.

"Mal, do you want to explain to me why there's a cargo container that I didn't ask for sitting in my cargo bay?" Shepard asked, her arms under her chest as she glared at the smirking smuggler. "You know, if Inara hadn't put me in a better mood before we got here, I'd have probably shot you in the knees by now." While she had kept her tone light, the threat wasn't hard to miss.

"Now, now don't be frettin' I can assure-" Malcolm stopped to take a closer look at the woman as he unconsciously took a step back. "Why Commander, don't you look all positively glowin' and what not. Inara does have that effect on people." While the smirk stayed in place, Jessie could spot the lingering bit of jealousy in Mal's eyes from a mile away.

"Think what you will Malcolm, but nothing overly..._stimulating_ happened. It was only a massage, and one I'll admit I probably needed several weeks ago." Jessie couldn't help the mild blush that overtook her cheeks at the grin that was plastered on Malcolm's, the jealousy gone but not forgotten in his gaze. "An...anyway, back to the point. What the hell is in this container Reynolds?"

"You can always ask me Shepard." Simmons said as he lit up a cigarette while he leaned against the door to the cargo ramp. "Medi-gel for our people back on Mindoir, food stuffs, the good shit and not the crap the Fauxliance has been handing out from what I've heard. Nice nickname that, for the assholes that nuked the colony." No one remembered who had used it first, but once the name got around, everyone on the _Normandy_ that knew the whole story had found it fit the Federation of Allied Planets pretty well. Purple bellies fit pretty well too but that was reserved for the actual officers and soldiers that worked for the Fauxliance.

"Don't you have some people to rob of their hard earned credits?" Jessie snapped out before she sighed and held up a hand before Simmons could retort. "Just get out of my sight Simmons, unless you want to have an accident."

"You might not think much of me Commander, but they were my people too." Simmons angrily stomped out his cigarette before turning his back on her, and walked away into the rain outside. Even if the heavy downpour hadn't quickly covered up any sign of the man, the crowds that were normally seen outside the docks would have done that on their own.

"Just sayin', you might want to go a bit easier on the man Jessie." Mal rapped his knuckles on the supply container to get her attention. "Guess who spent a fair amount of coin on this here shipment? Man might be an ass, but he's an ass with a conscience apparently. Better than Badger by far." Mal didn't even have to think about the comparison since Badger would have sold his own mother for a diamond the size of a testicle. Simmons at least had some decency to him, and while he was a 'businessman' like Badger, he at least tried to balance the scales. Whether he would ever succeed, Malcolm couldn't say, but he'd put his money on Simmons pulling it off.

"Thanks Mal, you have officially ruined my memory of Simmons cheating people out of their credits at every turn." Looking back at the crowd he disappeared into, Jessie told herself she would at least try not to insult the man if she ever met him again. "Maybe people can change...the horrors of war tend to do that."

"Doesn't it just?" Malcolm agreed solemnly as he stared at the despondent looking group in front of them. Most of them had been able to walk off the ship right away, but some had needed emergency help as soon as they had landed. Two hours and they still hadn't gotten everyone off the frigate, but slowly and surely, it was getting quieter. "So, what'll happen to 'em now?"

"I don't know Mal, but I do know that your generosity has probably helped more than a few of them in the long run. The money you gave them might not last, but the hope on the other hand? That'll see them through better than anything. And don't try to act surprised, I had some of the colonists come up and ask why they were being given free credits during the poker game. I knew before though, after I quit playing, what your real point was Malcolm Reynolds. People remember things like that." The look on Jessie's face made the smuggler wonder if she was speaking from experience as she walked away to tend to other matters aboard the ship.

"She is a very perceptive woman Captain Reynolds." Liara said as she soon joined the man's side after helping one of the emergency teams load up another passenger for transport. "But so am I. I didn't have to play for long to know what you were really up to, nor do I have to see the item you gave her to know what she meant by her parting words. You might have your rough edges, but you truly are a good person at heart."

Mal raised an eyebrow, and then smiled at the asari before adopting a mock scolding tone. "Aw shucks Liara, you keep talkin' like that and my callous reputation is gonna take a nasty beating. Can't have folks thinkin' I'm all fluffy inside and what not, now can we?"

"No, I suppose not." The almost flirtatious smile on the asari's face disappeared when she blushed at what had just popped into her head. "I...I should go help with the rest of the medical transports. You should not stay out in this rain Malcolm, I would not wish to see you ill."

"Ah, little rain never hurt no one." Still, he did go back up the ramp and see what Tali and Jayne were up to, but not before one last parting comment to the 'young' archeologist. "And Liara? I'm flattered darlin' but you can do better 'an me." He didn't need River to tell him that she had a crush on him, but he wasn't someone that would take advantage of that. He knew captains from his own universe that would have been all over Liara or even Tali if given the chance, but he was nothing like them. He was an honest thief and smuggler, not a piece of **go se** that took opportunity by the hair like some folk.

Because the _Normandy _didn't have a brig or any safe place to tie up unwanted guests, most of the crew had been taking shifts in watching over the rogue engineer in the corner of the cargo bay by the doors down to Engineering. That meant that everyone knew who the man was and what his crimes were because he had been out in the open since being drugged and his sabotage attempt disarmed.

"Well aren't you a fucking saint Reynolds. Personally, I'd have used her blue ass six ways from Sunday by now." Mal kept his cool as he approached Tali, Jayne, and Kaylee. Kaylee was only close at hand because she was checking on the shuttle they had taken from Mindoir, otherwise she'd have been as far from the bastard as she could get, of that the captain had no doubt. Besides a split lip, Archer was unmarked, although Malcolm was sure his arms were hurting from being tied behind his back for so long.

Jayne grinned at the restrained man as he made a show of sharpening one of his knives. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much Mr. Spy? Seems like you got in the wrong gorram line of work boy."

"Oh please you big ape, you'd fuck her too if given the chance. You were all too happy to brag about your activities with the giant dinosaur. I bet you'd screw your filthy alien bitch right now if she wouldn't die five seconds after leaving her suit." Archer seemed to think it over for a second as he cocked his head to the side. "On second thought, you probably would, can't say I blame- Aaaahhh! You little quarian cunt!"

Tali must not have liked his comment because she 'accidentally' dropped what looked like an old wrench on the man's leg. That's what any witnesses would say later at least, since the compassionate quarian would never throw a heavy tool at a bound prisoner. Jayne took the opportunity to pick up the tool and smashed it against the same spot on the man's leg. As Archer let out a scream of pain, Jayne shrugged as if he hadn't heard a thing. "I'd watch that mouth of yours, liable to get hurt before we even get ya to where yer headin'. I hear Zhu likes 'em tough, makes 'em more fun to break." The merc feigned striking the man again with the tool, only to grin when he flinched in fear. "**Go se**, just like that officer Dobson back when we picked up moon brain and the doc."

"Call me dog shit again." Archer spat on Jayne's boots as the merc grumbled in disgust and went to clean them off.

Tali just shook her head at the arrogant man before crossing her arms in frustration. "Please, you stupid, cowardly bosh'tet. If we didn't need you alive to make the trade, I'd have gladly spaced you myself. Trying to threaten us into doing something stupid though? Do you enjoy pain that much?"

"Some people are just crazy like that Tali. Hate to say, but mercy ain't something this fella understands. Killin' him's too quick and easy, and you can bet he wouldn't have shown you any kindness if the roles were reversed." As if to make Mal's point, Archer gave Tali a rather perverse grin as he looked at her. "Excuse me a moment darlin'." The suckerpunch Mal delivered to Archer's jaw knocked the man out a split second later.

"I thought he'd never stop talkin'." Kaylee whispered from underneath the shuttle, shivering as she rolled herself out and stood up, relief stamped on her face after she had heard Archer hit the deck. "That man ain't right in the head at all Cap'n. Can't say I don't feel better what with him out cold and all."

"No worries Kaylee, our little troublemaker won't be botherin' us much longer. Never thought we'd be willin'ly handin' people over to the Feds though. In this **hwoon dahn's** case, I'll make an exception." Mal nudged the unconscious man over with the tip of his boot.

"And not a moment too soon cap'n, fella makes me look like a gorram saint. You see what he was sendin' to his boss? This Saren guy is all levels of **fuh long**, but this sum'bitch don't know it's the guy we're after as well as Zhu, now she's here. River read his brain, said he didn't know he was workin' for an alien." As much as River had hated purposely invading someone else's mind, she had done it so they could confirm what Archer knew or didn't know. The messages had said only so much besides the obvious fact that Archer was heavily xenophobic and had some serious mental issues, but they weren't clear as to who had been giving the man his orders.

The level of encryption had beaten even River's superior intellect when she had tried to hack her way back to the source. Jessie's Spectre status had also afforded her the same level of encryption, so it was no surprise that Saren was involved after River had done some...digging. It wasn't so much the information that was there that had tipped River off as to who they were hunting, it was the lack thereof that had done that. Archer had replaced the real 2nd Class Engineer that had been supposed to be onboard. It wasn't hard to guess what had happened to the man. The fact that both the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy had worked on the _Normandy _together was the last piece in the puzzle. Even if his Spectre status was revoked, which it had been, Saren still had a legion of followers and agents all over the galaxy. A few record changes would have gone unnoticed.

"I see you've done an excellent job of guarding our prisoner Malcolm, as usual." It wasn't hard for anyone to pick up the sarcastic tone in Simon's voice as he walked over to the bound man and gave Archer a quick once over. "Well, he's still breathing...that's an improvement at least." The doctor just sighed at the small group before getting back to his feet. "Just be glad I came down to check on him and not Karin. Your ears would probably still be bleeding from the lecture."

A frowning Simon almost jumped when Ashley tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to her 'cargo'. "Nice. Who did me the favor and knocked this prick out? I can have a quiet trip now, without having to gag him first."

Tali, Jayne, and Simon pointed at Malcolm who scratched the back of his head and blushed in mild embarrassment. "If ya heard what he was sayin', you'd have probably shot him Ash. Now he won't be bleedin' all over yer pretty shuttle neither." Kaylee nodded solemnly, shivering again at what Archer had been saying only moments ago.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you Ashley?" Tali asked, knowing that it was probably a better idea if she stayed behind, but the quarian didn't feel comfortable with leaving her human friend alone with the dangerous man, even if he was bound and unconscious.

Simon quickly bent over and jabbed an injector into Archer's neck before shrugging his shoulders at Ashley's curious look. "Just in case Chief Williams, I don't want him causing you any trouble. That should keep him out for at least twelve hours."

Grateful for Simon's quick thinking, Ashley nodded her thanks before turning to look at Tali. "Don't worry Tali, I'll be fine. Besides, if Zhu catches wind of an alien on board my shuttle, she might try to capture you instead." The last thing they wanted was to give Artemis a more tempting prize. With the help of the group, she got Archer tied down in the back before preparing the shuttle for departure. "If this goes well, we'll have a new 'guest' in approximately three hours. I'll see you then."

When Mal grabbed the marine's arm, she would have been half tempted to punch him if not for the concerned look in the smuggler's eyes. "Chief...you be careful with this tech girl I hear Zhu's sending us. Don't let your eyes off her for one second, **dong ma**?" Ashley nodded to the man in understanding before heading to the shuttle's cockpit.

Once everything checked out and everyone was out of the shuttle save for Ashley, the relief supplies, and her own 'guest', Mal couldn't help but notice that Tali and Jayne were watching the craft leave atmo with their fingers entwined. Simon and Kaylee also noticed, but they had their arms around each other so they couldn't say anything, even if they had wanted to. Everyone, even Jayne, had grown attached to the _Normandy's _crew, and the thought of anything happening to any of them was worrisome.

"Why is everyone so glum? Come on! I believe this valiant crew has some shore leave don't they? Unless you'd rather continue standing around looking depressed instead. I'm sure I could have fun either way!" Zoe whacked the back of Wash's head as they walked off the elevator along with a rather reluctant looking Joker and a smiling River. Simon tried to ignore the fact that Garrus was right behind his sister, and couldn't pull it off as he scowled until River stepped on his foot on her way by.

**Near the Artemis Tau relay. **

"Sheesh this woman is egotistical, having the rendezvous at this relay." Ashley muttered to herself as she waited for the Fauxliance transport ship to appear. She had only been there ten minutes, but despite the fact Simon had doped Archer and that he was tied up, Ashley couldn't help but look over her shoulder every five seconds. She was going to drive herself nuts before their new 'techie' showed up at this rate. "Enjoy your new home asshole, I almost hope this bitch is as ruthless as they say-"

A bright flash of light from the relay's core heralded the arrival of the transport ship Ashley was expecting. The vessel had to be at least five times the size of the shuttle. "The Fauxliance doesn't do anything small do they? Are they compensating for something? And now I'm talking to myself..."

The comms crackled to life a moment later as the transport started to approach. "Systems Alliance shuttle, prepare for docking." If they had tried to enslave her ship's computer network, the Fauxliance would have been sorely disappointed, but thankfully they didn't try. Ashley almost wished they had, just so she could see the looks on their faces when their attempt failed.

"Acknowledged Faux- Alliance vessel." Ashley found herself tempted to grab the assault rifle for her back, and was glad Shepard had demanded she be fully equiped, the 'diplomatic' nature of this trip be damned. No amount of convincing would have seen Ashley without her armor and kinetic shields anyway. Thankfully Jessie hadn't asked her to go in unprotected, while the docking clamps from the transport ship sealed their airlocks together as Ashley stared at the hatch. "Guess who's coming to dinner..."

As the door opened, Ashley could hear the eerily familiar voice of the enemy commander on the other side. "...we are not to shoot her or harm her in any way Corporal, even if she is armed to the teeth. Will you get that through your...oh...seeing you in person is different than seeing you on a vid screen." Varanis was greeted to a pistol in her face as soon as the doors opened. "You can lose the damn gun already; if we wanted to kill you we'd have done it as soon as we cleared the relay."

Despite the fact she was looking into the eyes of her doppelganger, Ashley didn't blink, but behind her helmet's visor, they did widen a fraction of an inch. Even so, that was the only sign of shock she allowed herself. "Not if you were planning to capture me alive for interrogation. Let's get this over with quickly, shall we?"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Great minds right?" Serena just sighed at the unwavering pistol aimed at her head. Her three armed guards behind her knew better than to raise their rifles without her explicit instruction, but she almost wished they did so they could shoot this dog where she stood.

"If one of us had stared into the Abyss and blinked maybe. Oh wait, you did. Otherwise you would've ended up on the right side." Ashley couldn't help the subtle sneer on her lips as the officer seemed to silently appraise her for a moment.

"Spare me the Browncoat bullshit; you've been spending too much time around them I see. And I think you mean the _losing_ side anyway, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Oh we know all about you. Every posting, every promotion, every reprimand. Your Alliance's cyber security is subpar at best, lackluster at worst. When we win...the hearts and minds of your poor colonists, I'm sure the 'Alliance' will welcome us with open arms."

_Keep talking bitch, all this is being recorded. _"Are we doing this or are we going to glare and throw barbs at each other all day?" Ashley tilted her head slightly towards Archer's unconscious form. "One sack of shit, ready for delivery. Oh sorry, I mean our _highly valuable _crew member."

"Tech Kerter, get your ass up here." Varanis was reaching the end of her short fuse with her doppelganger's constant attitude, but she couldn't exactly blame the marine either. It was unnerving to stare at 'herself', pistol in her face or not. "Here...I believe you call this an 'OSD', it's Tech Kerter's medical and service records, try not to lose it." Ashley quickly snapped the small device out of the other woman's hand. "You know, if you gave us a chance, you might find we aren't so different."

"Right, and I'll just forget that your people murdered innocent civilians and turned the rest into monsters. What's not to like? Oh, and just so we're clear, staring into a mirror like this makes me realize how good I've had it on this side. Nice try though." Ashley was about to say more when she saw Varanis take a step back from the scathing remark, but a new voice was heard somewhere behind the doppelganger's guards, interrupting her momentum.

A somewhat nervous looking young woman hesitantly stopped next to Ashley's double. "Tech Officer Second-"

"Shut up!" Both women said at the same time, making the younger woman jump slightly. Kerter's blueish green eyes fell to the floor as she lowered her head meekly. Ashley almost felt sorry for her, but all the marine had to do was look at the metallic gray uniform she had on to remember what side she was on.

"Get to the rear passenger area and sit down." Kerter looked to Varanis for permission and the officer simply pointed towards the rear of the shuttle. "And Varanis? Hurry up and get that asshole off my ship. The container next to him is full of relief supplies for the colonists you're probably lulling into a false sense of security, before doing God knows what to any your boss thinks won't be remembered when the dust settles. Try not to _lose it_ between here and Mindoir."

"You two, get him. And you, this won't be the last time we meet Chief Williams. Take care of our little screw up here in the meantime." Ashley had to give Kerter credit, she was doing a great job of looking scared as hell around the good Commander. "If you're lucky, she won't bump into something and blow up your ship." Ashley only narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her as the two Fauxliance soldiers bundled up Archer and dragged him out of the shuttle while two more lifted the container in their arms and followed them out.

"Since we seem to be done...get the hell off my ship. _Ma'am_." Varanis gave the marine a smirk and a sloppy salute before turning her back on Ashley as the hatch sealed behind her.

Ashley's eyes flicked over to her new passenger who hadn't moved an inch except to brush brunette hair out from in front of her eyes. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Ashley had to briefly pause at the young woman's beautiful face. She looked to have some Chinese ancestry from her slightly dimpled cheeks and her multicolored eyes. The way she let her hair hang over her left eye was a little alluring in its own way, as was her smooth and pale white skin. Once again, Ashley couldn't help but frown when she glanced at the uniform Kerter wore and any attraction, mild as it was, disappeared in a flash.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work. You strap in, and you don't move unless I tell you to. You move, you get shot in the leg. Simple enough?" Kerter's quickly nodding head and nervous composure was all Ashley needed to see to know she had gotten her point across. The fact she kept her pistol in her lap probably helped in that regard though.

As the marine sat back down in the pilot's seat and prepared to set a course back to Elysium and the _Normandy_, a little known quote came to mind.

"I see my presence bothers you!

Within this broken glass proclaimed;

Is it because you spy reflect your sanctimony named?

Do you see your complacence blamed,

your lost humanity defamed,

or just quicksilver echoes… In a mirror, darkly framed?"

Her passenger hadn't said a word to her so far and Ashley involuntarily tensed up when Kerter spoke to her. "In A Mirror Darkly, by Sullivan. It...fits Chief Williams." Ashley just stared at the blushing woman for a second after Alexandria identified the quote. "It might come as a surprise, but Commander Varanis...out of Captain Zhu's command staff, she is the most...forgiving towards the crew in general. I know you will not trust a word I say, but that is the truth, whether you believe it or not, Chief Williams."

"You got that right, I don't trust a word you just said Kerter. At least you aren't a complete idiot, but don't think just because you know Sullivan means we're allies. I'm taking a risk not having you strip searched right here and now." Even as she reached the relay, Ashley was sorely tempted to stop the shuttle and search Alex from top to bottom, but something in the woman's eyes made her change her mind. "New rule, no talking. You talk...I'm sure I can find some old fashion duct tape in here."

"Yes Ch-" Ashley was almost fooled by the guilty look on the girl's face as she promptly shut up and looked elsewhere.

_The Skipper is nuts. Hopefully I won't have to put a bullet in her pretty little face when Tech Kerter here tries to screw us over._ It turned out that utter silence got a bit boring after the first thirty minutes or so. That and the scared expression on the tech's face hadn't changed once, making the Chief wonder what was on her mind. "You can talk if you want to, I was just yanking your chain." _Not really, but no point in telling her that now._

"I'm not familiar with that phrase Chief Williams. I...did not get a chance to go out and socialize much." _Great, we have another Liara on our hands, as if we weren't full up on socially awkward already._

Ashley resisted the urge to roll her eyes, sighing mentally as she tried to come up with a way to get Kerter to loosen up. Even if she didn't like the Fauxliance woman, it didn't mean she couldn't try to gather intel on her. "It means I was joking about the duct tape. Okay...where did you grow up?"

"I grew up on a colony world called Shadow, and my family lived close to the capital. Other than a few small cities, it was mostly used as farming and ranch country." Her nervousness seemed to lessen as a slight smile graced her face.

It lasted a few seconds until Ashley opened her mouth again, an antagonizing tone easy to pick up in her voice. "You read that in Captain Reynold's profile by chance? He grew up on Shadow, want to try again?"

"As I said before, I know you will not believe anything I say, but that does not change the fact it is true. Where did you grow up Chief, if you do not mind me asking of course." If not for her years of 'service', Alex might have been upset over the fact she was being treated like a traitor, but Ashley couldn't help but notice that the nervousness continued to bleed out of the young woman as she gained steam. Was it possible that the Fauxliance's own people were conscripted and forced into service?

Considering the size of the cruiser that Zhu had under her command, and the Fauxliance's reputation, it'd be the only way they could fill a ship that size. The marine refused to entertain the thought for long, but some of her hostility did disappear as she nodded before answering Kerter's question. The marine debated lying to the woman, but it wasn't exactly classified information. "I'm from a colony world myself, it's called Sirona. Not a lot of farms or ranches there though. So...any family?"

"Not...not anymore. I lived with my parents and my younger brother until I went to the Fleet Technical Academy on Ariel when I was sixteen. I never saw them in person again...when the war started two years later. Shadow was attacked, and while the damage was minimal..." Whatever steam she had started to gather disappeared when Kerter got to that particular bit of bad news. If it was true anyway, but the look on Alex's face was hard to imagine being faked.

"I'm sorry..." Ashley found herself starting to realize just how evil the Fauxliance truly was, it didn't seem possible that they could even be worse than the crew of _Serenity _had described them. Not to mention the fact that she had seen the Reavers for herself. _Don't be a moron Williams, you let this girl get under your skin, you're going to find a knife between your ribs soon enough. _ "So, why'd you stay?" _Let's see you answer that one with a straight face._

"What do you mean Chief Williams?" The confused look on Kerter's face was the last thing that Ashley had been expecting.

"You just told me that your Alliance military attacked your home...and killed your family. Why wouldn't you muster out or even desert at that point? If I know one thing for sure, the Systems Alliance wouldn't be surprised at all if someone left the service in that type of situation."

"Because I had nowhere else to go, and they do not take kindly to deserters. Despite how Commander Varanis made it sound, I am very skilled at what I do. But finding any type of employment outside the military would be almost impossible for someone with my skill set. The frontier worlds are dangerous, especially to former Alliance soldiers like myself, Chief Williams. I never had the courage to leave, no matter how bad things got." The frightened woman stared at the floor and hesitantly spoke as if she was saying something she shouldn't. "I know that Captain Zhu does not expect me to ever return." It was the most Kerter had said in one go, and again Ashley began wondering just how screwed up the Fauxliance truly was. Again her suspicions about why Zhu would send her to the _Normandy _returned, but they were a little quieter than before.

"Damn...so let me get this straight. You get 'volunteered' to serve in the military, the Independents revolt, for good reason I might add, and after the war not only did you lose your family, but everyone on a Browncoat friendly world hates your guts for wearing the wrong uniform? Gorram it, that's just crazy...and now I'm cursing like Mal and his crew." She had forgotten that she had cursed in front of Kaylee just a few hours ago, but that was besides the point as Alex confirmed what Ashley had stated.

"That is an accurate summarization, Chief Williams." Ashley decided, then and there, that it was going to be her personal mission in life to try and pull the firmly wedged stick out of this girl's ass. Maybe she could get her to be a tad less formal in the future? Simon was bad enough in that regard, and Ashley didn't need another person calling her Chief Williams every time they opened their mouths.

"I hate to be the one to tell you kid, but you work for one fucked up group. Maybe when you get the chance to settle in you'll see that the _Normandy _crew are actually a decent bunch of people. I know the Commander, _our _Commander that is, will treat you well. I can't say what Jayne Cobb and Urdnot Wrex might do though."

"Jayne Cobb? Oh god! I forgot that your ship took in the crew from _Serenity_. They're all Browncoats...I'm a dead woman." Kerter had started to shake violently as she said those words with utter finality.

"No, you're not. Listen to me, Alexandria right? As much as they might hate you for being Alliance, they won't lay a finger on you, not without Captain Reynolds and Commander Shepard's say so. I hope..." Even Ashley wasn't completely sure on that, but she knew that they'd do their best to keep Alex safe from harm so long as she didn't give them a reason to throw her to the wolves. Alex didn't seem convinced, and the Chief couldn't blame her for worrying with what she knew of Mal's universe.

It was a fairly quiet trip the rest of the way back to Elysium. Ashley, to her credit, tried a few more times to calm the now terrified woman down. After it became obvious her words weren't getting through anymore, Ashley decided to let it go. That didn't mean she couldn't radio ahead to her Commander and make sure Jayne and Wrex weren't anywhere near the cargo bay. Not to mention the fact that they were obviously going to need Chakwas and Tam when she landed. Somehow, she doubted that Simon would see the girl as more than any other patient. It was Chakwas that Ashley wondered about, given her less than quiet stance against the Fauxliance's treatment of their own. Wash's purposeful maiming had started it, and the truth about the Reavers had cemented the doctor's opinion of them being nothing but monsters.

Ashley sighed as the craft gently touched down in the hangar bay. If not for the absence of the Mako, she highly doubted she would have been able to land inside the ship. "O...kay. Time to get some fresh air, what do you say? Weather looks crappy, but beggars can't be choosers I guess."

Alex's eyes were still wide as saucers, which answered Ashley's question, but much to the Chief's amazement, she didn't have to drag the technical expert out by her hair as she stood on her own. Ashley didn't say anything as Kerter stood right behind her, as if for protection, but that became a moot point when they exited the shuttle and River dropped silently behind Alex the moment they were clear. "Her mind is a jumble of fear, chaos, and sorrow. Also, her favorite color is green, like her eyes." Alex's face turned pale as a sheet when she realized who was behind her. "Yes, I can kill you with my brain, but only if the Captain or Commander say so. Or if I just feel like it...that was a joke. Welcome to the _Normandy._"

"Don't you have someone else to freak out River? I bet Adams would be an easy mark." Ashley grabbed onto the nervous woman's arm, looking for all the world like a cautious escort. _I'm definitely not letting her out of my sight. Just because she happens to be scared shitless isn't a factor at all..._

"Easy little Albatross, no need to be frightenin' the purple belly so quick like." Alex didn't know how she was still standing as one of the most notorious Browncoats in history casually started walking towards her. The fact River silently walked to the man's side and gave him an eerie smile did nothing for Alex's already strained nerves. "I'm guessin' you know who I am so I won't bore ya none with an introduction." The terrified Alliance tech could barely find the strength to look Mal in the eye as she started to tremble. "Can't say I'm particularly unhappy to see you all addlepated, little Alliance girl."

"Why don't you get the hell out of the way, Reynolds? I have to get our newest _recruit _here to the Commander for a debrief and a med check with Chakwas." Alex didn't miss the sarcasm Ashley put on that single word, but she wisely held her tongue in check which was an easy task anyway.

"Well, don't let me stop ya Ash." Malcolm really wasn't enjoying this little game anymore in any case, as the woman looked utterly horrified and about to faint at any second. As it turned out, he was only partly to blame. The pair exiting the elevator behind him was the main source of Alex's terror.

"I see our new crew member has finally arrived and-" Jessie dashed over to the girl when it became apparent she was going to take a header right into the deck plating. "Someone make sure her head doesn't hit the damn deck!" Kaidan, who had been at the Commander's side with Narina on his shoulders was quick to react as he Lifted her off the ground before Alex could get close to bashing her brains in.

"Thanks Kaidan, nice save." Ashley said sarcastically, as she hung a few inches off the deck, having grabbed onto Kerter the instant she started to wobble. "Can you put us down sometime today?"

"No, he's going to let you stay there for a while, Kaidan's better than you anyway Chef Williams ." As if the sarcastic tone wasn't enough, Narina stuck out her tongue at Ashley, who somehow resisted the urge to 'accidentally' knock the little asari to the deck with a slight tap.

Kaidan gently lowered Narina off his shoulders and set her on the deck about the same time he lowered Alex and Ashley to the ground. Once that was done, he gave the young asari his best stern look. "What did we talk about Narina? You have to be nice to the _Chief_, her feelings get hurt easily sometimes." The look of amusement behind his gaze wasn't easy to miss, as usual.

"_We'll see who's feelings get hurt easily."_ River had to bite her tongue at the grumble in Ashley's thought towards her friend as Malcolm and the irritated Gunnery Chief carried the Fauxliance technician to the elevator. "She probably freaked when she saw Shepard, given the Skipper's uncanny appearance to her old boss. It probably didn't help that you two scared her shi- badly before I even got here."

Jessie raised an eyebrow as she activated the lift and was about to comment, but Narina beat her to the punch. "Oh don't be such a **pi gu**. I'm over thirty remember?" Narina retorted, earning a slightly shocked look from Jessie before Mal blushed, confirming where the young, impressionable asari had heard that particular curse. "You humans are so slow to accept that we asari might mature slower than you, but we live a lot longer. I'm not exactly a child...by your standards anyway."

"You look like a child, and you still act like one Narina." River was quick to butt in before Shepard or Ashley could retort and probably embarrass themselves further . "I know you are not, but it is how you are perceived." Narina sighed but silently agreed with the psychic. "I'm glad we understand each other."

"You at least try to treat me as those on Thessia or any asari world would treat me, so that makes you easy to be around River. And yes, so do you Kaidan, don't give me that puppy dog look behind my back." When the elevator brought them to the crew deck, a chuckling Mal, an annoyed Ashley, and a silent Jessie watched Kaidan, Narina, and River wander off.

"Little help here? It's not like I'm holding an unconscious woman or anything." Ashley growled, having been left bearing the brunt of Kerter's weight until her Commander at least bothered to step in. Mal wasn't about to touch a hair on Alex's head, even if he was having a good laugh at the expense of the two still conscious women.

"Just remember Malcolm, I know where you sleep." Jessie grunted as the med bay door opened for them.

Karin was there to greet them, with Simon sorting out a fresh batch of medical supplies. Despite her misgivings about having a Fauxliance member onboard, Chakwas was purely professional as she cleared the way for them to bring Alex into her med bay. "I was only expecting to do a physical and a medical workup Commander...what happened to this girl?"

Simon frowned at his unconscious patient before casting a glare at Mal. "Why am I not surprised Reynolds? I see you already had a little fun with the big, scary Alliance tech."

"She's NOT Alliance, Simon." Ashley was quick to correct as she helped Jessie lay the woman down on the nearest bed. As to whether or not she had been defending or insulting Alex was up for debate as they got the technician comfortable before stepping back to allow the doctors access to her. The marine quickly pulled out the OSD that Varanis had given her and handed Shepard the device. "Commander, my bitchy evil twin gave this to me. It should have her medical and service records, but I'd have River and Tali scan it to death first."

"There won't be any need." Ashley nearly jumped when River popped her head into the med bay long enough to say her piece before moving on. Mal was about to say something but one look at Williams's face silenced him before he could even begin to say anything.

Instead he opted to go a much safer route and address Simon's earlier sarcastic comment. "Don't look at me Doc, Jessie and was the one that had the girl all flustered 'n such." Simon just shook his head in annoyance, not really wanting to admit Malcolm was right for once.

Plugging the OSD into her terminal, Chakwas at first didn't say anything until she came to the end of the data where something caught her eye. "My God...it looks like our new crewmember had a guardian angel to go along with her devil of a CO.

Jessie, Ashley, and even Mal, who had to nudge in next to Simon, looked to the terminal and couldn't at first believe what they were seeing. Ashley was the first to say anything, and that was after the silence in the room had grown to the point a pin hitting the deck would have sounded like a grenade going off. "No wonder she was so damn nervous the whole way here. Some of what she said on the way over makes a lot more sense now." Looking at the deck, finding herself ashamed as the reality of Kerter's situation sunk in, Ashley could just barely be heard in the quiet med bay. "I was right about her...no way in hell would a volunteer military use tech like this on their own."

"Um...I ain't the most technical minded, so someone gonna tell me what I'm lookin' at here?" Mal asked as his eyes swept over the picture in front of him. It looked like a metallic beetle of some sort, minus the antennae and mandibles anyway.

"Those bloody goddamn butchers!" Even Jessie was taken aback by the clear cut rage on Karin's face as she glared at the computer screen in front of her. "That Mr. Reynolds is the exact reason why I abhor everything to do with your 'Alliance.' Simply put, _that..." _Chakwas vehemently pointed at the miniscule object placed near Kerter's brain stem. "is a kill switch, designed to work on a living organism. If the proper signal is received, it'll deliver a fatal neural overload to her entire nervous system, essentially shutting her down. She'd be dead before she hit the floor."

"The design is intricate, genius even, and we wouldn't have found it nearly fast enough if not for Varanis. We can get it out, but we need to operate now." While Simon was impressed by the device, he shared Karin's outrage at where the Fauxliance had taken their technical achievements. It made him all the more glad to be a part of this reality.

"Make sure she survives Doctors, no one deserves to die like that." Despite his misgivings about Kerter, even Malcolm agreed with Shepard's statement. Ashley was silent, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Gorram Alliance! Always tryin' to make people...better." Mal looked down at yet another victim of all he had come to hate and despise in his old world. "Can't say I'm much surprised they treat their own just as bad as everyone else." The fuming captain turned on his heel and stormed out of the med bay with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Call me the moment you get that damn thing out of her head Doc." Ashley said at last as she left behind Malcolm only seconds later. It made Shepard blink, having not expected the Chief to side so quickly with a woman she had considered a possible enemy minutes earlier.

"If you need anything to get that out of her, let me know. I don't care what it costs at this point." Enough people had died because of the rival 'Alliance' that had invaded the galaxy. Shepard would be damned if they lost another, especially on her own ship no less. She had no doubt Artemis would have been laughing her ass off if her plan came to pass, and they lost her sacrificial lamb.

Jessie found herself grabbing a cup of coffee shortly thereafter, and planted her butt permanently in the mess, along with a small pile of reports and 'paperwork' she'd been putting off. With two genius doctors dealing with Alex's kill switch, she doubted it'd be long before they got it out. Still, paperwork made the universe go around, and no matter the form it took, it had a tendency to pile up if left alone. So engrossed in the busy work she'd forced on herself, Shepard didn't even notice when River and Liara took a seat at a nearby table.

"It's nice to finally get a chance to speak at length with you River, I must say I find you very...fascinating." Liara belatedly realized just how flirtatious those words sounded the moment they left her mouth. "I um...I simply mean that I find you to be an interesting specimen...oh Goddess, that sounds even worse."

"You don't have to be so nervous around me Liara. I appreciate your honest interest. You don't have countless thoughts running through your mind about what might be gained from having a gorram weapon like me around. Jessie sees me as a person, as does most of the crew, but I still 'hear' Fauxliance minded thoughts...even here." Despite it being a nickname for the Federation of Allied Planets back home, even River found she liked the sound of it for the corrupt government she was still hiding from. "It's a nice change...being seen as a young woman instead of...what they tried to make me."

"I can't imagine how difficult it must be, living with the monstrous things that have been done to you." For the second time in as many minutes, Liara wished she hadn't opened her mouth. "How thoughtless of me, I should not have been so blunt."

The psychic held up a hand before the asari could continue apologizing. It was cute but not what she was interested in hearing. "Do you want to find out...Liara?" River asked, completely serious as she held out her right hand to the asari, palm up on the table. "I've done...extensive research on asari physiology. Your people's melding is...of an intense interest to me. I don't know if it'll be...painless for either of us, with my amygdala gone, but I'm willing to let you into my mind, if you're willing to take the risk. And Garrus? I can practically feel your eyes on the back of my head. Stop worrying so much." Garrus was glad most of the crew couldn't read turian expressions well enough to know just how mortified he looked as he went back to 'eating' his food.

"You are offering me so much, and asking nothing in return. Is there something you want out of this River?" Liara felt an odd mix of excitement, fear, and curiosity rush through her as she laid her hand on the table near River's.

"Silence...from all the noise would be preferred, but I know that's unlikely to happen. I don't know if this will make the chaos in my brain worse, but I'm willing to take a chance. If nothing else, nothing will change, and the damaged girl will remain as she ever was after she was stuck full of needles and cut on." She truly hoped that this somehow made her mentally more stable, but even with all of her research and careful calculations, there were just too many variables to safely predict what would happen between them.

Contrary to popular belief, an asari didn't need to engage in sexual activity to perform a melding. As attractive as she considered Liara, River didn't consider herself interested in that sense. But that wasn't important now as she took a steadying breath, doing her best to reign in the chaos as much as she could. "Relax River, whatever happens, we can get through it, I promise." Feeling her hand in her own, River was able to breathe a little easier as their eyes met.

"Don't make a promise you might not be able to keep." River could see the negative effect her words had on the asari's confidence and gently grabbed her hand before Liara could reconsider. "Let's get this done, before you change your mind...or I do." If nothing else, Shepherd Book would have considered what River was about to partake in as a leap of faith, and the stray thought made the whole thing easier for the psychic at least, even if she didn't particularly understand faith.

_Why do I think this is a terrible idea?_ Garrus could just barely stop himself from interfering as River and Liara closed their eyes and seemed to calm. His concern proved to be all too correct when both suddenly became tense, and fell in a loud commotion to the deck. The turian was second only to Jessie in responding as they helped the two dazed crewmembers back to their feet. "Spirits, you two are going to be the death of me!"

"What happened here River, Liara?" Jessie at least asked the right question as she grabbed a chair and sat a shaken River back down. The fact that the asari looked equally as shaken up was more than a little troubling as Garrus made sure the young archaeologist wasn't going to fall over.

It took several tense and silent seconds before Liara was able to do anything other than try to put herself back together. "I don't think I could ever put into words exactly what I saw, but I underestimated you River. Most minds would have been completely destroyed by the events that have shaped you into who you are now." Liara didn't know if she wanted to cry, or find the nearest Fauxliance troop transport and tear it in half with her biotics; all she knew was that she had a much deeper understanding and profound respect for the young woman in front of her.

"Thank you for being brave enough to go into me...Little Wing. For the night is dark...and full of terrors, especially when the way out of the dark is forever changed. No two days are the same for me, but since I've been here, my days are less...disturbing. Understanding what happened on Miranda had helped get me started, but being here has done so much more." Despite being in the middle of another war, River had been doing far better of late. She still had her bad days, but whatever it was about this crew and the things they had done already, it had helped a lot.

"Even if you have the death of the prothean empire in your mind, courtesy of our Commander?" Liara spoke in hushed tones, as if she could barely comprehend the answer she had just discovered as to the prothean race's ultimate fate. The worry of trying to prove it wasn't exactly on the top of her mental processes though, still trying to recover from being in such a damaged mind as River's was.

Jessie's jaw dropped at Liara's less than subtle statement. "Wait. River, I always knew you heard other people's thoughts...but did you take the vision I had on Eden Prime from my mind?"

"It was kind of hard to ignore Shepard. It was loud, louder than most thoughts I've ever come across. As for Liara knowing about it, we were joined for only one point seven seconds, but we were lost for roughly five hours in my chaos." Garrus hadn't asked, but it had been on his mind, and Jessie would have asked eventually anyway. So River had simply explained before either of them could think to ask.

Jessie's shock had turned into concerned anger as she shouted at the reader. "Do you know how stupid that was?! I thought it was going to rip my mind apart, I never wanted you to experience that!"

"Do you think I _like _to hear and see everything that I do?!" River's shout made everyone except Liara jump. Jessie hadn't considered it as much as she should have. She hadn't thought on the fact that the psychic had never wanted to be what she was even before the Alliance got their hands on the young Tam.

"She's right Shepard. I only got a glimpse, a very long glimpse, of what River goes through everyday, and she truly does not enjoy being what she was made to be. I was in her mind and I still can't believe what I saw there, let alone to even attempt to explain it." The throbbing headache they shared was worth the experience, even if it was one Liara wouldn't ever forget in her long life.

"You should lay down Liara, you're only going to make your head hurt more by obsessing over something that has no easy answers to give." River knew the insatiably curious asari wouldn't heed her advice. _Maybe I could borrow a sedative from the med bay after my brother and Karin undeath-chip Alex. She'll thank me later._

As they tried to stand however, both Liara and River immediately felt dizzy again and were lucky Jessie and Garrus were close at hand, otherwise they'd have hit the deck. "Neither of you are going anywhere except the nearest empty bed. Don't even try to argue with me River. Your brother would kill me, slowly, if I didn't live up to my promise." Garrus didn't want to have another 'chat' with Simon anytime soon. He was surprised at how thoroughly intimidating the soft spoken human was, but River gave him no trouble as he lead her back to the table.

Liara was soon put at the same table but Garrus didn't plan to let them out of his sight. Jessie reluctantly went back to her paperwork, but it didn't take a mind reader to tell either woman that she'd be bashing their heads together if they did anything crazy like that again. "Goddess, that was...more exhausting than I thought it would be. Still, the experience was illuminating, and one I doubt either of us will forget."

"I'm sorry you are estranged from your mother...I would have liked to have met her." River replied, earning a sad smile from Liara since neither of them needed to talk about that particular elephant in the room after joining their minds. "I truly hope she isn't lost to Saren's will, for your sake as well as hers."

Shepard didn't even look up from her tedious work as she gave the two a short, blunt command. "Sleeper pods. Both of you. NOW." The two, still mildly dazed, women decided it was wiser not to tempt Shepard's, albeit kind, wrath and let Garrus help guide them to their designated pods. "Sleep tight, don't let the space bugs bite."

"Space bugs?" Liara looked slightly worried as her pod started to close.

"It's a human expression. Kaylee's been rubbing off on her." River replied right before the lid closed down completely. Garrus lingered for a moment by her pod but River offered him a small smile before she seemed to pass out a moment later. The turian silently left her side, grateful to whoever was listening that she was ok, and not just for his own sake either in regards to her brother.

Liara looked over to River, only to see that the young woman seemed to be asleep already. "Oh...of course, how silly of me. And now I'm talking to myself since they clearly can not hear me." _Perhaps some rest is indeed a good idea._

The exhausted archeologist finally surrendered to sleep minutes later, just as an equally tired and worn Kaidan sat down for a quick meal. The last fourteen hours had been the most emotionally and physically grueling of his life. Narina had been the main cause of this, not that he could bring himself to complain about the child for a moment. As far as he was concerned, the crew of the Normandy, himself included, had gotten off easy in comparison to the asari and her friend. Tommy was still in a state of shell shock, wandering around silently all over the _Normandy_, but the asari talked enough for both of them. Even so, he didn't need a shrink to tell Kaidan that the young asari was desperately trying not to think about what had happened to her and her family.

The weary biotic couldn't help nearly jumping off his seat when a huge fist slammed into the table next to him. "You look like pyjak shit Alenko, those kids run you ragged already? Consider it training if you ever want a little brat or two dozen of your own." The massive krogan chuckled at the glare Kaidan cast him, before pulling something out of his pocket and slapping it down in front of the marine. "In the meantime, here whelp, your winnings."

Kaidan could only stare at the sizeable credit chit on the table in front of him in confusion. "What the hell is this Wrex? What winnings?" He knew he was tired, but Kaidan would have remembered making a bet with Wrex. The old battlemaster wasn't someone you easily forgot even when you were on death's doorstep.

"Since you tagged along with us into that hellhole cruiser, I might have added you to a friendly bet." When Kaidan simply raised an eyebrow and stared dumbly, Wrex huffed indignantly. "You're going to make me say it aren't you? Fine...you're deadlier than me or the jackass merc, Cobb, there I said it!" Wrex grumbled to the puzzled biotic, and started to stomp out of the mess.

A smile began to form on Kaidan's face as he looked over his shoulder towards the krogan. "Thanks Wrex...I think I have a good place for these credits to go." The two kids they had pulled off of that nightmarish vessel, and the girl that the Commander had saved, could use all the help they could get. He was going to do his damndest to try and take their minds off of the trauma they had been through. No amount of therapy would put them back together completely perhaps, but it wouldn't stop Kaidan from trying to help at least.

**Five hours later...**

As the last of the invading fighters crashed into the surface of the barren lifeless world, Joker had to silently hand it to his hawaiian fixated copilot as they neared the end of their flight simulation game. He had some slick moves, but there was room for only one ace pilot and that spot was already taken.

"Oh dear God in Heaven! NNNOOOOOO! And I'm dead. Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal Joker!" Even as his fighter crashed and burned, Wash couldn't have had a bigger grin on his face as the game declared Joker the victor.

"Oops. Looks like I forgot to tell you this sim can only have _one _winner. Nice flying though. Oh man...and I gotta take a leak. Mind giving me some privacy Crash n' Burn?" Wash grinned and quickly left the co-pilot's seat before heading towards the CIC.

"Nature calls eh? Have fun Joker, it's not like I stole your bottles and glued your pants to that chair." Joker stared at the man with a frown on his face before Wash broke out into laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! **Ai ya** the look on your face though. Carry on, I think I'll get us some coffee, sound good?" Wash threw Jeff a dramatic salute as his fellow smartass pilot casually waved him off.

"Whatever jackass, I'll take mine black." Joker just waved the smiling man off as he headed towards the rear of the ship. A moment later however, a message popped up on one of the pilot's screens.

[I was lying. That wasn't a joke. And yes, I really did glue your **pee goo** to that seat. Two can play the 'inevitable betrayal' game. Well fought, my soon to be soggy foe.]

"WHAT?! That dirty bastard! Oh he is so toast! As soon as I figure out how I'm going to get unstuck...without breaking a hip." Joker shuddered when he realized the quickest way to get payback on Wash would also be the most humiliating as he opened a com link. _Time for the Nuclear Option._ "Um...Zoe, could you come up to the cockpit please?"

"What's wrong Joker? You sound worried." Joker grinned as the sound of boots hitting the deck could be easily heard over the comm link.

_Yeah, worried if Wash will still be alive tomorrow. You mess with the bull...you get the horns buddy. _"Naw...you know what, forget it Zoe. I don't want to get Wash in any trouble." Even Joker was surprised at how incredibly humble he managed to sound, as the boot steps started getting faster.

"What did he do?" Now Zoe was actually starting to sound concerned. Jeff barely had the chance to talk with her most days, let alone bother her for something. And this was something rather...odd yet big, which didn't make this any easier.

Turning his chair around as she entered the cockpit, Jeff had to bite his tongue at the look on Zoe's face. "Really, I'm fine, I'll figure out how to get out of this sticky situation by myself." Joker was laughing incessantly to himself by this point, even as Zoe leaned down and got right in his face.

As the all too familiar glare he associated with the amazon woman fell on Jeff, the pilot was still able to take silent joy in what he had started. "Jeff... What. Did. He. Do."

_Time for phase two of operation 'Make Dinosaur Boy Pay'_. "Promise you won't say anything to Wash? He ah...kind of glued me to the pilot's chair...and took my piss bottles for good measure apparently." Zoe blinked in confusion, as if wondering if she had heard him right, before her slight grin turned into a frown.

Joker almost, _almost _felt a little bit of guilt as he involuntarily flinched away from the fiery look in Zoe's eyes. "Excuse me. I need to have a chat with my 'dear' husband. I'll send Kaylee and Tali up to get you unstuck." It was all Jeff could do to hold in his laughter as she stalked away with the darkest expression he had seen on the deadly woman's face yet.

_Now that is one pissed off amazon warrior goddess. Good luck buddy...maybe she won't break more than two or three bones._ _Wait...Kaylee and Tali?!_ Joker hadn't thought about how he was going to get unstuck, but sending the two nicest people he had ever met up to help him out hadn't been part of the plan. He had a feeling Kaylee would be blushing the entire time, not to mention sweet, naive Tali. With that mask on Joker wouldn't be able to tell if she was trying to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing, or blushing at his arguably hilarious predicament as well. _Or whatever quarians do when I put one in an awkward as Hell situation. Shepard is going to kill me when she finds out about all this, if Reynolds doesn't do it first. I wonder if it would be less painful to tell Zoe the truth? Nah, I'll stick with the Commander and Captain Tightpants._

_Closing Notes; Vergil1989; FINALLY got this chapter done. Between getting distracted with a new idea called A Song of Ice, Fire, and New Heroes you can find on my profile page if you haven't already, and a new story with Archer83, it's amazing I got anything done in RL lol. Joking aside, I am sorry for the delay on this and we'll be getting more updates soon enough, promise. It doesn't help that I have some RL crap going on, again, but hopefully that gets sorted out soon enough._

_Archer83; As you can see, I was able to talk Vergil into getting this Mother done lol. I hope you enjoyed this, and please feel free to leave us a review, or send us a PM! (Note: Vergil is no doubt going to tell you to leave longer, more thought out reviews. I'm far less picky.) _

_Vergil1989; The truth being he had to drag me kicking and screaming back to the Verse lol. I appreciate him doing it though. Favorite, follow, PM us with whatever ya like, we love the feedback so long as it's thoughtful and insightful in some way or another. Thanks! And Archer, keep out of my head lol. Don't you know my brain is not a nice place to be? :P (I'm a little more picky, what can I say?)_


	14. Shotgun Wedding

**Chapter 14; Shotgun Wedding**

**Elysium**

**Leaving the Eavestown Docks**

It felt good to be out on the town, seeing the sights and breathing fresh air instead of air that had been recycled so much that it barely felt like air anymore. Wash and Zoe, despite the little practical joke that her husband had pulled on the _Normandy's _pilot, were happier than they could remember being in a very long time. Despite everything that they had gotten themselves into since signing on as members of the System Alliance's crew, Zoe only sighed in contentment as she leaned against Wash's side. The maglev train they were riding was bound to drop them off at an artificial zero g pool. The extranet article that Shepard had pointed them to said that clothing was purely optional. Needless to say, Zoe had jumped on the chance to pay the place a visit, and Wash wasn't about to argue.

"Mmmm...you think it's all the article said it was?" Zoe asked, her eyes closed as she snuggled a little closer to her husband.

"I reckon Shepard knows a thing or two about her corner of the galaxy, being a big damn hero like us simple folk." Wash replied, a small grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around Zoe's shoulders, mindful of the fact she had left the ship armed. The upgraded rifle that the Chief had put together was just visible under her jacket, and Wash had already seen it in action that morning when Zoe had taken it for a quick test spin in an empty field. The varren that she had hit had had a two inch hole in its right flank, all the proof that she needed to see that Ashley's work had been worth the wait. He had a strong desire to make sure he didn't end up with a similar hole in his body in the foreseeable future.

"She might disagree about being a hero darlin', 'specially after what happened on Mindoir." Wash had to sigh and nod at his wife's words. Artemis had a lot to answer for, and while it had also been the fault of the Operative as much as the crazy Alliance woman, it had been Zhu that had unleashed the Reavers on the people of this galaxy.

"Yeah, I hear ya Zoe. Still, if she's anything like you, just give her a nice target and plenty of ammo and be sure to get the gorram hell out of her way." Zoe couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped her at what Wash had said. He had a valid point, and the goofy grin on her husband's face only helped to relieve the tension that had started to settle between them. "If it was just Mal on his own, I'd worry about our chances, but with Jessie giving us a place on her crew, I can't help but wonder if the Alliance's days are numbered if she's half as good as she's proven to be so far."

"It'd be nice, not having to worry about watching our every step when and if we go back, but we have other things to worry about dear." They couldn't talk about the Reapers in public, but Wash got the message all the same as Zoe met his gaze. There were far more important enemies to tackle first, and as long as Artemis was content to sit back and stay out of their way, Saren was what they'd focus on.

"It'd be nice to make an honest, clean livin' out here. Find a nice little colony resort to retire to and live out the rest of our lives in marital bliss." She didn't need River to tell her that Wash had it all planned out in his head already if the goofy grin on his face was anything to go by. "Sunning on a private beach, naked, me with the watching you sunbathe in the nude."

"Shut up and give me those lips." Zoe growled sensually as Wash surrendered his mouth to the 'work' at hand. He certainly wasn't complaining. When they came up for air a few seconds later, Zoe's cheeks were warm and she was grinning for a whole other reason. "I hope that's a sign of things to come."

"For you darlin', no question." Wash was more than interested in seeing where things went. While it was doubtful they could find a private corner of the pool for a little one on one time, there would always be plenty of chances later. Thanks to Chakwas and the elder Tam, they had all the time in two universes.

**Meanwhile, on the Engineering Deck.**

"You ain't never been outside that suit yer whole life Tali?" Jayne had trouble wrapping his head around living in a quarian's envirosuit until the day he died. He had been trying to learn more about the young woman in front of him as they made some final adjustments to the shuttle. While ship repair usually put him to sleep, Jayne had a reason to stay awake and aware, and with Archer gone he didn't have to watch his every step. _Only problem now is that Fauxlliance girl running around._ To him, it was unfortunate she had survived the surgery to remove the bug that had been implanted in her brain, and he wasn't the only one that wasn't too keen about her living to see another day.

If Tali noticed the scowl on the mercenary's face, she didn't comment on it as she rolled out from under the shuttle. Kaylee had done an outstanding job yesterday so there hadn't been a lot left for the quarian to do. "There are sterile areas on the Migrant Fleet that we can move around without the need for our suits, but most of the time we stay inside them to avoid tempting fate."

"I don't know how ya do it Tali. It'd drive me crazier than a Reaver, being stuck in one of those suits." After a moment's thought, Jayne shrugged and nodded to the suit in general. "Least it looks nice."

The compliment, as well intentioned as it was, did little to relieve the tension in the quarian's small figure as she looked up to the big man next to her. "This is all I know, Jayne. It's a way of life for all of my people, one that we've been forced into since the geth took our homeworld."

"Now see, that there is something I just don't get. These geth fellas ain't been seen for what, three hundred years, and then this Saren fella recruits 'em to his army? How he do that? Doesn't make a bit of gorram sense." It wasn't just the fact that Saren had somehow gotten the machine race to follow him, it was the whole thing that they hadn't been seen since pushing the quarians to the brink of extinction that bothered Jayne. Something about all that didn't add up, even to him, and he wasn't the only one that thought so. River had been giving Tali strange looks since the day she had gotten out of the infirmary the first time. "And don't give me that line of bull about them believin' he's some prophet neither. Never was big on religion and I doubt machines have much need for it."

It was times like this that surprised people that hung around the mercenary, especially those that had known him long enough like Mal and his friends. Appearances suggested he was a big brute that didn't know his left hand from his right, but behind that gruff appearance lied some level of cunning that was rare to see in people like Jayne Cobb. Tali was far more surprised however that he had thought on the subject in a far deeper way than she ever had. She had no ready answer for him, no idea how to counter his argument since he was right. It didn't make sense, not in the slightest, as to how Saren had done it.

Then Jayne had to go and drop the ball as his gruff nature took hold again. "Didn't think of that did ya buckethead? Way I figure, Saren is just the middleman, like Badger if he grew a pair large 'nough to take on the verse. It's that Reaper fella that is pulling the strings, like moonbrain suggested."

"Right...you know...you're actually pretty smart Jayne. Here I've been taught about the geth my whole life, and in five minutes you- Oh you stupid bosh'tet!" The quarian had been so distracted by the man's shocking epiphany that she hadn't noticed the tiny puncture on her thigh until now. "Damn it! I must have caught it on something under the-" A small yelp escaped from Tali as two massive arms picked her up a split second later. "What are you doing? Jayne I'm fine. Jayne?"

He wasn't listening as he made the run to the elevator in record time. Before Tali knew what was going on, they were heading up to the med bay. It didn't take the quarian long to figure out that he was honestly worried about her as a few seconds later, she was being carried off the lift, past an oblivious Mal, Jessie, Inara and River, and through the med bay door where Karin was in the middle of showing Simon some of the equipment stored within. "What happened Mr. Cobb?" Karin asked, having a good guess already as Jayne gently placed the girl on one of the nearby beds.

"Suit puncture. Get movin' doc! She needs those special anti-whatevers and a clean place to gorram fix this!" Jayne yelled as he frantically waved his arms at the older physician.

Simon was utterly dumbstruck by what he was seeing, but Karin had the situation well in hand as she tended to Tali, although the quarian had the damage well taken care of by then. "Relax Mr. Cobb. If a single suit tear could kill a quarian so easily, their race would not be here now I assure you."

"Oh...right. Well good then." Jayne's cheeks flushed red as he started to head towards the door.

Tali wasn't going to let him get away that easily though, as she grabbed his arm. "Thank you anyway Jayne. That was...exciting." The slightest hint of a smirk pulled at the merc's lips as he nodded and exited the med bay.

It was only when he had left that Simon recovered from his shock at what had just happened. "_This_ must be what going insane feels like." The statue of Jayne in the middle of mudder central came to mind, but this situation blew that out of the water in its own way.

"No Mr. Tam, it just reveals how deep Jayne's morality truly goes." Karin replied even as she injected a sizable dose of antibiotics into a port on Tali's suit, just to be safe. The tear had already been sealed by the quarian herself by that point. "I take it he surprised you as well Ms. Zorah." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"Yes, he honestly did." _In more ways than one. _"He's actually very complicated, but he hides it extremely well. Most of the time." She hadn't been around humans for long, but Tali had thought she was getting good at reading their facial expressions and body language. With their suits, quarians relied on body language far more to tell what the other person was thinking, but it seemed she still had a lot to learn after the 'heroic rescue' by Jayne. _He did give me a lot to think about._

"Did I just see Jayne...blushing? Something right awful musta happened." Mal had come into the med bay to see what could have possibly caused something so odd and was left scratching his head, since it seemed everything was in order. He had seen Tali in the med bay a few times since she had joined the crew, and so he couldn't figure out what had happened to cause Jayne to look honest-to-gorram-god embarrassed. "Was there space monkeys again?"

Karin had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from chuckling at the expression on Mal's face. "Only if you brought them with you Mr. Reynolds."

"Jayne did something selfless and heroic, _again_... and I need to sit down." Simon quietly uttered, which only confused Malcolm all the more as the elder Tam slumped into Karin's usual chair.

"He rushed me here in his arms when I discovered a puncture in my suit Mr. Reynolds. He thought it was a full blown emergency, but I tried to tell him otherwise. He isn't one to listen once he's on the move though." Tali explained as she hopped off of the table, honestly glad that he had acted as he had even if it wasn't necessary. _I can see why his crew put up with him, even got close to him._

"He did what now?" Everything after 'in his arms' was a blur as Mal tried to wrap his head around Jayne acting downright caring for any length of time. "Did you say he ran you here there Tali? Huh, never thought I'd hear that about Jayne." The captain shook his head in amazement as he walked back to his cooling meal. _Learn somethin' new everyday. I wonder how best to use this for a bit of fun... _Mal's thoughts were interrupted as Tali breezed right past him, and ran after a particular gun hand who was headed for the mess. _Whoa! That girl can certainly move when she wants to._

Jayne had all but ran into Alex on his way to the galley, the former Alliance tech having been released by Dr. Chakwas less than an hour earlier. When the purple belly didn't move out of the way fast enough, the mercenary started to raise his hand to strike her. Mal didn't like the girl much either, but he was never one to hit a woman. Most of the time anyways, there had been a few rare exceptions. The captain would have intervened if not for the determined looking quarian.

Tali grabbed Jayne's wrist before he managed to get close to the woman. "I don't like the bosh'tet Alliance pretender anymore than you do, but that doesn't mean you get to hurt her just because you hate her."

"Thanks...I think." Kerter was surprised that the strange alien girl had stood up for her. Tali wouldn't have if she knew about what Artemis' crew were doing to the various aliens of the galaxy. Provided the rumors she had heard were true before she had been left for dead anyway.

"Shut up bosh'tet." It almost relieved Kerter to know that Ms. Zorah still hated her guts on principle at least.

"Yes ma'am..." Alex quickly looked at her food and continued eating. And this was only day three. At least Captain Zhu's little 'pep talk' hadn't proved true, but it was still early. She seriously doubted that they'd lull her into a false sense of security before trying anything unpleasant. Or maybe that was exactly what they were doing. The young technician couldn't help shuddering slightly at the thought. _No, that can't be true because they removed the implant Captain Zhu 'gave' me before I left._

Jayne wasn't quite done as he rounded on Tali next. "Listen here buckethead, she wouldn't hesitate to sell ya out for a pat on the head from her fuh long captain. It's happened before, guy shot Kaylee 'fore Mal did us a favor and put a bullet to the man. You just wait and see...pretty little blondie here is gonna stab us all in the back first chance she gets."

Kerter did the only thing she could do and left the mess hall while Jayne and Tali were distracted, her meal only half eaten. Unfortunately, she didn't get far as she tried to go to the cargo bay before Wrex and Garrus stopped her. "Be nice Wrex, she's only part of the Fauxilliance, and not much of a part at that." Wrex only glared at the young woman as he pushed his way by, and if not for Garrus catching her, she knew she might have fallen against the stairs. "You know Kerter, if you were turian and you were in any way proven to have been a part of the Miranda Incident, or the program that created River, you would be publicly executed...and that would be the kindest punishment my people could come up with."

"I...I wasn't part of either of those things...I swear." Garrus decided to back off when he saw the terrified look in her eyes. He didn't care how well you were trained, no one he had ever met could fake real and honest-to-Spirits terror. Besides, he had promised Shepard he would set a good example around her for the rest of the crew.

"Good to know. Excuse me, I have better things to be doing right now. And Alex...I might not trust you, but if anyone else gives you any trouble, you come to me or the Commander. Understood?" She didn't know what surprised her more; the fact he had used her first name or the fact that he had almost sounded kind when most everyone else had wanted her head mounted in the CIC.

"This turian bothering you? Hey Garrus, let me guess...calibrations right?" It wasn't a suggestion as a smirking Jessie looked at the former officer who only nodded and walked away, understanding the Commander's need for privacy with the Fauxilliance woman. "Tech Kerter, will you follow me please?"

Alex nodded her head, and almost gave Shepard a standard salute before catching herself. "Yes ma'am." At Shepard's curious look, Alex felt compelled to explain why she had changed her mind on the salute. "Sorry ma'am. In the Alli- in the Fauxilliance as you call them, we were told from day one to always salute a superior officer There are strict penalties and even punishments in place if you failed to show the proper respect."

"Just another reason why I wouldn't fit in your universe Kerter. We're more relaxed about regulations. Oh, and we don't turn people into Reavers or assassins." Jessie sighed and took a breath, trying to calm down before she started speaking again. "Sorry, you'd normally catch me in a better mood. You know what, I'm going to prove a point...call me Shepard or Jessie, your choice, right now."

The nervousness radiating off the younger woman intensified as she began to stutter. "I um...C-Commander, it wouldn't... b-be proper for me to-"

_I'm feeling a headache coming on. At least this one can be worked out without being blasted apart._ "That bad huh? What in the sphincter of...shit, damn Mal and his sayings. What did they do to you if you failed to salute on time? Hang a damn puppy? You know what, I probably don't want to know."

Kerter had started to explain before Shepard had finished. "Usually the offender would be flogg...yes ma'am sorry ma'am." A deep frown formed on Jessie's face, which only made Alex feel even more nervous in front of her. "May I be dismissed Commander? Chief Adams will be expecting me shortly."

"Of course, and Alex?" Before she got too far, Shepard hoped to set her mind at ease a little bit if she could. "Whatever the others might think of you, I'm willing to give you a chance, that's why I haven't had you restrained like Archer. Don't make me regret it, alright?" The 'bug' in the woman's brain had made Shepard's decision as to whether or not she could trust the former 'Alliance' woman. Jessie wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon though, Alex seemed flustered enough by her odd new surroundings as it was.

Alex was still scared of Jessie Shepard because of her uncanny appearance to Artemis Zhu, but she was starting to adjust to the fact Jessie was nothing like her former captain. Because of that, she was, briefly at least, able to look the Commander in the eyes. "I have you and Doctor Chakwas to thank for saving my life...Shepard. The last thing on my mind is betrayal."

"I believe you Kerter, carry on." Shepard managed not to smirk as she gave Alex a casual salute, which was quickly returned. Going their separate ways, it didn't take Shepard long to find River and Inara in the mess.

It wasn't long after that that Jessie, River, and Inara were situated at a table not too far off from Mal, and it seemed they were in a deep conversation about something or another if he were to guess. "I am surprised you hadn't thought of this before mei mei." Inara said, her cup of tea halfway to her lips as she mulled over what River had just brought up.

"I hadn't considered it until the thought crossed Jessie's mind." River replied, shrugging since she wasn't sure if it would work out or not either way.

"It makes sense to me. You said that when your brother cut back on the crap he's been injecting you with, that your little episodes had been becoming less and less. Maybe it had something to do with going to Miranda as well, I can't be sure, but it seems to me that maybe it's time to stop the 'treatments' altogether." Jessie had never been a fan of drugs, regardless for what they were used for. Simon's idea to keep his sister drugged up to the gills didn't sit well with the Commander at all.

"We all knew Simon meant well, and, at the time, he was the only medical professional we had. But now...I think you're right Jessie. River, you _have _improved greatly since we talked Simon into cutting back." And she had gotten better, Inara could see it. It wasn't just the new ship and crew they had become a part of either. She wasn't a doctor, but the Companion had seen River at her worst and this was far from it.

"Part of the reason was Miranda, of getting that memory out of me that wasn't mine anyway, so trying this before might not have worked. Now, chances are excellent that going 'cold turkey' will be met with success." Her powers and the Alliance programming would still be present, and her amygdala would still be gone, but River had a very good feeling that the psychotic episodes she had endured for far too long would no longer plague her. If this worked, the chaos would be quiet and she'd be as normal as she could possibly be despite everything that had happened.

"It's good enough for me." Jessie smiled as she finished her meal, finding that she was looking forward to what she was planning to do to Simon. "Excuse me ladies, I need to rip Doctor Tam a new asshole." River giggled while Inara did her best to keep the subtle smile off of her face as Jessie rose from the table. _Well no one ever accused me of being too subtle._

Shepard gave Karin a quick nod before turning to Simon, her faint grin having turned to a dangerous glare. "I've made a decision Doctor. If you try to force anymore injections on your sister, I'll personally be injecting them into _you_." When Simon looked up from his monitor and started to protest, Shepard cut him off immediately. "And if _that _doesn't get my point across, be aware that I can kill you with _my_ brain as well, and that it's not a bluff."

Simon just closed his eyes and held his head in his heads. "No..._this _has got to be what going insane feels like."

"What was that Doctor?" Jessie snapped after hearing his confusing statement. "I could always start now if you'd like."

"I think it would be wise to listen to them, Doctor Tam." Liara said from the door behind Simon and Karin. "I believe your sister is alright, and that this will help her to heal. I know you mean well, but perhaps it's time to give up your obsession with 'fixing her'?"

"I'm a doctor...I heal people. If I can't even help my own sister..." Simon stared at the cluttered desk, his eyes full of guilt. Deep down, he had always felt what had happened to River to be the greatest single failure of his entire life. _At least I never gave up on her like our parents._

"You're also her sibling. Maybe you should act more like her brother and less like her personal doctor?" Liara asked, a hint of irritation in her voice as she turned back around, the door shutting behind her with a hiss.

Shepard's eyebrows shot up at hearing Liara say something even vaguely rude. _I'm going to have give her a gold star or something for that. _ "Couldn't have said it better myself, I'll have to thank Liara later. Come on doc, you're looking a little pale. Let's get you something to eat, and you can tell your little sister how you aren't going to jab her with needles anymore. Sound good?"

Shepard had to lean over to hear Simon's muffled voice a moment later. "Do I have a choice?"

Jessie had to smirk, even if she wasn't bluffing in the least as she replied. "Not if you don't want to end up as a smear on the deck, no."

Simon knew it was a lost cause and simply accepted the fact he wasn't going to win against Jessie Shepard, definitely not in this lifetime anyway. "In that case, I could go for some eggs." He replied glumly, being led out of the med bay by a rather 'persuasive' Shepard, leaving a confused Chakwas behind to figure out what had just happened.

When they had gone, Liara exited the small storage room and met Karin's gaze. "Was I perhaps too forward Doctor Chakwas? I had not meant to snap like that." She couldn't quite understand why she had said that, or where the anger necessary had come from, only that she knew she had knee jerked.

Karin chuckled at the guilty looking asari. "Better your temper than one of Simon's bones."

The kind doctor had to bite her lip as Liara did her best impression of a confused puppy dog look. "I do not understand what-"

Karin interrupted the almost painfully naive asari, a sad look on the doctor's face since what she said next was pretty accurate in regards to Commander Shepard's character. "It means that Jessie might have very well hurt Simon, if he didn't listen to her. Even if he means well, I believe that Commander Shepard is right. You said exactly what needed to be said, Liara. No more, no less."

**Elysium Town Center.**

**Twenty minutes later.**

"Take care ya little pyjaks." Wrex tried to sound gruff, but Kaidan didn't need River to tell him that he had grown attached to Narina, Tommy, and Jessica. Arrangements had been made once things had settled on the ship and now they were saying goodbye. "If the folks here give ya any trouble, feel free to send us a message. Just be sure to go for the eyes first kid." Tommy grinned and nodded as the boy hugged the old krogan around the middle, earning a deep laugh from the battlemaster as he did his best to return the favor, without crushing the little boy in the process.

"Tell Jessie thank you for everything." Jessica said as she looked up to Inara, wiping at her eyes as the Companion ran a hand through the girl's hair.

"I will, I promise. Good luck, and be safe." Inara knew that Jessie would have been there if not for the fact she had been worried she'd take all three of the children right back to the ship. Everyone had grown attached to the kids that had been saved from Mindoir and the Reaver cruiser. Jessica nodded and hugged the Companion the moment the beautiful woman knelt in front of her.

Kaidan was doing his best to not make a scene as he kneeled in front of Narnia. "I'm sorry honey, but this is goodbye...for a little while at least. I promise I'll comm you and Tommy when I can, how does that sound?"

The young asari just continued to stare at him with crossed arms and a pout that was ripping his guts out right then. "Don't believe her Kaidan. She will miss you, but she is trying her best not to cry." River

said as she appeared out of thin air behind the biotic. Narina shot a glare at the Reader but she couldn't maintain the facade any longer as she burst into tears. "It's ok Narina, we'll miss you too." The younger Tam said as she knelt next to the young asari even as Narina almost bowled Kaidan over.

"I don't want you to leave!" Tiny hands almost crushed the air out of Kaidan's lungs as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing child.

"Narina...it's alright." Tommy said, surprising everyone but River since he hadn't said a word until now. While it took a little effort on his part, the young boy's words were still loud and clear. "We will see them again." He couldn't be sure on that, but the fact they were alive at all was good enough for him.

"Tommy...thanks you big dork." Narina managed to say between the diminishing sobs that still escaped her as she rubbed at her eyes with her arm. Tommy only giggled and shrugged off the insult since that was her usual pet name for him. When her tears had dried up, Narina looked up to Kaidan and managed to smile a little. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you Kaidan. I'll miss you. Take care of your clueless Commander."

"I'm sure you'll be the best there is, no matter what you decide to do." Kaidan replied, smiling even as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "If you three ever need anything...you know who to call right?"

"Wrex. He can hit people for us." The young asari rolled her eyes at the mild frown on Kaidan's face. "Thank you...ya happy now you pi gu?"

"Very." Kaidan quickly got back to his feet and muttered something about shopping to the others before saying goodbye to the kids one last time. At least he made it around a corner before a few tears started to fall from his eyes. He didn't pay attention to where he was going as he continued walking forward, needing to put some distance between the orphanage and himself as possible. No one had ever told him he'd be dropping kids off when he had signed on to be an Alliance marine.

So lost in his own little rain cloud, Kaidan didn't know he had someone walking beside him until she started to speak. "No one as handsome as you should ever look so terribly depressed." Looking up to see a petite red head standing next to him, Kaidan almost continued walking until she put a hand on his shoulder. Something about the action struck of tenderness and warmth, two things he hadn't felt in a long time. "I'm sorry, I was..." She started to pull away as if realizing what she had done.

"It's alright." Kaidan said as he noticed she stopped walking. 'Today's been a rough day." _A rough day? It's been a rough month._

"I can tell. You're worried about people close to you, aren't you? I've seen it before, sometimes I find myself almost caring too much as well." Kaidan nodded as the girl's soft words reached his ears like a balm. She had hit the nail on the head without even trying. "Can I ask what your name is?"

"Kaidan Alenko, and you are?" Kaidan asked as he held out his hand. He noted that she seemed to hesitate for a moment before she took it in her own. It was warm and she had a firm grip.

"Sharice Templeton. I never usually do this...but there's just something about you...would you like to get coffee maybe, or a meal?" Her big blue eyes were hard to ignore even if he had wanted to look anywhere else, and resisting was the last thing on his mind.

If she had asked that right away or even before dropping the kids off, Kaidan might have turned her down in a heartbeat. Emotionally drained, from the last week especially, he decided to throw caution to the wind to live a little, for once. "Sure, know any good places around here?"

"I believe I do, but my experience here is...limited. I haven't been on Elysium long." Sharice looked ready to burst with excitement as she grabbed Kaidan by the hand and led him down the street. "I've only recently gotten off my homeworld and there's been so much to see."

They had quickly found a quaint little bistro, and managed to have a fantastic dinner. Kaidan had even politely offered to pay, which only made Sharice all the more enamoured with him. "A kind, sensitive man and an actual gentleman to boot? You don't see many of those nowadays."

"It's a dying art I'm afraid." Kaidan responded, having all but forgotten what had happened only an hour ago as he smiled at his table guest. It felt good to have a normal conversation again, even if he might not ever see this girl again. To be normal even for an hour was worth it. "Wait, how can I be so boring, here we've talked about me all this time and I never even asked what you do."

Sharice only put a hand on his own and offered her most warming smile. "I find your life so fascinating, far more so to my own, that I could listen to you all day without complaint. To see the stars on such a ship as the Normandy, and to serve under such a powerful woman as Commander Shepard. Isn't she the first human Spectre?"

"Indeed she is Sharice, and a well deserved honor as far as I'm concerned. Still, I'd like to learn more about you. Where do you come from and what do you do?" Kaidan asked, hoping to learn more about his enthralling table guest. She had listened to him talk without complaint, it was only fair he returned the favor.

Sharice shrugged and took a sip of her tea before she started to speak again. "There's not a lot to say. I came from Tiptree, studied to be a vet. Lots of farm stock on that world, and they always need proper care and attention. I fancy myself an amature artist though, but my stuff isn't that great if you ask me." There was a sudden twinkle in her eye as she smiled. "But you...you get to go on adventures everyday, helping people and exploring the galaxy."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be sometimes Sharice. We've come close to total disaster a few times already, and when we aren't trying to help people or getting shot at, we have the constant threat of impending death to worry about. Still, that's what brings us together I suppose." Kaidan shrugged, and then an idea came to mind. Commander Shepard would probably shoot him for this, but how much harm could one girl pose? Besides, he didn't plan to keep her around. A quick tour and they'd leave her behind when they set out again. "Would you like to see the _Normandy_? Jess...I mean Commander Shepard might not approve, but I'm pretty sure I can talk her into at least letting you see the hanger bay if nothing else."

"Really?! You'd do that for me...how could I _ever_ repay you." Kaidan felt an honest-to-God blush forming on his cheeks as she dramatically batted her eyes at him and then giggled at his reaction. "Come on, it's not everyday I get to see a starship." Kaidan found himself grinning at her enthusiasm as the petite girl grabbed his hand, and he threw an incredibly generous credit chit on the table before she gently pulled him away.

**Twenty minutes later.**

**Back at the Eavestown Docks.**

"She's amazing Kaidan. I've never seen such a beautiful ship..." Sharice said in awe at the impressive vessel that was looking down from her berth at the street below. "So...can I get that tour?" Kaidan half expected the girl to start jumping up and down in excitement as he gestured towards the open hangar bay.

Malcolm was the first to set eyes on Sharice and the moment the couple ascended the ramp, he knew she recognized him too when the 'girl' showed her true colors by grabbing Kaidan's pistol from its holster before he could draw breath again. "You have got to be gorram kidding me! Of all the worlds, of all the ports on this one..._you _had to be on _this _ship." 'Sharice' couldn't have been more surprised than if she had heard she was to rule the Alliance as its new queen, or something equally preposterous.

"Let me guess...this must be Mrs. Alenko? How many poor saps does that make now?" Malcolm said as a smirk crossed his face, and his hand tightened around his sidearm.

"I take it this is Saffron?" Kaidan growled as he felt his own gun against the back of his neck, Saffron having drawn a knife which was pressed against his side for good measure. The gun he wasn't so worried about since he had kept his shield belt on, but the knife was a problem. Even using his biotics to create a Barrier would be useless against a slow moving blade. He was far more pissed off by the fact he had been played like a complete fool.

"I see someone has been telling stories. Yes, I'm Saffron, you gorram hwoon dahn!" The insult had been pointed towards Malcolm, but Kaidan still winced as Saffron dug in her blade, piercing his civilian clothes and drawing blood in the process. "Your hand touches that gun and this man dies before he hits the deck."

"Best get to stabbin' then." Malcolm grinned since as far as he could see, she had no way out. "Far as I can figure, you can let him go and we let you walk to con some other poor sap, or you can be riddled full of holes where you stand the moment you take the boy scout's life. No offense." Kaidan merely grunted in response as Mal saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. _Well, this changes things nicely._ "Time's up." Malcolm's hand was a blur as he drew his gun and fired, the knife in the little minx's hand exploding in a shower of sparks and metal shards when the mass accelerated round hit the blade.

Alex Kerter made her move as Saffron gasped in pain, tackling her away from the now injured Alenko. Unfortunately for her, the con woman had managed to keep a hold of her stolen pistol and pulled the trigger the moment she had the barrel lined up with Alex's face. Kaidan was a split second faster as a Barrier surrounded the gun itself, blocking the bullet before it had a chance to leave. His gun was a total loss as the round went back the way it had just came, and destroyed his pistol in the surprised woman's hand. Her hand was still wrapped around the grip, and Saffron nearly lost every finger on her right hand from the resulting explosion while her left was cut up pretty badly by the shattered knife.

"If I didn't know Chakwas would lecture me for a month, I'd let you bleed out in my hangar bay." Jessie growled, having heard the commotion from the crew deck and had come running down to see what was going on, flanked by Garrus and Ashley. The moment she saw the 'girl' on the floor, nursing two badly injured hands, she figured out what had happened. It helped that Mal looked ready to put a round through the woman's head if she so much as twitched wrong. "So you're the infamous Saffron. You don't look like much, but I know appearances can be deceiving, so this is how this is going to work. You are going to go with Chief Williams and Officer Vakarian to the med bay, and Doctor Chakwas is going to take a look at you. If you so much as breathe wrong though, I will happily slit your throat for attempting to fuck with my crew. Do we understand each other?"

Saffron was barely able to nod her head as she grimaced in pain. "Yes, yes! Please just help me!"

"Now there's something I never thought I'd hear from the likes of you." Mal said as he stood aside for Ashley and Garrus, his gun never wavering as they half dragged, half carried the con woman to the elevator. When she was gone, only then did Malcolm look towards Alex who was still on the floor. "Hey, you alright there Kerter?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine. I am just a little dizzy is all-" Kaidan quickly limped over to the girl, who clearly had to be in shock. While he had gotten a cut and a few shrapnel wounds from Malcolm's 'bright' idea to shoot a knife pressed against him, the tech's head and shoulders had numerous cuts from his own 'bright' idea. Putting a Barrier around his own pistol had been the only thing Kaidan could think of at the time, if what he had pulled off could be considered a conscious decision anyway. "No please, I swear I didn't do anything wrong sir, please not again." Alex slumped over and literally started cowering at the biotic's approach.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you Alex. I'm nothing like that bastard who hurt you. Let's get you on your feet." Kaidan groaned in some effort as he knelt and gently pulled the frightened technician to her feet before putting an arm around her waist. "We're going to see the docs and then we'll figure out how in the hell that bitch found her way here." Mal didn't miss the pointed glare that Kaidan threw his way as they passed. Alex seemed to calm, if only slightly, as they walked to the elevator which Jessie had summoned for them by that point.

"You're right...the Major would have never done this." Alex still shied away from Jessie, but the Commander didn't mind since she was just thankful that Kaidan had been able to get close enough to help her along as the elevator started its ascent again. The minute tremors that passed through the 'purple belly' could have been attributed to her injuries, but Jessie wasn't so sure on that.

Karin did not look pleased to see a patient she had just released hours earlier being assisted back into her med bay. "Commander...Lieutenant...dare I ask how Ms. Kerter and the woman Garrus and Ashley just dragged in were injured so badly?"

Despite the fact he was limping with every step, Kaidan managed a weak smile. "That depends, how are you about polygamy crazed women?" When the Doctor glared at him, Kaidan just sighed and helped Alex to a bed. "It's a long story Doc. Just patch everybody up, I promise I'll fill you in later."

**Wash and Zoe, on their way back to the Eavestown Docks.**

If her husband's grin got any bigger, Zoe was sure his head would split in half as they boarded the train back to the docks. Although the former soldier was having a hard time keeping straight face as they took their seats before the train started its homeward journey. "Well that was fun...shameless and highly unsanitary...but fun."

Zoe finally let a smile burst through her stern veneer as her husband leered at her. How he had the energy to do even that, she had no idea. Considering the fact that they had found a dark corner and had thrown their own little 'party', Zoe was surprised she had any energy of her own. "Shepard didn't steer us wrong, gonna have to thank the woman when I get the chance."

Wash carried on as if he hadn't heard his wife. "Highly enlightening too...to think we've spent all this time on a spaceship and never took advantage of zero g... Gotta hand it to these folk, they know their debaucherous ways down to a tee. No one so much as raised an eyebrow at us the whole time. Even with all that very impressive screaming." The way Wash wiggled his eyebrows at her made Zoe completely lose any control she had as she laughed at her man.

"You _were_ a little louder than normal dear. I was worried for a sec that someone might call a medic by mistake." Zoe couldn't stop a few chuckles from escaping her at her husband's goofy grin. "This was exactly what we needed."

"The wild sex or the bonding?" He knew the answer to that but his wife's laughter was all that mattered to him as he pulled her into a hug. "I know it couldn't have been easy, this past year honey, but you stuck around. A lot of people would have left me behind."

Zoe leaned into kiss her man as she whacked the back of his head in annoyance. "I ain't most people dearest, and don't you forget it."

Only when a gunshot rang out through the passenger section of the train pulled Wash and Zoe back to the present. "Every single gorram time...can't a guy just please his wife in peace?" Wash sighed as he raised his hands in annoyance before dropping them to his sides. "Didn't you and the captain pull a train job?" He knew the answer to that even as Zoe glared at him.

"Stay close." Zoe whispered as she felt Wash's hand go for the rifle at her hip. She didn't react save to step in front of him to block the approaching thieves' line of sight so they didn't see what they were up to. _One krogan, two turians, four humans, and an asari. They ain't screwing around._ The krogan and the asari would be the ones to watch, but Zoe was already calculating the odds as she watched the krogan demand any valuables the passengers possessed be handed over.

"Get to the vault in the back Tarkesh! Forget the petty thieving idiot!" The krogan glared at the asari, the leader by appearances, but the hulking lizard stomped past without a word. The asari meanwhile turned her gaze to Wash and Zoe, her eyes narrowing for a moment before looking elsewhere. "We're here for the contents of the vault that is Systems Alliance 'property.' The humans of that corrupt government have stolen from us for too long, so we're taking some of it back."

"Terminus System crooks, should have known." A rival turian officer grumbled even as he was dragged between two of his fellows. "Honorless thieves like you have no place in our galaxy. Why don't you go back to that black hole you crawled out of?!"

The asari merely pulled her pistol, turned, and fired before the officer hit the deck moments later with a smoking hole between his eyes. "Heroics like the one this 'officer' tried a car ahead will get you killed."

"The vault's needin' a passcode Aya. Where's that tech head you brought with us?" Tarkesh grumbled as the krogan stomped back into the passenger car. Aya jerked her head towards one of the turians. "You, scaleface, get in here!"

Their safe cracker bristled at the krogan's insult. "I have a name you simpleton lizard."

Aya grabbed the man by his armored collar. "It's going to be on a grave marker if you don't open that vault in two minutes. We need to be gone in ten before we hit the checkpoint." The other turian grabbed the man by the shoulder as they quickly followed Tarkesh into the next car. "Now...ladies, gentlemen, and monogendered species, if you'll cooperate with us and be good little hostages, no one else needs to die today."

_Over my dead body._ Zoe thought as she waited for the train robbers to make the mistake that would cost them. It came when one of the four humans got too close. The knife she kept in her boot had long ago found its way into her hand and she put it to use. Before the man knew what was happening, his throat had already been slit and Wash was in the process of firing her rifle into the nearest enemies. Even as bodies hit the floor either from being killed or in an attempt to find cover, Zoe had taken the assault rifle the man had been carrying and went for Aya next, but one of the humans got in the way by accident. She ended up taking an entire 'clip' to the chest which drained her shields, shredded the armor, and the woman underneath in that order. It gave the asari time to make a break for the next car and Tarkesh.

If not for Wash keeping the two humans that were left at bay, they would have been in trouble as they tried to rush their position at the same time. They were smarter than Zoe would have given them credit for, but when they went to hop over the seats again, she and her husband were ready for them. "Who in the goddess's name are you two?!" Aya shouted from the vault car as Tarkesh brought a hostage out with him.

"It doesn't matter! Either you drop those weapons humans or I'm gonna-" Zoe unloaded her assault rifle into the alien's forehead after his shields gave out a split second later. At least the hostage was smart enough to shove himself away from the wobbling krogan before his dead body crushed him.

"I'm sorry, were you going to say you were going to kill him? Would you like to finish?" Zoe didn't give Aya or her surviving crew time to regroup as she leveled her gun at them next. "Come out slowly and no one else needs to die."

"Damn you! Damn you both!" Aya shouted even as she reluctantly started forward, the two turians flanking her. "Three months of planning, and you two had to fuck it all up! I'll enjoy spending my larger share after I kill you!"

Wash barely contained his laughter at how ridiculously long planned their little train robbery attempt had been. "Three months? I'm sorry but we've done better than that with far less time to prepare." Thankfully, Zoe had the presence of mind to pull her hubby out of the asari's line of fire before the man could get himself shredded. The smile was gone when he came up firing, clipping Aya in the shoulder before putting another round in the right turian's neck. He quickly slumped to the floor of the car as blue blood gushed out of his wound.

"Aya...this is crazy! Let's get out of-" The other turian slumped over, a massive hole in his skull. The asari's last remaining ally was put down by the pistol she had drawn on him before aiming it at the two infuriating humans in front of her. Zoe's 'borrowed' assault rifle took the shot that was meant for her before she was able to get to cover. Wash returned the favor however and blasted the asari's gun hand, forcing her to drop her pistol.

Zoe glared at the woman in her sights, having picked up another rifle on her way to the downed asari. "Any smart leader would have quit while they were ahead. Or were you planning on killing them anyway and were happy to let us do your dirty work for you?"

"Too bad you were just a little too effective in _helping _me get rid of that trash." The asari sneered at her as she clutched at her wounded stomach. Zoe's rifle had proven a little too effective as well, and had punched right through the pistol into the asari herself. "Why are you upset over it anyway? Your kind are always stabbing each other in the back. Just look at what's happening on Mindoir."

"Only a fool doesn't know that their family is their crew. Too bad you'll never get the chance to figure that out." A single shot rang out, but Aya was surprised to see that she was still alive even as a smoking hole appeared right next to her head. Zoe was many things but a cold blooded murderer wasn't one of them. "Course, there are other schools of thought."

"Too bad, you should have put that round through my head. I'm going to make you regret that bitch, enjoy your last seconds with-" Wash and Zoe had already rushed the injured woman the moment they saw the grenade in her hand. By the time she had armed it, they were already throwing her into the next car. And by the time she had stopped speaking, she only had a split second to glare at Wash's grinning face as he helped Zoe slam the door shut. The explosion had nowhere else to go but the armored train car where the vault was located. Strangely enough, the vault's door was open when the smoke cleared, but other than a smoking blast crater, there was no sign of the asari.

"Still glad we came out here dear?" Zoe asked, but if she had expected Wash to be upset over how their day had ended, she was pleasantly surprised by the grin that was on the man's face.

"Wouldn't have traded it for the verse. Ah, so much lost youth and so many bad decisions. I almost want to shed a tear for these poor idiots. And if we weren't tryin' to be honest folk in this verse, I'd be tempted to make off with the contents of the vault ourselves."

Zoe just smirked as, with a mildly surprised yelp, she pulled Wash towards her and gave him a bruising kiss before letting him go. "But you're horribly honest dear, that's why I married you, remember?"

Wash gave her a slightly hurt look before waggling his eyebrows. "I thought you said it was because I had a nice ass?"

"That too dear." She was about to kiss him again when a drell bumped into her on his way by. Turning to glare at the alien, Zoe was surprised to see there was no trace of the man save a flash of a black leather coat as he exited the passenger car. Having felt his hand enter her jacket pocket, Zoe had expected to find something missing, but instead found a sizable credit chit had been left along with a data file.

Curiosity got the better of Zoe as she uploaded the file onto her omni-tool and found the following message along with a contract hit that had been placed on the asari she and Wash had accidentally blown up. "Greetings. You do not know me, but I congratulate you on your brave act. Since you have, however inadvertently, completed my assigned contract, I felt it was only fair that you should receive the payment that would have otherwise been meant for me. May Arashu watch over you and protect you."

"Huh, nice fellow." Wash didn't know what else to say as the train came to a stop a few moments later, at a station not too far from the docks.

**Back at the Orphanage**

**Three hours later**

Looking up from the stack of data pads in front of her, the asari was happy to see she had a guest. "I'm not surprised you decided to change your mind Lt. Alenko." The orphanage administrator smiled at the grinning officer. "I knew you'd be back for them."

"What can I say, they need me." The officer smiled as the two running children grabbed onto him. Jessica and Tommy were all smiles as the Alliance soldier knelt and pulled them close.

Narina held back, sensing something amiss about 'Kaidan'. He looked exactly the same, and while his clothes from before were different, that was easily explained. It was the cold smile on the man's face that gave him away to the highly observant asari. "You aren't him...YOU AREN'T HIM! Tommy, get away from him!"


End file.
